MARAVILLADA
by kaslovesrobsten21
Summary: En vísperas de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, Edward Cullen responde a un anuncio en el que se solicita un marido. Isabella Swan es una joven de veintiséis años, viuda y embarazada.Cuando Edward aparece, Bella está encantada de tener a un hombre en casa.Adap
1. Chapter 1

**Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen... solo a la increible Stephenie Meyer y a la autora de esta historia.**

* * *

><p><strong>RESUMEN<strong>

**En vísperas de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, en un tranquilo pueblo de Georgia, Edward Cullen responde a un anuncio en el que se solicita un marido. Isabella Swan es una joven de veintiséis años, viuda y embarazada.****Cuando Edward aparece, está encantada de tener a un hombre en casa, sin importarle las habladurías. Poco a poco, Edward y Bella se van tendiendo mutuamente la mano y van descubriendo una pasión profunda, que ninguno de los dos había sentido jamás.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

**_1917_**

El tren entró en la estación de Whitney, Georgia, una triste tarde de noviembre. Las nubes descargaron, y las primeras gotas de lluvia bombardearon la capota negra de un carruaje que esperaba con las cortinas negras de las ventanillas corridas. Cuando el tren se detenía, alguien levantó un poco una de las cortinillas y asomó un ojo por la rendija.

—Ya ha llegado —susurró una voz de mujer—. ¡Ve!

La portezuela se abrió y salió un hombre; como el carruaje, iba de negro: negros eran el traje, los zapatos y el sombrero de ala plana, que llevaba completamente recto. Sin mirar previamente a ambos lados, avanzó con decisión hacia el estribo del vagón, donde apareció una joven con un bebé en brazos.

—Hola, papá —dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa tímida.

—Ven conmigo y trae a tu bastardo. —La sujetó con brusquedad por un codo y la condujo hacia el carruaje sin mirarlos a ella ni al bebé.

La portezuela se abrió de golpe en cuanto llegaron junto a ella. La joven se echó hacia atrás y atrajo al bebé hacia su hombro para protegerlo. Sus ojos color avellana se encontraron con los verdes que la miraban con dureza, enmarcados por un sombrero negro y un vestido de luto.

—Mamá…

—¡Sube!

—Mamá, yo…

—¡Sube antes de que todo el pueblo vea nuestra vergüenza!

El hombre dio un empujoncito a su hija, que entró tropezando en el carruaje, sin apenas ver nada entre las lágrimas. Luego, la siguió rápidamente y empuñó las riendas, que llegaban al interior del vehículo por una abertura que sólo dejaba pasar un rayo de luz velada.

—Date prisa, Albert —ordenó la mujer, rígida como una lápida, con la vista fija frente a sí.

El hombre puso los caballos al trote.

—Es una niña, mamá. ¿No quieres verla?

—¿Verla? —La mujer frunció la boca sin dejar de mirar hacia delante—. Tendré que hacerlo el resto de mi vida mientras el fruto de tu pecado es el centro de todas las habladurías, ¿no?

La joven estrechó a la niña con más fuerza entre sus brazos. La pequeña gimoteó y se echó definitivamente a llorar a todo pulmón cuando se oyó un trueno enorme.

—¡Haz que se calle!

—Se llama Isabella, mamá, y…

—¡Haz que se calle antes de que la oiga todo el mundo!

Pero la niña berreó desde que salieron de la estación, y siguió haciéndolo mientras recorrían la plaza y la calle principal que conducía hacia el extremo sur del pueblo, y también mientras pasaban ante una hilera de casas y llegaban a una rodeada por una valla de madera, hasta cuya entrada crecían las maravillas. El carruaje entró, cruzó el gran jardín delantero y se detuvo cerca de la puerta trasera. La mujer vestida de negro llevó dentro a la madre y a la hija, e inmediatamente bajó el estor verde oscuro de una ventana, y luego otro y otro más, hasta que todas las ventanas de la casa estuvieron tapadas.

La joven madre nunca volvió a salir de la casa, ni nadie volvió a subir jamás los estores.

* * *

><p><strong>Este es el Prólogo de una historia muy buena, y ahora se las traigo adaptada a Edward y Bella.<strong>

**Espero les guste mucho, si pueden dejen un review aunque sea chiquito si?^^**

**Besos, Kassey :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen... solo a la increible Stephenie Meyer y a la autora de esta historia.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 1<strong>

**_Agosto de 1941_**

Sonó el silbato del almuerzo y las sierras dejaron de rechinar. Edward Cullen retrocedió, se quitó el sombrero sudado y se secó la frente con una manga. Los otros peones hicieron lo mismo mientras se ponían a la sombra soltando un montón de quejas sobre el calor o sobre la clase de bocadillos que la mujer les había puesto en la fiambrera.

Edward Cullen había aprendido a no quejarse. El calor todavía no lo había afectado, y no tenía ni mujer ni fiambrera. Sólo tenía un tarro de cristal con un litro de suero de leche que había encontrado en una nevera desprotegida junto a un pozo y tres manzanas que había robado del árbol del jardín trasero de alguien, tan verdes que supuso que más tarde lo pasaría mal.

Los hombres estaban sentados a la sombra, con la espalda apoyada en los troncos rugosos de los pinos taeda de la explanada del aserradero, hablando sin parar mientras comían. Pero Edward Cullen se mantenía alejado de los demás; él no se mezclaba con la gente, ya no.

—¡Madre mía, qué calor hace! —se quejó un tal Elroy Moody secándose el cuello, colorado y arrugado con un pañuelo colorado y arrugado.

—¡Y qué cantidad de polvo! —añadió un tal Blaylock. Se sacudió dos veces y escupió en las agujas de pino—. Tengo serrín suficiente en los pulmones como para rellenar un colchón.

El capataz, Harley Overmire, siguiendo su ritual de la hora del almuerzo, metió la cabeza bajo la bomba de agua y la sacó gritando para llamar la atención. Overmire era un mequetrefe con la nariz chata, las orejas diminutas y el cuello corto. Tenía un casco de cabello oscuro, muy corto, que se le enroscaba en mechones como muelles de reloj y continuaba creciéndole en la base del cuello. La única concesión de aquella mata era que el pelo se hacía más fino antes de seguir descendiendo, lo que confería a su dueño el aspecto de un simio cuando no llevaba camisa. Y a Overmire le encantaba ir descamisado. Siempre que tenía ocasión lucía su corpulencia y su vello, como si compensaran su minúscula estatura.

Overmire cruzó el patio secándose con la camisa para reunirse con los hombres. Abrió la fiambrera, levantó una puntita de la rebanada superior del bocadillo y rnurmuró:

—Maldita sea, ha vuelto a olvidarse de la mostaza. —Dejó caer la rebanada de golpe, disgustado—. ¿Cuántas veces tendré que decir a esa mujer que el cerdo va solo y la ternera lleva mostaza?

—Tienes que educarla, Harley —bromeó Blaylock—. Dale una colleja.

—Educarla, dice. Llevamos diecisiete años casados. A estas alturas cabría esperar que supiera que me gusta comer la ternera con mostaza.

Dicho esto, tiró el emparedado a las agujas de pino que cubrían el suelo y soltó otro taco.

—Ten uno de los míos —le ofreció Blaylock—. Hoy son de salchicha con queso.

Edward Cullen dio un mordisco a la manzana amarga, que le hizo salivar tanto que le dolieron las mandíbulas. Evitó mirar el emparedado de ternera de Overmire y el de salchicha y queso que le sobraba a Blaylock, y se obligó a pensar en otra cosa.

En el jardín trasero con el césped bien cuidado donde había saqueado la nevera. En un bonito ramillete de flores rosa que había en una tetera de esmalte blanco, en un tocón, junto a la puerta trasera. En el llanto de un niño en el interior de la casa. En un tendedero con sábanas blancas, con pañales blancos, con paños de cocina blancos y con los suficientes pantalones vaqueros como para que no se notara si faltaban unos, y con la correspondiente cantidad de camisas de batista azul, de las que se había llevado, en un gesto de nobleza, la que tenía un agujero en el codo. Y en un arco iris de toallas, de las que había elegido una verde porque en algún lugar recóndito de su memoria había una mujer de ojos verdes que había sido amable con él, lo que le había llevado a preferir para siempre el verde a todos los demás colores.

La toalla verde estaba húmeda y envolvía el tarro de cristal. La desenrolló, abrió la tapa de cinc, bebió procurando no hacer ninguna mueca. El suero de leche estaba demasiado dulzón; ni siquiera la toalla mojada había logrado mantenerlo fresco.

Con la cabeza recostada en el tronco de un pino, Edward vio que Overmire se ponía de pie mirándolo con una expresión de regodeo en la cara. Se apartó el tarro de la boca despacio. Igual de despacio, se secó los labios con el dorso de la mano. Overmire se pavoneó hacia él y, cuando llegó junto a sus pies, se detuvo con las piernas abiertas y los brazos en jarras.

Cuatro días llevaba ahí Edward Cullen, sólo cuatro esa vez, pero sabía lo que significaba la expresión del capataz tan bien como si ya hubiera hablado.

—¿Cullen? —dijo Overmire en voz alta, lo bastante alta como para que todos lo oyeran.

Edward se puso rígido y, como a cámara lenta, apartó la espalda del árbol y dejó a tientas el tarro de cristal en el suelo.

El capataz se echó hacia atrás el sombrero de paja y frunció el ceño, de modo que todos los hombres le prestaran atención.

—Creo que dijiste que eres de Dallas.

Edward sabía cuándo debía callar. Adoptó una actitud inexpresiva y alzó los ojos hacia Overmire masticando un pedazo de manzana acida.

—¿Eres de ahí entonces?

Edward se inclinó hacia un lado como si fuera a levantarse. Overmire le puso una bota en la entrepierna y lo empujó con fuerza.

—¡Estoy hablando contigo, chico! —soltó, antes de recorrer con la mirada a sus subordinados para cerciorarse de que ninguno de ellos se perdía aquel intercambio.

El ramalazo de dolor obligó a Edward a apoyar ambas palmas en el suelo.

—He estado ahí —respondió estoicamente.

—También has estado en Huntsville, ¿verdad, chico?

La sensación asfixiante de avasallamiento se apoderó de Edward. Conocida. Degradante. Notó las miradas de prejuicio que le dirigían los hombres entre sonrisas prepotentes. Pero había aprendido a no replicar cuando detectaba aquel tono de superioridad, especialmente cuando escuchaba la palabra «chico». Sintió el sudor frío que se le formaba en el pecho, la sensación de impotencia que le producía la palabra pronunciada con la intención de que un hombre pareciera pequeño y, otro, poderoso. Bajo la presión de la bota de Overmire, contuvo la necesidad imperiosa de dar rienda suelta al odio que sentía y se escudó en una fingida indiferencia.

—Ahí sólo encierran a los peores, ¿verdad, Edward?

Overmire empujó con más fuerza, pero Edward se negó a mostrar su dolor. En lugar de eso sujetó el tobillo del otro hombre con una mano y apartó la bota de su cuerpo. Se levantó sin dejar de mirar al capataz, recogió su estropeado sombrero de vaquero, se lo sacudió en el muslo y se lo caló hasta las cejas.

Overmire soltó una risita, cruzó sus brazos fornidos y clavó los ojos maliciosos en el ex presidiario.

—Se comenta que mataste a una mujer en un prostíbulo de Tejas y que acabas de salir de la cárcel. No queremos a gente de tu calaña aquí, donde viven nuestras esposas y nuestras hijas. ¿Verdad, muchachos? —preguntó mientras dirigía una breve mirada a los hombres.

Los muchachos habían dejado de revolver en sus fiambreras.

—Bueno, ¿tienes algo que decir, chico?

Edward tragó con fuerza y notó la piel de la manzana en la garganta.

—No, señor, salvo que me deben tres días y medio de paga.

—Tres —lo corrigió Overmire—. Aquí no pagamos medias jornadas.

Edward fue a quitarse con la lengua un trocito de manzana que se le había quedado entre los dientes. Cuando movió la mandíbula, Harley Overmire cerró los puños. Edward se limitó a mirarlo en silencio desde debajo del ala de su penoso sombrero de vaquero, sin embargo: no necesitaba verle las manos para saber que estaba dispuesto a pelear.

—Tres —accedió con tranquilidad.

Pero lanzó el hueso de la manzana bajo los pinos con una fuerza que hizo que los hombres empezaran de nuevo a revolver en sus fiambreras. Luego recogió el tarro envuelto en la toalla y siguió a Overmire hacia la oficina.

Cuando salió, los hombres se habían apiñado alrededor del reloj de fichar. Pasó entre ellos, encerrado en una burbuja de frialdad, mientras se guardaba los nueve dólares en el bolsillo de la camisa sin dejar de mirar al frente para evitar ver sus expresiones de superioridad.

—Oye, Edward —soltó uno de ellos cuando había pasado—. Podrías ir donde la viuda Swan. Está tan apurada que puede que hasta se contente con un delincuente como tú, ¿verdad, muchachos?

Los hombres soltaron carcajadas burlonas y, entonces, se oyó una segunda voz:

—Seguro que una mujer como ésa, que cuelga un anuncio así en un aserradero, se queda con lo primero que se le presente.

Y, después, una tercera voz:

—Deberías haberle pisado un poco más fuerte las pelotas para que las mujeres de por aquí pudieran dormir mejor por la noche, Harley.

Edward se marchó entre los pinos. Pero cuando vio los restos del emparedado entre las agujas, allí tirados para que se los comieran los pájaros, el hambre pudo más que el orgullo. Lo recogió con dos dedos como si fuera un cigarrillo y se dio la vuelta con una relajación forzada.

—¿Le importa a alguien que me lo coma?

—Qué va —respondió Overmire—. Invito yo.

Resonaron más carcajadas.

—Oye, Edward —se oyó entonces—, yo en tu lugar probaría con esa chiflada de Bella Swan. Nunca se sabe, pero puede que a los dos os vaya bien estar juntos. Ella, con su anuncio para encontrar un hombre, y tú, recién salido de la trena. ¡Puede que saques algo más que un pedazo de pan!

Edward se volvió y empezó a andar. Pero hizo una bola con el pan y lo lanzó de nuevo sobre las agujas de pino que cubrían el suelo. Mientras se alejaba, se olvidó del dolor e imaginó que estaba en un lugar que no había visto jamás, donde abundaban las sonrisas, los platos estaban llenos y la gente era buena con los demás. Ya no creía que ese lugar existiera, pero se refugiaba en él cada vez más a menudo. Una vez el sueño hubo cumplido su finalidad, volvió a la realidad: una carretera desconocida en medio de un pinar del noroeste de Georgia.

«¿Y ahora qué?», pensó. Dondequiera que iba se repetía la misma historia. Una condena no se cumplía nunca por completo; no se acababa nunca. ¿Pero a él qué más le daba? No había nada que lo atara a esa mierda de pueblo. ¿Quién había oído hablar de Whitney? No era nada más que un puntito en el mapa, y a él tanto le daba quedarse como irse.

Pero un kilómetro más allá, pasó ante la misma granja en la que había robado el suero de leche, la toalla y la ropa, y sintió una enorme añoranza. En el porche trasero había una mujer sacudiendo una alfombra. Era joven y bonita. Llevaba el pelo bajo un paño de cocina anudado en la frente y un delantal rosa. Desde la casa le llegó el aroma de algo que se estaba horneando, y le sonaron las tripas. Cuando la mujer lo saludó con la mano, él escondió la toalla en el costado izquierdo con un profundo sentimiento de culpa. Sintió la necesidad imperiosa de recorrer el camino de entrada, devolverle sus pertenencias y disculparse. Pero imaginó que, si lo hacía, le daría un susto de muerte. Y, además, si iba andando hasta el pueblo siguiente le iría bien la toalla, y seguramente también el tarro de cristal. La ropa que llevaba era la única que tenía.

Dejó atrás la casa y avanzó hacia el norte por una carretera de grava. El olor de los pinos era agradable, lo mismo que su aspecto: verde, en contraste con la tierra rojiza. Había muchos ríos en la zona; arroyos que corrían raudos hacia el mar. Había visto unos cuantos rápidos en los que las aguas surgían veloces de las estribaciones del Blue Ridge en dirección a la llanura costera situada al sur. Y huertos frutales por todas partes: de melocotoneros, de manzanos, de membrillos y de perales. ¡Qué bonito debía de ser cuando todos esos árboles florecían! Nubes rosa perfumadas. Tras salir de aquel lugar tan duro, Edward había descubierto que tenía una necesidad profunda de vivir las cosas dulces de la vida. Cosas en las que no se había fijado nunca antes: un melocotón que empezaba a madurar, el sol reflejado en una gota de rocío sobre una telaraña, el delantal rosa de una mujer con el pelo recogido bajo un inmaculado trapo blanco.

Llegó a los límites de Whitney, apenas un claro entre los pinos, un pueblecito que dormitaba bajo el sol de la tarde y en el que casi sólo se movían las moscas que revoloteaban alrededor de las achicorias en flor. En las afueras, había pasado ante una nave frigorífica, una pequeña estación de tren pintada de color nabo, una tarima con un montón de jaulas para pollos vacías que olían a sus antiguos ocupantes debido al calor del sol. Había una casa abandonada llena de maravillas que crecían a su aire detrás de una desastrada valla de madera y, después, una hilera de casas habitadas, algunas de ladrillo rojo, otras de ladrillo gris, pero todas con mecedoras en el porche que indicaban cuántas personas vivían en ellas. Llegó hasta el edificio de un colegio, cerrado porque era verano y, por último, a la típica plaza de la mayoría de pueblos del Sur, dominada por una iglesia baptista y por el Ayuntamiento, y con varias tiendas separadas por solares vacíos: una farmacia, un comercio de ultramarinos, un café, una ferretería y una herrería. Frente a esta última había una gasolinera nueva coronada con un águila de cristal blanco.

Se detuvo frente a las oficinas del periódico local y contempló distraídamente su reflejo en el escaparate. Se toqueteó los valiosos y escasos billetes del bolsillo, se volvió y dirigió la mirada hacia el otro lado de la plaza, donde estaba el Café de Vickery, se caló bien el sombrero y cruzó rápidamente hacia allí.

En la plaza había una zona de césped y un quiosco de música rodeado de bancos de hierro negro. Sentados a la sombra fresca de un magnolio enorme, dos hombres mayores tallaban madera. Ambos alzaron los ojos hacia él cuando pasó. Uno lo saludó con la cabeza, escupió y siguió con su talla.

La puerta mosquitera del Café de Vickery tenía una placa roja y blanca que anunciaba la marca Coca-Cola. Edward notó que el metal estaba caliente cuando lo tocó con las manos para abrir la puerta y entrar en el local. Esperó un momento para que los ojos se le habituaran a la menor intensidad de la luz. Dos hombres que tomaban café en la barra lo miraron con indolencia sin levantar los codos. Una joven pechugona recorrió con tranquilidad la barra.

—Buenas. ¿En qué puedo servirlo, encanto? —le dijo, arrastrando las palabras.

Edward fijó los ojos en ella para desviarlos de las tentadoras tartas de cereza y de manzana que se exponían en platos detrás de la barra.

—¿No tendrían un periódico para dejarme?

La joven le sonrió con sequedad y arqueó una ceja depilada. Echó un vistazo a la toalla húmeda que Edward se sujetaba contra el muslo y, acto seguido, metió la mano debajo de la barra y sacó uno. Edward sabía muy bien que lo había visto pararse delante de las oficinas del periódico local, al otro lado de la plaza, antes de dirigirse hacia el café.

—Muchas gracias —dijo al tomarlo.

La mujer se apoyó la palma de una mano en la cadera y lo recorrió de arriba abajo con los ojos mientras masticaba ostentosamente chicle.

—¿Es usted forastero?

—Sí, señora.

—¿Es el nuevo del aserradero?

Edward tuvo que contenerse para no apretar el periódico doblado. Sólo quería leerlo y largarse enseguida de allí. Pero los dos hombres de la barra seguían observándolo. Notó su mirada especulativa y asintió con la cabeza a la camarera.

—¿Le importa que me siente un momento para echarle un vistazo?

—Claro que no, adelante. ¿Quiere que le lleve una taza de café o cualquier otra cosa?

—No, señora, sólo…

Señaló con el periódico las mesas, se volvió y se sentó en una de ellas. Con el rabillo del ojo vio que la camarera sacaba un espejito y empezaba a pintarse los labios. Y se enfrascó en la lectura del _**Whitney Register.**_Había titulares sobre la guerra en Europa; la noticia de una reunión secreta entre el presidente Roosevelt y el primer ministro Churchill, que había dado lugar a algo llamado la Carta del Atlántico. Joe DiMaggio había jugado otro partidazo. _**Ciudadano Kane, **_protagonizada por Orson Welles, era la película que daban en un cine llamado The Gem. Leyó el anuncio de una recepción al aire libre que iba a tener lugar el lunes; la publicidad de un taller de reparación de automóviles junto a la de uno de reparación de arreos; la esquela de alguien llamado Idamae Dell Randolph, nacido el 1879 en Burnt Corn, Alabama, que había fallecido en casa de su hija, Elsie Randolph Blythe, el 8 de agosto de 1941. Los anuncios de la sección de clasificados eran bastante fáciles de encontrar en el ejemplar de ocho páginas: un abogado itinerante estaría en el pueblo el primer y el tercer lunes de cada mes, y se le podría localizar en el despacho número seis del Ayuntamiento; alguien vendía un sofá cama de segunda mano en muy buen estado; alguien necesitaba un marido…

¿Un marido?

Los ojos de Edward retrocedieron para leer el anuncio completo, el mismo que la mujer había colgado en el tablón que había sobre el reloj de fichar del aserradero:

SE BUSCA MARIDO

se necesita un hombre sano de cualquier edad,

dispuesto a explotar una granja y compartirla

_**Razón: I. Swan**_,

al final del camino de Rock Creek

¿Un hombre sano de cualquier edad? No era extraño que los operarios del aserradero dijeran que estaba chiflada.

Siguió adelante: alguien vendía alfombras de retales hechas en casa; un pueblo cercano necesitaba un dentista y, un negocio, un contable.

Pero nadie necesitaba un vagabundo recién salido de la cárcel de Huntsville que, en su momento, había recolectado fruta, transportado cargas, arreado ganado y recorrido la mitad del país.

Volvió a leer el anuncio de I. Swan: «Se necesita un hombre sano de cualquier edad, dispuesto a explotar una granja y compartirla.»

Entrecerró los ojos bajo el ala del sombrero mientras analizaba las palabras. ¿Qué clase de mujer pondría un anuncio para buscar un hombre? Pero, puestos a pensar, ¿qué clase de hombre se plantearía responder a él?

Los dos parroquianos se habían vuelto en los taburetes y lo miraban abiertamente. La camarera estaba apoyada en la barra, charlando con ellos y dirigiendo a menudo la mirada hacia Edward. Cuando éste se levantó de la mesa, se acercó al mostrador de cristal de los puros para reunirse con él. Edward le entregó el periódico y se llevó la mano al ala del sombrero, aunque no lo movió.

—Muchas gracias.

—Cuando guste. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por un nuevo vecino. Me llamo Lula.

Le tendió una mano flácida con unas garras pintadas del mismo bermellón que los labios. Edward observó la mano y la inclinación insinuante de la cadera: el mensaje inconfundible que algunas mujeres no pueden evitar mandar. Llevaba el pelo decolorado y recogido de modo que le caía sobre la frente en una deliberada imitación de la última** sex**_**-symbol **_de Hollywood, Betty Grable.

Edward le tendió finalmente la mano para darle un breve apretón, acompañado de un saludo más breve aún con la cabeza. Pero no le dijo su nombre.

—¿Podría indicarme cómo llegar al camino de Rock Creek?

—¿El camino de Rock Creek?

Volvió a asentir con la cabeza.

Los dos hombres se rieron por lo bajo. La sonrisa seductora de Lula se desvaneció.

—Pasado el aserradero, tome la primera carretera hacia el sur y, después, la primera que tuerce a la izquierda.

—Muchas gracias —dijo Edward, que retrocedió y se tocó el sombrero a modo de despedida antes de marcharse.

—Hay que ver —resopló Lula mientras lo veía pasar frente al escaparate del café—. Qué huraño es.

—Parece que no se quedó prendado de tu sonrisa, ¿verdad, Lula?

—¿De qué sonrisa estás hablando, imbécil? ¡Yo no le he sonreído! —Recorrió la barra y la golpeó con un trapo húmedo.

—¡Y tú que creías que iba a caer! —Orlan Nettles se inclinó sobre la barra y le pellizcó el trasero.

—¡Maldita sea, Orlan, quítame las manazas de encima! —chilló ella, retorciéndose e intentando atizarle con el trapo húmedo.

Orlan volvió a sentarse bien en el taburete, con las cejas arqueadas.

—¡Pero bueno! ¿Has visto eso, Jack? —Jack Quigley dirigió una mirada divertida a ambos—. No había visto nunca a Lula apartarle la mano a un hombre. ¿Y tú, Jack?

—¡Sólo sabes decir groserías, Orlan Nettles! —exclamó Lula.

Orlan sonrió perezosamente, levantó la taza de café y la miró por encima del borde.

—¿Tú qué crees que va a hacer ese tipo en el camino de Rock Creek, Jack?

—Puede que vaya a ver a la viuda Swan —contestó Jack, dando por fin señales de vida.

—Puede. No se me ocurre qué más puede haber encontrado en ese periódico, ¿y a ti, Lula?

—¿Cómo quieres que sepa qué va a hacer en el camino de Rock Creek? No ha abierto la boca ni para decir su nombre.

—Sí —convino Orlan tras apurar el café que le quedaba. Luego se secó las comisuras de los labios con el dorso de la mano—. Diría que iba a ver a Isabella Swan.

—¿A esa chiflada? —soltó Lula—. Pues si es así, volverá al pueblo a toda pastilla.

—Ya te gustaría, ya… ¿A que sí? —Orlan soltó una risita y se levantó del taburete antes de dejar una moneda de cinco centavos en la barra.

Lula recogió la propina, se la metió en el bolsillo y dejó la taza de café de Orlan en un fregadero que había debajo del mostrador.

—Venga, marchaos los dos. No gano nada con teneros aquí tomando café.

—Vamos, Jack. ¿Qué te parece si nos damos un paseo hasta el aserradero para husmear un poco y ver si nos enteramos de algo?

Lula se lo quedó mirando, negándose a pedirle que volvieran y le contaran lo que averiguaran sobre el forastero alto y guapo. El pueblo era pequeño; no tardaría demasiado en descubrirlo por sí misma.

Cuando Edward encontró la casa de Isabella Swan ya era de noche. Usó la toalla verde para lavarse en un riachuelo antes de presentarse, y la dejó colgada en la rama de un árbol con el tarro de cristal debajo. El camino, si podía llamársele así, era escarpado y estaba lleno de piedras y de baches. Cuando llegó estaba sudado de nuevo, pero supuso que no importaba; de todos modos, aquella mujer no iba a aceptarlo.

Dejó el camino y se acercó entre los árboles sin dejarse ver, estudiando la granja. Estaba hecha un desastre: excrementos de gallina, montones de maquinaria oxidada, una cabra en un pequeño porche trasero que parecía a punto de derrumbarse, edificaciones destartaladas, tejas levantadas, herramientas a la intemperie, un tendedero con las cuerdas flojas, una tetera con el esmalte desportillado colgada de uno de los postes, y lo poco que quedaba de un huerto lleno de hierbajos.

Edward Cullen pensó que encajaba allí a la perfección. Salió al claro y esperó; no tuvo que hacerlo durante mucho tiempo.

Una mujer apareció en la puerta de la casa con un niño a la cadera y otro medio escondido tras ella chupándose el dedo. Iba descalza, llevaba la falda descolorida y con la parte derecha del dobladillo descosida y la blusa del color del agua enlodada. Su aspecto general era tan malo como el de su granja.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarlo? —preguntó con voz monótona, recelosa.

—Estoy buscando a la señora Swan.

—Soy yo.

—Estoy aquí por lo del anuncio.

—¿El anuncio? —repitió y, tras subirse más al niño en la cadera, entornó los párpados para mirar mejor a Edward.

—El del marido. —No se acercó, sino que se quedó donde estaba, al borde del claro.

Bella Swan se mantuvo a distancia, sin poder distinguirlo demasiado. Vio que llevaba un sombrero de vaquero calado hasta las cejas y que se mantenía firme, a pesar de lo delgado que estaba, con los pulgares metidos en los bolsillos traseros del pantalón. Vio las botas camperas rayadas, una raída camisa de batista azul con los sobacos manchados de sudor y unos vaqueros descoloridos varios centímetros demasiado cortos para sus piernas larguiruchas. Supuso que no le quedaba más remedio que salir y echarle un buen vistazo. De todos modos, daba igual. Se marcharía.

Edward la observó mientras esquivaba la cabra, bajaba los peldaños y cruzaba el claro sin apartar los ojos de él, con el pequeño aún a la cadera y el otro niño siguiéndola de cerca, descalzo como ella. Se acercó despacio, sin prestar atención a una gallina que cacareó y se apartó aleteando de su camino.

Cuando estuvo a un par de metros de distancia, deslizó hasta el suelo al niño, que se quedó de pie, sujetándole la rodilla.

—¿Se ofrece para el puesto? —preguntó, sin sonreír.

La mirada de Edward descendió hacia la tripa de la mujer. Estaba en un estado de gestación muy avanzado.

Ella lo contempló, convencida de que daría media vuelta y saldría corriendo. Pero no lo hizo, sino que volvió a mirarla a los ojos. Por lo menos, eso fue lo que le pareció cuando vio que el ala del sombrero se elevaba ligeramente.

—Supongo que sí —respondió completamente inmóvil, sin mover ni una pestaña.

—Yo soy quien puso el anuncio —le aseguró, para que no quedara la menor duda.

—Ya me lo ha parecido.

—Somos tres…, casi cuatro.

—Ya me lo ha parecido.

—Hay que trabajar mucho. —Esperó, pero el hombre no dijo que ya se lo parecía, ni siquiera miró de reojo todos los trastos viejos que había esparcidos por el patio. Así que añadió—: ¿Le sigue interesando?

No había visto a nadie capaz de estarse tan quieto.

—Supongo que sí.

Los pantalones le iban tan grandes que Bella creía que se le caerían al suelo en cualquier momento. Tenía la tripa hinchada, pero los brazos fuertes, con las venas marcadas en los lugares donde la piel era más pálida. Puede que estuviera delgado, pero no era ningún enclenque. Daría el callo.

—Pues quítese el sombrero para que pueda verlo bien.

A Edward Cullen no le gustaba quitarse el sombrero. Cuando lo habían soltado de la cárcel, lo único que le habían devuelto había sido el sombrero y las botas. El Stetson estaba grasiento y deformado, pero le tenía mucho apego. Sin él, se sentía desnudo.

Aun así, contestó con educación:

—Sí, señora.

Y una vez lo hubo hecho, siguió sin moverse, dejando que le examinara la cara. Era alargada y delgada como el resto de su cuerpo, con unos ojos castaños que parecía esforzarse mucho en mantener inexpresivos. Lo mismo ocurría con su voz; era respetuosa pero monótona. No sonreía, pero tenía una boca bonita con un labio superior muy bien formado y con dos elevaciones marcadas, algo que gustó a Bella Swan. Tenía el pelo rubio oscuro, del color de un _**collie,**_enmarañado en la nuca y tras las orejas. Por delante, lo llevaba pegado a la frente, aplastado por la cinta del sombrero.

—Le iría bien cortarse el pelo —se limitó a decir Bella.

—Sí, señora.

Edward volvió a ponerse el sombrero, que le ocultó de nuevo los ojos mientras observaba las prendas raídas de algodón de la mujer, las mangas remangadas hasta el codo, la falda manchada donde más le sobresalía la tripa. Puede que hubiera sido hermosa, pero parecía haber envejecido antes de tiempo. Quizá fuera cosa del pelo, que le caía en mechones como hierbajos desde la nuca, donde lo llevaba sujeto. Calculó que tendría treinta años, pero pensó que si sonriera se quitaría cinco de encima.

—Yo soy Bella Swan… La señora de Jacob Black.

— Edward Cullen —respondió, mientras se tocaba el ala del sombrero con la mano a modo de saludo, antes de volver a meterse el pulgar en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón.

Bella supo de inmediato que era un hombre de pocas palabras, y eso le gustaba. No había hecho las preguntas que hubieran hecho la mayoría de hombres, ni siquiera cuando le había dado pie. Así que siguió hablando ella.

—¿Lleva mucho tiempo aquí?

—Cuatro días.

—¿Cuatro días, dónde?

—He estado trabajando en el aserradero.

—¿Para Overmire?

Edward asintió.

—No es buena persona. Estará mejor trabajando aquí. —Le indicó lo que les rodeaba con la mirada y prosiguió—: Yo he vivido toda mi vida aquí, en Whitney.

No suspiró, pero no tuvo que hacerlo. Edward notó el hastío en sus palabras cuando observaba el deprimente patio. Volvió a mirar a Edward y apoyó una mano huesuda en la panza. Cuando volvió a hablar, su voz contenía un ligero asombro.

—Colgué el anuncio en el aserradero hace más de tres meses y usted es el primer hombre lo bastante insensato como para subir hasta aquí para informarse al respecto. Sé lo que es este sitio. Sé lo que soy yo. Abajo, en el pueblo, dicen que estoy chiflada. —Echó la cabeza hacia delante en un gesto de desafío—. ¿Lo sabía?

—Sí, señora —respondió Edward con tranquilidad.

Su rostro reflejó sorpresa y, acto seguido, soltó una risita.

—Es usted franco, ¿verdad? Bueno, es que no comprendo por qué todavía no ha salido corriendo, eso es todo.

Edward cruzó los brazos y cambió el peso de pie. Aquella mujer andaba muy desencaminada. En cuanto se enterara de sus antecedentes penales, tendría que irse camino abajo más de prisa que una cucaracha cuando se encendía la luz. Decírselo era como ponerle una escopeta en las manos. Pero tarde o temprano iba a averiguarlo; era mejor quitárselo de encima de una vez.

—Tal vez sea usted quien debería salir corriendo.

—¿Y eso?

—He estado en la cárcel —le anunció, mirándola fijamente a los ojos—. Es mejor que lo sepa desde el principio.

Esperaba señales rápidas de rechazo. Pero Isabella Swan sólo frunció la boca y comentó en tono de mal genio:

—Quítese el sombrero para que pueda ver con qué clase de hombre estoy hablando.

Se lo quitó despacio y, al hacerlo, dejó al descubierto un semblante carente por completo de expresión.

—¿Por qué lo encerraron? —preguntó entonces Bella.

Por la forma nerviosa en que Edward se golpeaba el muslo con el ala del sombrero, notó que quería volver a ponérselo. Le gustó que no lo hiciera.

—Dicen que maté a una mujer en un burdel de Tejas.

La respuesta la dejó atónita, pero era tan buena como él poniendo cara de póquer.

—¿Lo hizo? —Seguía con la mirada fija en los ojos inmutables de Edward Cullen. El control. La inexpresividad. Vio cómo la nuez se le movía al tragar con fuerza.

—Sí, señora.

—¿Tenía un buen motivo para hacerlo? —preguntó, reprimiendo de nuevo su sorpresa.

—Eso creía entonces.

—Bueno, Edward Cullen, ¿planea hacerme lo mismo a mí? —dijo sin rodeos.

La pregunta pilló por sorpresa a Edward, que esbozó una media sonrisa.

—No, señora —contestó tranquilamente.

Bella lo miró fijamente a los ojos, se acercó un par de pasos a él y decidió que no tenía aspecto de asesino y que tampoco se comportaba como si lo fuera. Desde luego, no era ningún mentiroso, tenía los brazos de un hombre muy trabajador y no iba a darle la lata hablando por los codos. Con eso le bastaba.

—Muy bien. Puede entrar en la casa entonces. ¿No dicen que estoy chiflada? Pues vamos a darles motivos para que lo hagan.

Cargó con el niño pequeño y dirigió al mayor por la nuca hacia dentro. Mientras andaba, éste se volvió para ver si Edward los seguía; el que iba en brazos lo miraba por encima del hombro de su madre, pero ella le dio la espalda como para decirle que hiciera lo que quisiera.

Andaba como un pelícano, balanceándose a cada paso de modo desgarbado. Tenía el pelo sin brillo, los hombros redondeados y las caderas anchas.

La casa era esperpéntica; iba en varias direcciones a la vez, como si la hubieran construido por etapas, de modo que cada anexo hubiera seguido la inspiración del momento. La parte principal estaba orientada hacia el noroeste, un ala daba al oeste, y la entrada, al este. Las ventanas eran cuadradas, había remiendos de cinc en el tejado, y los peldaños del porche se estaban pudriendo.

Pero el interior olía a pan recién hecho.

Los ojos de Edward lo encontraron, enfriándose en la cocina, debajo de un paño. Cuando Isabella Swan dejó al niño pequeño en una trona y le ofreció una taza de café, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para prestarle atención.

Asintió en silencio, sin atreverse a pasar del felpudo de la puerta de la cocina. Desde ahí, observó cómo ella tomaba dos tazas resquebrajadas y las llenaba con el líquido de una cafetera de esmalte blanco que descansaba sobre la cocina económica de hierro. Mientras, el niño rubio se le escondía entre las faldas y entorpecía sus movimientos.

—Suéltame para que pueda servir este café al señor Cullen, Donald Wade. —El niño siguió aferrado a ella, sin dejar de chuparse el dedo, hasta que al final se agachó para cargarlo—. Este es Donald Wade —anunció—. Es un poco vergonzoso. No ha visto muchos desconocidos en su vida.

—Hola, Donald Wade —lo saludó Edward, que seguía en la puerta.

Donald Wade escondió la cabeza en el cuello de su madre sin decir nada mientras ella se sentaba en una silla de madera, a la mesa cubierta con un hule de flores rojas.

—¿Se va a pasar toda la noche en esa puerta? —preguntó.

—No, señora. —Se acercó a la mesa con precaución, descorrió una silla y se sentó lejos de Isabella Swan, con el sombrero calado hasta las cejas. Y, aunque ella esperó, se limitó a tomar un sorbo de café caliente sin hablar, dirigiendo de vez en cuando los ojos hacia ella, hacia el niño y hacia algo que tenían detrás.

—Supongo que le gustaría saber cosas sobre mí —dijo Bella por fin.

Alisó la parte posterior de la camisa de Donald Wade con la palma de una mano y esperó una serie de preguntas que no llegaron. En la cocina sólo se oía el ruido del pequeño que golpeaba con la manita la bandeja de madera de la trona. Bella se puso de pie y fue a buscar una galleta para dejársela en ella. El pequeño gorjeó, la sujetó con toda la mano y empezó a morderla con las encías. Su madre se quedó detrás de él, apartándole una y otra vez el pelo de la frente mientras miraba a Edward. Hubiera preferido que Edward la mirara, que se quitara el sombrero para que pudieran empezar. Donald Wade la había seguido y volvía a tenerlo aferrado a sus faldas. Sin dejar de acariciar el pelo de su hijo pequeño, buscó la cabecita de Donald Wade con la otra mano. Y de esa guisa, dijo lo que había que decir.

—El pequeño se llama Thomas. Tiene casi un año y medio. Donald Wade va a cumplir cuatro. Este va a nacer poco antes de Navidad, por los cálculos que he hecho. El nombre de su padre era Jacob.

Edward Cullen dirigió los ojos a la tripa de Bella, donde ella se había puesto una mano, y pensó que tal vez había más de una clase de cárcel.

—¿Dónde está su padre? —quiso saber, tras mirarla a la cara.

—En el huerto frutal —respondió Bella a la vez que indicaba con la cabeza hacia el oeste—. Lo enterré ahí.

—Creía que… —Pero se calló.

—Tiene un modo extraño de no decir las cosas, señor Cullen. ¿Cómo va nadie a formarse una opinión sobre usted si se muestra tan cerrado? — Edward la observó. Le costaba soltarse después de cinco años, especialmente con los niños custodiándola—. Adelante, dígalo —le instó Bella Swan.

—Creía que tal vez su marido la había abandonado. Muchos hombres lo están haciendo desde la depresión.

—Pero entonces no estaría buscando marido, ¿no cree?

—Supongo que no —respondió Edward, que bajó los ojos de golpe hacia la taza de café con aire de culpabilidad.

—Y, en cualquier caso, a Jacob no se le hubiera ocurrido nunca marcharse. No tenía que hacerlo. Tenía tantos sueños que, en realidad, nunca estaba aquí, sino a kilómetros de distancia, soñando con esto o con aquello. Hubo un tiempo en que los dos tuvimos muchos sueños.

Por la forma en que lo miró, Edward supo que ya no le quedaba ninguno.

—¿Cuánto tiempo hace que murió?

—Oh, no se preocupe, el hijo que estoy esperando es suyo.

—No he querido decir eso —se sonrojó Edward.

—Claro que ha querido decirlo. He visto cómo me miraba cuando ha llegado. Murió en abril. Sus sueños lo mataron. Esta vez era el de las abejas y la miel. Creía que se haría rico produciendo miel en el huerto de árboles frutales, pero las abejas empezaron a enjambrar y él tenía demasiada prisa como para utilizar el sentido común. Le dije que disparara a la rama con una escopeta, pero no me hizo caso. Se encaramó a ella y, por supuesto, la rama cedió, y él se mató. Nunca me escuchaba demasiado.

Se quedó absorta mientras Edward la observaba cómo toqueteaba el pelo del pequeño con las manos.

—Algunos hombres son así —comentó Edward. Las palabras le resultaron extrañas al decirlas. Dar consuelo, o recibirlo, era algo ajeno a él.

—Pero fuimos felices. Jacob tenía su encanto.

Su expresión al hablar hizo que Edward estuviera seguro de que, tiempo atrás, había sido el pelo de Jacob Black el que había acariciado de esa forma. Se comportaba como si hubiera olvidado que él estaba en la habitación. No podía dejar de mirarle las manos. Era otra de esas cosas dulces que le llegaban al alma: ver cómo pasaba los dedos por el pelo fino del niño mientras éste seguía con la galleta sin dejar de gorjear. Se preguntó si alguien le habría hecho eso alguna vez a él, quizá mucho antes de que pudiera recordarlo, pero no tenía conciencia de ello.

Isabella Swan volvió al presente y se encontró con que Edward Cullen le miraba fijamente las manos.

—¿En qué piensa, señor Cullen?

—Da igual lo de los niños —contestó alfonso, que alzó los ojos y los concentró en ella.

—¿Cómo que da igual?

—Quiero decir que no me importa que los tenga. En su anuncio no lo mencionaba.

—¿Le gustan los niños, entonces? —preguntó Bella esperanzada.

—No lo sé. No he tenido demasiados niños cerca. Los suyos parecen majos.

—Son una dicha —aseguró Bella, sonriéndoles y dándoles una palmadita cariñosa. Y su razonamiento sorprendió a Edward porque parecía cansada y mayor de lo que era con sus dos, casi tres, hijos—. Pero será mejor que esté seguro, señor Cullen —añadió—, porque tres son muchos. No permitiré que les ponga una mano encima cuando den problemas. Son hijos de Jacob, y él no les hubiera puesto nunca la mano encima.

¿Pero por quién lo tomaba esa mujer? Notó que se sonrojaba. Aunque, bien mirado, qué otra cosa podía pensar después de lo que le había dicho fuera.

—Tiene mi palabra.

Lo creyó. Puede que fuera por la forma en que miraba el pelo del pequeño Thomas. Le gustaban sus ojos y la expresión tierna que adoptaban cuando se posaban en los niños. Pero los niños no eran lo único que debía tener en cuenta.

—Hay que dejar las cosas claras —prosiguió—. Amaba muchísimo a Jacob. Lleva cierto tiempo olvidar a un hombre así, y no buscaría a nadie si no me viera obligada a ello. Pero se acerca el invierno, y también la llegada del bebé. Estaba en un apuro, señor Cullen. Lo comprende, ¿verdad?

Edward asintió muy serio, notando la ausencia de autocompasión en su voz.

—Otra cosa —añadió Bella, ruborizada, mientras empezaba a acariciar el pelo de Thomas de otra forma, como distraída—. Tener tres niños menores de cuatro años, bueno, no me malinterprete, los quiero muchísimo, pero no quiero tener más. Ya tengo más que suficientes.

¡Por Dios santo, la idea ni se le había pasado por la cabeza! Aquella mujer tenía un aspecto casi tan lamentable como su granja, y estaba embarazada, además. Necesitaba una cama limpia, pero, a ser posible, una en la que ella no estuviera. Bajó los ojos cuando ella los alzó.

—Verá… —Se le quebró la voz. Carraspeó y volvió a intentarlo—. Verá, señora, no he venido aquí en busca de… —Calló, tragó saliva con fuerza y la miró un segundo antes de volver a bajar la mirada para proseguir—: Necesito un lugar donde vivir, nada más. Estoy harto de ir de un lado para otro.

—¿Ha viajado mucho?

—Lo he hecho desde que tengo uso de razón.

—¿De dónde partió?

—¿De dónde partí? —La miró sorprendido.

—¿Quiere decir que no se acuerda?

—De algún lugar de Tejas.

—¿No sabe nada más?

—No, señora.

—Puede que sea una suerte —comentó.

Aunque la miró, Bella no le aclaró el comentario.

—Yo empecé aquí al lado, en Whitney —se limitó a añadir—. Lo máximo que he hecho ha sido venir hasta aquí desde el pueblo. Pero parece que usted ha viajado lo suyo.

Vio que Edward Cullen asentía en silencio y la complacieron de nuevo su brusquedad y su falta de curiosidad. Le pareció que podría llevarse bastante bien con un hombre así.

—De modo que sólo busca una cama limpia y un plato en la mesa.

—Sí, señora.

Lo examinó un momento: la forma en que estaba posado en la punta de la silla, sin dar nada por sentado, la forma en que llevaba el sombrero calado hasta las cejas como si quisiera proteger cualquier secreto que ella pudiera leerle en los ojos. Bueno, todo el mundo tenía secretos. Él podía quedarse con los suyos, y ella haría lo mismo con los de ella. Pero desde luego no iba a llegar a ningún acuerdo con un hombre cuyos ojos no había visto con claridad. Y, además, cabía la posibilidad que fuera él quien no quisiera quedarse con ella.

Él era un vagabundo ex presidiario; ella era pobre, poco agraciada y estaba embarazada. ¿Cuál de los dos estaba peor?

—Esta casa no es gran cosa, señor Cullen, pero le agradecería que se quitara el sombrero cuando estuviera en ella.

Edward levantó la mano despacio y se quitó el sombrero. Ella, entonces, encendió la linterna de queroseno y la apartó para que pudieran mirarse sin que los tapara.

Se examinaron un buen rato.

Edward Cullen estaba algo demacrado. Tenía los ojos castaños, del color de las pacanas, con unas bonitas pestañas negras y un par de arrugas entre dos cejas bien formadas. Tenía la nariz recta, incluso podía decirse que atractiva, y los labios bonitos, aunque con una permanente expresión avinagrada. Bueno, quizás ella pudiera hacerlo sonreír. Hablaba bajo, y eso le gustaba. Puede que tuviera los brazos flacos, pero habían trabajado lo suyo. Eso era lo que más importaba. Si había algo que un hombre iba a tener que hacer allí era trabajar.

Decidió que le serviría.

Bella Swan tenía la piel delicada, una complexión fuerte y unos rasgos que, por separado, no eran nada desagradables. Tenía los pómulos un poco prominentes, el labio superior fino y llevaba el pelo descuidado. Lo tenía de color castaño, pero se preguntó si no sería más claro cuando se lo lavara. Se fijó en sus ojos y se percató entonces de que los tenía del color del chocolate. Una mujer de ojos marrones que tocaba a sus hijos como todos los niños merecen que los toquen.

Decidió que le serviría.

—Quería que viera lo que va a tener si se queda —comentó Bella—. No es demasiado.

Edward Cullen no era un hombre dado a piropear, pero alcanzó a decir:

—Eso debo decidirlo yo.

—Le serviré más café, señor Cullen —anunció Bella, que se levantó sin ponerse nerviosa ni sonrojarse.

Volvió a llenar las dos tazas y volvió a sentarse a la mesa con él. Edward rodeó la taza caliente con ambas manos y contempló cómo la luz de la linterna jugaba en la superficie del líquido negro.

—¿Por qué no me tiene miedo?

—Puede que sí lo tenga.

—Pues no lo parece —comentó Edward mirándola a los ojos.

—A veces la gente lo oculta.

—¿Lo está usted ocultando? —Tenía que saberlo.

Volvieron a observarse a la luz de la linterna. Lo único que se oía era el ruido que hacía Donald Wade al golpear con los dedos de los pies descalzos el travesaño de la silla y el que hacía el pequeño al chuparse los dedos pringosos.

—¿Qué pasaría si le dijera que sí?

—Que me iría por donde he venido.

—¿Quiere hacerlo?

No estaba acostumbrado a que le permitieran opinar. En la cárcel había aprendido que lo mejor para evitarse problemas era tener la boca cerrada. Le resultaba extraño que le dieran libertad para decir lo que quisiera.

—No, supongo que no.

—¿Quiere quedarse aquí a pesar de que todos los del pueblo creen que estoy como una cabra?

—¿Lo está? —No había querido decir eso, pero había algo en Bella Swan que inducía a un hombre a hablar.

—Puede que un poco. Lo que estoy haciendo ahora es una locura. ¿No le parece?

—Bueno…

Notó que era demasiado amable para decir que sí.

En ese momento, Edward sintió una punzada en el vientre debido a las manzanas verdes, pero no quería admitirlo, así que se convenció de que sólo eran nervios. Solicitar un empleo como marido no es algo que uno haga todos los días.

—Puede pasar aquí la noche —ofreció Bella—. Así podrá verlo todo por la mañana, cuando haya luz. Y acabar de decidirse entonces. —Se detuvo un instante y añadió—: En el establo.

—Sí, señora. —Sintió otra punzada, esta vez más arriba, e hizo una mueca.

Bella creyó que era por lo que le había dicho, pero iba a llevarle cierto tiempo confiar en él para dejarle dormir dentro de la casa. Y, además, podía estar chiflada, pero no era ninguna fresca.

—Las noches son muy cálidas. Le prepararé un camastro.

Edward asintió en silencio mientras toqueteaba el ala del sombrero como si estuviera impaciente por volver a ponérselo.

—Ve a buscar la almohada de papá, Donald Wade —pidió Bella a su hijo mayor. El pequeño la abrazó avergonzado, con los ojos fijos en Edward. Bella le dio la mano—. Ven, te acompaño a buscarla.

Edward observó cómo se iban, de la mano, y sintió una punzada que no tenía nada que ver con las manzanas verdes.

Cuando Bella regresó a la cocina, Edward Cullen no estaba. Thomas seguía en la trona, descontento porque ya se había terminado la galleta. Se sintió decepcionada al ver que se había marchado.

«Bueno, ¿y qué te esperabas?», pensó.

Entonces oyó unas arcadas procedentes del exterior de la casa. El sol se había ocultado tras los pinos y se había llevado su luz con él. Bella salió por la puerta trasera y lo oyó vomitar.

—Quédate dentro, Donald Wade —pidió a su hijo al que empujó suavemente hacia atrás antes de cerrar la puerta mosquitera. Aunque el pequeño rompió a llorar, no le hizo caso y se acercó a los peldaños medio podridos—. ¿Está enfermo, señor Cullen? —No quería a ningún hombre que no estuviera sano.

—No, señora —respondió alfonso. Se irguió con dificultad, de espaldas a ella.

—Pero está devolviendo.

—Ya estoy bien —aseguró, después de inspirar aire fresco y secarse la frente con una manga tras echar la cabeza atrás—. Han sido las manzanas verdes.

—¿Qué manzanas verdes?

—Las que he almorzado.

—¡Un hombre hecho y derecho como usted debería tener más sentido común! —replicó Bella.

—El sentido común no ha tenido nada que ver, señora. Tenía hambre.

Dulce estaba en la penumbra, con la almohada de Jacob Black contra la inmensa tripa, observando y escuchando cómo a Edward Cullen le daba otra arcada y se inclinaba hacia delante. Pero ya no le quedaba dentro nada que devolver. Dejó la almohada en la barandilla del porche y fue a situarse junto a él, que estaba agachado con las manos en las rodillas, intentando recuperar el aliento. Vio que las vértebras le sobresalían como piedras dispuestas para cruzar un río. Acercó la mano para ponérsela en la espalda, pero se lo pensó mejor y cruzó los brazos con firmeza.

Edward se enderezó tembloroso, músculo a músculo, y soltó el aire.

—¿Por qué no ha dicho nada? —quiso saber Bella.

—Creía que se me pasaría.

—¿Y no ha almorzado nada más?

No respondió.

—¿Tampoco cenó ayer?

Siguió callado.

—¿De dónde ha sacado las manzanas?

—Las he robado de un árbol. De una casa muy bonita, con flores rosas en un tocón, que está en la carretera principal que va desde aquí hasta el aserradero.

—La casa de Tom Marsh. Son buena gente. Bueno, espero que aprenda la lección. —Se volvió hacia los peldaños—. Entre en la casa y le prepararé algo.

—No es necesario, señora. No estoy…

—Entre en la casa antes de que ese absurdo orgullo suyo haga que las costillas le atraviesen la piel, Edward Cullen —dijo Bella, en un tono más áspero.

Edward se frotó el vientre dolorido y observó cómo Bella subía los peldaños pisándolos cerca de los extremos, donde todavía estaban en buen estado. La puerta mosquitera se cerró de golpe tras ella. Dentro, Donald Wade dejó de llorar. Fuera, los grillos empezaron a cantar. Volvió la cabeza y miró hacia atrás. Las sombras conferían un aspecto aterciopelado al claro en penumbra, lo que disimulaba los trastos viejos oxidados, los excrementos y los hierbajos. Pero recordaba el mal aspecto que tenía a la luz del día. Y lo destartalada que estaba la casa. Y lo agotada y apagada que parecía Isabella Swan. Y cómo le había dejado claro que no quería a ningún presidiario durmiendo en su casa. Mientras entraba, se preguntó qué rayos estaba haciendo.

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí les dejo el primer capítulo, y tengan paciencia porque por ahora el prólogo no va a tener hilación con este primer capitulo, pero conforme se vaya desarrollando la historia van a ir entendiendo. Cualquier duda o pregunta que tengan no duden en hacermelo saber para poder explicarles.<strong>

**Espero les guste la historia y sigan enganchandas con ella.**

**Gracias por sus reviews , supattinsondecullen y karito CullenMasen!**

**No se olviden de dejar aunque sea un review chiquito, si?**

**Besos, Kassey :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen... solo a la increible Stephenie Meyer y a la autora de esta historia.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 2<strong>

Se quedó sentado en la cocina mientras ella iba a acostar a los niños, y echó un vistazo a la habitación. Los armarios, sin puertas, eran estantes llenos de cacharros y platos con un tablero encima, rudimentariamente forrado con un linóleo agrietado y con agujeros entre los clavos que lo sujetaban. El fregadero era viejo, estaba resquebrajado y manchado, y disponía de una única cañería de desagüe que desembocaba en una cubeta para agua sucia situada debajo. No había bomba de agua. En su lugar, el asa de un cazo sobresalía de un cubo de esmalte blanco que descansaba en un punto del linóleo desde donde irradiaban numerosas grietas en todas direcciones. El suelo también era de linóleo, de otro tipo, más negro que verde. El techo estaba sucio, tiznado por el hollín de la cocina económica a leña. Al parecer, alguien había querido forrar las paredes, pero sólo había llegado a rascar el yeso de una pared y media, con lo que las tablas de madera habían quedado al descubierto como los huesos de un esqueleto. A Edward le sorprendió que una habitación tan destartalada pudiera oler tan bien.

Miró el pan e hizo un esfuerzo por quedarse sentado y esperar.

Cuando Isabella Swan regresó a la cocina, se aseguró de haber dejado el sombrero sobre la mesa en lugar de llevarlo puesto. Se levantó con dificultad de la silla Windsor sujetándose el vientre con un brazo.

—No hace falta que se levante. Descanse mientras le preparo algo.

Se dejó caer de nuevo en la silla mientras ella abría una trampilla de madera en el suelo y desaparecía por una escalera tosca y escarpada. Luego, vio que su mano reaparecía para dejar una olla tapada en el suelo y, acto seguido, que ella subía con torpeza.

Cuando tendió la mano hacia la anilla de la trampilla, Edward ya estaba esperando para cerrársela. Su expresión de sorpresa indicó a Edward que no estaba acostumbrada a que un hombre hiciera eso por ella. También hacía mucho tiempo que él no tenía atenciones con ninguna mujer, pero le resultaba intolerable ver a una embarazada subir con dificultades de un sótano y no ofrecerse a ayudarla.

Ambos estuvieron un instante sin saber qué decir.

—Gracias, señor Cullen —soltó por fin Bella tras desviar la mirada. Y cuando él hubo cerrado la trampilla, añadió—. Ningún hombre me había abierto ni cerrado jamás una puerta. Jacob no lo hizo nunca. Me resulta un poco embarazoso. En cualquier caso, creo haberle dicho que no se moviera. Seguro que le duele la tripa después de haber devuelto las manzanas.

Así que se sentó, sonriendo por la forma campechana en que Isabella había cambiado de tema, y se quedó mirando cómo añadía leña a la cocina y ponía la olla a calentar.

—Siento lo que ha pasado en el patio. Supongo que la he hecho sentir incómoda.

—Es una cosa natural, señor Cullen —comentó Bella mientras removía el contenido del cacharro—. Además, no es tan fácil hacerme sentir incómoda. —Dejó la cuchara y le dirigió una sonrisa irónica—. Y, por lo menos, lo ha hecho antes de probar mi comida.

Esa engatusadora sonrisa le hizo esbozar otra, algo poco habitual en él. Mientras sonreía trató de recordar si había conocido nunca a una mujer con sentido del humor, pero no le vino ninguna a la cabeza. Contempló cómo se movía por la cocina, anadeando, desgarbada, poniéndose una mano sobre la barriga cada vez que se estiraba o se agachaba para buscar algo. Se preguntó si sería verdad que estaba chiflada, si él también lo estaba. Ya era bastante malo casarse con una desconocida. Pero todavía era peor hacerlo con una que estaba embarazada. ¿Qué diablos sabía él sobre embarazadas? Sólo que, en sus buenos tiempos, tal vez había dejado algunas tras de sí.

—Es probable que se sienta mejor si se lava un poco —sugirió Bella.

Como era su costumbre, Edward ni se movió ni contestó.

—Ahí tiene la jofaina —le indicó a la vez que se la señalaba, y se volvió para seguir con lo que estaba haciendo.

Edward dirigió una mirada anhelante a la palangana, al jabón y al paño para lavarse que colgaba de un clavo delante del fregadero.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Bella, pasado un minuto—. ¿Le duele demasiado la tripa para levantarse?

—No, señora.

Aún no se había acostumbrado a la libertad, no se la creía del todo. Tenía la impresión de que si tendía la mano hacia algo se la apartarían de un golpe. En la cárcel se aprendía pronto a no dar nada por sentado, ni siquiera las comodidades más básicas. La casa, el jabón y el agua eran de aquella mujer, y era imposible que ella comprendiera lo valiosas que esas cosas le parecían a un hombre recién salido de la cárcel.

—Bueno, ¿qué ocurre? —le preguntó Bella con impaciencia.

—Nada.

—Pues sírvase del agua y de la jofaina.

Se puso de pie, pero se movió con precaución. Pasó por detrás de ella y echó un vistazo a la palangana blanca limpia que había en el fregadero y al paño para lavarse que estaba colgado de un clavo. Era muy blanco. Lo más blanco que había visto nunca. En la cárcel, los paños para lavarse eran verdosos y olían a humedad mucho antes de que los cambiaran por otros limpios.

Isabella volvió la cabeza cuando oyó que llenaba la palangana, y vio cómo sumergía las manos en el agua fría.

—¿No quiere agua caliente?

Edward se volvió a mirarla. Cuando no eran inexpresivos, sus ojos eran inquisitivos e inseguros.

—Sí, señora —contestó.

Pero después de secarse las manos no hizo nada para acercarse al caldero. Así que Bella lo levantó del fuego, vertió el agua caliente y se volvió fingiendo preparar algo. Pero lo miraba sin que él la viera, desconcertada por su extraña vacilación. Vio cómo apoyaba las dos palmas en el fondo de la palangana y se inclinaba hacia delante con la cabeza agachada. Y cómo se quedaba así, con los brazos rígidos, como transfigurado. ¿Qué diablos estaría haciendo? Se movió hacia un lado y se volvió un poco para mirarlo: tenía los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta. Al fin se echó agua en la cara y se estremeció. ¡Por Dios, así que era eso! Lo comprendió de golpe y sintió que una oleada de calor le recorría el cuerpo, conmovida.

—¿Cuánto tiempo hace? —preguntó en voz baja.

Edward levantó la cabeza pero no se dio la vuelta, ni tampoco habló. El agua le resbalaba por la cara y los brazos hacia la palangana.

—¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no se lava con agua caliente? —insistió ella, en el tono más amable posible.

—Mucho.

—¿Cuánto?

—Cinco años —contestó. No quería que le tuviera lástima.

—¿Se ha pasado cinco años en la cárcel?

—Sí, señora. —Hundió la cara en el paño para lavarse; olía a jabón de sosa casero y a aire fresco, y se deleitó con su suavidad y su aroma.

—¿Quiere decir que en la cárcel el agua es fría?

Colgó el paño sin contestarle. Para él, el agua había sido siempre fría en todas partes: en los arroyos, en los lagos y en los abrevaderos. Y, a menudo, se secaba con la camisa, o los días que tenía suerte, con el sol.

—¿Cuánto tiempo lleva fuera?

—Un par de meses.

—¿Cuánto hace que no ha tomado una comida decente?

Se abrochó en silencio dos botones de la camisa mientras miraba por la ventana que había encima del fregadero.

—Le he hecho una pregunta, señor Cullen.

Un espejito redondo reflejaba la imagen de Isabella desde un rudimentario estante que había a su izquierda. Vio su obstinación.

—Un poco —respondió sin ninguna inflexión mientras sus ojos se encontraban en el espejo.

Isabella se percató de que era un hombre que hubiese aceptado un reto antes que una limosna, así que suprimió cuidadosamente toda compasión de su voz.

—Diría que a alguien que ha estado viviendo sin comodidades le iría bien un poco de jabón —lo reprendió, tras acercarse para situarse detrás de él sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos por el espejo. Y lo rodeó para tomar una pastilla de jabón perfumado que le puso en la mano—. Ya no está en la cárcel, señor Cullen —prosiguió, con una mano en la cadera—. Aquí puede usar el jabón cuando quiera, y siempre hay agua caliente. Lo único que le pido es que, cuando haya terminado, vacíe y enjuague la jofaina.

Al verla en el espejo, Edward se sintió aliviado. Había adoptado una postura combativa, como si quisiera desafiarlo, pero notó que, bajo esa fachada severa, se ocultaba una gran generosidad.

—Sí, señora —dijo en voz baja. Y esa vez, antes de inclinarse sobre el agua caliente, se quitó la camisa.

¡Por favor, qué delgado estaba! Situada aún detrás de él, pudo verle las costillas. Le sobresalían como el armazón de una cometa cuando sopla un fuerte viento. Empezó a enjabonarse con las manos el pecho, los brazos, el cuello y el tórax hasta donde podía llegar. Cuando se inclinó hacia delante, observó el contraste entre la espalda morena y la franja blanca de piel que asomaba por debajo de la pretina oscurecida de los calzoncillos.

No había visto lavarse a ningún hombre aparte de Jacob. Su abuelo era el único otro varón con el que había convivido, y no se desnudaba nunca si había una mujer delante. Al ver cómo Edward Cullen realizaba sus abluciones, Isabella se percató de repente de que estaba contemplando algo muy personal, y se volvió, sintiéndose culpable.

—El paño es para usted; úselo. —Salió de la habitación para que tuviera intimidad.

Regresó unos minutos después y se lo encontró abrochándose la camisa con el rostro resplandeciente.

—Le traigo esto. —Le mostró un cepillo de dientes amarillo—. Era de Jacob, pero puedo lavarlo con bicarbonato si no le importa usar uno de segunda mano.

Le importaba, pero se pasó la lengua por encima de los dientes y asintió. Isabella tomó una taza, le vertió unas cucharaditas de bicarbonato y la llenó con agua hirviendo del caldero.

—Todo el mundo debería tener un cepillo de dientes —afirmó, mientras removía el agua con el de Jacob Black.

Se lo entregó a Edward junto con una lata de dentífrico, y se quedó mirando cómo se ponía un poco en la palma de la mano.

A Edward no le gustaba que lo observaran. Lo habían estado observando cinco años, y ahora que estaba fuera de la cárcel hubiese debido poder hacer esas cosas tan íntimas sin que nadie lo mirara. Pero incluso vuelto de espaldas notaba los ojos de Isabella Swan clavados en él mientras usaba el cepillo de dientes de su marido, saboreando la pasta, tan dulce que quería tragársela en lugar de escupirla.

—Bueno, siéntese a la mesa —le ordenó Isabella cuando hubo terminado.

Le sirvió una sopa de verduras espesa, caliente y olorosa con quingombó, tomate y ternera. Edward mantuvo las manos apoyadas en la mesa, una a cada lado del plato, mientras combatía las ganas de engullírsela como un animal. El estómago se le encogía suplicante. Pero quiso saborear tanto el olor como la expectativa, así como el hecho de tener todo el tiempo que quisiera sin que tocara ningún timbre, sin que lo apremiara ningún carcelero.

—Adelante…, coma.

Que se lo dijera ella era distinto a que se lo dijeran los carceleros. Sus motivos eran exclusivamente amistosos. Notó cómo los ojos de Isabella seguían sus movimientos al meter la cuchara en la sopa y llevársela a los labios.

Era la mejor sopa que había probado nunca.

—Le pregunté cuánto tiempo llevaba sin comer como es debido. ¿Va a decírmelo o no?

—Un par de días —contestó, tras alzar la mirada un instante.

—¡Un par de días!

—Entré en un local del pueblo para leer los clasificados del periódico pero había una camarera que no me convenció, así que me fui sin comer.

—Lula Peak. Sí, es mejor evitarla. Lleva persiguiendo a los hombres desde que fue lo bastante alta como para detectarlos. De modo que hace un par de días que sólo come manzanas verdes, ¿no?

Edward se encogió de hombros, pero dirigió brevemente la mirada hacia el pan que Isabella tenía detrás.

—No tiene nada de malo admitir que se ha pasado hambre, ¿sabe?

Pero lo tenía. Para Edward Cullen, lo tenía. Acabado de salir de la depresión, el país seguía plagado de vagabundos despreciables que habían abandonado a sus familias y que se desplazaban sin rumbo en vagones abiertos para pedir limosna en cualquier parte. Los últimos dos meses había visto a muchos, incluso había viajado con ellos. Pero él jamás había sido capaz de pedir limosna. De robar, sí, pero sólo en las circunstancias más acuciantes.

Isabella observó cómo comía, cómo mantenía la mirada baja casi todo el rato. Cada vez que alzaba los ojos, parecía dirigirlos hacia algo situado detrás de ella. Se volvió en la silla para ver qué era. El pan. ¡Qué fallo!

—¿Por qué no me ha dicho que quiere un poco de pan? —le reprendió mientras se levantaba para ir a buscarlo.

Pero a él le habían instruido para que no pidiera nada. En la cárcel, hacerlo significaba que se burlaran de uno o que lo acosaran como a un animal y le obligaran a hacer cosas repugnantes que volvían a un hombre tan vil como sus carceleros. Pedir algo era dejar más poder en las sádicas manos de quienes ya ejercían el suficiente para deshumanizar a cualquiera que se atreviera a contrariarlos.

Pero ninguna mujer con tres panes recién hechos hubiese podido comprender algo así. Reprimió los malos recuerdos mientras observaba cómo iba andando como un pato hacia el tablero y tomaba un cuchillo de una vasija de barro que contenía distintos utensilios de cocina. Se apoyó un pan en la cadera y volvió a la mesa mientras cortaba una rebanada de un grosor generoso. A Edward se le hizo la boca agua. Se le dilataron los orificios nasales. Clavó los ojos en la rebanada ligeramente curvada por encima de la hoja.

—¿Lo quiere? —preguntó Isabella tras clavar en el pedazo de pan la punta del cuchillo y mostrárselo.

«Por Dios, otra vez, no.» Le lanzó una mirada rápida, con la expresión de un animal acorralado. En contra de su voluntad, recordó a Weeks, el carcelero, con sus ojos saltones, su parodia de sonrisa y su voz empalagosa, su risa pervertida.

«¿Lo quieres, Cullen? Pues aúlla como un perro.»

Y él aullaba como un perro.

—¿Lo quiere? —repitió Isabella Swan, esa vez con más suavidad, lo que devolvió a Edward del pasado al presente.

—Sí, señora —respondió, con el habitual nudo en la garganta que le provocaba ese conocido sentimiento de impotencia.

—Pues sólo tiene que decirlo. Recuérdelo. —Dejó caer el pan junto al plato de sopa—. Esto no es la cárcel, señor Cullen. El pan no va a desaparecer, y nadie le va a pegar en la mano si la alarga para tomarlo. Puede que tenga que pedir las cosas. No adivino los pensamientos, ¿sabe?

Edward Cullen se relajó, pero mantuvo los hombros tensos, sin saber muy bien qué pensar de Isabella Swan, tan dictatorial e indiferente unas veces, y tan soñadora y despistada otras. Los dolorosos recuerdos lo habían transportado en el tiempo, pero ella no era Weeks, y no le haría pagar por la comida.

El pan estaba tierno, caliente; era el mejor regalo que le habían dado nunca. Cerró los ojos mientras masticaba el primer mordisco.

Los abrió otra vez de golpe cuando la oyó soltar: «¡Ajá!»

Desconcertado, vio cómo se volvía y cruzaba la cocina hacia una vasija de barro llena de una mantequilla con un aspecto maravilloso. Regresó y la sujetó fuera de su alcance.

—Dígalo.

Edward tragó saliva con fuerza. Se le tensaron los hombros y su rostro volvió a reflejar recelo.

—¿Podría darme un poco de mantequilla? —soltó, a regañadientes.

—Tenga. —Se la dejó con brusquedad en la mesa y se sentó de nuevo delante de él—. No le ha pasado nada por pedirla, ¿verdad? —añadió, y tras limpiarse los dedos, lo reprendió—. Aquí se piden las cosas, porque hay tanto lío que la mayoría de veces es la única forma de encontrarlas. Bueno, adelante, unte de mantequilla el pan y coma.

Las manos de Edward siguieron las órdenes mientras sus emociones tardaban unos instantes más en adaptarse a sus caprichosos cambios de humor.

—Y vaya con cuidado —le advirtió Bella cuando se inclinó hacia la sopa—. Es mejor que coma despacio hasta que el estómago se le vuelva a acostumbrar a la comida decente.

Quería decirle que la sopa estaba rica, más que rica, que era la mejor que recordaba haber tomado nunca. Quería decirle que en la cárcel no había mantequilla, que el pan era basto y estaba seco, y desde luego, que nunca estaba caliente. Quería decirle que no recordaba la última vez que alguien lo había invitado a sentarse en su cocina. Quería decirle lo que significaba para él estar sentado en la suya. Pero los cumplidos le eran ajenos, como las vasijas con mantequilla, así que se comió la sopa y el pan en silencio.

Mientras lo hacía, Isabella Swan sacó el ganchillo y se puso a tejer algo suave, complicado y rosa. La alianza, que seguía llevando en la mano izquierda, brillaba a la luz de la linterna al ritmo del ganchillo. Sus manos eran ágiles, pero las tenía estropeadas de trabajar, con la piel curtida. Y todavía lo parecían más en contraste con el fino hilo rosa que iba soltando con el dedo encallecido.

—¿Qué está mirando?

Alzó los ojos con aire de culpabilidad.

Se puso bien el hilo y sonrió.

—¿No ha visto nunca hacer ganchillo a una mujer? —La sonrisa le había transformado la cara.

—No, señora.

—Estoy tejiendo una mantilla para el bebé. Tiene forma de caracol. —Se la extendió en la rodilla—. ¿Verdad que es bonita?

—Sí, señora. —Volvió a invadirlo una sensación de añoranza de todo lo que se había perdido en la vida, un deseo de acercar la mano y tocar aquella prenda rosa que estaba tejiendo y acariciarla entre los dedos como si fuera el pelo de una mujer.

—La estoy haciendo rosa porque estoy convencida de que esta vez será niña. Sería bonito que los niños tuvieran una hermanita, ¿no le parece?

¿Qué sabía él de los niños? Nada, salvo que le daban pavor. ¿Y de las niñas? No le habían parecido nunca especialmente agradables hasta que se convertían en mujeres, cuando un hombre hundía su cuerpo en ellas. Puede que entonces, cuando dejaban de chinchar, amenazar o atormentar unos minutos, fueran agradables.

—El bebé necesitará una mantita caliente —prosiguió la señora Swan mientras el ganchillo brillaba al moverse—. Esta casa vieja es muy fría en invierno. Jacob siempre tuvo la intención de arreglarla y tapar las grietas y todo eso, pero no llegó nunca a hacerlo.

Edward Cullen dirigió una mirada a las paredes con el yeso arrancado.

—Tal vez pueda tapar yo esas grietas.

—Tal vez, señor Cullen. —Le sonrió mientras tiraba de la madeja de hilo metida en una cesta que tenía en el suelo—. Eso estaría muy bien. Jacob tenía buenas intenciones, pero siempre quería probar algo nuevo.

No importaba de qué humor estuviera, cuando nombraba a Jacob, su voz era tierna como una sonrisa, tanto si sus labios la esbozaban como si no. Edward supuso que no había habido ninguna mujer en el mundo que se emocionara tanto al pronunciar su nombre.

—¿Le apetece un poco más de sopa, señor Cullen? No creo que un poco le haga daño.

Comió hasta que se notó el estómago duro como una piedra. Entonces se arrellanó en la silla, se lo frotó y suspiró.

—Da usted buena cuenta de la comida, desde luego —aseguró Bella, guardando la prenda que estaba tejiendo en la cesta. Se levantó para quitar la mesa.

Observó cómo se movía por la cocina, pensando que, aunque llegara a vivir doscientos años, jamás olvidaría esa comida, ni lo bonito que había sido estar ahí sentado viéndola tejer esa mantilla rosa en forma de caracol y pensando que, el día siguiente, cuando despertara, quizá no tuviera que marcharse a otro sitio.

Con la almohada y la colcha de Jacob Black en las manos, lo guio hacia el establo, y él se encontró de nuevo teniendo gentilezas inusuales, como llevar la linterna, abrir la puerta mosquitera o dejarla ir delante por el patio lleno de trastos.

Había salido la luna. Estaba suspendida sobre los árboles situados al este, como una calabaza en una masa de agua oscura. Las gallinas dormían, sin duda entre los trastos viejos del patio. Se preguntó cómo encontraba los huevos que ponían.

—¿Sabe qué, señor Cullen? —dijo mientras avanzaban a la luz de la luna—. Puede que mañana por la mañana, cuando eche un vistazo a la granja, decida que no es tan buena idea quedarse. Le aseguro que no le exigiré que lo haga, da igual lo que haya dicho a su llegada.

La observó mientras andaba como un pato delante de él, abrazada a la colcha de retazos de su marido.

—Lo mismo digo, señora Swan.

—Tenga cuidado —le advirtió justo antes de llegar al establo—. Aquí hay unos cuantos cachivaches.

¿Unos cuantos? Estaría de guasa. Esquivó algo de hierro negro con puntas y abrió la puerta del establo. Las bisagras, desengrasadas, chirriaron. En el interior no había ningún animal, pero el olfato le indicó que los había habido.

—Supongo que no estaría mal limpiar un poco el establo —comentó Bella mientras él levantaba la linterna y examinaba el círculo de luz.

—Mañana puedo hacerlo.

—Se lo agradeceré. Y también _**Madam.**_

—_**¿Madam?**_

—Mi mula. Venga. —Lo condujo hasta una escalera de mano apoyada en la pared—. Usted dormirá ahí arriba.

Cuando iba a subir, Edward le sujetó el brazo.

—Deje que suba yo primero. La escalera no parece demasiado segura.

Se colgó la linterna del brazo y empezó a subir. El tercer peldaño se astilló al apoyar el pie en él, y Edward se dio un golpe contra la pared. Se quedó ahí colgado, aferrado con una mano a la escalera, como un títere con un hilo roto.

—¡Señor Cullen! —gritó Isabella, que le sujetó los muslos mientras él movía los pies en busca de un punto de apoyo.

—¡Apártese!

Le obedeció y contuvo el aliento mientras la luz de la linterna oscilaba muchísimo. Edward encontró por fin un peldaño firme, pero comprobó los restantes antes de apoyar el peso en ellos. Isabella lo observó con una mano en el pecho hasta que pudo apoyar los codos en el suelo del piso superior.

—¡Qué susto me ha dado! Vaya con cuidado —dijo desde abajo.

Edward metió la cabeza en el espacio oscuro y, después, lo siguió la linterna, que iluminó la parte inferior del ala de su sombrero. No miró hacia el piso de abajo hasta que estuvo seguro de las tablas que tenía bajo los pies.

—Mire quién habla. Si me hubiese caído, la habría tirado al suelo conmigo.

—Supongo que esta vieja escalera está tan mal como todo lo demás.

—También se la puedo arreglar mañana. —Levantó la linterna y echó un vistazo a su alrededor—. Aquí arriba hay heno —comentó, antes de desaparecer, de modo que Bella sólo podía oír sus pasos.

—Siento que huela tan mal —gritó para que la oyera.

—Aquí el olor no llega tanto. Estaré bien.

—Lo hubiese limpiado de haber sabido que esta noche iba a tener compañía.

—No se preocupe. He dormido en sitios mucho peores.

Reapareció, se arrodilló y dejó la linterna en el suelo del henil.

—¿Puede lanzarme las cosas para dormir? —pidió.

La almohada le llegó perfectamente. La colcha lo hizo a la tercera. Para entonces, sonreía burlón.

—No es demasiado forzuda, ¿verdad?

Era el primer comentario desenfadado que le hacía. Se puso en jarras y alzó los ojos hacia él, que la miraba con la colcha en las manos. Quizá no fuera tan malo tenerlo en casa si se relajaba así más a menudo.

—¿Ah, no? Le han llegado, ¿no?

—A duras penas.

La sonrisa le suavizaba el semblante. El engreimiento animó el de ella. Por primera vez, empezaron a sentirse cómodos juntos.

—Tenga —dijo Edward, que se tumbó boca abajo en el suelo del henil y asomó el cuerpo para tenderle la linterna—. Llévesela.

—No diga tonterías. Llevo caminando por aquí desde mucho antes de que usted tuviera esa cosa que llama sombrero de vaquero.

—¿Qué tiene de malo mi sombrero de vaquero?

—Parece haber pasado una guerra.

—Es mío. Y las botas también lo son. —Balanceó la linterna—. Vamos, llévesela.

De modo que ésa era la razón de que llevara puesto todo el rato esa prenda tan deplorable.

—Quédesela —replicó, y desapareció de su vista.

Edward Cullen se puso en cuclillas y trató de oír sus pasos, pero iba descalza.

—¿Señora Swan? —llamó.

—Diga, señor Cullen —respondió desde el otro lado del establo.

—¿Le importa que le pregunte cuántos años tiene?

—Cumpliré veinticinco el diez de noviembre. ¿Y usted?

—Treinta, más o menos.

Isabella guardó silencio mientras asimilaba esa respuesta.

—¿Más o menos? —preguntó entonces.

—Alguien me dejó en la puerta de un orfanato cuando era pequeño. — Edward no había contado esta parte de su vida a demasiada gente. Esperó, vacilante, su reacción.

—¿Quiere decir que no sabe qué día nació?

—Pues… no.

El establo se quedó en silencio. Fuera, un chotacabras gritó mientras las ranas croaban cada una por su lado. Isabella se detuvo con la mano en el pestillo. Edward se arrodilló y apoyó las suyas en los muslos.

—Si decide quedarse, tendremos que elegirle una fecha de cumpleaños. Todo el mundo debería tener su cumpleaños.

Edward sonrió al imaginárselo. —Buenas noches, señor Cullen.

—Buenas noches, señora Swan. —Oyó cómo la puerta del establo crujía al abrirse y volvió a llamarla de nuevo—. ¿Señora Swan?

El crujido cesó.

—¿Qué?

Pasaron cinco segundos en silencio.

—Muchas gracias por la cena. Cocina usted muy bien. —El corazón le latía feliz después de hablar. Después de todo, no había sido tan difícil.

Isabella sonrió en la oscuridad. Le había gustado volver a tener a un hombre sentado a la mesa.

Se dirigió a la casa, se preparó para acostarse y se metió en la cama con un suspiro. Al estirarse, tuvo una ligera rampa en la parte inferior del vientre. Se acarició la tripa y se tumbó de lado. Había estado cortando leña, aunque sabía que no debía hacerlo. Pero Jacob apenas lograba hacer las tareas diarias, y menos aún almacenar leña para cuando fuera necesaria. Había que partir los troncos curados y cortar los del año venidero para que empezaran a secarse. Además de la leña, tenía que acarrear agua. Mucha. Y habría que acarrear mucha más cuando naciera el bebé y tuviera dos niños con pañales.

Se situó boca arriba y se apoyó una muñeca en la frente mientras pensaba en las venas y en los músculos de los brazos de Edward Cullen. Recordó lo fuertes que eran sus piernas cuando se las había tocado al quedarse colgado de la escalera.

«Quédese, Edward Cullen. Por favor, quédese.»

En el henil, Edward hundió la cabeza, en una almohada de plumas de verdad y se tapó con una suave colcha hecha a mano. Tenía la tripa llena, los dientes limpios y olía a jabón. Y ahí fuera, en algún lugar, había una mula, colmenas, gallinas y una casa con posibilidades. Un lugar donde un hombre podía salir adelante con un poco de trabajo duro. Joder, trabajar duro era lo de menos.

«Deme una oportunidad, Isabella Swan, y se lo demostraré.»

La recordó descalza en el patio con sus dos hijos y la panza redonda como un melón, mirándolo con recelo. Recordó la expresión de indiferencia en su rostro cuando le hacía preguntas y el sobresalto momentáneo que había tenido cuando le había hablado sobre Huntsville. Lo más probable era que en ese mismo instante estuviera pensando en ello, que se estuviera replanteando el hecho de tener a un ex presidiario en casa. Y, por la mañana, habría decidido que era demasiado arriesgado. Pero, por la mañana, le habría demostrado lo contrario. Lo primero que haría, antes de que tuviera ocasión de echarlo, sería enseñarle lo que pensaba hacer para ganarse el sustento.

* * *

><p><strong>Aqui va el segundo capítulo. Quiero agradecer sus comentarios y las alertas! muchas gracias por su apoyo, me alegra mucho que les guste esta historia.<strong>

**No se olviden de alegrarme el dia, vale? Un review pequeño aunque sea!**

**Hasta la próxima actualización. Besos, Kassey :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen... solo a la increible Stephenie Meyer y a la autora de esta historia.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 3<strong>

Lula Peak vivía en la casa de la calle Pecan donde había crecido. Mientras su madre estuvo viva, el mobiliario había sido aceptable, aunque viejo. Ahora, en cambio, en la cocina había un flamante frigorífico eléctrico Frigidaire nuevo, el cuarto de baño disponía de agua corriente fría y caliente, y en el salón había una radio Philco nueva.

Esa tarde, a las ocho, la Philco y Lula estaban cantando a voz en grito _**Oh, Johnny, oh, **_de las hermanas Andrews. Vestida con una ajustada bata de color naranja, se inclinó hacia el espejo del cuarto de baño armada con unas pinzas, a la caza de cualquier pelo díscolo que tuviera el atrevimiento de crecer más allá de la periferia de sus finísimas cejas.

**_«Oh, Johnny, oh, Johnny, how you can love…»_**

Terminó su infructuosa búsqueda y se recorrió los brazos cubiertos de seda con las palmas de las manos, como había visto hacer a Betty Grable en las películas.

**_«Oh, Johnny, oh, Johnny, heaven's above…»_**

Le hizo un mohín a su reflejo en el espejo y siguió el ritmo de la música con los pies mientras se acariciaba con las manos la cara externa de los pechos. La seda le rozó seductoramente los pezones, que se le pusieron turgentes. A Lula le encantaba excitarse, ya fuera sola o con alguien, daba igual. Pero, para que se le pasara la excitación necesitaba un hombre. Lula siempre necesitaba un hombre, y en Whitney no había suficientes. Cuando Lula ardía de deseo, tenía que apagar su fuego. Y Lula ardía constantemente de deseo.

Destapó una botella de colonia Evening in Paris y giró dos veces sobre sí misma mientras se la ponía, de modo que vio aparecer y desaparecer su cara del espejo del cuarto de baño. Tras un tercer giro, apoyó el pie, calzado con unas zapatillas de tacón alto, en el retrete, y se aplicó un poco de colonia en la mata espesa de vello rubio que dejó al descubierto la bata al abrirse. Bajó el pie al suelo y se deslizó la mano por el vientre mientras daba un sensual beso al espejo, con lo que dejó la marca del lápiz de labios rojo en el frío cristal.

—¿Qué diablos pasa aquí, Lula? —gritó Harley Overmire, desde el salón—. La música está tan alta que cualquiera hubiese podido entrar sin que te dieras cuenta.

—Harley, cariño, ¿eres tú? —La música bajó de golpe, y Lula salió como una bala del cuarto de baño haciendo un mohín—. ¡Vuelve a subir el volumen, Harley! ¡Está sonando mi canción favorita! —exclamó, abalanzándose hacia el aparato para subir el volumen.

**_«Oh, Johnny, oh, Johnny, oh…»_**

Harley lo bajó de inmediato.

—Lula, cariño, no he venido aquí a romperme los tímpanos.

—¿De veras? ¿Y a qué has venido, Harleyito?

Lula puso la radio a todo volumen._**«Oh, Johnny…»**_

Se volvió hacia él con una expresión seductora y se apretujó los pechos generosos, lo que le acentuó el canalillo, ya de por sí profundo, mientras le enseñaba una pierna por la abertura de la chillona bata de seda. Hizo un mohín voluptuoso con los labios pintados mientras se le acercaba, y se restregó contra él montada a horcajadas en uno de sus muslos.

Harley entrecerró los ojos y abrió la boca con lascivia a la vez que levantaba la rodilla hacia ella.

—Oh, caray, Lula, cielo, no hay duda de que sabes cómo hacérselo a un hombre.

—Y que lo digas, cariño, y te gustaría que te lo hiciera ahora, ¿verdad?

—Estoy aquí, ¿no? —respondió Harley sujetándole las caderas con las manos.

Lula se las tomó y se las llevó a los pechos.

—¿Lo notas? Mira cómo se me han puesto de pensar en ti. ¿Quieres saber qué más me ha pasado mientras pensaba en ti, Harleyito?

—Sí —gruñó Harley en voz baja, lleno de deseo, moviéndole la pelvis—. ¿Qué?

Se estrecharon con ansia. El miembro viril de Harley había crecido como una seta tras dos semanas de lluvia. Lula le sujetó el cuello y acercó los labios a su oído para susurrarle una ordinariez.

—¿Ah, sí? —dijo Harley tras soltar una carcajada gutural—. Veamos. —Acercó la mano a la mata rubia de vello para introducirle un dedo—. Caray, Lula, cariño, necesitas que te solucionen esas humedades, y rápido.

Lula le desabrochó la camisa y se la bajó hasta la cintura sin dejar de moverse contra la mano de Harley, que éste tenía apoyada en un muslo. Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, le mordisqueó la oreja y le lamió el interior mientras le sugería:

—Lo que necesito es uno de esos ventiladores eléctricos que oscilan de lado a lado. La última vez que visité a mi hermana Junie en Atlanta, vi uno en una ferretería. —Se detuvo para pasarle la lengua por el pecho y extender las manos sobre el vello negro y rizado de Harley—. Mmm… Me encantan los hombres peludos. Me excitan.

—No me sale el dinero por las orejas, cariño —se quejó Harley, que ya estaba a punto de reventar.

Pero ella le mordió un pezón y, luego, tiró de él hasta que Harley gritó. Entonces, lo soltó y se lo acarició con una expresión de fingida inocencia mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

—Seguro que tu mujer ya tiene un ventilador eléctrico, ¿verdad, Harley? —comentó.

—Venga, Lula, vamos a la cama. Ya no puedo más, nena.

—¿Qué me dices del ventilador?

—Tal vez el día de paga.

—Tiene que ser antes —aseguró con un mohín, a la vez que se recorría el canalillo sudado con un dedo—. Hace tanto calor que apenas puedo dormir por la noche. —Se secó el dedo bajo la nariz de Harley.

—Sé razonable, Lula. Ya te compré el frigorífico y la radio, y te pagué la instalación del cuarto de baño. Tuve que dar muchas explicaciones a Mae sobre dónde había ido a parar el dinero.

Lo empujó con brusquedad y se separó de él haciendo aspavientos con las manos levantadas.

—¡Mae, Mae, Mae! ¡No sabes decir otra cosa, Harley Overmire! Bueno, si no me vas a comprar ese ventilador eléctrico, sé de alguien que sí lo hará. Hoy mismo, Orlan Nettles estaba en el café y me hubiera bastado con hacerle señas con el dedo para que estuviera aquí esta noche en lugar de ti. Te apuesto cinco dólares a que Orlan jamás lo ha hecho como pensaba hacerlo contigo esta noche.

—¿Se te ha ocurrido otra forma? —exclamó Harley, totalmente abatido para entonces.

—Y, además, buena —comentó Lula de espaldas, mirándose las uñas pintadas.

Por la radio empezó a sonar _**Paper Doll **_de los Mills Brothers. Seguía a todo volumen cuando Harley se acercó a Lula por detrás y le mordió el cuello mientras intentaba convencerla de nuevo con las manos. Pero Lula había convertido la coacción en un arte. Dobló las rodillas y sacó el máximo partido de las caricias de Harley, pero podía mantenerse inflexible hasta conseguir lo que quería, que siempre era algo más que un orgasmo. Si iba a vivir lo que le quedaba de vida en aquel pueblucho, lo haría a lo grande. El ventilador, el cuarto de baño y la radio eran sólo el principio. Al final, iba a tener un Ford, un salón enmoquetado y un fonógrafo RCA Victor.

Detrás de ella, Harley respiraba como un caballo sin aliento. Lo que tenía dentro de los pantalones parecía también de caballo. Estiró la mano hacia atrás para ayudarlo a tomar una decisión.

—Está bien, cariño —dijo Harley, tras gemirle en el cuello—, te compraré el ventilador.

—¿Mañana, Harleyito? —susurró Lula.

—Mañana. Ya se me ocurrirá algo para ir a Atlanta.

Lula no esperaba algo a cambio de nada. Su transformación fue inmediata y excelente. Se dio la vuelta y empezó a quitarle la ropa a Harley mientras le lamía el pecho, lo acariciaba y le hacía retroceder hacia la cocina.

—¿Qué bocadillo te gusta más, Harleyito?

—El de ternera con mostaza —contestó él, tras tropezar con una pernera del pantalón y soltar una carcajada.

—Mmm… Ternera con mostaza. Te gusta la mostaza, ¿verdad, Harley? —Sabía que le gustaba. Lo sabía todo sobre Harley Overmire y lo utilizaba para sacar el máximo provecho.

—Ya lo creo, y Mae siempre se olvida de ponérmela.

—Ese es el problema de Mae —susurró Lula a la vez que le bajaba los calzoncillos hasta el suelo—. Mae no sabe qué le gusta a un hombre. Pero yo sí.

Harley soltó una risita y pensó que compraría a Lula el ventilador más grande que encontrara en Atlanta.

—¿Y dónde debería comerse un hombre su bocadillo de ternera con mostaza, Harleyito? —prosiguió Lula sin dejar de acariciarlo, hasta que estuvo tan excitado que parecía un martillo neumático—. ¿En la mesa de la cocina? —sugirió.

«Oh Dios mío —pensó él en ese mismo instante—. Esto promete.»

—Exacto, cielo. Tengo ternera fría para ti en mi refrigerador nuevo, y toda la mostaza que quieras, y voy a servirte las dos cosas en la mesa de la cocina. Después, tú y yo nos meteremos en esa bonita bañera nueva y la llenaremos con agua caliente de mi caldera nueva, le echaremos un poco de jabón líquido y nos sumergiremos entre las burbujas, y cada vez que abras la fiambrera en el aserradero y veas un emparedado de ternera sin mostaza recordarás quién te trata bien, ¿verdad, Harleyito?

Se pasaron cuarenta minutos en la mesa de la cocina, y las cosas que hizo Lula con esa mostaza hubiese hecho que se vendieran millones de botellas de haber tenido el fabricante la imaginación suficiente para sugerirlas.

Después, en su reluciente bañera nueva de porcelana, Lula pasaba los dedos de un pie por el pecho peludo de Harley, que tenía los ojos cerrados y los brazos apoyados en el ancho borde.

—¿Harley?

—¿Sí?

—Hoy ha venido un forastero al café.

—Mmm… —No pareció nada interesado.

Pasaron dos minutos en silencio mientras Lula esperaba pacientemente, con los ojos cerrados. Era lo bastante lista como para saber que, si se lo preguntaba, levantaría sus sospechas. Pero Harley estaba completamente equivocado si creía que él se bastaba para apagar su fuego.

—No vienen por aquí demasiados forasteros —murmuró a su debido tiempo, como si estuviera medio dormida.

—¿Un tipo alto? —preguntó Harley, que había levantado la cabeza—. ¿Enjuto? ¿Con un sombrero de vaquero muy maltrecho?

—Sí, el mismo —respondió en tono soñador, seguido de una risita gutural—. Pero bueno, Harley. ¿Cómo es que lo sabes todo antes de que pueda decírtelo?

Harley soltó una carcajada y recostó la cabeza.

—Todavía no ha nacido quien pueda dársela con queso a Harley Overmire.

—Ha leído el periódico y se ha marchado.

—Seguramente quería ver los anuncios de empleo. Hoy lo he despedido del aserradero.

—¿Por qué?

—Cumplió cinco años en la cárcel de Huntsville por matar a una puta en un burdel.

Lula se incorporó de repente y, al hacerlo, golpeó el agua con el pie.

—¡Dios mío, Harley! ¡No puede ser! —Le latía el corazón con fuerza al imaginarse en la misma habitación que un hombre así—. Las mujeres no estaremos a salvo en las calles.

—Eso es lo que le he dicho. Cullen, le he dicho, no quiero que haya gente de tu calaña por aquí. Cobra y lárgate.

«Así que se llamaba Cullen.»

—Bien hecho, Harley. —Se recostó y le acarició los genitales con el talón del pie. Tenían el cuerpo lustroso bajo el agua llena de burbujas. Lula empezó a excitarse otra vez al tocar a Harley, pero pensaba en el vaquero alto y taciturno que había hablado tan poco y se había mantenido oculto bajo el ala de su sombrero.

«Aguas mansas», pensó, y notó que se le aceleraba el corazón. Acostarse con un hombre así sería de lo más excitante; se lo imaginó con todo lujo de detalles: el peligro, el desafío, el apetito sexual de un hombre que se había pasado cinco años privado de mujeres. Por Dios, sería inolvidable.

—Te apuesto a que sé algo que tú no sabes, Harley. —Le deslizó los dedos de los pies pecho arriba como si fuera un medidor.

—¿Qué?

—Ha ido a ver a esa chiflada de Isabella Swan por lo del anuncio que puso.

—¡Qué! —Overmire se incorporó con tal fuerza que derramó agua fuera de la bañera.

—Lo sé con certeza porque ha pedido el periódico y se ha sentado a leerlo y, a continuación, me ha preguntado cómo llegar al camino de Rock Creek; cuando se lo he dicho se ha marchado en esa dirección. ¿Para qué otra cosa iba a ir allí?

Overmire soltó una sonora carcajada y volvió a recostarse en el agua.

—Espera a que se lo cuente a los muchachos. Madre mía, cómo se van a reír. La chiflada de Bella Swan… ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!

—Está realmente loca, ¿verdad?

—Como una cabra. Poner un anuncio para pedir marido. Dios mío.

—Por supuesto, ¿qué se podía esperar después de que la tuvieran encerrada en esa casa toda su vida? —comentó Lula con un escalofrío.

—Fui al colegio con su madre, ¿sabes? Claro que eso fue antes de que tuviera a su mocosa y la encerraran.

—¿En serio? —Lula se incorporó y se asomó fuera de la bañera para recoger una toalla. Se levantó y empezó a secarse. Harley hizo lo mismo.

—Miraba mucho la pared, y dibujaba cosas todo el rato. Una vez dibujó a un hombre desnudo en el estor de una ventana. La maestra no sabía que estaba allí y, cuando lo bajó, toda la clase enloqueció. No se pudo demostrar nunca que hubiera sido Renee Dwyer, pero siempre estaba dibujando, ¿y quién más hubiera estado tan chalado como para hacer algo así?

Harley salió de la bañera y empezó a secarse las piernas. De repente, se detuvo y se miró el interior de los muslos sin pelo.

—Maldita sea, Lula, ¿cómo voy a explicar estas manchas amarillentas a Mae?

Lula examinó las señales, soltó una risita tonta y se volvió hacia el espejo para colocarse bien una de las peinetas que le sujetaban el pelo.

—Dile que tienes ictericia.

Harley soltó una risotada y le dio una palmada en el trasero.

—Eres demasiado, Lula. —De repente, se puso serio—. ¿Seguro que no pasaba nada por hacerlo hoy? Quiero decir que no podrías quedarte embarazada, ¿verdad?

—Es un poco tarde para preguntar eso, ¿no crees, Harley? —replicó Lula, molesta.

—¡Por Dios, Lula! Confío en que tú me digas si tengo que usar algo.

—¿Te crees que soy tonta, Harley? —exclamó. Se puso unas gotitas de Evening in Paris tras las orejas y entre los muslos, y dejó la botella con un sonoro golpe.

Siempre le preguntaba lo mismo, como si fuera tan ignorante que no supiera mirar el calendario. Se lo había contestado montones de veces, pero siempre la hacía sentir vacía y enojada. Estaba claro que no era su esposa y no podía tener hijos suyos. Pero ¿quién los hubiera querido? Había visto a sus hijos; eran unos mocosos feos y achaparrados que parecían monos de ojos saltones. Si alguna vez tenía un hijo no sería con él, desde luego. Sería con alguien como ese tal Cullen. Con alguien que le diera niños guapos de ojos castaños que las demás mujeres envidiaran.

La idea le provocó una sensación de urgencia. Ya había cumplido treinta y seis años, y no tenía perspectivas de matrimonio a la vista. Viviría el resto de sus días en aquel pueblucho asqueroso, donde probablemente moriría, igual que su madre. Y cuando fuera tan vieja que Harley ya no quisiera hacerlo en la mesa de la cocina, o más bien no pudiera, se quedaría en su mecedora, en el porche delantero de su casa, con su preciosa y aburrida Mae. Y todos esos monitos horrorosos tendrían más monitos horrorosos, y el abuelo Harley estaría tan feliz como una garrapata en una oveja gorda.

Y ella, Lula, estaría sola en su casa. Envejeciendo. Poniéndose gorda. Comiendo sola emparedados de ternera con mostaza. Bueno, no si podía evitarlo. Se lo juró a sí misma.

* * *

><p><strong>Holaaa! siento la demora en subir este capítulo pero he estado atareada con mi viaje de regreso a Lima!<strong>

**Espero les guste, aquí ya se habla un poco acerca de la vida de Bella y su madre, así ya van armándose una idea de su vida pasada.**

**Quiero agradecer sus reviews y la cantidad de alertas que he recibido son muy gratificantes. Gracias por su apoyo para que continue con la historia, hasta me estoy animando a subir una de mis historias, ¡quién sabe!**

**No se olviden de alegrarme el dia y dejarme un review, algo pequeño vale?**

**Hasta la próxima actualización, Kassey :)**


	5. Chapter 5

****Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen... solo a la increible Stephenie Meyer y a la autora de esta historia.****

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 4<strong>

Cuando Isabella se despertó, el sol empezaba a asomar por encima del alféizar de su ventana. Se oían los golpes de un hacha. Levantó la cabeza de la almohada para echar un vistazo al despertador. Las seis y media. ¿Edward Cullen estaba cortando leña a las seis y media?

Descalza, fue a mirar por la ventana de la cocina sin que él se diera cuenta. Vio la cantidad de leña que había cortado. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría levantado? Ya había partido un montón que le llegaba hasta la cintura. Se había quitado la camisa y el sombrero. Vestido sólo con los vaqueros y las botas camperas, tenía tanta grasa como un espantapájaros. Hizo oscilar el hacha, y Isabella observó, fascinada a pesar suyo, el vientre plano, los brazos tersos, el tórax atlético. Se notaba que tenía práctica; cortaba la madera con una regularidad acompasada, regulando la energía para aguantar al máximo: situaba un tronco en el tocón, retrocedía, acertaba en el centro y lo partía con dos golpes. Colocaba otro y ¡zas!, ¡zas!, leña. Cerró los ojos pidiendo a Dios que no se fuera, y se llevó una mano a la tripa recordando la torpeza con la que ella realizaba esa tarea, la cantidad de esfuerzo que le costaba, lo mucho que tardaba.

Abrió la puerta trasera y salió al porche.

—Es usted muy madrugador, señor Cullen.

—Buenos días, señora Swan —la saludó después de dar un hachazo y volverse hacia ella.

—Buenos días. No le negaré que se agradece oír el ruido de esa hacha.

Estaba en el porche con un camisón blanco hasta los tobillos que exageraba su embarazo. Llevaba el pelo suelto hasta los hombros, iba descalza y, a esa distancia, parecía más joven y más alegre que la noche anterior. Edward Cullen imaginó un instante que era Jacob Black, que aquel sitio era suyo, que ella era su mujer y que los niños que había en la casa, y en el vientre de Isabella, eran suyos. Ese breve sueño no lo provocó Isabella Swan, lo provocaron las cosas que se había perdido a lo largo de la vida. De repente, se dio cuenta de que se había quedado mirándola fijamente y le dio vergüenza. Se apoyó en el hacha para recoger la camisa y el sombrero del suelo.

—¿Le importaría traer un poco de esa leña para que pueda encender el fuego? —preguntó dul.

—No, señora, en absoluto.

—Déjela en la leñera.

—De acuerdo.

La puerta mosquitera se cerró de golpe cuando ella entró en la casa.

Edward detestaba dejar de cortar leña aunque sólo fuera el tiempo necesario para llevarla a la casa. En la cárcel había trabajado en la lavandería, oliendo el hedor del sudor de los demás hombres que se elevaba del agua hirviendo cuando tendía las prendas en una habitación caliente y cerrada a la que no llegaba el sol. Estar al sol de la mañana cuando todavía no se había evaporado el rocío, compartiendo el cielo azul lavanda con un montón de pájaros que salían de sus pajareras hechas con calabazas para revolotear arriba y abajo… ¡Ah, eso era como estar en el paraíso! Y sujetar el mango de un hacha, notar su peso al rasgar el aire, la resistencia al golpear la madera, el ruido del tronco partido al caer al suelo… Eso era libertad. Y ese olor a limpio, con una nota de savia en los nudillos… No se cansaría nunca de él. Ni de usar los músculos de nuevo, de llevarlos al límite. Se había debilitado en la cárcel. Había salido de ella débil, pálido y emasculado de hacer trabajos de mujeres.

Si la señora Swan agradecía oír el ruido del hacha, para Edward Cullen era liberador usarla.

Se arrodilló para recoger la leña con los brazos. Los bordes afilados le arañaban la piel que las mangas remangadas dejaban al descubierto, y los golpecitos de los pedazos al entrechocar resonaban en el claro. Amontonó leña hasta que le llegó al mentón y, después, más aún, hasta que ya no podía ver por encima, para ponerse nuevamente a prueba. Aquél era un trabajo de hombres. Honrado. Satisfactorio. Gruñó al ponerse de pie con esa enorme carga. Llamó a la puerta mosquitera.

—¿Se puede saber por qué llama? —lo reprendió Isabella, que había llegado corriendo.

—Le traigo la leña.

—Ya lo veo. Pero no es necesario que llame. —Abrió la puerta mosquitera—. Y tampoco puede quedarse en el porche con una carga tan pesada. El suelo está tan podrido que lo más probable es que ceda bajo sus pies.

—Me he asegurado de andar por el borde —aclaró, y tanteó con la puntera de la bota para entrar y cruzar la cocina hasta la leñera, donde dejó caer su carga. Tras sacudirse los brazos, se volvió—. Esto debería bastarle para… —No terminó la frase.

Isabella Swan estaba tras él, vestida con un blusón amarillo y una falda a juego, haciéndose una coleta. Tenía la barbilla apoyada en el pecho y una cinta de cuadros sujeta entre los dientes. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no veía a una mujer peinándose por la mañana? Los codos de Isabella, inclinados hacia arriba, se veían gráciles. La postura hacía que el blusón se le levantara y dejara al descubierto una cinturilla blanca que asomaba por debajo de la falda. Se quitó la cinta de los dientes y se ató el pelo. Cuando levantó la cabeza, lo pilló boquiabierto.

—¿Qué está mirando?

—Nada. —Se dirigió hacia la puerta sintiéndose culpable, notando que se ponía colorado.

—¿Señor Cullen?

—Diga —respondió, deteniéndose, pero no se volvió para que no lo viera sonrojado.

—Necesitaré leña menuda. ¿Le importaría partir unos pedazos un poco más pequeños?

Edward asintió y se fue.

Su reacción al ver a la señora Swan lo había pillado desprevenido. No era ella… Joder, hubiese podido ser cualquier mujer y lo más probable era que su reacción hubiera sido la misma. Las mujeres eran seres suaves, llenos de curvas, y había estado privado de ellas mucho, muchísimo tiempo. ¿Qué hombre no hubiese querido mirar? Mientras se arrodillaba para cortar leña menuda de un pedazo de roble, recordó la cinta de cuadros que Isabella Swan sujetaba entre los dientes y el color blanco de la ropa interior bajo el blusón, y cómo él se había ruborizado enseguida.

«¿Qué diablos te pasa, Cullen? Esa mujer está embarazada de cinco meses y no tiene nada de guapa. Llévale la leña menuda y encuentra otra cosa en que pensar.»

Lo había reprendido por llamar a la puerta, pero cuando regresó con la leña menuda se detuvo antes de entrar. Incluso antes de estar en la cárcel, no había habido demasiadas puertas abiertas para Edward Cullen. Ahora, recién salido de ella, estaba demasiado acostumbrado a las cerraduras y a los barrotes para abrir la puerta mosquitera de una mujer y entrar sin más.

En lugar de llamar, se anunció.

—Le traigo la leña menuda.

—Póngala en el hogar —pidió Isabella tras alzar la vista de la panceta que estaba cortando.

No sólo puso la leña en el hogar, sino que también encendió el fuego. Era una tarea sencilla pero muy placentera. Jamás había tenido una cocina propia. Había tardado años en tener derecho a usar una, que ni siquiera era suya. Se encargó de poner la leña menuda, de encender la cerilla y de asegurarse de que las llamas prendieran. Se deleitó en ello. Tardó todo el rato que quiso y se dio cuenta de que ya nadie le controlaba el tiempo. Cuando la leña menuda había empezado a arder bien, añadió un tronco grueso y, aunque era una mañana calurosa, tendió las palmas hacia el fuego.

Para Isabella, encender la cocina económica era una tarea matinal más. Ver el modo en que Edward disfrutaba haciéndola le hizo pensar en la vida que habría llevado, en las comodidades de las que habría carecido. Se preguntó qué le pasaría por la cabeza mientras contemplaba las llamas. Fuera lo que fuera, lo más seguro era que ella nunca lo supiera.

Edward Cullen se volvió a regañadientes y se sacudió el polvo de las manos en los muslos.

—¿Algo más? —preguntó.

—Podría llenarme ese cubo de agua.

Observó desde detrás de ella las prendas del color amarillo de los ranúnculos que vestía y la coleta sujeta con la cinta de cuadros. Se había puesto un delantal, que llevaba atado muy suelto a la espalda. Mientras contemplaba el lazo, tuvo otra vez esa desgarradora añoranza del hogar que jamás había tenido, y sintió una extraña reticencia a acercarse a Isabella. Ella tenía el cubo de agua cerca del codo, y desde que había estado en la cárcel por asesinar a una mujer, cuando se acercaba a alguna, a cualquiera, esperaba que se apartara asustada. La rodeó para esquivarla y estiró el brazo.

—Perdone, señora —murmuró.

Isabella alzó los ojos con una sonrisa.

—Le agradezco que haya encendido el fuego, señor Cullen —dijo, antes de seguir cortando panceta.

Cuando cruzó la cocina con el cubo de agua en la mano, se sentía mejor que nunca desde hacía años. Al llegar a la puerta, se detuvo.

—Una pregunta, señora.

Sin separar el cuchillo de la panceta, Isabella volvió la cabeza.

—¿Ordeña usted la cabra que está ahí fuera? —Señaló el patio con el pulgar.

—No. Ordeño la vaca.

—¿Tiene una vaca?

—_**Herbert. **_Seguramente estará ahora cerca del establo.

—_**¿Herbert?**_—Esbozó una sonrisita.

—No me pregunte cómo acabó llamándose así—comentó Isabella a la vez que se encogía de hombros. La diversión le iluminaba la cara—. Siempre se ha llamado _**Herbert, **_y responde a ese nombre.

—Podría ordeñar a _**Herbert **_si me dice dónde puedo encontrar otro cubo —sugirió Edward, que sonrió un poco más.

—¡Caramba! —exclamó Isabella , encantada, después de secarse las manos en el delantal—. ¿Es una sonrisa eso que amenaza con salirle en la cara?

Edward la conservó en los labios mientras se miraban abiertamente, descubriendo que la mañana había traído cambios que a ambos les gustaban. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que les diera vergüenza. Desviaron la mirada. Isabella se volvió para darle un cubo galvanizado.

—Hay un taburete para ordeñar en el lado sur del establo.

—Lo encontraré.

La puerta mosquitera se cerró de golpe.

—¿Oh, señor Cullen? —lo llamó Isabella, que había cruzado la cocina hacia el umbral. Edward se volvió hacia ella.

—Diga, señora.

Isabella lo observó a través de la mosquitera. Aquel hombre tenía los labios más bonitos que había visto, y resultaban de lo más atractivos cuando sonreía.

—Después de desayunar le cortaré el pelo.

Su sonrisa se volvió más suave y le llegó a los ojos.

—De acuerdo —dijo, tocándose el ala del sombrero.

Mientras cruzaba el patio con el cubo de agua oscilando en un costado, se preguntó cuándo había sido más feliz, cuándo le había parecido más prometedora la vida. ¡Iba a dejar que se quedara!

_**Herbert **_resultó ser un animal simpático con unos grandes ojos castaños y la piel blanca y marrón. Ella y la cabra parecían amigas, porque se saludaban con el hocico. La mula también estaba detrás del establo, con los ojos semicerrados, de cara a la pared. Edward decidió ordeñar la vaca al aire libre y no en el interior del maloliente establo. La ató a una estaca de la valla, se quitó la camisa y se sentó en el taburete con el sol acariciándole la espalda. Le parecía que nunca podría absorber el suficiente para compensar la escasez de los últimos cinco años. La cabra lo observaba todo desde detrás, sin dejar de rumiar. La vaca también rumiaba, ruidosamente, triturando pedacitos. Cómoda. Pasado un rato, Edward ordeñaba al ritmo que dictaban las mandíbulas de _**Herbert. **_Era relajante: el cuerpo cálido del bóvido contra su frente, el sol más cálido aún, el sonido hogareño y el calor que le ascendía por los brazos. Al final, los músculos le ardían con un calor reconfortante, honrado, generado por su propio cuerpo al esforzarse como debería hacerlo un cuerpo. Aumentó la velocidad para ponerse a prueba.

Mientras trabajaba, las gallinas salieron de los sitios donde dormían, una a una, cacareando con voz ronca, andando como si lo hicieran sobre piedras puntiagudas, explorando la hierba en busca de caracoles. Echó un vistazo al patio y lo imaginó limpio. Echó un vistazo a las gallinas y las imaginó encerradas en su corral. Echó un vistazo al montón de troncos y los imaginó cortados, clasificados y amontonados. Había muchísimo que hacer, pero el reto le entusiasmaba.

Se le acercó una gata con sus tres crías color caramelo; un trío de graciosísimas bolitas de pelo con la cola tiesa como un palo. La madre se paseó rozando el tobillo de Edward y él dejó de ordeñar para acariciarla.

—¿Cómo te llamas, señorita?

La gata se apoyó en las patas traseras y le puso las delanteras en el muslo para suplicar. Tenía el pelaje suave y caliente al tacto.

—Amamantas a esos tres, ¿eh? ¿Necesitas un poco de ayuda?

Encontró una lata de sardinas junto a la entrada del establo y la llenó de leche. Luego contempló cómo los cuatro animalitos comían. Al ver que uno de los gatitos lo hacía con un pie dentro de la lata, soltó una carcajada… y el sonido de su propia risa le resultó tan extraño que el corazón empezó a latirle con una fuerza inusitada. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y observó el cielo para dejar que la libertad y la felicidad lo invadieran. Volvió a reír, y sintió la fuerza de las carcajadas en la garganta. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no se reía así? ¿Cuánto?

Cuando llevó la leche a la casa, olió la panceta frita a veinte metros. Le sonaron las tripas y se detuvo con la mano levantada para llamar a la puerta mosquitera.

En la cocina, Isabella levantó la cabeza y sus miradas se cruzaron.

Así que bajó la mano y abrió la puerta. Corrió el riesgo y descubrió que, después de todo, no le había sido tan difícil.

—He visto los animales —anunció, tras dejar el cubo sobre el tablero de la cocina—. La mula es un poco presumida, comparada con los demás.

—¡Madre mía! —exclamó Isabella—. Un par de frases seguidas.

Edward retrocedió frotándose las manos en los muslos con timidez.

—No soy demasiado hablador.

—Ya me he dado cuenta. Pero podría intentarlo con los niños.

Los dos estaban ya levantados, y llevaban unos pijamas arrugados. El mayor, que estaba distrayendo a su hermano menor en el suelo con cinco cucharas de madera, alzó los ojos y se quedó mirando a Edward.

—Hola, Donald Wade —probó Edward, sintiéndose extraño e inseguro.

Donald Wade se metió un dedo en la boca y se empujó con él la mejilla hacia fuera.

—Di buenos días, Donald Wade —lo apremió su madre.

En lugar de ello, Donald Wade señaló a su hermanito con un dedo rechoncho y soltó:

—Este es el pequeño Thomas.

El pequeño Thomas se manchó de baba la parte delantera del pijama, miró a Edward y golpeó dos cucharas entre sí. Edward no recordaba haber hablado nunca con una persona tan pequeña. Se sentía como un idiota esperando una respuesta y no sabía qué hacer con las manos. Así que formó una torre con tres cucharas. El pequeño Thomas la derribó, rio y aplaudió. Edward alzó la vista y vio que Isabella lo estaba observando mientras removía algo en los fogones.

—Le he traído la navaja de Jacob, y también la brocha y el soporte. Puede usarlos si quiere.

Edward se incorporó, dirigió la mirada a los útiles de afeitar y, luego, a Isabella. Pero ella ya se había vuelto para cocinar y dejarle algo de intimidad. Se había estado afeitando con una navaja y sin jabón, destrozándose la piel; la brocha y el soporte le irían tan bien como el agua caliente, pero dudó un instante antes de acercarse a ellos.

Tendría que acostumbrarse: iban a compartir esa cocina todas las mañanas. Tendría que lavarse y afeitarse mientras ella se peinara, preparara el desayuno y se ocupara de sus hijos. Habría ocasiones en que tendría que pasar casi rozándola. Y, hasta entonces, ella no se había apartado de él asustada, ¿no?

—Permiso —dijo tras ella. Isabella se apartó un poco sin dejar de remover las gachas para dejarle estirar el brazo hacia el caldero.

—¿Durmió bien anoche?

—Sí, señora.

Se llenó la palangana de agua y se enjabonó la cara con la brocha, de espaldas a Isabella.

—¿Cómo le gustan los huevos?

—Cocinados.

—¿Cocinados? — Isabella se volvió de golpe y sus ojos se encontraron en el espejo.

—Sí, señora —corroboró, antes de inclinar la cabeza para afeitarse la parte inferior de la mandíbula izquierda.

—¿Quiere decir que tiene la costumbre de comérselos crudos?

—Pues sí.

—¿Quiere decir que se los lleva del gallinero de alguien?

Siguió afeitándose, evitando sus ojos. Oyó que ella se echaba a reír y volvió a mirarla por el espejo. Se rio un buen rato, desenfrenadamente, con una mano sobre la tripa, hasta que los ojos de Edward adquirieron un brillo divertido.

—¿Le parece gracioso? —preguntó, mientras aclaraba la navaja.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Isabella, haciendo un esfuerzo por serenarse.

Daba la impresión de no sentirlo en absoluto, pero Edward descubrió que la diversión la favorecía.

—La gente suele culpar de ello a los zorros, de modo que nadie te persigue —aseguró mientras se retocaba una patilla.

Isabella lo observó un instante. Se preguntaba cuántos kilómetros habría recorrido, cuántos gallineros habría saqueado, cuánto tiempo tardaría en derribar ese muro que con tanto cuidado alzaba entre ambos. De momento, lo había agrietado, pero él seguía encerrado en su interior.

Le gustó volver a notar el aroma del jabón de afeitar en la casa. Bajo la barba, fue apareciendo poco a poco el rostro de Edward Cullen, el rostro que vería al otro lado de su mesa en el futuro, si él decidía quedarse. Le sorprendió darse cuenta de que la fascinaban la forma de su mandíbula, el contorno definido de su nariz, la delgadez de sus mejillas, el color oscuro de sus ojos. Cuando él alzó la vista y la pilló observándolo, se volvió hacia los fogones.

—¿Fritos, duros o revueltos?

Se le paralizaron las manos al oír la pregunta. En la cárcel eran siempre revueltos, y sabían a periódico húmedo. Que le dieran a elegir le parecía increíble.

—Fritos.

—De acuerdo.

Mientras se lavaba y se peinaba, oyó el chisporroteo de los huevos en la sartén, algo que rara vez había oído, ya que había vivido en barracones y furgones casi toda su vida en libertad. Sonidos. A lo largo de la vida había oído muchas ruedas traqueteando y muchos hombres roncando. Puertas de barrotes cerrándose, voces de hombre, lavadoras.

Tras él, los niños parloteaban y reían, y golpeaban el suelo con cucharas de madera. Los aros de la cocina hicieron un ruido metálico. Las cenizas se desplomaron. Un tronco crepitó. El caldero silbó. Una madre dijo: «A desayunar, niños. Sentaos en vuestras sillas.»

Los olores de esa cocina bastaban para que un hombre se ahogara en su propia saliva. En la cárcel, los dos que predominaban eran el de desinfectante y el de orina, y la comida tenía tan poco aroma como sabor.

Cuando se sentaron a la mesa, Edward se quedó mirando la cantidad de comida que contenía su plato: tres huevos… ¡tres! Fritos, como a él le gustaban. Gachas, panceta, café caliente y una tostada con mermelada de mora.

Isabella vio que vacilaba, vio que tenía las manos en los muslos como si le diera miedo empezar.

—Coma —ordenó, y empezó a partir un huevo para el pequeño Thomas.

Como la noche anterior, Edward comió sin poderse creer su buena suerte. Estaba a la mitad cuando se percató de que ella sólo se tomaba una tostada. Se detuvo con el tenedor a medio camino de la boca.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó dul—. ¿No le gusta algo?

—No. ¡No! Es… Bueno, es el mejor desayuno que he tomado en mi vida. Pero ¿usted no come?

—La comida no me sienta bien a esta hora de la mañana.

No concebía que alguien no comiera si había abundancia de alimentos. ¿Le habría dado su parte?

—Pero…

—Es normal en las mujeres cuando están embarazadas —explicó.

—¡Oh…! —Dirigió la mirada hacia su tripa y, rápidamente, la desvió.

«¡Será posible! —pensó Isabella—. ¡Pero si se ha ruborizado!» Y, por la razón que fuera, eso le gustó.

Después de desayunar, dul le hizo sentar en una silla en el centro de la cocina y le ató un paño de cocina al cuello. Cuando lo tocó, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Escuchó el tijereteo, notó cómo el peine le rascaba el cuero cabelludo y cerró los ojos para saborear cada movimiento de los nudillos de Isabella en su cabeza. Se estremeció y dejó las manos apoyadas en los muslos, cubiertas por el trapo.

Isabella vio que se le cerraban los ojos.

—¿Está a gusto? —preguntó.

—Sí, señora —respondió tras abrirlos de golpe.

—No se ponga tenso —dijo dul a la vez que le empujaba con suavidad un hombro—. Relájese.

Después de eso, trabajó en silencio, dejándolo disfrutar del placer tranquilamente.

Edward volvió a cerrar los ojos y se dejó llevar bajo las primeras manos de una mujer que lo tocaban cariñosamente desde hacía más de seis años. Notó cómo le cortaba el pelo alrededor de las orejas, en la nuca, y se fue olvidando de cuanto lo rodeaba. Por favor…, qué bien se estaba así…

Cuando Isabella terminó de cortarle el pelo, tuvo que despertarlo.

—¿Mmm…? —Levantó la cabeza y se espabiló de golpe, consternado al darse cuenta de que se había quedado dormido—. ¡Oh!… Me debo de haber…

—Ya está —anunció dul, quitándole con un movimiento rápido el paño de cocina.

Se levantó para mirarse en el espejito redondo que había cerca del fregadero. Tenía el pelo un poquito más largo sobre la oreja derecha que sobre la izquierda, pero, en general, el corte de pelo era mucho mejor que el esquilado de la cárcel.

—Ha quedado muy bien, señora —comentó mientras se tocaba una patilla con los nudillos. Volvió la cabeza para mirarla—. Gracias. Y también por el desayuno.

Siempre que le daba las gracias, ella se hacía la sueca, como si no hubiera hecho nada.

—Tiene una buena mata de pelo, señor Cullen —dijo, barriendo el suelo sin levantar la vista—. Jacob tenía poco, y muy fino. También se lo cortaba a él. —Cruzó como un pato la cocina en busca de un recogedor—. Me ha gustado volverlo a hacer. Y también me ha gustado volver a oler el jabón de afeitar.

¿En serio? Creía que él era el único al que le gustaban esas cosas. O quizás estaba siendo amable con él para que se sintiera cómodo. Quiso devolverle el favor.

—Deje que la ayude —se ofreció cuando Isabella se agachó para recoger el pelo castaño del suelo.

—Ya casi estoy. Pero no me importaría si se encargara de dar de comer a los cerdos.

Se enderezó y sus ojos se encontraron. Edward vio duda en los de ella. Era la primera tarea que le pedía que hiciera, y no era demasiado agradable. Pero lo que le hubiera resultado desagradable a cualquier hombre era sinónimo de libertad para Edward Cullen. Ella le había dado de comer, le había dejado la navaja de afeitar de su marido, había compartido su fuego y su mesa con él, y lo había dejado dormido con un peine y unas tijeras. Abrió los labios mientras una vocecita interior lo apremiaba: «Dilo, Cullen. ¿Temes que crea que eres menos hombre si lo haces?»

—Hacía tiempo que no estaba tan a gusto mientras me cortaban el pelo.

Isabella lo comprendió perfectamente. Ella también había vivido mucho tiempo en un mundo sin amor, sin contacto físico. Parecía mentira que una frase tan sencilla pudiera generar tanta comprensión mutua.

—Bueno, pues me alegro.

—En la cárcel…

—En la cárcel, ¿qué? —quiso saber, mirándolo a los ojos.

No debería haber empezado a hablar, pero aquella mujer tenía algo que lo impulsaba a hacerlo, que hacía que quisiera confiarle sus secretos más dolorosos.

—En la cárcel usan esas maquinillas zumbadoras que te cortan casi todo el pelo, de manera que te sientes… —Desvió la mirada, reacio a terminar la frase, después de todo.

—¿Te sientes cómo? —lo animó dul.

—Desnudo —sentenció, tras observar el pelo del recogedor.

Ninguno de los dos se movió. Como notaba lo mucho que le había costado admitir semejante cosa, Isabella acercó la mano para tocarle el brazo, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, él le tomó el recogedor de las manos y vertió su contenido en el hogar.

—Voy a encargarme de los cerdos —anunció, con lo que el momento de intimidad terminó.

Donald Wade accedió a enseñar a Edward dónde estaban los cerdos, y Isabella les dio un cubo medio lleno de leche e instrucciones para alimentarlos.

—¡Para los cerdos! —exclamó Edward, horrorizado. ¿Él había pasado hambre la mayoría de su vida y esa mujer daba leche recién ordeñada a los cerdos?

—_**Herbert**_da más de la que podemos consumir, y el camión de la leche no puede llegar hasta aquí, por lo mal que está el camino. Además, no quiero que la gente del pueblo venga a husmear por aquí. Désela a los cerdos.

A Edward le partía el corazón el tener que llevarse la leche de la casa.

Donald Wade lo guio, aunque Edward hubiese podido localizar la pocilga por el olor. Mientras cruzaba el patio aprovechó para ver mejor el camino. Estaba realmente en muy mal estado. Pero la señora Swan tenía una mula y, si había una mula, también tenía que haber herramientas que se le pudieran enganchar. Y, si no había herramientas, usaría una pala él solo. El camino tenía que estar transitable para poder llevarse los trastos viejos. Pero no pensaba deshacerse de ellos como si fueran basura, sino venderlos como chatarra. Ahora que Estados Unidos suministraba material de guerra a Inglaterra, pronto la chatarra valdría mucho. Esa mujer tenía una mina de oro en casa y ni siquiera lo sabía.

El camino no era lo único en mal estado; a la luz del día, el patio ofrecía un aspecto deplorable. Edificios ruinosos que parecía posible derribar de una patada. Los que todavía podrían aguantar varios años necesitaban urgentemente una capa de pintura. El silo de mazorcas estaba lleno de trastos: barriles, cajones de embalaje, rollos de alambre de espino oxidado, maderos combados. Edward no comprendía cómo la puerta del gallinero no se había caído aún. El olor, cuando se acercaron a él, era espantoso.

No era extraño que las gallinas durmieran entre los trastos esparcidos por el suelo. Pasó junto a montones de piezas de maquinaria y latas de pintura vacías, aunque no alcanzaba a imaginarse dónde se habría usado esa pintura. La cabra parecía tener su dormidero en una camioneta abandonada con la tapicería arrancada a mordiscos. Edward pensó, asombrado, que allí había trabajo suficiente para mantener ocupado a un hombre las veinticuatro horas del día un año entero.

Donald Wade, que trotaba a su lado, interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—Ahí—dijo, señalando la estructura que recordaba un cobertizo para secar tabaco.

—¿Qué pasa ahí?

—Ahí es donde está la comida para los cerdos.

Lo condujo hacia un edificio lleno de toda clase de cosas, desde sopa hasta frutos secos, sólo que, esta vez, eran cosas útiles. Evidentemente, Black no se había limitado a reunir trastos. ¿Hacía trueques? ¿Negociaba con esas cosas? Las latas de pintura estaban llenas. Los rollos de alambre de espino, nuevos. En el abarrotado edificio había muebles, herramientas, sillas de montar, una rotativa, cajas de huevos, correas para polea, cañas de pescar sin carrete, el guardabarros de un Ford modelo A, un maniquí de modista, un barril lleno de pistones, cestas, una caldera, cencerros, botellas para almacenar aguardiente casero, muelles de colchón… y Dios sabía cuántas cosas más.

Donald Wade señaló un saco de arpillera que descansaba en el suelo sucio, junto a una lata de café oxidada.

—Dos —soltó, levantando tres dedos, y se tuvo que doblar uno con la otra mano.

—¿Dos?

—Mamá mezcla dos con la leche.

Edward se agachó despacio junto a Donald Wade, abrió el saco y sonrió al observar lo que había en su interior, mientras el niño se seguía sujetando el dedo doblado.

—¿Quieres echarlo por mí?

Donald Wade asintió con tanta fuerza que el pelo le dio bandazos hacia delante y hacia atrás. Llenó la lata, pero no logró sacarla del fondo del saco, de modo que Edward se apresuró a ayudarlo. Al verterla en la leche, la mezcla soltó un fuerte olor a grano. Una vez hubieron echado la segunda lata, Donald Wade fue a un rincón a buscar un listón.

—Tienes que removerlo.

Edward empezó a hacerlo mientras Donald Wade lo observaba con las manos dentro del peto del pantalón.

—Sé remover muy bien —soltó al cabo de un rato.

—¿Ah, sí? —Edward sonreía para sus adentros.

El pelo de Donald Wade volvió a dar bandazos hacia delante y hacia atrás.

—¡Qué suerte! Porque empezaba a cansarme, ¿sabes?

Aunque Donald Wade sujetaba fuertemente el listón con ambas manos, necesitó la ayuda de Edward. Este no pudo contener una sonrisa al ver cómo el niño se mordía el labio inferior y se esforzaba para mover el palo con la escasa fuerza de sus bracitos. Se arrodilló entonces detrás del pequeño y le rodeó los hombros con los brazos para mezclar juntos la comida para los cerdos.

—¿Ayudas todos los días a tu mamá a hacer esto?

—Casi. Es que se cansa. Sobre todo, recojo huevos.

—¿Dónde?

—En todas partes.

—¿En todas partes?

—Por el patio. Sé dónde les gusta más a las gallinas. Te lo puedo enseñar.

—¿Ponen muchos huevos?

Donald Wade se encogió de hombros.

—¿Y tu mamá los vende?

—Sí.

—¿En el pueblo?

—En la carretera. Los deja ahí, y la gente deja el dinero en una lata. No le gusta ir al pueblo.

—¿Y eso?

Donald Wade se encogió de hombros otra vez.

—¿Tiene algún amigo?

—Sólo mi papá. Pero se murió.

—Sí, ya lo sé. Y lo siento mucho, Donald Wade.

—¿Sabes qué hizo el pequeño Thomas un día?

—¿Qué?

—Se comió un huevo.

Hasta ese momento, Edward no se había dado cuenta de que, para un niño de cuatro años, el hecho de que un hermano se comiera un huevo era más importante que la muerte de un padre. Soltó una carcajada y le alborotó el pelo. Era tan suave como parecía.

«Este crío podría llegar a gustarme mucho», pensó.

Una vez alimentados los cerdos, se detuvieron para aclarar el cubo en la bomba de agua. A su alrededor había una amplia zona enfangada sin una sola tabla que la cubriera para evitar mancharse.

Por supuesto, Donald Wade acabó con las botas enlodadas. Cuando regresaron a la casa, su madre lo riñó.

—¡Quieto ahí y limpíate las suelas antes de entrar, hijo!

—Es culpa mía, señora —intervino, Edward—. Lo llevé donde está la bomba de agua.

—¿Ah, sí? Oh, vaya… —dul ocultó su enfado de inmediato y echó un vistazo fuera. Cuando volvió a hablar, en la voz se le notaba el abatimiento—. Ya sé que está todo hecho un asco. Pero bueno, ya se habrá dado cuenta.

Edward se caló el sombrero hasta las cejas y se metió las manos en los bolsillos traseros del pantalón sin decir nada. Cuando Isabella vio con el rabillo del ojo que recorría la granja con la mirada, sin ninguna expresión en el rostro, el corazón le lanzó una advertencia:

«Se va a ir corriendo. Saldrá por piernas cuando lo haya visto todo a plena luz del día.»

Pero, una vez más, él veía las posibilidades. Y no se iría de aquel lugar por nada del mundo a no ser que se lo pidieran.

—Creo que habría que limpiar un poco el gallinero —se limitó a decir en un tono comedido, sin apartar los ojos del patio.

* * *

><p><strong>Holaa! siento mucho la demora, pero al fin ya estoy en Lima otra vez :)<strong>

**Quiero agradecer de todo corazón sus comentarios y sus alertas, significan mucho para mí!**

**Espero les guste este capítulo! Bueno creo que Edward ha dejado una buena impresión en su primera mañana, ¿no creen? y eso que aún no termina el día.**

**No se olviden de alegrarme el dia y dejarme un review, algo pequeño vale?**

**Hasta la próxima actualización, Kassey :)**


	6. Chapter 6

******Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen... solo a la increible Stephenie Meyer y a la autora de esta historia.******

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 5<strong>

Salieron a dar una vuelta cuando el sol ya se había alzado por encima de los árboles, a media mañana de un día verde y dorado de verano. Edward no había paseado nunca con una mujer y sus hijos. Aquello tenía un atractivo extraño, inesperado. Observó cómo trataba a los niños, cómo cargaba al pequeño Thomas en una cadera, de modo que el niño le aplastaba el blusón con el talón. Cómo, al dejar el porche, se volvía hacia Donald Wade para animarlo:

—Vamos, cielo, ve tú delante.

Y le ayudaba a bajar el último peldaño. Cómo observaba al niño correr delante de ellos con una sonrisa como si no hubiera visto nunca su cabellera rubia ni su pantalón con peto de rayas. Cómo unía las manos bajo el trasero de Thomas, se echaba hacia atrás para inspirar hondo mirando al cielo y exclamaba: «¡Madre mía, qué delicia de día!» Cómo advertía a Donald Wade, que seguía delante, que tuviera cuidado con un alambre que había en la hierba. Cómo arrancaba una hoja y se la daba a Thomas, y dejaba luego que le tocara la nariz con ella y fingía que le hacía cosquillas, lo que hacía reír al pequeño.

Edward la observaba embelesado. ¡Menuda madre! Siempre hablaba con cariño. Siempre encontraba algo positivo que decir. Siempre estaba pendiente de sus hijos. Siempre les hacía sentir importantes. Nadie había hecho sentir nunca a Edward importante, sino como un estorbo.

La observó disimuladamente y pudo fijarse mejor en su voluminosa barriga, realzada por la pierna del bebé. Donald Wade había dicho que su madre se cansaba. Al recordar las palabras del niño, Edward se planteó ofrecerse a llevar al pequeño, pero se sentía perdido con Thomas. No sabría cómo lograr que le hiciera cosquillas en la nariz ni cómo charlar con él. Además, tal vez no quisiera que un desconocido como él tratara a los hijos de Jacob Black.

Se dirigieron a la parte posterior de la casa, donde el paño de cocina ondeaba en una cuerda de tender que oscilaba entre unos postes apuntalados con tirantes de madera. Había más trastos viejos al otro lado, antes de llegar a los árboles: pinos, robles, nogales y demás. Pasaron unos gorriones volando de un árbol a otro, y Bella los siguió con un dedo.

—Mirad. Gorriones de ceja blanca —les dijo.

Un cenzontle los sobrevoló y fue a posarse en una rama muerta. Bella también lo señaló y dijo qué pájaro era. El sol centelleaba en las cabecitas rubias de los niños y confería al vestido de su madre un tono más vivo aún. Siguieron un camino abierto por el paso de unas ruedas hacía cierto tiempo. Algunas veces Donald Wade saltaba balanceando mucho los brazos. El pequeño Thomas echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y miraba el cielo con la mano apoyada en el hombro de su madre. ¡Eran tan felices! Edward no había visto demasiada gente feliz en su vida. Era fascinante.

A poca distancia de la casa, llegaron a una colina orientada al este y cubierta de hileras de árboles frutales.

—Esto de aquí es el huerto de árboles frutales —anunció Bella, recorriéndolo con la mirada.

—Es grande —comentó Edward.

—Y no ha visto ni la mitad. Aquí están los melocotoneros. Allá abajo hay un grupo de manzanos y de perales… y también de naranjos, Jacob tuvo la idea de intentar plantar naranjos, pero no le fue demasiado bien. —Sonrió melancólica—. Estamos demasiado al norte.

Edward salió del camino e inspeccionó la fruta.

—Puede que hubiera convenido fumigarlos.

—Sí —coincidió Bella, a la vez que acariciaba sin darse cuenta la espalda del bebé—. Jacob planeaba hacerlo, pero murió en abril y no tuvo ocasión.

«Esos árboles meridionales deberían haberse fumigado mucho antes del mes de abril», pensó Edward, pero se abstuvo de decirlo. Siguieron adelante.

—¿Cuántos años tienen esos árboles?

—No lo sé exactamente. El padre de Jacob plantó la mayoría. Todos, salvo los naranjos, como ya le he dicho. También hay manzanos, prácticamente de todas las variedades imaginables, pero nunca me he aprendido los nombres. El padre de Jacob sabía mucho de eso, pero murió antes de que yo me casara con su hijo. También se dedicaba a la compraventa de objetos de segunda mano, como Jacob. Iba a subastas y comerciaba con quienquiera que fuera. Aunque no parecía haber ninguna razón para ello. —Calló un instante y preguntó de golpe—: ¿Ha probado los membrillos? Son esas frutas de ahí.

—Son ácidos como los ruibarbos.

—Pero se puede hacer un pastel delicioso con ellos.

—Eso no lo sabía.

—Me imagino que le apetecería probarlo.

—Supongo que sí —respondió, mirándola de reojo.

—Le iría bien cubrir esos huesos con algo de grasa, señor Cullen.

Fijó los ojos en los membrilleros y se bajó tanto la parte delantera del ala del sombrero que dejó de ver el horizonte. Gracias a Dios, Bella cambió de tema.

—¿Y dónde los comió?

—En California.

—¿En California? —Alzó los ojos para mirarlo con la cabeza ladeada—. ¿Ha estado allí?

—Recolecté fruta allí un verano, cuando era un crío.

—¿Vio a alguna estrella de cine?

—¿Estrella de cine? —No se le habría ocurrido nunca que esa mujer supiera algo sobre las estrellas de cine—. No. ¿Ha visto usted a alguna? —preguntó, mirándola.

—¿Cómo voy a haber visto a ninguna estrella de cine si ni siquiera he visto nunca una película? —rio Bella.

—¿Nunca?

—Pero oía hablar de ellas a los niños en el colegio —contestó, tras negar con la cabeza.

Edward hubiese querido prometerle llevarla al cine algún día, pero ¿de dónde iba a sacar el dinero? Y aunque lo hubiese tenido, en Whitney no había ningún cine. Y además, ella no iba nunca al pueblo.

—En California, las estrellas de cine sólo están en Hollywood, y hace frío en las zonas montañosas. Y el mar está sucio. Apesta.

Bella se percató de que iba a costarle mucho lograr que dejara de verlo todo tan negro.

—¿Es usted siempre tan alegre?

Edward tenía ganas de bajarse todavía más el ala del sombrero, pero de hacerlo no hubiera podido ver por dónde andaba.

—Bueno, California no es como usted se imagina.

—¿Sabe qué? Creo que no me importaría que sonriera más a menudo.

—¿De qué? —soltó Edward con una expresión huraña.

—Diría que eso va a tener que averiguarlo usted mismo, señor Cullen. —Hizo que el bebé le deslizara por la cadera hasta llegar al suelo—. Madre mía, Thomas, cada vez pesas más, de verdad. Ven, dale la mano a mamá y te enseñaré algo.

Le mostró cosas en las que Edward no se hubiese fijado nunca, como una rama con la forma de la pata de un perro.

—Nadie, por mucho que talle, podría hacer algo más bonito —aseguró.

O un sitio donde algún animalito se había resguardado en la hierba y había dejado varias vainas vacías.

—Si yo fuera un ratón, me encantaría vivir aquí, en este huerto que huele tan bien, ¿no te parece? —comentó al pequeño.

Luego el objeto de atención fue un saltamontes verde camuflado sobre una brizna de hierba más verde aún.

—Hay que mirarlo de cerca para ver que está haciendo ese ruido con las alas —explicó.

Y después, entre los árboles adyacentes, un magnolio con una cavidad a la altura de la cabeza donde se unían sus ramas y donde había arraigado un segundo árbol: un pequeño roble que crecía robusto y sano.

—¿Cómo llegó ahí? —quiso saber Donald Wade.

—¿Cómo crees?

—No sé.

Se puso en cuclillas junto a sus hijos, con la mirada puesta en los dos árboles.

—Bueno, en este bosque vivía un búho muy sabio, y una tarde, cuando oscurecía, vino y le hice esa misma pregunta. Le dije: «¿Por qué ese roblecillo crece en ese magnolio?» —Sonrió a Donald Wade—. ¿Sabes qué me dijo?

—No.

Donald Wade miraba a su madre perplejo. Ella descansó el trasero en el suelo y se quedó sentada como una india, arrancando la corteza de un palo con la uña del pulgar mientras seguía hablando.

—Bueno, me contó que, hace años, vivían aquí un par de ardillas. Una de ellas era muy trabajadora y todos los días llevaba bellotas hasta esa pequeña cavidad del árbol, allá arriba. —La señaló con el palo—. La otra ardilla, en cambio, era perezosa. Se pasaba el día tumbada boca arriba en esa rama de ahí —comentó, a la vez que señalaba de nuevo, esta vez un pino cercano—. Usaba la cola de almohada y observaba con las piernas cruzadas cómo la otra ardilla se preparaba para el invierno. Esperó hasta que hubo tantas bellotas que la cavidad estaba a punto de rebosar. Entonces, cuando la ardilla trabajadora fue a buscar una última bellota, la perezosa se subió ahí y comió, comió y comió hasta que se las terminó todas. Estaba tan llena que se sentó en la rama y soltó un eructo tan fuerte que se cayó de espaldas.

Entonces, Bella inspiró hondo, se sujetó las rodillas con las manos y eructó con fuerza para caer hacia atrás con los brazos abiertos. Edward sonrió.

Donald Wade se rio. El pequeño Thomas chilló, encantado.

—Pero no fue tan divertido; después de todo —prosiguió Bella con los ojos puestos en el cielo.

Donald Wade se quedó serio y se inclinó parar mirarla directamente a la cara.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó.

—Porque, al caer, se golpeó la cabeza con una rama y se mató.

Donald Wade se golpeó él mismo la cabeza y cayó hacia atrás espatarrado en la hierba, al lado de su madre, con los ojos cerrados, sin dejar de retorcerse. Bella se incorporó y sentó a Thomas en su regazo.

—Entonces, cuando la ardillita trabajadora regresó con la última bellota entre los dientes, subió y vio que todas las que tenía ahí habían desaparecido. Abrió la boca para gritar, y esa última bellota cayó en el hueco, debajo de las cáscaras de bellota que había dejado la ardilla golosa. —Donald Wade se incorporó a su vez. La historia había despertado de nuevo su interés—. Sabía que no podía pasar aquí el invierno, porque ya había recogido todas las bellotas que había en kilómetros a la redonda. Así que dejó su acogedor nido y no regresó aquí hasta que ya era vieja. Tanto, que le costaba subir y bajar de los robles como antes. Pero recordaba el nido en el magnolio, cálido, seco y seguro, y subió para poder recordar viejos tiempos. ¿Y con qué creéis que se encontró?

—¿Con el roble que crece ahí? —sugirió el niño mayor.

—Sí, señor —respondió Bella mientras apartaba el pelo de la frente de Donald Wade con los dedos—. Un pequeño roble con tantas bellotas que la ardillita no tuvo que volver a subir y bajar nunca más de un árbol, porque todas le crecían alrededor de la cabeza, justo ahí, en su acogedor y cálido nido.

—¡Cuéntame otra historia!

—No. Tenemos que seguir y enseñar al señor Cullen el resto de la granja. —Se puso de pie y tomó la mano de Thomas—. Vamos, niños. Donald Wade, toma la otra mano de Thomas. Venga, señor Cullen —dijo con la cabeza vuelta hacia él—. Se nos está haciendo tarde.

Edward se rezagó para observar cómo ascendían despacio por el camino, los tres juntos, tomados de la mano. Bella llevaba la parte trasera del vestido arrugada de haber estado sentada en la hierba húmeda, pero no le importaba en absoluto. Estaba ocupada señalando pájaros, riendo en voz baja, hablando con los niños con su acento sureño. Sintió nostalgia de la madre que no había conocido, de la mano que no había tomado, de los cuentos que no le habían contado. Por un instante, imaginó que había tenido una madre como Bella Swan. Todo niño debería tener una madre como ella. «Diría que eso va a tener que averiguarlo usted mismo, señor Cullen.» Esas palabras le retumbaban en la cabeza mientras avanzaban, y se encontró mirando hacia atrás, hacia el roble que crecía sobre el magnolio, y comprendiendo lo raro que era.

Pasado un rato, llegaron a una doble hilera de colmenas deterioradas y desatendidas a lo largo del borde del huerto de árboles frutales. Rebuscó en su mente lo que sabía sobre las abejas, pero no encontró nada. Vio las colmenas como una posible fuente de ingresos, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que Bella las esquivaba, recordó que su marido había muerto mientras se encargaba de ellas y que estaba enterrado en algún lugar del huerto. Pero no vio ninguna tumba, y ella no le señaló ninguna. A pesar del modo en que Swan había muerto, Edward se sintió atraído por las colmenas, por los pocos insectos que zumbaban a su alrededor, y por la fragancia de la fruta, aunque tuviera gusanos, que el sol de las once calentaba. Se preguntó por el hombre que había estado ahí antes que él, un hombre que no conservaba nada, que no acababa nada y que, al parecer, tampoco se preocupaba nunca por nada. ¿Cómo podía dejar un hombre que las cosas se deterioraran de aquella forma? ¿Cómo podía un hombre que tenía la suerte de poseer cosas, tantas cosas, preocuparse tan poco por el estado en que éstas estaban? Edward podía contar en diez segundos la cantidad de cosas que había tenido en su vida: un caballo, una silla de montar, ropa, una navaja de afeitar. Aceleró el paso para alcanzar a Bella Swan mientras se preguntaba si sería una soñadora incorregible como su marido.

Llegaron a un bosquecillo de pacanas que parecía prometedor, con sus árboles cargados de frutos verdes, y en el camino que subía a la siguiente colina se encontraron con un tractor que les bloqueaba el paso.

—¿Qué es eso? —A Edward se le iluminaron los ojos.

—El viejo Steel Mule de Jacob —explicó Bella mientras Edward daba lentamente una vuelta al vehículo medio oxidado—. Aquí dejó de funcionar, y aquí lo dejó.

Era un modelo G, pero no estaba seguro del año, tal vez del 26 o del 27. Delante tenía dos ruedas de acero y, en la parte trasera, a cada lado, tres ruedas de distinto tamaño, ordenadas de menor a mayor y rodeadas por una cadena articulada de eslabones dentados por la parte exterior. Los dientes estaban desgastados, algunos tanto que incluso habían desaparecido. Echó un vistazo al motor y dudó de que volviera a emitir nunca ningún ruido.

—Sé algo de motores, pero creo que éste está muerto.

Siguieron adelante para llegar al extremo opuesto de la granja y volver después a la casa por otro camino. Pasaron por campos de rastrojos y por arboledas, y cuando finalmente llegaron a la cima de un montículo, Edward se paró en seco, se echó hacia atrás el sombrero y soltó un grito ahogado.

—Madre mía —murmuró.

Al otro lado había un auténtico cementerio de cocinas económicas, que se oxidaban en medio de una hierba lo bastante alta como para doblarse con el viento.

—Hay unas cuantas, ¿eh? — Bella se detuvo a su lado—. Daba la impresión de que cada semana se traía una a casa. Le dije: «Jacob, ¿qué vas a hacer con todas esas cocinas viejas si hoy en día todo el mundo se está pasando a las de gas y a las de queroseno?» Pero siguió trayéndolas aquí cada vez que se enteraba de que alguien se la cambiaba.

Debía de haber quinientas, de un naranja tan subido como la carretera a Whitney.

—Madre mía —repitió Edward, que se quitó el sombrero y se rascó la cabeza mientras imaginaba lo que costaría volver a llevárselas de ahí.

Bella observó su perfil, claramente recortado contra el cielo azul, con el sombrero echado hacia atrás. ¿Se atrevía a contarle lo demás? Decidió que sería mejor hacerlo. Al fin y al cabo, iba a enterarse de todos modos.

—Pues espere a ver los coches.

Edward se volvió para mirarla. Después de todo lo que había visto, nada podía sorprenderlo.

—¿Coches?

—Todos ellos destrozados. Peor que el tractor.

Tras contemplar un buen rato las cocinas con los brazos en jarras, Edward suspiró.

—Bueno, acabemos con esto de una vez —soltó, tras volver a calarse bien el sombrero.

Los coches estaban situados inmediatamente detrás de los árboles que rodeaban los edificios anexos (habían descrito un círculo casi completo por los terrenos de la granja) y formaban un revoltijo de puertas abiertas y techos combados entre los hierbajos. Se acercaron a los restos sin cristales de un viejo Whippet de 1928. Las ruedas sin llantas y el parachoques delantero estaban cubiertos de madreselva. En el estribo trasero, un pájaro había anidado al abrigo del guardabarros.

—¿Puedo conducirlo? —preguntó Donald Wade con ilusión.

—Claro que sí. ¿Quieres llevar contigo al pequeño Thomas?

—Ven, Thomas. —Donald Wade tomó la mano de su hermano, se abrió paso por la hierba y ayudó al pequeño a subirse. Se sentaron uno al lado del otro y empezaron a botar en los destrozados asientos. Donald Wade giraba el volante a izquierda y derecha mientras hacía ruidos de motor con la boca.

Cuando Bella y Edward se acercaron, sujetó con más fuerza aún el volante. Thomas, que quería imitar a su hermano, sacó la lengua y sopló, con lo que lanzó gotitas de saliva a una telaraña que colgaba sobre el salpicadero.

Bella se situó junto a la puerta abierta y se echó a reír. Cuanto más reía, más botaban e imitaban un motor los niños. Cuanto más botaban e imitaban un motor, con más energía movía Donald Wade el volante.

—¿Adónde vais, chicos? —preguntó Bella, que había cruzado los brazos en la parte inferior del hueco de la ventanilla y se había inclinado hacia delante con el mentón apoyado en una muñeca.

—¡A Atlanta! —chilló Donald Wade.

—¡A Lanta! —repitió Thomas como un lorito.

—¿A Atlanta? —bromeó su madre—. ¿Y qué vais a hacer allí cuando lleguéis?

—No sé.—Donald Wade conducía a toda pastilla, de modo que el viejo volante giraba rápidamente entre sus manos pecosas.

—¿Podríais llevarme?

—¡No podemos parar; vamos demasiado deprisa!

—¿Y si me subo al estribo cuando paséis?

—¡Muy bien!

—¡Ay! — Bella saltó hacia atrás y se sujetó el pie con la mano—. ¡Has pasado con el coche por encima de mi pie, jovencito!

—¡Iiiiii! —chilló Donald Wade, pisando el pedal del freno a fondo con su rechoncho piececito para parar el coche—. Suba, señora.

Bella se hizo la ofendida. Levantó la nariz y volvió la cabeza.

—Ahora no quiero. No, después de haberme pasado por encima del pie de esa forma. Supongo que ya encontraré a alguien que no sea tan imprudente al volante. Pero puedes preguntar al señor Cullen si necesita que lo lleves al pueblo. Lleva un buen rato andando y debe de estar hecho polvo. ¿No es así, señor Cullen? —Lo miró de reojo con una sonrisa torcida.

Edward no había jugado nunca a estas cosas. Cuando todos lo miraron esperando una respuesta, se sintió fatal y carente de imaginación. Buscó frenéticamente algo que decir y, de golpe, se le ocurrió una genialidad:

—La próxima vez, chicos —dijo y, tras levantar una bota raspada por encima de la hierba, añadió—: Acabo de comprarme este par de botas y tengo que gastarlas un poco antes del baile del sábado por la noche.

—Está bien, señor. ¡Ruuuum, ruuuuum!

El ruido de motor estuvo acompañado de más salpicaduras de saliva, y de más carcajadas de Bella Swan. A Edward y a ella los iluminaban las motas de luz que dejaba pasar un gran roble y tenían la hierba y la madreselva hasta las rodillas. Edward se sintió como si volviera a ser un niño, experimentando las alegrías que no había vivido la primera vez. Hacía calor y el aire olía a hierba, y de momento no parecía necesario apresurarse o planear nada, desear o lamentar nada. Bastaba con ver a los dos chiquillos rubios conduciendo hacia Atlanta en un Whippet de 1928.

Bella dejó de reír, pero siguió sonriendo mientras observaba a Edward. Éste se había apoyado en el coche con el peso sobre un pie y los brazos cruzados. El sol le iluminaba la punta de la nariz. Sus labios esbozaban una sonrisa auténtica.

—Vaya, míralo —dijo en voz baja.

Edward alzó los ojos y vio que Bella le miraba la boca. Así que lo había logrado; le había hecho sonreír. Esa sonrisa era tan vigorizante como la tripa llena y no la ocultó, sino que la dirigió a Bella Swan.

—Se siente bien uno, ¿verdad? —le comentó ésta.

—Sí, señora—respondió Edward en voz baja mientras los ojos castaños se le enternecían al encontrarse con los verdes de ella.

Bella vio el placer en sus ojos y sonrió, emocionada, porque los niños y ella lo habían propiciado. ¡Por Dios, lo que mejoraba una sonrisa el rostro de Edward Cullen! Los ojos achinados, los párpados entrecerrados y los labios relajados habían acabado con su inexpresividad.

«Ahora que sé que puedo hacerle sonreír, estoy segura de que podría llevarme bien con este hombre.»

Los ojos de Edward Cullen se dirigieron de la boca a la tripa de Bella en un lento recorrido. Ella se mantuvo impávida bajo su atenta mirada, preguntándose qué estaría pensando. «Hasta que la muerte os separe» era mucho tiempo, así que decidió dejarlo mirar para que pudiera decidirse. Ella haría lo mismo. Nunca le había importado nada el aspecto de la gente. Pero Edward Cullen, relajado y sonriente, era atractivo, de eso no había ninguna duda. Y, en ese momento, que la observara la hizo sentirse incómoda. Edward alzó la vista y, cuando sus miradas se encontraron, Bella se ruborizó para sus adentros.

—¿Sabe qué, señora Swan?

El grito de Thomas lo interrumpió.

—¿Qué…? —exclamó entonces Edward, que se había vuelto hacia el niño.

Donald Wade chilló de dolor y de miedo.

—¡Dios mío, sáquelos de ahí! —gritó Edward, y pasó a la acción. Se abalanzó hacia el coche y sacó a Donald Wade tirándole del brazo—. ¡Corre! ¡Largo de aquí! ¡Hay abejas!

Un montón de ellas zumbaba alrededor de la cabeza de Edward. Cuando se agachó hacia Thomas, que no dejaba de dar alaridos, una le picó en el cuello y otra en la muñeca. Para cuando lo hubo sacado del coche, había abejas por todas partes. Sin hacer caso de las picaduras, las alejó de Thomas con el sombrero de vaquero. Bella y Donald Wade salieron corriendo, pero cuando Edward los alcanzaba, Donald Wade tropezó y se cayó de bruces, gritando. Edward lo recogió y siguió corriendo. Tenía las piernas más largas que Bella y pronto la dejó atrás. Se detuvo, vacilante, y se volvió. Tras él, Bella corría como podía, sujetándose la barriga con una mano y agitando el aire por encima de la cabeza con la otra. Las abejas eran más numerosas que antes y emitían un zumbido enojado.

—¡Señora Swan! —gritó.

—¡Corra, lléveselos! —bramó Bella—. ¡No me espere!

Edward vio el terror en sus ojos y se quedó quieto, indeciso.

—¡Váyase! —gritó Bella.

Una abeja se posó en el brazo de Thomas. El pequeño chilló y empezó a retorcerse como un loco en el brazo de Edward. Este se volvió y salió disparado como una bala camino arriba, con los niños chillando y dando brincos. Cuando dejó atrás el enjambre, se detuvo, jadeante, y se giró justo a tiempo de ver cómo Bella tropezaba y se caía de bruces. El corazón pareció salírsele por la boca. Dejó a los niños en mitad del camino y les ordenó que le esperaran. Luego, regresó corriendo hacia Bella sin prestar atención a los alaridos que oía a su espalda. Corrió más rápido que nunca en su vida, hacia la mujer que se daba lentamente la vuelta y trataba de levantarse. Estaba sentada sobre una cadera con los ojos cerrados, balanceándose, sujetándose la tripa.

«¡Oh! ¡La madre que me parió! ¡Por favor, Dios mío, que no le pase nada!», rezó Edward del único modo que sabía. Al llegar a su lado, puso una rodilla en el suelo y alargó la mano hacia ella.

—Señora Swan… —jadeó.

—Los niños —dijo Bella tras abrir los ojos—. ¿Están bien los niños?

—Asustados, más que nada. —Se quitó el sombrero y lo agitó enojado para ahuyentar dos abejas que zumbaban sobre la cabeza de Bella—. ¡Fuera de aquí, hijas de puta!

Les seguían llegando gritos desde lo alto del camino, así que Edward dirigió una mirada insegura a los niños primero y a Bella después mientras combatía el pánico. Le sujetó los brazos y la obligó a acostarse de nuevo en el suelo.

—Túmbese aquí un momento. Ya no hay abejas.

—Pero los niños…

—Tienen algunas picaduras, pero deje que chillen un momento. Vamos, acuéstese como le digo —pidió, y cuando ella dejó de resistirse y le obedeció, le puso el sombrero debajo—. Tenga, apoye aquí la cabeza.

Lo hizo, pero tenía unas punzadas en el vientre.

—¿Se ha golpeado en algún sitio al caer? —le preguntó Edward que se arrodilló ansioso a su lado. No sabía qué tenía que hacer si empezaba a perder el bebé ahí, en medio de ese campo de hierbajos. Observó cómo la barriga se le elevaba y le descendía entre jadeos y se preguntó si debería palpársela para comprobar cómo estaba. ¿Pero para qué? Se apoyó en un talón con las manos apoyadas con aire indeciso en los muslos.

—Estoy bien. ¿Podría encargarse de los niños, por favor?

—Pero está…

—Me quedaré tumbada aquí un rato. Lleve a los niños hasta la bomba de agua y aplíqueles algo de barro en las picaduras lo más rápido que pueda. Eso impedirá que se les hinchen.

—Pero no puedo dejarla aquí sola.

—¡Claro que puede! ¡Haga lo que le digo, Edward Cullen! Las picaduras de las abejas podrían matar a Thomas si tiene demasiadas, y ya perdí a su padre por culpa de las abejas… ¿No lo comprende?

Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, y Edward se levantó a regañadientes. Echó un vistazo a los dos niños, que seguían sentados lastimosamente en mitad del camino, berreando a voz en grito. Miró después a su madre y la amonestó con un dedo.

—No se mueva hasta que regrese —le advirtió, y salió corriendo de nuevo.

Un momento después, rescataba a los dos pequeños chillones y se los llevaba a toda velocidad.

—¡Maaa-máaaa! ¡Quiero a mi maaa-máaaa! —Donald Wade tenía varias ronchas en la cara y en las manos. Tenía una oreja colorada e hinchada. Se frotaba los ojos con los puños.

—Tu mamá no puede correr tan rápido como yo. Aguanta y te pondremos algo fresco en las picaduras.

El pequeño Thomas, que corría como un poseso, tenía picaduras por todo el cuerpo, incluidas unas cuantas de aspecto muy feo en el cuello. Ya se le habían empezado a hinchar. Al pensar en lo que podría pasar si se hinchaba por dentro tanto como por fuera, Edward aceleró. Intentó pensar de modo racional, recordar si había visto dónde guardaba la señora Swan el cuchillo del pan. Le vino a la cabeza la imagen de la larga hoja plateada e imaginó tener que clavarla en la tráquea del pequeño Thomas, a través de la piel suave y rosada del pequeño.

Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. No estaba seguro de que pudiera hacerlo.

«Maldita sea, no permitas que el crío se ahogue. ¿Me oyes? No pienses en eso, Cullen, y sigue corriendo. Si grita como un loco, quiere decir que no tiene problemas para respirar.»

El pequeño Thomas bramó todo el camino de vuelta. Edward llegó a la zona enlodada junto a la bomba de agua a once kilómetros por hora. El pie izquierdo le resbaló hacia un lado, y el derecho, hacia el otro. Un momento después golpeó el suelo con el trasero con un_**plaf,**_y se quedó sentado allí con los dos niños, que no dejaban de berrear a su lado. En el orificio derecho de la nariz del pequeño Thomas se formó una burbuja. A Donald Wade le resbalaban las lágrimas por las mejillas y le mojaban las picaduras de abeja. Edward le sujetó la mano y se la bajó.

—Quieto, no te las frotes —le ordenó mientras empezaba a aplicar el barro frío y resbaladizo a ambos niños a la vez. Thomas se resistió con todas sus fuerzas, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, empujando las manos de Edward. Pero, al cabo de un rato, todas las ronchas visibles estaban cubiertas. Los gritos se convirtieron en violentos sollozos y, después, cuando los niños se dieron cuenta de que estaban sentados bajo la bomba de agua y les estaban poniendo barro encima, pasaron a ser jadeos de asombro. Edward desabrochó los tirantes de Donald Wade, le bajó el peto y le levantó la camisa. Le trató varias picaduras de la espalda y la tripa, y quitó después la camisa al pequeño Thomas para hacer lo mismo.

—Te han picado muchas —confirmó Edward tras comprobar no haberse dejado ninguna.

—¿Están bien?

El mentón de Edward se alzó de golpe al oír la voz de Bella, que estaba al borde del charco con el sombrero aplastado de Edward en una mano.

—Creía haberle dicho que no se moviera hasta que pudiera regresar a su lado.

—¿Están bien? —repitió.

—Eso creo. ¿Y usted?

—Eso creo.

—Mamá… —El pequeño alargó las manos hacia ella, pero Edward le impidió moverse.

—Quédate aquí sentado un momento, campeón. Vas a manchar de barro a tu madre.

Entonces, Bella empezó a reírse entre dientes. Edward la fulminó con la mirada.

—¿De qué se ríe?

—Madre mía, si viera la pinta que tienen los tres. —Se tapó la boca con la mano y se dobló hacia delante, entre carcajadas—. Acabo de fijarme.

Edward se enfureció. ¿Cómo se atrevía a partirse de risa cuando el susto le había acortado la vida cinco años? ¿Cuando el corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que le dolían las sienes? ¿Cuando estaba sentado en el suelo con el barro manchándole los únicos vaqueros que tenía? ¡Y todo por ella y sus hijos!

—¡No tiene nada de gracia, así que deje de regodearse! —exclamó mientras ponía de pie a los dos niños como si fueran palas y hubiera terminado de cavar con ellas. Se levantó con torpeza y se la quedó mirando con las piernas arqueadas, como un bebé con los pañales sucios. Bella no dejaba de reírse con la boca tapada. ¡Por el amor de Dios, se reía y podía estar abortando en ese mismo instante!

—¿Está loca o qué? —se quejó, más enojado aún.

—Supongo que sí —logró articular Bella entre carcajadas—. Por lo menos, eso es lo que todos dicen, ¿no?

El buen humor de Bella lo puso furibundo.

—Vaya a la casa y… —empezó a decir, pero no sabía qué aconsejarle. ¿Acaso era él una comadrona?

—Ya voy, señor Cullen, ya voy —respondió Bella, desenfadada. Golpeó con la mano la copa del sombrero y se lo puso, aunque le llegaba hasta debajo de las orejas—. No podía pasar por aquí sin verlos sentados en el barro.

—¡Deje que yo me encargue de ellos! —explotó Edward al ver que iba a llevarse al pequeño Thomas—. ¡Vaya a la casa y cuídese!

Bella se volvió sin dejar de reír y subió el camino andando como un pato.

Esa maldita mujer no tenía el menor sentido común si no se percataba de que debía estar tumbada boca arriba, reposando, después de la caída que había sufrido. Le costaría algo de tiempo acostumbrarse a vivir con una mujer resuelta que se reía de él siempre que podía. ¿No sabía el susto que le había dado? Ahora que todo había terminado, le temblaban las rodillas. Eso también le daba mucha rabia. ¡Mira que ponerse así por la mujer de otro hombre, y una total desconocida además!

—¿Cuánto tiempo deben llevar puesto el barro? —le gritó con bastante brusquedad.

—Bastará con unos diez minutos —le contestó Bella—. Prepararé algo para el escozor.

Dejó el sombrero en el peldaño del porche y entró en la casa. Edward descalzó a los niños y dejó que jugaran en el barro. El mismo parecía pesar nueve kilos más con todo el que se le había pegado al trasero. De vez en cuando miraba hacia la casa, pero Bella permanecía dentro. No sabía si quería que saliera o no. Condenada mujer, parecía mentira que se hubiera quedado ahí plantada riéndose de él mientras intentaba calmar a sus hijos. Y nadie se ponía su sombrero. ¡Nadie!

Dentro de la casa, Bella empezó a triturar hojas de llantén en un mortero. No conoces realmente a una persona hasta verla enfadada. Acababa de ver a Edward Cullen enojado, incluso colérico, y era bastante apacible: buena señal. ¡Menuda estampa, sentado en el charco de barro con los ojos echando chispas! Si se quedaba, dentro de unos años, se reirían de ese momento.

Alzó los ojos y vio algo que la dejó paralizada.

—Mira eso —se murmuró a sí misma.

Edward Cullen avanzaba airado hacia la casa con sus dos hijos desnudos en brazos. Se les veían los traseros rosados y rollizos en contraste con los brazos tersos y morenos de Cullen, y tenían las frágiles manitas apoyadas en sus fuertes hombros. Andaba a grandes zancadas, pero se movía como si no conociera la prisa. Llevaba la cabeza descubierta, la camisa desabrochada con los faldones ondeando al moverse, y tenía el ceño fruncido. Qué agradable era volver a ver a los niños con un hombre. Los desconocidos los asustaban, pero habían congeniado con Edward Cullen en menos de un día. Y, en ese mismo período de tiempo, ella había visto todo lo que necesitaba ver para estar segura de que sería un buen padre, tanto si los hijos eran suyos como si no. Sería tierno con ellos. Y afectuoso.

Observó, oculta entre las sombras de la cocina, cómo se acercaba a la casa y se detenía, inseguro, ante los peldaños del porche. Así que salió, y vio que los pantalones y los faldones de la camisa de Edward goteaban agua.

—¿Se ha lavado con agua fría de la bomba?

—Creía que estaría acostada —dijo, y su voz todavía denotaba disgusto.

—He tenido una o dos punzadas, pero no es nada grave.

—¿No debería verla un médico o algo?

—¡Un médico! —se mofó—. ¿Para qué quiero yo que me vea un médico?

—Podría acercarme al pueblo para ver si encuentro alguno que i venga.

—No necesito nada del pueblo y el pueblo no necesita nada de mí. Estaré bien.

Por Dios santo, ¿estaba embarazada de cinco meses y no había ido al médico en todo ese tiempo? Bajó los ojos hacia el plato que sostenía.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó.

—Hojas de llantén trituradas para las picaduras. Pero será mejor que sequemos antes a los niños. ¿Le importa encargarse de uno mientras yo lo hago del otro?

Antes de que Edward pudiera responder, ya se había metido en la casa. Un momento después, regresó con dos toallas, lanzó una a Edward y se sentó en el peldaño inferior con la otra. Mientras ella secaba a Donald Wade, Edward se puso en cuclillas con Thomas entre las rodillas.

«Otra primera vez de algo», pensó mientras se lo acercaba con torpeza al cuerpo.

Thomas tenía la piel rosada y reluciente, y el pito le asomaba como la barrera en un paso a nivel. Al ver que lo miraba directamente a los ojos, en silencio, Edward le sonrió.

—Vamos a secarte, renacuajo —se aventuró a decir en voz baja.

Esta vez no se sentía tan perdido al hablar con el pequeño. Thomas no gritó ni se le resistió, de modo que imaginó que lo estaría haciendo bien. Pronto descubrió que los niños no ayudan demasiado a la hora de bañarse. Thomas se limitó, básicamente, a mirarlo con el labio inferior colgando. Tuvo que levantarle los brazos, separarle los dedos, volverle el cuerpo hacia aquí y hacia allá. Le secó todos los rincones, con mucho cuidado en los sitios donde las picaduras tenían peor aspecto. El cuello del niño parecía tan diminuto y tan frágil… Tenía la piel suave y olía mejor que ningún ser humano al que Edward se hubiera acercado en su vida. Sintió un placer inesperado.

Alzó la vista y descubrió que Bella lo estaba observando.

—¿Cómo le va? —le preguntó con una sonrisa perezosa.

—Nada mal.

—¿Es la primera vez?

—Sí, señora.

—¿No ha tenido hijos?

—No, señora.

—¿No ha estado nunca casado?

—No, señora.

Se quedaron callados mientras seguían secando a los niños. La dulzura que inspiraba la tarea invadió a Edward y disminuyó su enfado con la mujer.

—Me he asustado mucho cuando se ha caído, ¿sabe?

—Yo también me he asustado mucho. —Todavía esbozaba esa sonrisa perezosa.

—No era mi intención gritarle de ese modo.

—No se preocupe. Lo entiendo —aseguró y, tras una breve pausa, añadió—: Supongo que debe de tener frío con esos pantalones mojados.

—Ya se secarán.

Entonces, sin previo aviso, notó algo cálido en la parte interior del muslo. Bajó la vista, gritó y se levantó de golpe. El pequeño Thomas, que había permanecido todo el rato entre las rodillas de Edward, arqueó entonces las piernas sin inmutarse y siguió orinando, y podía verse el arco amarillo de líquido salpicando el suelo.

—¡Por el amor de Dios, Thomas, mira lo que has hecho! — Bella apartó a Donald Wade a un lado y se levantó del peldaño—. Oh, lo siento, señor Cullen —se lamentó mientras dirigía una mirada compungida al muslo de Edward—. El pequeño Thomas todavía no sabe usar el orinal y a veces…, bueno, a veces… —tartamudeó, sin saber cómo terminar la frase, sonrojada—. No sabe cuánto lo siento.

—Bueno, ya estaban mojados —comentó Edward, con los pies separados para comprobar los desperfectos.

—Se los lavaré con mucho gusto, y le prestaré algo de Jacob para que pueda ponérselo hasta que estén secos —se ofreció.

Edward levantó la cabeza, y sus miradas se cruzaron. La de Bella era de consternación; la suya, de asombro. Esbozó una sonrisa con la misma lentitud con la que andaba hasta dibujar una atractiva media luna con los labios. Le entraron unas ganas cada vez mayores de reír hasta que estalló en carcajadas. Y una vez el disgusto de Bella se hubo convertido en alivio, lo imitó.

Ahí, bajo el sol, se rieron juntos por primera vez mientras los niños, desnudos, alzaban la cabeza para mirarlos.

Cuando terminaron, se había producido un sutil cambio. Siguieron sonrientes mientras un sinfín de posibilidades les pasaba por la cabeza.

—¿De modo que es así como inicia a todos los hombres que vienen en respuesta a su anuncio? —dijo Edward finalmente.

—Con dos niños tan pequeños, nunca se sabe qué esperar.

—La próxima vez lo recordaré.

—Iré a buscar la ropa de Jacob. Puede llevarse un cubo de agua caliente al establo.

—Se lo agradezco, señora.

Ninguno de los dos se movió. Se quedaron ahí clavados, debido a la sorpresa y a la curiosidad, ahora que se habían visto mutuamente con otros ojos. El rostro de Bella irradiaba algo más que el reflejo de su vestido amarillo. Edward pensó en alargar la mano y tocárselo, pensó en cómo debía de ser su piel al tacto: quizá tan suave como la de Donald Wade, y caliente del sol. Pero, en lugar de hacerlo se agachó para recoger el sombrero del peldaño y ponérselo.

—He decidido quedarme, si todavía quiere que lo haga —anunció desde la seguridad que le ofrecía la sombra de su ala.

—Quiero que lo haga —contestó Bella directamente.

Se sintió embargado de emoción. No recordaba que nadie hubiera querido nunca que Edward Cullen se quedara en ningún sitio. De pie, al sol, con un pie en un peldaño del porche de Bella y con sus hijos desnudos a sus pies, se juró darlo todo por ella o morir en el intento.

—Y en cuanto a lo del matrimonio, podemos posponerlo hasta que se sienta cómoda con la idea. Y si eso no sucede nunca, pues no pasa nada. Estaré contento de quedarme en el establo. ¿Qué le parece?

—Bien —accedió Bella a la vez que le dirigía una mirada breve, nerviosa.

Edward se preguntó si sentiría el mismo cosquilleo que él en su interior. Podría no haberlo sabido nunca si, en ese momento, no hubiera bajado los ojos y se hubiera arreglado nerviosamente el pelo recogido en la nuca.

«Caramba, que me aspen», pensó Edward.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Espero les guste este capítulo! Edward se siente ya más cómodo con Bella y sus hijos, ¿no creen? Es tan dulce porque todo eso es nuevo para él! ...y al parecer ya están empezando a sentir cositas el uno por el otro ;) hahahaha<strong>**

**Holaa! siento la demora, pero ya comenzé el lunes el semestre de verano para adelantar dos cursos de mi carrera xD**

**Quiero agradecer de todo corazón sus comentarios y sus alertas, significan mucho para mí! Me animan a seguir con esta adaptación^^**

**No se olviden de alegrarme el dia y dejarme un review, algo pequeño vale?**

**Hasta la próxima actualización, Kassey :)**


	7. Chapter 7

******Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen... solo a la increible Stephenie Meyer y a la autora de esta historia.******

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 6<strong>

La primera semana que Edward Cullen estuvo ahí, Bella prácticamente sólo lo vio a la hora de las comidas. Estuvo trabajando sin parar. Del amanecer al anochecer, sin un minuto de descanso. La primera mañana habían establecido una rutina que seguían de forma tácita. Edward cortaba leña, la entraba en la casa y encendía el fuego, después llenaba el cubo de agua y se iba a ordeñar, de modo que ella disponía de intimidad en la cocina. Cuando él regresaba ya estaba vestida y se ponía a preparar el desayuno mientras él se lavaba y se afeitaba. Después de desayunar juntos, Edward daba de comer a los cerdos y, finalmente, se iba a hacer las tareas que se hubiera asignado a sí mismo.

Las dos primeras cosas que hizo fueron construir una rejilla de listones de madera alrededor de la bomba de agua y arreglar la escalera de mano por la que subía al henil. Dejó el establo más limpio de lo que Bella lo había visto nunca (incluidas las telarañas y las ventanas), llevó el estiércol al huerto de árboles frutales y recubrió los canalones de cal. Luego, se dedicó al gallinero: limpió todos los excrementos, arregló algunos palos rotos, puso tela metálica nueva en la puerta y en las ventanas y, después, clavó estacas para construir un corral adyacente para los pollos. Cuando todo esto estuvo hecho, anunció que le iría bien un poco de ayuda para hacer entrar las aves. Se pasaron una hora divertida intentándolo. Al menos, Bella lo encontraba divertido. Edward lo encontró exasperante. Agitó su sombrero de vaquero y soltó un montón de tacos porque una gallina testaruda se negaba a ir donde él quería. Bella chasqueaba la lengua y atraía a las gallinas con maíz. A veces, imitaba su forma de caminar e inventaba historias sobre el motivo de que las gallinas lo hicieran así. La más ingeniosa iba sobre un grillo que se negó a deslizarse cuello abajo después de que una gallina se lo tragara. Las gallinas no eran el animal predilecto de Edward. Cluecas estúpidas, así las llamaba. Pero para cuando metieron la última en el gallinero, Bella le había arrancado una sonrisa.

Edward hacía, en cambio, buenas migas con la mula. Se llamaba _**Madam,**_y a Edward le gustó en cuanto vio su ancho hocico peludo asomando por la puerta del establo mientras ordeñaba la vaca por la tarde. _**Madam **_apestaba tanto como el establo, de modo que en cuanto éste estuvo limpio, Edward decidió que ella también tenía que estarlo. La llevó hasta la bomba de agua y la lavó con jabón en copos, la frotó con un cepillo y la aclaró con un cubo y un trapo.

—¿Qué hace ahí abajo? —le gritó Bella desde el porche.

—Estoy bañando a _**Madam.**_

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Porque le hace falta.

¡A Bella no se le hubiese ocurrido nunca que pudiera lavarse a un animal con jabón en copos! Pero fue de lo más curioso: Jacob no había podido hacer nunca nada con aquella mula testaruda, pero después de su baño, _**Madam **_hacía todo lo que Edward quería. Lo seguía como un cachorrillo adiestrado. A veces, Bella pillaba a Edward mirando a _**Madam **_a los ojos y susurrándole cosas, como si los dos compartieran secretos.

Una tarde, Edward sorprendió a todo el mundo presentándose en el porche llevando a _**Madam **_de un cabestro.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Bella, que salió por la puerta seguida de Donald Wade y del pequeño Thomas.

Edward sonrió de oreja a oreja y esperó no estar a punto de hacer el ridículo.

—_**Madam **_y yo… Bueno, nos vamos a Atlanta, y aceptaremos a cualquier pasajero que quiera acompañarnos.

—¡A Atlanta! —se asustó Bella.

Atlanta estaba a unos sesenta y cinco kilómetros de allí. ¿Qué quería hacer ese hombre en Atlanta? Entonces vio la sonrisa en sus labios.

—_**Madam**_dijo que quería ver una película de Claudette Colbert —explicó Edward.

Bella lo comprendió de golpe. Soltó una carcajada mientras Edward le frotaba el hocico a _**Madam. **_Era evidente que fantasear le costaba lo suyo, de modo que se lo agradeció aún más. Se quedó en la puerta con una mano sobre la cabeza de Donald Wade para preguntar:

—¿Quiere alguien dar un paseo montado en _**Madam**_?—Y, acto seguido, se dirigió a Edward—: ¿Seguro que es mansa?

—Como un corderito.

Desde el porche, Bella observó cómo Edward conducía a los sonrientes niños por el jardín a lomos de _**Madam, **_un lomo tan ancho que las piernas les quedaban paralelas al suelo. Donald Wade iba montado detrás de Thomas, con los brazos alrededor del vientre de su hermanito menor. Sorprendentemente, el pequeño Thomas no tenía miedo. Se sujetaba con fuerza a las crines de _**Madam **_y gorjeaba encantado.

Los días posteriores a ese paseo, Donald Wade seguía a Edward igual que _**Madam. **_Le daba una pataleta si Bella se lo prohibía porque era la hora de la siesta o porque Edward iba a hacer algo que podía ser peligroso. Pero casi siempre Edward intercedía por él.

—Deje que venga. No es ninguna molestia.

Una mañana, mientras estaba preparando un pastel de especias, los dos aparecieron en el porche trasero con sierras, clavos y tablas de madera.

—¿Qué se traen ahora entre manos? —preguntó Bella desde la puerta mosquitera mientras removía el contenido de un bol apoyado en su tripa.

—Edward y yo vamos a arreglar el suelo del porche —anunció con orgullo Donald Wade—. ¿Verdad, Edward?

—Exactamente, renacuajo. —Alzó los ojos hacia Bella—. Me iría bien un trapo de lana, si tiene alguno.

Bella le llevó el trapo y, después, observó cómo Edward se sentaba con paciencia en el peldaño y le enseñaba a Donald Wade a limpiar la hoja oxidada de una sierra con estopa de acero, aceite y un trapo de lana. Vio que la sierra era diminuta. No sabía de dónde la habría sacado, pero pasó a ser de Donald Wade. Edward tenía una más grande, que había limpiado y afilado hacía días. Cuando la pequeña estuvo limpia, Edward sujetó la hoja entre las rodillas, se sacó una lima de metal del bolsillo trasero y enseñó a Donald Wade a afilarla.

—¿Preparado? —preguntó al niño.

—Sí.

—Pues empecemos.

La mayoría del rato Donald Wade no hacía más que estorbar. Pero Edward tenía una paciencia inagotable con él. Lo dejó con un trozo de madera en el taburete de ordeñar, le enseñó a sujetarlo con una rodilla y a empezar a cortarlo, y acto seguido, se puso a serrar las tablas con las que iba a reemplazar las del suelo del porche. Cuando la sierra de Donald Wade se negó a obedecerle, Edward interrumpió su trabajo y se agachó sobre el niño para sujetarle la manita y guiársela hasta que un pedazo de madera cayó al suelo. Bella sintió una profunda emoción cuando Donald Wade rio feliz y levantó la cabeza parar mirar a Edward con adoración.

—¡Lo logramos, Edward!

—Sí, ya lo creo. Ahora ven aquí a pasarme los clavos.

Bella se percató de que los clavos estaban oxidados y, la madera, un poco combada. Pero en unas horas Edward consiguió que el porche volviera a ser resistente. Lo estrenaron sentándose al sol en los nuevos peldaños y comiendo pastel de especias cubierto de nata montada de_**Herbert.**_

—¿Sabe qué? —dijo Bella con una sonrisa en los labios—. Me gusta volver a oír el sonido de un martillo y una sierra en casa.

—Y a mí me gusta oler cómo se hornea un pastel de especias mientras trabajo.

Al día siguiente pintaron todo el porche: el suelo de color rojo ladrillo y las columnas de blanco.

En la «Fiesta del Porche Nuevo», Bella sirvió pan de jengibre y nata montada. Edward comió por dos y a ella le encantó observarlo. Se zampó tres pedazos y, después, se frotó la barriga y suspiró.

—Ese pan de jengibre estaba riquísimo, señora. —Nunca dejaba de dirigirle cumplidos, aunque siempre lo hacía con pocas palabras. «Una comida excelente, señora» o «Muchas gracias por la cena, señora». Pero su gratitud hacía que sus esfuerzos hubieran valido la pena y que tuviera una sensación de logro desconocida para ella.

Edward era muy goloso, y no se cansaba nunca de los Bellas. Una vez que Bella no había preparado postre, pareció decepcionado, aunque no hizo ningún comentario. Una hora después del almuerzo, Bella se encontró un cubo lleno de membrillos maduros en la puerta del porche.

Se le había olvidado el pastel. Sonrió ante su recordatorio y echó un vistazo por el patio, pero no lo vio por ninguna parte. Así que recogió el cubo, entró en la cocina y empezó a preparar una masa de pastel.

Para Edward Cullen, ese primer par de semanas en casa de Bella Swan fueron un paraíso absoluto. El trabajo, qué caray, el trabajo era un privilegio porque podía elegir qué quería hacer cada día. Podía cortar leña, arreglar el suelo de un porche, limpiar un establo o lavar una mula. Lo que él quisiera, sin que nadie le dijera: «¿Qué haces aquí, chico?» o «¿Quién te dijo que hicieras eso, chico?». _**Madam **_era un animal agradable que le recordaba la época en que había arreado ganado y tenía su propio caballo. Le gustaba todo de _**Madam, **_desde los pelos de su protuberante hocico hasta sus pestañas largas y curvadas. Y por la noche, la entraba en el establo y dormía junto a ella en uno de los compartimentos que estaban limpios y olían a agradable hierba.

Y después llegaba la mañana, cada una mejor que la anterior. La mañana y Donald Wade pegado a él, haciéndole compañía, pendiente de todo lo que le decía. El niño estaba resultando ser una auténtica sorpresa. ¡Le salía con cada cosa! Un día, cuando le estaba sujetando el martillo mientras él tensaba la alambrada alrededor del gallinero, se quedó mirando una gallina y le preguntó, pensativo: «Oye, Edward, ¿por qué las gallinas no tienen labios?» Otra vez, estaban los dos en un cobertizo oscuro, buscando bisagras entre un montón de chatarra, cuando un olor sospechoso empezó a impregnar el ambiente a su alrededor. Donald Wade se enderezó de golpe y soltó: «¡Oh! Uno de los dos se ha echado un pedo, ¿verdad?»

Pero Donald Wade no era simplemente divertido. Era curioso e inteligente, y besaba el suelo por donde Edward pisaba. Era el compañerito inseparable de Edward; lo seguía a todas partes con un «¡Yo te ayudo, Edward!» y asomaba la cabecita en medio de cualquier cosa que estuviera haciendo, pisaba el destornillador o se le caían los clavos en la hierba. Pero Edward no hubiera cambiado ni un solo segundo de estar con él. Descubrió que le gustaba enseñar cosas al pequeño. Aprendió a hacerlo observando a Bella. Sólo que él le enseñaba otras cosas. Cosas de hombres. Cómo se llamaban las herramientas, cómo se sujetaban, cómo remachar el cuero, cómo tensar bien una mosquitera para que fuera más resistente, cómo recortarle la pezuña a una mula.

El trabajo y Donald Wade no eran lo único que hacía que sus días fueran felices. La comida… ¡Madre mía, la comida! Sólo tenía que ir a la casa y tomarla, cortar un pedazo de pastel de especias o untar un bollo con mantequilla. Lo que más le gustaba era llevarse algo Bella y comérselo mientras se iba tranquilamente a terminar lo que hubiera decidido hacer ese día. El pastel de membrillo… ¡Por Dios, había que ver lo bien que preparaba esa mujer el pastel de membrillo! Mejor dicho, lo bien que lo preparaba todo. Pero había convertido el pastel de membrillo en un arte.

Estaba ganando peso. Ya le apretaba la cinturilla de los vaqueros, y se sentía más cómodo trabajando con el holgado pantalón con peto de Jacob Black. Era curioso cómo Bella le ofrecía todo lo que había pertenecido a su marido sin que, al parecer, le molestara en absoluto que Edward lo usara: cepillo de dientes, navaja de afeitar, ropa. Incluso le había alargado los bajos de los pantalones porque tenía las piernas más largas.

Pero le estaba agradecido por mucho más que por las comodidades materiales. Bella le había brindado su confianza, le había devuelto el orgullo y el entusiasmo por vivir cada nuevo día. Había compartido con él a sus hijos, que le habían dado una nueva dimensión a la felicidad en su vida. Le había devuelto la sonrisa.

No había nada que no pudiera conseguir. Nada que no pudiera intentar. Quería hacerlo todo a la vez.

Con el paso de los días, las mejoras que iba haciendo empezaron a notarse. El patio tenía mejor aspecto, lo mismo que el porche trasero. Era fácil encontrar los huevos porque las gallinas estaban recluidas en el corral y, sin prisa pero sin pausa, el montón de leña iba cambiando su contorno. La mejora de la granja era equiparable a la de Bella Swan. Ahora llevaba zapatos y calcetines cortos, un delantal y un vestido limpio cada día, con una alegre cinta para el pelo a juego. Se lavaba el pelo dos veces por semana, y él había estado en lo cierto: limpio tenía un tono más dorado.

A veces, cuando coincidían en la cocina, se la miraba una segunda vez y pensaba: «Está guapa esta mañana, señora Swan.» Pero no podía decírselo, porque no quería que creyera que deseaba algo más que las meras comodidades materiales. A decir verdad, hacía mucho tiempo, pero en el fondo seguía teniendo presente que había estado en la cárcel, y por qué. Por esa razón, se mantenía a una prudente distancia.

Además, tenía que hacer mucho más para demostrar que valía la pena que se quedara en la casa. Quería terminar el enyesado, dar una capa de pintura a la casa, arreglar el camino, deshacerse del cementerio de coches, lograr que el huerto de árboles frutales volviera a producir, y las abejas… La lista parecía infinita. Y pronto se percató de que no sabía cómo hacerlo todo.

—¿Hay alguna biblioteca en Whitney? —preguntó un día de principios de septiembre.

Bella alzó la vista del cuello de camisa que estaba doblando.

—En el Ayuntamiento. ¿Por qué?

—Tengo que averiguar algunas cosas sobre las manzanas y las abejas.

—¿Las abejas?

Edward notó su desafío antes incluso de que pronunciara la palabra. Fijó los ojos en ella y dejó que hablaran por él. Para entonces, ya sabía que era la mejor forma de tratar con ella cuando no estaban de acuerdo en algo.

—¿Sabe cómo van las bibliotecas? Me refiero a cómo usarlas.

—En la cárcel leí todo lo que pude. Había una biblioteca.

—Oh.

Era una de las pocas veces que había mencionado la cárcel, pero no entró en detalles. Siguió, en cambio, haciendo preguntas a Bella.

—¿Tenía su marido uno de esos velos con sombrero y demás cosas para criar abejas? —No sabía demasiado de apicultura, pero sabía que le haría falta algún tipo de equipo.

—Sí, por ahí.

—¿Podría buscarlo? ¿Para ver si puedo usarlo yo?

La invadió el miedo, seguido rápidamente de la obstinación.

—No quiero que se acerque a esas abejas.

—No voy a acercarme a ellas hasta saber qué estoy haciendo.

—¡No!

No quería discutir con ella, y comprendía el miedo que tenía a las abejas. Pero no tenía sentido dejar que las colmenas siguieran vacías cuando la miel podía proporcionarles mucho dinero. La mejor forma de tranquilizarla podía ser conservar la calma.

—Le agradecería que buscara esas cosas —le pidió muy amablemente, antes de acercarse a la mesa de la cocina para recoger el sombrero—. Esta tarde me llegaré al pueblo para ir a la biblioteca. Si quiere, puedo llevar los huevos que tenga para intentar venderlos.

Se llevó un cubo de agua caliente y las cosas para afeitarse al establo, y regresó media hora después muy atildado, con su camisa y sus vaqueros recién lavados. Cuando se encontraron en la cocina, Bella seguía con una expresión terca.

—Me voy. ¿Y esos huevos?

Se negó a hablar con él, pero señaló las cinco docenas de huevos metidos en una caja de madera que estaba en el porche.

«Van a pesar lo suyo, pero que se los lleve —pensó tozuda—. Si quiere ir a vender huevos a los cretinos del pueblo, y averiguar cosas sobre las abejas y volverse codicioso, allá él.»

Fingió no mirar cómo levantaba la caja, pero despertó su curiosidad cuando volvió a dejarla en el porche y desapareció detrás de la casa. Un minuto después volvió tirando del carro de juguete de Donald Wade. Cargó en él la caja de huevos, pero resultó que el mango del carrito era demasiado corto para su altura. Contempló, satisfecha, cómo al dar los primeros pasos la parte delantera del juguete le golpeaba los talones. Cinco minutos después, aún en un silencio terco, vio cómo tiraba del carro de juguete sin problemas gracias a un alambre rígido que le había atado al mango y se iba con él camino abajo.

«¡Adelante, pues! ¡Vaya al pueblo y escuche todo lo que dicen! ¡Y regrese con un montón de monedas tintineándole en el bolsillo! ¡Y lea cosas sobre las abejas y las manzanas, y sobre todo lo que quiera! ¡Pero no espere que yo le facilite las cosas!»

Gladys Beasley estaba sentada tras una mesa que parecía un púlpito, golpeando verticalmente las tarjetas de la biblioteca en el tablero para que quedaran igualadas, aunque ya lo estaban. Alineó el sello de caucho con la juntura de la madera barnizada, y puso bien la pluma en su soporte cóncavo. Lo mismo hizo con la placa con su nombre («Gladys Beasley, Bibliotecaria») que había sobre la mesa. Recogió unas cuantas revistas y movió la silla para que quedara completamente centrada. Nerviosamente. Innecesariamente.

El orden era lo principal en la vida de Gladys Beasley. El orden y la disciplina. Había dirigido la Biblioteca Municipal Carnegie de Whitney cuarenta y un años, desde que el señor Carnegie había hecho posible su construcción gracias a una donación al pueblo. La señorita Beasley había ordenado las primeras obras antes incluso de que se instalaran los estantes, y había trabajado en el bendito edificio desde entonces. En esos cuarenta y un años, había mandado llorando a casa a más de un ayudante irresponsable por no haber alineado el lomo de un libro con el borde de un estante.

Andaba como un soldado mercenario, dando pasos firmes y enérgicos con unos zapatos negros de tacón bajo que el zapatero había forrado con una tapita de goma que amortiguaba el ruido de sus pisadas en el suelo de madera noble de sus dominios. Si había algo que enfureciera a Gladys más que los libros mal colocados en los estantes eran los tacones ruidosos. Si alguien que los había llevado en su biblioteca quería volver a entrar tenía que elegir otros zapatos para hacerlo.

Se acercó al revistero con el imponente pecho por delante, como si fuera artillería pesada, y el tronco erguido gracias a la faja más cara que aparecía en el catálogo de Sears Roebuck, la que, con mucho tacto, se recomendaba a las mujeres «con un exceso de carnes en el diafragma». El vestido de punto, con un estampado blanco sobre un fondo del color de algo digerido, le quedaba recto como un tubo de chimenea, desde las voluminosas caderas hasta las rollizas pantorrillas, y apenas hacía ningún ruido cuando se movía.

Dejó en su sitio tres ejemplares del _**Saturday Evening Post, **_igualó el montón, lo alineó con el borde del estante y recorrió la hilera de ventanas para echar un vistazo a los marcos y comprobar que Levander Sprague, el encargado, no se hubiera tumbado a la bartola. Levander se estaba haciendo mayor. Su vista ya no era la de antes, y últimamente había tenido que llamarle la atención por no sacar bien el polvo. Ese día, en cambio, regresó satisfecha a sus tareas en la mesa central, situada justo delante de una puerta doble de arce, cerrada, que conducía a una amplia escalera interior, en cuya parte inferior se encontraba la puerta principal del edificio.

Avisos por haber excedido el plazo de devolución… ¡Bah! No debería haberlos. Simplemente, no hubiera debido permitirse disfrutar del privilegio de usar de nuevo la biblioteca a nadie que no fuera capaz de devolver un libro a tiempo. Así ya no hubiese habido necesidad de enviar ningún aviso. Escribía las direcciones en las postales con la boca tan fruncida que apenas se le veían los labios.

Oyó que alguien subía la escalera interior. Uno de los pomos de bronce giró, y entró un desconocido. Era un hombre alto y enjuto, vestido como un vaquero, que se detuvo y examinó con los ojos la habitación, la mesa y a ella. Luego asintió con la cabeza sin decir nada y se llevó la mano al ala del sombrero a modo de saludo.

Gladys relajó los labios al devolverle el saludo. El gentil arte de quitarse el sombrero estaba casi obsoleto. ¿Adónde iríamos aparar?

El desconocido se pasó un buen rato echando un vistazo a la sala antes de moverse. Cuando lo hizo, no hubo taconazos. Avanzó directamente, sin hacer ruido, hacia el catálogo, abrió el cajón de la _**A **_y consultó las fichas. Cerró el cajón sin ningún ruido y observó la sala iluminada por el sol antes de andar entre las mesas de roble hacia la zona de libros de ensayo. Había personas que, nerviosas al estar a solas con la señorita Beasley en la gran sala de la biblioteca, sentían la necesidad de silbar bajito entre dientes mientras repasaban los estantes. Él no. Eligió un libro del grupo de los 600, el de Ciencias Aplicadas, a continuación tomó otro y los llevó ambos directamente a la mesa de préstamos.

—Buenas tardes —lo saludó Gladys, con un susurro discreto.

—Buenas tardes —la correspondió en voz baja Edward, a la vez que volvía a tocarse educadamente el ala del sombrero.

—Veo que ha encontrado lo que buscaba.

—Sí, señora. Me gustaría llevarme estos libros.

—¿Tiene carné?

—No, señora, pero me gustaría hacerme uno.

Con precisión militar, Gladys abrió un cajón y sacó de él un carné en blanco, que depositó en la mesa y colocó a la perfección con una uña muy bien cortada. Al verla,Edward estuvo seguro de que esa uña jamás había conocido el esmalte. Gladys cerró entonces el cajón con el torso enfajado sin que sus labios dejaran de aparentar, por su postura, ser el engaste de un diamante de cinco quilates. Cuando se movía, la cabeza le iba bruscamente a la derecha y a la izquierda, impregnando el aire de una fragancia que recordaba el aroma del clavel y el clavo. La luz de una de las ventanas se le reflejaba en las gafas sin montura y le iluminaba las hileras de rizos uniformes de color gris azulado, entre los que se le vislumbraba un cuero cabelludo rosado. Metió la pluma en el tintero y la dejó suspendida sobre el carné.

—¿Nombre?

—Edward Cullen.

—Cullen, Edward —repitió en voz alta mientras introducía la información en el primer espacio en blanco—. Y reside en Whitney, ¿verdad?

—Sí, señora.

—¿Dirección?

—Ah… —Se frotó la nariz con un nudillo—. Camino de Rock Creek.

La bibliotecaria le dirigió una mirada tan precisa como un calibrador, y volvió a escribir.

—Necesitaré alguna identificación para verificar su domicilio —le informó, y al ver que ni hablaba ni se movía, levantó la cabeza de golpe—. Cualquier cosa servirá. Hasta una carta matasellada en la que figure su dirección postal.

—No tengo nada.

—¿Nada?

—No llevo mucho viviendo ahí.

—Bueno, señor Cullen —dijo tras dejar la pluma con una expresión de resignación en la cara—, supongo que lo comprenderá. No puedo prestar libros a cualquiera que entre, a no ser que esté segura de que reside en el pueblo. Esto es una biblioteca municipal. El significado mismo de la palabra «municipal» indica que este servicio está destinado al municipio, de modo que esta biblioteca funciona gracias a los residentes de Whitney y para los residentes de Whitney. No sería una bibliotecaria demasiado responsable si no exigiera algún tipo de identificación, ¿no le parece?

Dejó con cuidado el carné a un lado y cruzó las manos sobre la mesa. Daba toda la impresión de que le disgustaba que le hubiera hecho perder el tiempo y desperdiciar un carné.

Esperaba que Edward discutiera, como hacía la mayoría de gente en semejante situación. Pero él, en cambio, retrocedió un paso, se caló un poco más el ala del sombrero y la examinó unos segundos en silencio. Luego, sin decir nada, asintió, se apoyó los libros en la cadera y regresó a la zona de los libros de ensayo, donde se sentó en una de las sillas de roble a la fuerte luz del sol, abrió un libro y empezó a leerlo.

Había varios criterios que Gladys Beasley usaba para juzgar a los usuarios de su biblioteca. Tacones, volumen de voz, grado de alboroto y respeto por los libros y los muebles. El señor Cullen los superaba todos. Pocas veces había visto a nadie leer tan concentrado, tan quieto. Sólo se movía para pasar página y, de vez en cuando, para seguir algunas frases con un dedo y cerrar después los ojos como si estuviera memorizando ese fragmento. Además, no se había repantigado en la silla ni dañaba la que tenía delante usándola para apoyar los pies. Estaba sentado con el sombrero calado hasta las cejas, con los codos sobre la mesa y las rodillas relajadas pero con los pies en el suelo. Tenía el libro completamente apoyado en la mesa, como tenía que ser, y no equilibrado sobre la barriga, lo que forzaba mucho el lomo. Y tampoco se humedecía el dedo con saliva antes de pasar la página; esa costumbre tan asquerosa que sólo servía para propagar gérmenes.

Normalmente, si alguien se le acercaba para pedirle lápiz y papel, la señorita Beasley le echaba una reprimenda sobre la responsabilidad y la previsión. Pero la conducta y la concentración de Edward Cullen le hicieron sentir remordimientos por haber tenido que negarle el carné de usuario de la biblioteca. Así que se saltó su propia norma.

—Me ha parecido que podría necesitar esto —susurró mientras le dejaba un lápiz y unas hojas junto a un codo.

—Se lo agradezco mucho, señora —dijo Edward tras levantar la cabeza de golpe y enderezar los hombros.

—Ah —comentó Gladys, con las manos juntas sobre su portentosa tripa—, se está informando sobre las abejas.

—Y las manzanas. Sí, señora.

—¿Con qué objeto, señor Cullen?

—Me gustaría cultivarlas.

La bibliotecaria arqueó una ceja y pensó un momento.

—Puede que tenga algún folleto del Servicio de Extensión Agrícola que le sirva.

—Tal vez la próxima vez, señora. Ya tengo material suficiente por hoy.

Le dirigió una sonrisa tensa y lo dejó trabajar, dejando tras de sí un rastro oloroso lo bastante fuerte como para atravesar el hormigón.

Era media tarde. Lo único que se movía en el pueblo eran las moscas que sobrevolaban la pala del helado. Lula Peak estaba de lo más aburrida. Sentada en el taburete de la punta del Café de Vickery, agradecía incluso cuando se le resbalaba el tirante del sujetador y tenía que meterse la mano por debajo del uniforme negro y blanco para volver a colocárselo bien. ¡Por Dios, ese pueblo iba a convertirla en un cadáver antes de que estirara la pata! Hubiese podido morirse de aburrimiento allí mismo, en el taburete de la barra, y los clientes habrían entrado para cenar y dicho: «Buenas noches, Lula. Ponme lo de siempre.» Ni siquiera se darían cuenta de que la había palmado hasta que, treinta minutos después, todavía no les hubiera servido la comida.

Bostezó y dejó la mano bajo el uniforme para frotarse distraídamente el hombro. Como era una persona muy sensual, le gustaba tocarse. Nadie más en aquel maldito pueblo de mala muerte sabía hacerlo bien.

Harley, el muy tonto del culo, no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que era el refinamiento al tocar a una mujer. Refinamiento. A Lula le gustaba esa palabra. La había leído hacía poco en un artículo sobre cómo superarse. Sí, refinamiento, eso era lo que ella necesitaba: un hombre con cierto refinamiento, un hombre mejor en la cama que el tonto del culo de Harley Overmire.

Contuvo un bostezo, estiró los brazos y sacó pecho mientras se volvía despreocupadamente hacia la luna del local. Y se levantó disparada del taburete.

¡Dios santo, era él! Bajaba por la calle tirando de un carro de juguete. Le recorrió especulativamente con los ojos las caderas estrechas y la pelvis en movimiento mientras cruzaba despacio la plaza del pueblo y saludaba con la cabeza a Norris y a Nat MacReady, aquellos dos decrépitos hermanos solterones que se pasaban los años de chochez tallando madera en el banco que había a la sombra del magnolio. Lula se acercó corriendo a la puerta mosquitera y posó tras ella.

«Mira aquí, Cullen. Esto es mejor que esos dos carcamales.»

Pero Cullen siguió adelante sin dirigir la vista hacia el Café de Vickery. Lula salió con una escoba en la mano para fingir de manera muy poco convincente que barría la acera mientras contemplaba cómo él continuaba su camino por la plaza. Hasta que dejó el carro de juguete a la sombra, junto a la escalinata del Ayuntamiento, y entró.

Lula hizo lo mismo. Y una vez dentro del Café de Vickery, dejó la escoba y echó un vistazo impaciente al reloj. Las dos y media. Repiqueteó con sus largas uñas rojas en la barra, se sentó en el taburete de la punta y esperó cinco minutos. Nerviosa. Irritada. No iba a entrar nadie a tomar algo más que un vaso de té helado, y ella lo sabía. No hasta las cinco y media por lo menos. El viejo Vickery se pondría hecho un basilisco si se enteraba de que había dejado el local desatendido. Pero podría decirle que había ido un momento a la biblioteca a buscar una revista y que sólo había estado fuera un minuto.

Decidida, se levantó del taburete y se quitó el delantal y la cofia a juego. Acto seguido, sacó a toda velocidad la polvera. Se retocó los labios, repasó las costuras de las medias y salió del local.

Gladys Beasley alzó la vista cuando la puerta se abrió por segunda vez aquella tarde. Frunció la boca y se le marcó la papada.

—Buenas tardes, señorita Beasley —canturreó Lula, y su voz rebotó en el techo de tres metros y medio de altura.

—¡Shhh! —se quejó la señorita Beasley, señalando la parte delantera de su mesa.

Lula dirigió la mirada hacia ahí y vio un letrerito que indicaba: «El silencio es oro.»

—Oh, perdón —susurró antes de taparse la boca para reírse como una tonta.

Echó un vistazo a su alrededor (techo, paredes, ventanas) como si no hubiera visto nunca la biblioteca, lo que no estaba demasiado lejos de la verdad. Lula era la clase de mujer que leía revistas femeninas de cotilleos, y Gladys no se rebajaba a gastar el dinero de los contribuyentes en inmundicias como ésa. Lula se adentró más en la sala.

¡Taconazos!

—¡Shhh!

—Oh, perdón, iré de puntillas.

Edward Cullen alzó los ojos, observó con indiferencia a Lula y siguió leyendo.

La biblioteca tenía forma de «U» alrededor de la escalera de entrada. La mesa de la señorita Beasley, con su despacho detrás, separaba la enorme sala en dos partes diferenciadas. A la derecha estaba la sección de ficción. A la izquierda la de ensayo. Lula no había estado nunca en la parte izquierda, donde estaba sentado Cullen en ese momento. Acordándose de lo del refinamiento, avanzó hacia la derecha primero para recorrer los estantes mirando hacia arriba y hacia abajo, como si estuviera repasando los títulos en busca de alguno interesante. Sacó un libro con las cubiertas de color verde esmeralda, del tono exacto de un vestido que había estado mirando en los almacenes de la cadena Federated en Cartersville. Un color elegante que combinaría bien con su nuevo esmalte de uñas Llama Tropical. Extendió las manos sobre el libro y ladeó la cabeza a modo de aprobación. Se le tendría que ocurrir algo bueno para convencer a Harley de que le comprara esa prenda. Devolvió el libro a su lugar y pasó a otro. Melville. ¡Espera, había oído hablar de ese tipo! Tenía que haber hecho algo bien. Pero el lomo era demasiado gordo y la letra demasiado pequeña, de modo que lo dejó de nuevo en el estante y siguió buscando.

Dedicó diez minutos a recorrer con «refinamiento» la sección de ficción antes de pasar finalmente de puntillas por delante de la señorita Beasley hacia el otro lado. Mientras lo hacía la saludó moviendo dos dedos, se puso después las manos en la base de la columna e irguió la espalda para lucir al máximo los pechos.

Gladys, muy tensa, se dirigió entonces a la sección de ficción. Tuvo que empujar hasta once libros que Lula había dejado medio salidos en sus estantes.

Mientras tanto, Lula observó que la parte izquierda estaba dispuesta como la derecha. Era una sala espaciosa con una hilera de ventanas en la pared que daba a la calle. Los estantes ocupaban el espacio entre las ventanas y el suelo de esa pared, y cubrían las restantes. El centro de la sala estaba ocupado por mesas y sillas de roble macizo. Lula recorrió el perímetro de la habitación sin echar ninguna ojeada a Edward. Recorrió el borde de un estante con la yema de un dedo y luego se lo metió en la boca de forma calculadamente provocativa. Dobló una esquina hacia un grupo de estantes dispuestos perpendicularmente a la pared y avanzó entre ellos, de perfil respecto a Edward por si éste quería volver la cabeza para mirarla. Juntó las manos a la espalda para ofrecerle su mejor silueta, pendiente con el rabillo del ojo de si él la observaba. Pasados varios minutos sin que lo hiciera, tomó una biografía de Beethoven y, mientras pasaba las páginas, contempló disimuladamente a Edward.

¡Por Dios, qué guapo era! ¡Y qué sensaciones le provocaba ese sombrero de vaquero, esa forma de llevarlo tan calado que los ojos le quedaban a la sombra, protegidos del resplandor del sol de la tarde!

«Aguas mansas», pensó, fascinada con el modo en que estaba sentado, con un dedo bajo una página, tan quieto que hubiese querido ser una mosca para posarse en su nariz. ¡Qué nariz! Larga, en lugar de chata como la de alguien que ella conocía. Bonita boca, también. ¡Oh, cómo le hubiese gustado ahondar en ella!

Edward se inclinó hacia delante para escribir algo y ella le recorrió todo el cuerpo con la mirada, desde el tórax esbelto y las caderas delgadas hasta las botas camperas bajo la mesa, y de vuelta hasta la entrepierna. Cuando Edward dejó el lápiz y se incorporó un poco, pudo verle mejor el perfil.

Y empezó a arder de deseo.

Estaba leyendo el libro como solían hacerlo en el colegio los «cerebritos» mientras Lula pensaba en cómo superarse. Cuando no pudo soportarlo más, se acercó a la mesa y dejó caer su _**Beethoven **_delante de él.

—¿Está libre este asiento? —preguntó arrastrando las palabras.

Apoyó las manos con las muñecas invertidas, de modo que los botones del pecho se le tensaron. Edward levantó despacio el mentón. Y cuando el ala del sombrero de vaquero ascendió, Lula pudo ver unos preciosos ojos castaños con unas pestañas largas como espaguetis y una boca para la que tenía muchos planes.

—Sí, señora —contestó Edward en voz baja. Y, sin mover nada más que la cabeza, reanudó la lectura.

—¿Le importa si me siento aquí?

—Adelante —dijo él, sin apartar la atención del libro.

—¿Qué está estudiando?

—Las abejas.

—No me diga. Pues yo estoy con Beethoven —comentó, levantando el libro. Como en el colegio le había gustado la música, lo conocía—. Era compositor, cuando los hombres llevaban peluca y esas cosas, ¿sabe?

—Sí, lo sé. —Edward se negó de nuevo a alzar la vista.

—Bueno… —La silla chirrió cuando Lula la corrió. Se sentó, cruzó las piernas, abrió el libro y empezó a pasar las páginas siguiendo el ritmo con el que agitaba la pantorrilla—. No lo he visto por ahí. ¿Dónde se había metido?

La observó sin comprometerse, preguntándose si contestar o no. Desde luego, era una mujer de cuidado. Tenía tanto pelo acumulado en la frente que daba la impresión de que iba a necesitar un collarín. Llevaba los labios pintados del color de una guindilla y demasiado colorete, demasiado arriba de las mejillas y con una forma demasiado definida. Lula descansó las muñecas en el borde de la mesa y apoyó en ellas los pechos, que sobresalieron y le dejaron ver claramente el escote. A Edward le satisfizo dejarle saber que no quería nada de ella.

—En casa de la señora Swan.

—¿Con la chiflada de Bella? Madre mía, ¿cómo está? —Cuando Edward no respondió, se inclinó más hacia él y preguntó—: Sabe por qué dicen que está chiflada, ¿verdad? Supongo que se lo habrá contado.

Edward, a pesar suyo, sintió curiosidad, pero como le parecía que animar a Lula sería como ofender a la señora Swan, siguió callado. Pero Lula no necesitaba que nadie la animara.

—Cuando era pequeña, la encerraron en esa casa con todos los estores bajados y no la dejaron salir hasta que las autoridades les obligaron a hacerlo para que fuera al colegio, y entonces sólo se lo permitían seis horas al día y volvían a encerrarla por la noche. —Se recostó en la silla con aire de suficiencia—. Ah, de modo que no lo sabía —dijo con una sonrisa cómplice—. Bueno, pregúnteselo algún día. Pregúntele si no vivía en esa casa abandonada que hay cerca del colegio. Ya sabe, la que tiene la valla alrededor y los murciélagos volando en la ventana del desván. —Lula se inclinó entonces hacia delante para añadir—: Yo, de usted, no me quedaría en su casa más tiempo del necesario. Le dará mala reputación, no sé si me entiende. Quiero decir que a esa mujer le falta un tornillo.

Lula se recostó entonces como si estuviera sentada en una tumbona y le hizo una caída de ojos mientras jugueteaba distraídamente con la cubierta del libro sobre Beethoven: la levantaba y la dejaba caer con un repetido ruido sordo.

—Sé que es difícil ser un recién llegado. Debe de estar aburridísimo si tiene que pasar el tiempo en un sitio como éste —comentó mientras recorría los estantes con los ojos antes de fijarlos en él—. Pero si necesita que alguien le enseñe el pueblo, estaré encantada de ayudarlo. —Bajo la mesa, acarició la pantorrilla de Edward con un dedo de un pie—. Tengo una casita muy cerca de la plaza del pueblo, en la calle Pecan…

—Disculpe, señora —la interrumpió Edward a la vez que se levantaba—. Tengo que vender unas docenas de huevos que he dejado fuera, al sol. Será mejor que me ocupe de ello.

Lula sonrió satisfecha mientras observaba cómo se acercaba a los estantes. Había captado el mensaje. Oh, ya lo creo que sí, perfectamente. Lo había visto pegar un brinco al tocarle la pierna con el pie. Observó cómo devolvía un libro a su sitio y se ponía en cuclillas para hacer lo mismo con otro. Antes de que se le pudiera escapar, se situó sigilosamente en el pasillo detrás de él para acorralarlo entre las dos hileras de estantes. Cuando se enderezó y se volvió, le gustó ver que se ruborizaba de inmediato al verla ahí.

—Si le interesa mi oferta, la mayoría de días trabajo en el Café de Vickery. Pero salgo a las ocho —comentó. Metió un dedo entre los botones de la camisa de Edward y lo movió arriba y abajo, tocándole la piel y el vello. Con su mejor carita de ángel, susurró—: Ya nos veremos, Cullen.

Cuando se marchaba contoneando de modo exagerado las caderas, Edward dirigió la mirada al otro lado de la sala y se encontró con los ojos censuradores de la bibliotecaria, que habían captado toda la escena. La mujer desvió de inmediato la atención, pero incluso desde esa distancia, Edward vio lo fruncida que tenía la boca. Temblaba por dentro, se sentía casi violado. Las mujeres como Lula sólo te daban problemas. Hubo un tiempo en que hubiese aceptado encantado su oferta. Pero ya no. Ahora lo único que quería era que le dejaran vivir en paz, y esa paz significaba estar en casa de Bella Swan. De repente, tuvo muchas ganas de volver a ella.

Cuando llegó a la mesa de Gladys, Lula ya se había ido dando taconazos.

—Muchas gracias por el papel y el lápiz, señora.

Gladys Beasley levantó la cabeza de golpe. El desagrado se le reflejaba en la cara.

—De nada —contestó a Edward.

Le dolió su desaire silencioso. No era necesario que un hombre tomara la iniciativa con una mujer ardiente como ésa, bastaba con que estuviera cerca de ella. Y supuso que eso era especialmente cierto si ese hombre había estado en la cárcel por matar a una prostituta en un burdel de Tejas y la gente del pueblo lo sabía.

Enrolló las hojas con las notas que había tomado y se mantuvo firme.

—Estaba pensando…

—¿Sí? —soltó Gladys con aspecto desafiante.

—Tengo un empleo. Trabajo como jornalero para la señora Swan. Si ella viniera y le dijera que trabajo para ella, ¿sería eso suficiente para que yo obtuviera un carné de usuario de la biblioteca?

—No vendrá.

—¿No?

—No creo. Vive como una ermitaña desde que se casó. Lo siento pero no puedo saltarme las normas. —Señaló algo en una lista con la pluma y, luego, se ablandó—. Sin embargo, dependiendo del tiempo que lleve trabajando para ella y del que tenga previsto quedarse, si ella lo confirmara por escrito, creo que bastaría como prueba de residencia.

Edward Cullen esbozó una sonrisa de alivio, se metió un pulgar en el bolsillo trasero y retrocedió con aire juvenil, con lo que derritió el corazón de Gladys Beasley.

—Le pediré que lo confirme por escrito. Muchas gracias, señora. —Se acercó a la puerta, pero se detuvo y se volvió—. ¿Hasta qué hora está abierta la biblioteca?

—Hasta las ocho los días laborables, hasta las cinco los sábados, y, por supuesto, los domingos cerramos.

—Volveré —prometió, y se volvió a tocar el ala del sombrero a modo de saludo.

—¿Señor Cullen? —lo llamó la bibliotecaria cuando se daba la vuelta para sujetar el pomo de la puerta.

—Diga.

—¿Cómo está Bella?

Edward notó que esta pregunta era totalmente distinta a la de Lula. Se quedó en la puerta mientras modificaba la impresión que se había hecho de Gladys Beasley.

—Está bien. Embarazada de cinco meses por tercera vez, pero sana y feliz, creo.

—Por tercera vez. Madre mía. La recuerdo de niña cuando venía con el quinto curso de la señorita Buttry. ¿O era el sexto de la señorita Natwick? Parecía muy inteligente. Inteligente e inquisitiva. Dele recuerdos de mi parte, por favor.

Era el primer gesto verdaderamente amable que Edward había recibido desde que había llegado a Whitney. Le eliminó por completo el sabor amargo que le había dejado Lula y le hizo sentir bien de repente.

—Se los daré. Gracias, señora Beasley.

—Señorita Beasley.

—Señorita Beasley. Oh, por cierto. Tengo unas docenas de huevos que me gustaría vender. ¿Dónde debería intentarlo?

Gladys no supo muy bien por qué, tal vez por la forma en que había supuesto que estaba casada, o por el modo en que había rechazado las insinuaciones de esa fulana de Lula, o quizá sólo por la forma en que su sonrisa le había transformado la cara al saber que, después de todo, podría disponer de un carné de usuario de la biblioteca. Fuera por el motivo que fuera, Gladys se encontró respondiendo:

—Yo misma me quedaré con una docena, señor Cullen.

—¿En serio? Vaya… ¡Pues qué bien! —Esbozó otra sonrisa.

—Puede llevar los demás a la tienda de Purdy, al otro lado de la plaza.

—Purdy. Muy bien. Bueno, voy a buscarlos… Oh… —dijo. Se sacó el pulgar del bolsillo, y dejó caer el brazo hacia un costado—. Acabo de recordar que están todos en una sola caja de madera.

—Póngalos aquí —indicó, y le dio una caja de archivo.

Edward asintió con la cabeza y se fue sin decir nada.

—¿Cuánto es? —preguntó Gladys cuando regresó. Estaba hurgando en un monedero negro y no levantó la vista hasta darse cuenta de que no le contestaba—. ¿Cuánto le debo, señor Cullen?

—Pues no lo sé.

—¿No?

—No. Verá, son de la señora Swan y es la primera vez que se los vendo.

—Creo que actualmente van a veinticuatro centavos la docena. Le daré veinticinco, ya que estoy segura de que son más frescos que los de la tienda de Calvin Purdy y ha sido una entrega a domicilio —dijo, mientras le daba una moneda de veinticinco centavos, que Edward era reacio a aceptar, puesto que sabía que ese precio era superior al valor de mercado—. ¡Pero bueno, hombre, acéptelo! Y la semana que viene, si tiene más, me quedaré otra docena.

—Gracias, señora —dijo tras aceptar la moneda—. Se lo agradezco, y sé que la señora Swan también lo hará. No se me olvidará decirle que le manda recuerdos.

Cuando se hubo ido, Gladys Beasley cerró el monedero de golpe, pero se quedó mirando la puerta sin guardarlo aún. Qué joven tan simpático. No sabía por qué, pero le caía bien. Bueno, sí que sabía por qué. Creía que tenía muy buen ojo para la gente, en especial para las mentes inquietas. Era evidente que la suya lo era por lo familiarizado que estaba con el catálogo de obras, por su habilidad para localizar lo que quería sin su ayuda y por la concentración con que leía, por no hablar de las ganas que tenía de poseer un carné de usuario.

Y también estaba dispuesto a regresar al camino de Rock Creek y trabajar para Bella Swan después de las injurias perniciosas que Lula Peak había vomitado sobre ella. Gladys había oído lo bastante como para saber lo que aquella buscona pretendía. ¿Cómo hubiese podido escapársele a nadie en aquel edificio con el techo abovedado en el que todo resonaba? Y Edward Cullen se había ganado más puntos a favor al haber ignorado a esa fresca. Gladys no había comprendido nunca qué sacaba la gente de difundir habladurías destructivas. Los vecinos del pueblo no habían sido nunca justos con la pobre Bella, y menos aún su propia familia. Su abuela, Lottie Swan, siempre había sido una mujer excéntrica, una fanática religiosa que asistía a todas las reuniones evangélicas que se celebraban a ochenta kilómetros a la redonda de Whitney. Se había librado en cuerpo y alma a su convicción religiosa, y se bautizaba cada vez que un redentor ambulante pedía a los pecadores que se purificaran con la Sangre de Cristo. Al final, se había procurado un autoproclamado clérigo, un predicador de la doctrina del Infierno llamado Albert Swan, que se había casado con ella, le había dado familia, la había instalado en una casa en las afueras del pueblo y se había ido a hacer su ruta dejándola básicamente sola para educar a su hija, Renee.

Renee había sido una niña apagada y silenciosa de ojos enormes, dominada por Lottie, sometida a su fanatismo. Había sido un misterio cómo una chica así, que se pasaba casi todo el tiempo vigilada por su madre, había logrado quedarse embarazada. Pero lo hizo. Y después, Lottie no había vuelto a dejarse ver, ni había permitido a Renee hacerlo, ni a la niña, Bella, hasta que las autoridades las habían obligado a dejarla salir para ir al colegio con la amenaza de que, si no lo hacían, enviarían legalmente a la pequeña a una casa de acogida. Lo que la bibliotecaria recordaba más de Bella cuando era pequeña era su asombro al ver la espaciosa sala y al tener la libertad de moverse por ella sin que la reprendieran. Eso y cómo se quedaba frente a las ventanas por donde entraba el sol y lo absorbía como si no fuera a cansarse nunca de él. ¿Y quién podía culparla, pobrecilla?

Gladys Beasley no tenía demasiada imaginación, pero aun así, se estremecía al pensar en lo que debía de haber pasado la pobre niña ilegítima, Bella, viviendo en esa casa con los estores verdes bajados, como si la hubieran enterrado en vida.

Casi estaba dispuesta a conceder a Edward Cullen un carné de usuario de la biblioteca por su mera amistad con Bella, ahora que sabía de ella. Y cuando fue a la sección de ensayo y encontró una biografía de Beethoven sobre una mesa pero los libros sobre abejas y sobre manzanas bien puestos en su lugar, supo que había juzgado bien a ese hombre.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Yo creo que Edward fue muy suave con esa buscona¬¬ ...bueno ya conocen un poco más de la historia de Bella.<strong>**

**Holaa! siento la demora, prometo subir otro cap mañana^^**

**Quiero agradecer de todo corazón sus comentarios y sus alertas, significan mucho para mí! Me animan a seguir con esta adaptación^^**

**No se olviden de alegrarme el dia y dejarme un review, aunque sea algo pequeño vale?**

**Hasta la próxima actualización, Kassey :)**


	8. Chapter 8

********Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen... solo a la increible Stephenie Meyer y a la autora de esta historia.********

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 7<strong>

Calvin Purdy compró los huevos a veinticuatro centavos la docena. El dinero era de la señora Swan, pero Edward tenía nueve dólares suyos bien guardados en el bolsillo de la camisa. Los tocó, resistentes y tranquilizadores bajo la batista azul, y pensó en comprarle algo. Simplemente porque decían que estaba chiflada y no lo estaba. Simplemente porque se había pasado encerrada en una casa la mayoría de su vida. Y porque habían discutido antes de que fuera al pueblo. Pero ¿qué debía llevarle? No era de la clase de mujer que se pone perfume. Y, además, el perfume era algo demasiado personal. Sabía que había hombres que compraban cintas a las mujeres, pero iba a sentirse como un tonto entrando en la tienda y pidiendo un pedazo de cinta de seda amarilla a juego con el vestido premamá de Bella.

¿Bellas? Pero la comida sentaba mal a Bella. Comía como un pajarito.

Al final, se decidió por una figurita de cristal: un ruiseñor azul pintado con colores alegres. Le gustaban los pájaros y en la casa no había demasiados adornos. El ruiseñor azul le costó veintinueve centavos, y se gastó veinte centavos más en un par de barritas de chocolate para los niños. Se guardó el cambio en el bolsillo con muchas ganas de volver a casa.

Al salir del pueblo, pasó por la casa con la valla ladeada que la rodeaba como las costillas putrefactas de un animal muerto. Se detuvo a observarla, involuntariamente fascinado por el aspecto abandonado del edificio, la hierba que cubría los peldaños delanteros, las esbeltas maravillas que se enredaban alrededor del pomo y ascendían por un enrejado tambaleante que ocupaba la entrada principal. Unos destartalados estores verdes tapaban las ventanas. Tenían la parte inferior destrozada. Al mirarlos, se estremeció, y, aun así, sintió curiosidad por ver la casa desde cerca, de echar un vistazo dentro. Pero los estores parecían advertirle que era mejor que se marchara.

¿La tenían encerrada dentro? ¿Con los estores bajados? ¿A una mujer como Bella, a la que le encantaban los pájaros y los saltamontes, y el cielo y los árboles frutales? Edward se estremeció de nuevo y se apresuró con sus dos barritas de chocolate y su ruiseñor azul de cristal, deseando haber podido comprarle algo más. Era una sensación extraña para un hombre que no estaba acostumbrado a hacer regalos. El intercambio de regalos implicaba que una persona tenía tanto amigos como dinero, pero Edward había tenido ambas cosas a la vez en contadas ocasiones. Aunque había imaginado a menudo lo bonito que sería recibir regalos, jamás había esperado que se sintiera tanta alegría al darlos. Pero ahora que conocía el pasado de Bella Swan, estaba muy impaciente por compensarla por la amabilidad de la que la habían privado de niña.

¿Seguiría enojada con él? Al pensarlo, una inesperada inquietud le recorrió el cuerpo. Siguió adelante, estudiando el terreno. El carro de juguete traqueteaba tras él. ¿Cómo resolvían sus diferencias un hombre y una mujer? A sus treinta años, Edward no lo sabía, pero de repente era fundamental que aprendiera a hacerlo. Hasta entonces, si una mujer lo hostigaba, se iba. Esto era distinto. Bella Swan era distinta. Era una buena madre, una mujer excelente, a la que habían tenido encerrada en una casa y de la que decían que estaba chiflada. Y si él no le decía que no lo estaba, ¿quién lo haría?

Bella se había sentido fatal desde que Edward se había ido. Había estado arisca e irascible con él, y ahora él llevaba casi tres horas fuera cuando sólo debería haber tardado la mitad de ese tiempo, así que estaba segura de que no iba a volver.

«Es culpa tuya, Bella. No puedes tratar así a un hombre libre y esperar que vuelva para recibir más.»

Mientras preparaba la comida, miraba por la puerta trasera cada tres minutos. Ni rastro de Edward. Se puso un vestido limpio y se peinó. Se miró los ojos angustiados en el espejito que había en el estante de la cocina, pensando en la cara de Edward cubierta de jabón de afeitar.

«No va a volver, diablos. A estas horas ya debe de estar a diez kilómetros en dirección contraria. ¿Cómo vas a cortar la leña por la mañana? ¿Qué te va a parecer comer viendo su silla vacía? ¿Y hablar sólo con los niños?»

Cerró los ojos, juntó las manos y se las llevó a los labios.

«Lo necesito, Cullen —pensó—. Regrese, por favor.»

Mientras subía deprisa por el camino lleno de baches, Edward oía el fuerte martilleo de su propio corazón. Cuando llegó al borde del claro, vaciló: Bella lo estaba esperando en el porche. A él, a Edward Cullen. Con el vestido amarillo y el pelo recién peinado mientras los niños retozaban a su alrededor y el olor de la comida se extendía claramente por el patio.

—¿Por qué ha tardado tanto? —le preguntó tras saludarlo con la mano—. Estaba preocupada.

No sólo lo esperaba, sino que, además, estaba preocupada. Sonrió, eufórico, y aceleró el paso.

—Estudiar lleva tiempo.

—¡Edwardl! —Donald Wade se le acercó corriendo—. ¡Hola, Edward!

El pequeño chocó con las rodillas de Edward y se aferró a ellas con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y el pelo colgando, con lo que la bienvenida fue completa. Edward le acarició la sedosa cabellera.

—Hola, renacuajo. ¿Cómo va todo por aquí?

—Todo va de perlas. —Acompasó su paso al de Edward, al que ayudaba a tirar del carro de juguete.

—¿Qué has hecho mientras he estado fuera?

—Mamá me ha obligado a dormir una siesta —explicó Donald Wade con cara de disgusto.

—Una siesta, ¿eh? —comentó Edward. Al llegar a los peldaños del porche, dejó el mango del carro de juguete y alzó la vista hacia la mujer que lo estaba aguardando—. ¿Ha dormido ella la siesta contigo?

—No. Se ha bañado en el barreño grande.

—Donald Wade, cállate, por favor —lo reprendió Bella con las mejillas sospechosamente sonrojadas. Y, entonces, se dirigió a Edward—: ¿Cómo le ha ido?

—Bien. —Le entregó el dinero—. La señorita Beasley, de la biblioteca, se ha quedado una docena de huevos a veinticinco centavos, y le he vendido el resto a Calvin Purdy, a veinticuatro centavos la docena. Está todo ahí: un dólar con veintiún centavos. La señorita Beasley me ha pedido que le dé recuerdos de su parte.

—¿De veras? —se sorprendió Bella, con la palma en el aire, el dinero olvidado.

—Dijo que la recuerda de cuando iba con el quinto curso de la señorita Buttry o el sexto de la señorita Natwick.

—¡Figúrese! —exclamó, y sonreía asombrada—. ¡Quién hubiese imaginado que me recordaría!

—Pues la recuerda.

—Ni siquiera creía que supiera mi nombre.

—Creo que no hay demasiadas cosas que esa mujer no sepa —comentó Edward con ironía.

Bella soltó una carcajada al recordar a la bibliotecaria.

—Seguro que se estaría a gusto en la biblioteca, ¿verdad?

—Ya lo creo. Llena de luz —dijo Edward, que hizo un gesto en el aire—. Con esas ventanas tan grandes. Y también olía bien.

—¿Ha conseguido un carné de usuario?

—No he podido. No sin usted. La señorita Beasley dice que tendrá que confirmar que trabajo para usted.

—¿Quiere decir que tengo que ir allí? —preguntó Bella. En su rostro y en su voz no quedaba el menor rastro de animación—. Oh, no creo que pueda hacerlo.

El día antes le hubiese preguntado por qué. Pero, entonces, se limitó a aclarar:

—Puede escribir una nota. Ha dicho que con eso bastaría, y que puedo llevarla la próxima vez. Tengo que volver la semana que viene. La señorita Beasley me ha encargado otra docena de huevos.

—¿En serio? —Le había vuelto la alegría con la misma rapidez con que le había desaparecido.

—Sí. Y, ¿sabe qué? He estado pensando —comentó Edward, que se echó el ala del sombrero hacia atrás, puso un pie en el peldaño inferior y se apoyó una mano en la rodilla—. Si metiera la nata que sobra en tarros de medio litro, creo que también podría venderla. Sacar algo de dinero extra.

—¡Señor Cullen, no irá a convertirse en uno de esos hombres a los que les encanta el dinero! —bromeó Bella .

Edward sabía muy bien que el comentario no era una simple broma; tras él se ocultaba su aversión al pueblo. La señorita Beasley había dicho que era una ermitaña. ¿Lo era realmente? ¿Hasta el punto de evitar el contacto con la gente aunque eso significara ganar dinero? Ni siquiera se había molestado en contar el que le había entregado. Supuso que era algo que tendrían que solucionar con el tiempo.

—No, señora —aseguró, y quitó el pie del peldaño—. Es sólo que no me parece lógico desperdiciar la oportunidad de ganarlo.

Donald Wade vio la bolsa de papel marrón que Edward llevaba y le tiró de la manga.

—Oye, Edward —dijo—, ¿qué tienes ahí?

A regañadientes, Edward dejó de prestar atención a Bella, hincó una rodilla en el suelo junto al carro de juguete y rodeó la cintura del niño con un brazo.

—Bueno, ¿tú qué crees? —preguntó, y cuando Donald Wade se encogió de hombros sin apartar los ojos de la bolsa, añadió—: Tal vez deberías mirar dentro para verlo.

A Donald Wade le brillaron los ojos de entusiasmo cuando se asomó a la bolsa. Entonces alargó la mano y sacó las dos barritas.

—Caramelo —dijo en voz baja, atónito.

—Chocolate —le corrigió Edward con los codos sobre la rodilla y una sonrisa en los labios—. Una barrita para ti y otra para tu hermanito.

—Chocolate —repitió Donald Wade antes de dirigirse a su madre—: ¡Mira, mamá, Edward nos ha traído chocolate!

Los ojos agradecidos de Bella buscaron los de Edward, y éste se sintió como si acabaran de atarle un lazo alrededor del corazón.

—Es todo un detalle. Dale las gracias al señor Cullen, Donald Wade.

—¡Gracias, Edward!

Edward tuvo que esforzarse para prestar atención al niño.

—Quítale el envoltorio a la de Thomas, ¿quieres?

Con una sonrisa, observó cómo los niños se sentaban uno junto a otro en el peldaño y empezaban a formárseles unos cercos marrones alrededor de los labios.

—Le agradezco que haya pensado en ellos, señor Cullen.

Se levantó despacio y alzó la mirada hacia el rostro de Bella. Tenía los labios ligeramente curvados hacia arriba. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una gruesa trenza del color del grano en otoño. Sus ojos eran tan marrones como el chocolate. ¿Cómo podía alguien haberla encerrado en una casa?

—Los niños tienen que disfrutar de alguna golosina de vez en cuando. También le he traído algo a usted.

—¿A mí? —Se llevó una mano al pecho.

—No es gran cosa —aseguró Edward tras alargarle la bolsa que sujetaba con dos dedos.

—Pero eso no importa… —Bella metió la mano, muy ilusionada, sin desperdiciar ni un segundo en disimular absurdamente. Tras sacar la figurita, la sostuvo a la altura del hombro—. ¡Madre mía! ¡Oh, señor Cullen! —exclamó. Se tapó entonces la boca con la mano y parpadeó con fuerza—. ¡Madre mía! —repitió, mirando el ruiseñor azul que sujetaba con el brazo extendido, y contuvo el aliento—. ¡Caramba, es precioso!

—Tenía un poco de dinero mío —aclaró Edward, puesto que ella no se había molestado en contar el dinero de los huevos y no quería que pensara que se había gastado nada del suyo.

Por su expresión, vio que ni siquiera se le había ocurrido la idea. Sonreía mientras admiraba, deleitada, el ojo pintado del ruiseñor azul.

—Un ruiseñor azul… Figúrate. —Apretó la figurita contra su corazón y sonrió encantada a Edward—. ¿Cómo sabía que me gustan los pájaros?

Lo sabía. Lo sabía.

Se la quedó mirando, a punto de explotar de satisfacción mientras ella examinaba el pájaro desde todos los ángulos.

—Me encanta —aseguró, y le dirigió otra sonrisa afectuosa—. Es el regalo más bonito que me han hecho nunca. Gracias.

Edward asintió.

—Mirad, niños. —Se agachó para mostrárselo—. El señor Cullen me ha traído un ruiseñor azul. ¿No es la cosa más bonita que habéis visto? A ver, ¿dónde deberíamos ponerlo? Estaba pensando en la mesa de la cocina. No, tal vez en mi mesilla de noche. Aunque quedaría bien en cualquier parte, ¿no os parece? Venid y ayudadme a decidirlo. Usted también, señor Cullen.

Se metió en la casa tan emocionada que se le olvidó sujetar la puerta abierta para que Thomas pudiera entrar. Edward lo recogió del peldaño y se manchó la camisa de chocolate. Pero ¿qué era un poco de chocolate para un hombre tan feliz? Se quedó en el umbral de la cocina con el pequeño en brazos mientras Bella probaba el pájaro en todas partes: en la mesa, en el tablero, junto al bote de las galletas.

—¿Dónde deberíamos ponerlo, Donald Wade?

Siempre hacía sentir importante al niño. Y ahora también a Edward.

—En el alféizar de la ventana para que los demás pájaros lo vean y se acerquen.

—Mmm… En el alféizar de la ventana —repitió, antes de morderse el labio inferior y analizarlos todos: este, sur y oeste. La cocina sobresalía de la parte principal del edificio y disponía de mucha claridad—. Pues claro. ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido?

Dejó el ruiseñor azul en el alféizar que daba al oeste, con vistas al patio trasero, donde Edward había enderezado el tendedero, que una vez reparado era muy resistente. Se inclinó hacia atrás, dio una palmada y juntó las dos manos bajo el mentón.

—¡Oh, sí! —exclamó—. ¡Es exactamente lo que le faltaba a este sitio!

Le faltaba mucho más que una figurita barata de cristal, pero cuando Bella empezó a bailar por la cocina y le pellizcó el brazo, Edward se sintió como si acabara de comprarle una pieza de coleccionista.

Si Edward había deseado hacer mejoras en la granja antes de su visita al pueblo, después de haber ido trabajaba con más ahínco todavía, impulsado por las ganas de expiar un pasado del que no era en absoluto responsable. Se pasaba horas pensando en las personas que la habían encerrado en esa casa con los estores verdes bajados. Y en cuánto tiempo se había pasado ahí y en el porqué. Y en el hombre que se la había llevado de allí, al que ella afirmaba seguir amando. Y en cuánto tiempo podría tardar ese amor en empezar a extinguirse.

Fue durante esos días cuando Edward se percató de cosas en las que nunca antes se había fijado: que no tenía cortinas en ninguna ventana, que se paraba para disfrutar del sol cada vez que salía, que siempre encontraba motivos para elogiar el día, algo por lo que maravillarse tanto si llovía como si estaba despejado, y que, por la noche, cuando Edward salía del establo a orinar, siempre, no importaba la hora que fuera, había luz en su habitación. Hasta que lo hubo visto varias veces no cayó en la cuenta de que no se trataba de que hubiera ido a ver a los niños, sino de que dormía con la luz encendida.

¿Por qué le habría hecho aquello su familia?

Pero si alguien respetaba el derecho a la intimidad de una persona, ése era Edward. No necesitaba conocer la respuesta para aceptar que ya no estaba trabajando sólo para tener un techo que lo cobijara, sino para complacerla.

Arregló el camino: engrasó el arnés y enganchó a _**Madam **_una pesada traílla de acero en forma de pala gigante y con unos mangos como de carretilla con la que costaba mucho trabajar. Pero con _**Madam **_tirando y Edward empujándola y dirigiendo la hoja de acero para que surcara la tierra, lograron llevar a cabo la ardua tarea. Rebajaron los montículos, llenaron los baches, apartaron las piedras hacia los lados y arrancaron las raíces que sobresalían del suelo.

Donald Wade se convirtió en el compañero inseparable de Edward. Se sentaba en una protuberancia o en una rama para observarlo, para escucharlo, para aprender. Edward le daba a veces una pala y le dejaba que apartara piedrecitas hacia los lados, y lo alababa después por su incipiente trabajo como había oído hacer a Bella .

—Mi padre no trabajaba demasiado —comentó Donald Wade un día—. No como tú.

—¿Qué hacía, entonces?

—Cosillas aquí y allá. Así es cómo mamá lo llamaba.

—Cosillas aquí y allá, ¿eh? —Edward reflexionó un momento y preguntó—: Pero trataba bien a tu madre, ¿no?

—Supongo. A ella le gustaba —respondió el niño y, pasado un segundo, añadió—: Pero él no le regalaba ruiseñores azules.

Mientras Edward pensaba en ese comentario, Donald Wade le lanzó otra pregunta sorprendente.

—¿Eres tú mi papá ahora?

—No, Donald Wade. Lamento decir que no.

—¿Lo serás?

Edward no tenía respuesta para eso. La respuesta dependía de Bella Swan.

Ella iba dos veces al día, una por la mañana y otra por la tarde, tirando del pequeño Thomas y de una jarra de zumo de frambuesa fresco en el carro de juguete. Y se sentaban todos juntos a la sombra de su acedera arbórea preferida para deleitarse con la bebida mientras les iba señalando los pájaros que conocía. Y parecía conocerlos todos: palomas, halcones, gorriones y pinzones. Y también los árboles: la acedera arbórea bajo la que estaban, el tulipero, el árbol de Judas, el tilo americano, el sauce y muchos otros en los que Edward jamás se había fijado. También conocía los arbustos: el viburno, la retama negra, el zumaque, el hinojo, y uno con un nombre precioso, el saúco negro. Cuando nombraba este último sus labios adoptaban una forma cautivadora, y él los observaba con más atención que a la planta.

Esos minutos pasados descansando bajo la acedera arbórea eran de los mejores de la vida de Edward.

—Caramba —decía Bella—, qué bien quedará el camino.

Y eso era todo lo que Edward necesitaba para volver a tomar la trailla y empujarla con más fuerza que antes.

El día que el camino estuvo terminado, Edward dio las gracias a _**Madam **_susurrándole al oído, le ofreció una zanahoria estupenda del huerto y le dio un baño como recompensa. Después de comer, Bella y él llevaron a los chicos a dar un paseo en el carro de juguete por la tierra recién trabajada que se elevaba hacia los árboles antes de descender para unir su casa con la carretera secundaria que pasaba un poco más abajo.

—Es un camino precioso, Edward —lo alabó, y éste sonrió satisfecho.

Al día siguiente, arregló un carro, le sustituyó dos tablas de la base, lo enganchó a _**Madam **_y llevó la primera carga de trastos viejos al vertedero de Whitney. También llevó una nota de Bella y los huevos a la señorita Beasley, así como unas cuantas docenas más y cinco tarros de nata, uno de los cuales no llegó a salir nunca de la biblioteca.

—¡Nata! —exclamó la señorita Beasley—. Madre mía, últimamente me apetece muchísimo tomar tarta de fresas, ¿y qué es una tarta de fresas sin nata montada? —Soltó una risita y sacó el monedero negro.

Y, a pesar de que Edward se llevaba prestados sus primeros libros con su carné de usuario, justo antes de que se fuera, recordó algo.

—Oh, finalmente encontré unos folletos sobre apicultura cuando estaba ordenando el despacho. No es necesario que me los devuelva —aseguró, y depositó en la mesa un sobre amarillo mostaza que llevaba escrito su nombre—. Los publica el Servicio de Extensión Agrícola del condado… cada cinco años, no se lo pierda, ¡cuando la abeja es el único ser de la creación que no ha cambiado de costumbres ni de habitat desde que el mundo es mundo! Pero cuando llegan los folletos nuevos, hay que tirar los viejos, tanto si son útiles como si no —protestó, indignada, ocupando las manos en algo y evitando mirar a los ojos a Edward—. Tengo la intención de escribir a mi comisionado del condado para quejarme de que se desperdicie así el dinero de los contribuyentes.

Edward estaba encantado.

—Gracias, señorita Beasley.

—No es necesario que me dé las gracias por algo que hubiese ido a parar a la basura —replicó la señorita Beasley, que seguía sin mirarlo.

Pero, tras esa cortina de humo, Edward vio a una mujer a la que le costaba entablar amistad con los hombres, y eso le llegó todavía más al alma.

—Nos veremos la semana que viene.

No alzó la vista hasta que él ya tenía la mano en el pomo de metal, pero aun desde esa distancia, Edward pudo verle el color sonrojado de las mejillas.

Sonriendo para sus adentros, bajó los peldaños de la biblioteca con los libros apoyados en una cadera y dándose golpecitos con el sobre amarillo en el muslo.

—Caramba, caramba… Pero si es el señor Cullen.

Se detuvo en seco al ver a Lula Peak dos peldaños más abajo, sonriéndole con ojos insinuantes. Llevaba su habitual peinado a lo Betty Grable, los labios pintados del color de un coágulo de sangre y mantenía una cadera ladeada para apoyar en ella una mano.

—Buenas tardes. —Trató de esquivarla, pero ella se desplazó hábilmente para impedírselo.

—¿Qué prisa tiene? —soltó. Masticaba chicle con la misma gracia que un caimán roe carne cruda.

—Llevo nata en el carro, y no puede permanecer mucho rato al sol.

Lula se levantó el pelo que le caía en la nuca y, tras alzar la cabeza, se recorrió el escote del uniforme con la yema de tres dedos.

—Hay que ver el calor que hace —comentó. Subió un peldaño, de modo que su nariz casi le llegaba al ombligo a Edward. Deslizó la mirada perezosamente por su camisa y sus vaqueros hasta el sobre en el que la señorita Beasley había escrito su nombre—. Así que se llama Edward, ¿no? —dijo mientras le tocaba la hebilla del cinturón con la punta de una uña escarlata—. Bonito nombre… Edward.

Edward tuvo que contenerse para no saltar hacia atrás cuando lo tocó, pero se mantuvo educadamente firme mientras ella echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y movía los hombros.

—Dígame, Edward Cullen, ¿por qué no se viene al café para que le prepare un buen vaso de té helado? Sabe muy rico en un día caluroso como éste. ¿Qué me dice?

Por un aterrador instante, Edward creyó que podría bajarle esa uña hacia la entrepierna. Se movió antes de darle ocasión.

—No creo que tenga tiempo. —Esta vez, Lula lo dejó pasar—. Tengo cosas que hacer.

Notó cómo lo seguía con los ojos cuando se subía al carro, tomaba las riendas y cruzaba con él la plaza hacia la tienda de Purdy.

Esa mujer era un problema con mayúsculas, y eso era lo último que le faltaba. Tanto el problema como ella. Se aseguró de no dirigir la mirada al otro lado de la plaza cuando entró en la tienda.

Purdy le compró la nata y los huevos, y le pidió que siempre que tuviera productos frescos se los llevara. Los vendía bien.

Cuando salió de la tienda, Lula ya no estaba, pero el numerito que le había montado lo hacía sentir sucio y con ganas de regresar a casa.

Esta vez, Bella y los niños lo estaban esperando bajo su acedera arbórea preferida. Edward se encaminó hacia ellos como la aguja de una brújula vira hacia el Polo Norte. Ese era su lugar, ahí, con esa mujer sin malicia cuya sencillez hacía que Lula pareciera chabacana, cuya naturalidad hacía que Lula pareciera postiza. Le costaba creer que, en sus años mozos, hubiera preferido a una mujer como Lula en lugar de a una como aquélla.

Cuando se acercó y tiró de las riendas de _**Madam, **__**Bella **_se levantó y se sacudió la parte posterior de la falda.

—¿Ya está aquí?

—Sí.

Se sonrieron, y vivieron un momento de sutil gratitud mutua. Bella subió a los niños al asiento del carro y él los dejó en la parte trasera, balaceándolos a cierta altura y haciéndolos reír.

—Sentaos aquí detrás para no caeros —les indicó.

Los pequeños le obedecieron, y Edward se inclinó para tender la mano a su madre y ayudarla. Le sujetó la palma, y ninguno de los dos se movió por un instante. Ella, con un pie en un apoyo del carro y los ojos chocolates fijos en las pupilas castañas de él. De repente, se encaramó y se sentó, como si ese momento no hubiese existido.

Edward pensó en ello en los días posteriores, mientras seguía arreglando la casa. Rascó paredes y techos, terminó de enyesar y pintar paredes que parecían no haber visto nunca la pintura. Puso puertas en los armarios inferiores de la cocina e hizo otras nuevas para los superiores. Intercambió un fregadero usado por un pedazo de linóleo (ambas cosas muy valoradas y cada vez más escasas) con el que recubrió el tablero del nuevo armario. El linóleo era amarillo, veteado, como los rayos del sol que se filtran a través de los pétalos de una margarita; amarillo, un color que favorecía mucho a Bella y le realzaba los ojos verdes.

A Bella le había crecido la tripa y se movía más despacio. Día tras día, veía cómo iba a vaciar barreños y cubos de agua sucia al patio. Ahora sólo lavaba los pañales de un niño, pero pronto tendría que lavar los de dos. Así que cavó un pozo negro y conectó un desagüe bajo el fregadero que suprimía la necesidad de cargar barreños y cubos fuera.

Radiante de felicidad, Bella se apresuró a verter un primer barreño de agua por el desagüe y se regocijó cuando el agua desapareció sola como por arte de magia. Dijo que no importaba que no hubiera podido encontrar linóleo suficiente para recubrir el suelo también. La cocina estaba más iluminada y más limpia que nunca.

La falta de linóleo para el suelo había decepcionado a Edward. Él quería que la cocina estuviera perfecta para ella, pero cada vez era más y más difícil conseguir linóleo, bañeras y muchos otros artículos, ya que todo tipo de fábricas se estaba dedicando a la producción de material de guerra. En la cárcel, Edward leía diariamente el periódico, pero ahora sólo se ponía al día de las noticias internacionales cuando iba a la biblioteca. Aun así, estaba enterado de los combates en Europa y se preguntaba cuánto tiempo podría Estados Unidos suministrar aviones y tanques a Inglaterra y Francia sin participar en el conflicto. Se estremeció de pensarlo mientras llevaba la primera carga de chatarra al pueblo; le pagaron cuarenta y cinco centavos por cada kilo de «trastos viejos» de Jacob Black.

Se hablaba de que Estados Unidos iba a incorporarse activamente a la guerra, aunque los integrantes del Comité America First, entre los cuales figuraba el aviador Charles Lindbergh, se mostraban contrarios a ello. Pero Roosevelt reforzaba las defensas del país. Ya se estaba llamando a filas, y él era mayor de edad y estaba sano y soltero. Mientras tanto, Bella vivía feliz ignorando lo que sucedía en el mundo más allá del final del camino que conducía hasta su casa.

Entonces, un día, Edward rescató una radio de uno de los cobertizos. Le costó lo suyo encontrar una pila, porque también las acaparaba Inglaterra para mantener en uncionamiento los _**walkie-talkies. **_Pero consiguió una a cambio de una lata de pintura que le sobraba, aunque la radio siguió negándose a funcionar incluso con la pila nueva. La señorita Beasley encontró un libro en el que aprendió cómo arreglarla.

Cuando logró ponerla en marcha estaban emitiendo una radio-novela. Los niños dormían la siesta y Bella planchaba. En cuanto el programa se oyó, lleno de interferencias, en la cocina, los ojos se le iluminaron como el dial del aparato.

—¡Qué te parece…, funciona! —exclamó Edward, asombrado.

—¡Shhh! —pidió Bella, que corrió una silla mientras Edward se arrodillaba en el suelo para escuchar juntos la última aventura de la viuda Perkins, que regentaba un almacén de maderas en Rushville Center, Estados Unidos, donde vivía con sus tres hijos, John, Evey y Fay. Cualquiera que quisiera tanto a sus hijos como esa madre caía bien a Bella, y Edward se dio cuenta de que mamá Perkins se había ganado una oyente fiel.

Esa tarde se congregaron todos junto a la cajita mágica. Edward y Bella contemplaban cómo a los niños les brillaban los ojos escuchando al Llanero Solitario y a Toro, su fiel amigo indio, que lo llamaba _**kemo sabe.**_

A partir de entonces Donald Wade no volvió a caminar: galopaba, relinchaba, se encabritaba, hacía ruido de cascos con la lengua y ataba a _**Silver **_en la puerta cada vez que entraba en casa. Un día Edward lo llamó en broma _**kemo sabe,**_y desde aquel momento DonaldWade puso a prueba su paciencia llamando a todo el mundo _**kemo sabe **_cien veces al día.

La radio no sólo les trajo fantasías. También les trajo realidades mediante Edward R. Murrow y las noticias. Cada noche, después de cenar, Edward la encendía. La voz grave de Murrow llenaba la cocina con sus características pausas: «Estamos en… Londres.» De fondo podía oírse el zumbido de los bombarderos alemanes, el gemido de la sirena y el estruendo del fuego antiaéreo. Pero Edward tenía la impresión de que él era el único de la cocina consciente de que eran sonidos reales.

Aunque Bella se negaba a hablar de ello, la guerra se acercaba y, cuando llegara, era posible que lo llamaran a filas. Se esforzó más aún.

Preparó la leña del año siguiente, rascó el linóleo del suelo de la cocina, lo pulió y lo barnizó, y empezó a soñar con instalar un cuarto de baño si podía conseguir los elementos.

Y, a escondidas, se informaba sobre las abejas.

Esos insectos ejercían una innegable fascinación sobre él. Se pasaba horas observando desde lejos las colmenas, esas colmenas que al principio había creído, erróneamente, que las abejas habían abandonado. Ahora sabía que no era así. Que sólo hubiera unas pocas en la entrada de la colmena no significaba nada, porque la mayoría estaban dentro atendiendo a la reina, o fuera, en los campos, recolectando polen, néctar y agua.

Leyó más y aprendió más: que las obreras transportaban el polen en las patas traseras; que necesitaban beber diariamente agua salada, que la miel se fabricaba en unos cuadros situados en unos cajones apilables llamados alzas, que el apicultor añadía cajones en la parte superior a medida que se iban llenando los inferiores; que las abejas se comían su propia miel para sobrevivir durante el invierno; que en verano, la época de mayor producción, si no se quitaban los cuadros cargados la miel acababa pesando tanto que las abejas tenían que salir y enjambrar.

Un día hizo el experimento de llenar de agua salada una bandeja. Al día siguiente estaba vacía, de modo que supo que las colmenas estaban activas. Observó cómo las obreras salían con las patas traseras delgadas y volvían con los cestillos llenos de polen. Edward supo que tenía razón sin tener que abrir siquiera las colmenas para echar un vistazo dentro. Jacob Black había fallecido en el mes de abril. Si no se había añadido ninguna alza desde entonces, las abejas podrían enjambrar en cualquier momento. Si no se había retirado ninguna desde entonces, estarían cargadas de miel. De mucha miel, y Edward Cullen quería venderla.

El tema no había vuelto a surgir entre Bella y él. Y ella tampoco le había entregado ningún velo con sombrero ni ningún ahumador, así que decidió probar sin ellos. Todos los libros y los folletos advertían que el primer paso para convertirse uno en apicultor era averiguar si se era inmune a las abejas.

Y eso hizo Edward. Un día cálido de finales de octubre, siguió minuciosamente las instrucciones: se dio un baño para eliminar todo rastro de olor de _**Madam **_del cuerpo, saqueó el lugar donde Bella cultivaba la menta, se frotó la piel y los pantalones con hojas trituradas, se subió el cuello de la camisa, se bajó las mangas, se ató con cuerda las vueltas de los pantalones y se dirigió al Whippet abandonado para averiguar qué pensaban las abejas de él.

Cuando llegó al automóvil, notó que empezaban a sudarle las palmas de las manos. Se las secó en los muslos y se acercó más, recitando en silencio: «Muévete despacio…, a las abejas no les gustan los movimientos bruscos.»

Avanzó muy lentamente hacia el coche…, se sentó delante…, sujetó el volante… y esperó con el corazón en un puño.

No tuvo que esperar demasiado. Llegaron por detrás, primero una, luego otra, y en menos que canta un gallo lo que parecía una colonia entera. Se obligó a seguir sentado sin moverse mientras una le aterrizaba en el pelo y se paseaba por él, zumbando, y las demás seguían volándole alrededor de la cara. Otra se le posó en la mano. Esperaba que lo acribillara, pero en lugar de eso se dedicó a investigar el vello moreno de la muñeca de Edward, le recorrió los nudillos y se marchó zumbando, sin mostrar el menor interés por él.

«Bueno, que me aspen.»

Contárselo a Bella resultó más peligroso que exponerse a los aguijones de las abejas.

—¿Qué dices que has hecho?

Se había girado con los brazos en jarras y los ojos furiosos de rabia.

—He ido a sentarme en el Whippet para ver si soy inmune a las abejas.

—¡Sin llevar ni siquiera un velo!

—Suponía que no lo habías encontrado.

—¡Porque no quería que fueras ahí!

—Pero ya te lo he dicho; antes me froté menta en el cuerpo y me lavé para no oler a _**Madam.**_

—_**¡Madam! **_¿Qué diablos tiene que ver ella en todo esto?

—Las abejas detestan el olor de los animales, especialmente de los caballos y los perros. Las enfurece.

—Pero podrían haberte picado. ¡Y mucho! —Estaba pálida.

—El libro dice que un apicultor debe esperar que lo piquen de vez en cuando. Forma parte del trabajo. Pero, pasado un tiempo, ya apenas lo notas.

—¡Oh, qué bien! —exclamó levantando una mano con desdén—. ¿Y se supone que eso me hará sentir mejor?

—Bueno, cuando leí el folleto me pareció la mejor forma de empezar. Y el libro…

—¡El libro! —se burló—. No me hables de libros. ¿Te has puesto guantes?

—No. Quería averiguar si…

—¡Y tampoco te has llevado el ahumador!

—Lo hubiese llevado si me lo hubieras dado.

—¡No me culpes de tu estupidez, Edward Cullen! ¡Has hecho una tontería y tú lo sabes!

Estaba tan alterada que no pudo mirarlo más. Se volvió hacia el pastel que estaba preparando, tomó un huevo y lo golpeó en el borde del cuenco con tanta fuerza que destrozó la cáscara.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Mira lo que me has hecho hacer!

—Bueno, de haber sabido que ibas a enfadarte…

—¡No estoy enfadada! —Recogió la cascara destrozada y la echó a un lado con vehemencia.

—No estás enfadada —repitió Edward irónicamente.

—¡No, no lo estoy!

—¿Y por qué gritas entonces?

—¡No estoy gritando! —gritó, y se volvió de nuevo para mirarlo—. Es que no sé qué les pasa por la cabeza a los hombres a veces, eso es todo. ¡Por Dios, a Donald Wade jamás se le hubiera ocurrido acercarse a una colmena sin más protección que haberse frotado menta!

—Pero no me han picado, ¿no? —preguntó Edward con aire de suficiencia.

Bella se lo quedó mirando con las mejillas coloradas y la boca fruncida hasta que, por fin, le dio la espalda, demasiado frustrada para seguir enfrentándose con él.

—Largo. —Dio la orden en voz baja, con rabia—. Fuera de mi cocina.

Golpeó otro huevo contra el borde del cuenco y lo espachurró.

Edward estaba a pocos metros de distancia, con los brazos cruzados y un hombro apoyado indolentemente en el marco de la puerta del salón, admirando su cara enojada, el mentón desafiante, el movimiento de sus pechos mientras removía la mezcla.

—¿Sabes qué? Para no estar enfadada, te has lucido con las cáscaras de esos huevos.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, un huevo llegó surcando el aire y le dio en medio de la frente.

—Bella, ¿qué diablos…?

Se inclinó hacia delante mientras la yema le resbalaba por la nariz y la clara le colgaba de la barbilla y le goteaba sobre las botas.

—¡Ya que te hace tanta gracia, ve a meter la cabeza en una colmena y deja que las abejas te limpien la cara! —exclamó y, tras señalar la puerta con un dedo, sentenció—: ¡Te he dicho que te vayas! ¡Sal de mi cocina!

Edward se volvió para obedecerla pero, antes de llegar al umbral, ya se estaba riendo. Soltó la primera carcajada al cruzar la puerta mosquitera y la segunda cuando bajaba los peldaños quitándose el huevo de la cara. Para cuando recorría el patio, se estaba partiendo de risa.

—¡Vete!

Sacudió la cabeza como un perro al salir del agua y se carcajeó feliz. Oyó que la puerta mosquitera se abría tras él y alcanzó a girarse justo a tiempo de juntar las manos como si fueran un guante de béisbol para recoger el siguiente huevo que Bella le había lanzado. Se le rompió en las palmas, contra la cadera.

—¡Oye! —Se rio mientras daba unos saltitos hacia atrás—. ¡Cuidado, Joe DiMaggio!

—¡Maldito seas, Cullen!

—¡Ja, ja, ja!

Siguió riendo hasta llegar a la bomba de agua, y también mientras se miraba la camisa, se la quitaba, la enjuagaba y se lavaba. Seguía carcajeándose al colgarla en la estaca de una valla para que se secara.

Entonces cayó en la cuenta y se quedó callado como si se hubiera sumergido en el agua. «¡Le importas!»

Fue como si le lanzaran un _**uppercut **_en el mentón que le obligara a erguirse y quedarse mirando la casa.

«¡Le importas, Cullen! ¡Y ella te importa a ti!»

El corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza mientras permanecía inmóvil bajo el sol con el agua resbalándole por la cara y el tórax.

«¿Te importa? Admítelo, Cullen, la amas.» Se pasó una mano por la cara, la agitó para sacudirse el agua y siguió mirando la casa mientras asumía que estaba enamorado de una mujer que acababa de lanzarle un huevo, de una mujer que estaba embarazada de siete meses de otro hombre, de una mujer a la que apenas había tocado, jamás había besado y jamás había deseado carnalmente.

Hasta entonces.

Se acercó a la casa a pasos largos, tranquilos, sintiendo el impresionante martilleo de su pulso en el pecho y en las sienes, pensando en qué diría cuando se reuniera con ella.

Cuando abrió la puerta mosquitera y dejó que se cerrara a su espalda, Bella estaba arrodillada con un cubo y un trapo, y siguió fregando el suelo, absorta. Los niños dormían la siesta, la radio estaba apagada. Edward se quedó al otro lado de la cocina, observando, pensando, esperando.

«Adelante. Levántala y comprueba si tenías razón, Cullen.»

Avanzó hacia ella, pero Bella siguió concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo, balanceando todo el cuerpo mientras fregaba el suelo con el triple de la energía necesaria para limpiar un simple huevo.

—¿Bella?

No la había llamado nunca por su nombre de pila completo y eso le hizo adquirir mayor conciencia de ella como mujer, y a ella de él como hombre.

—Vete.

—Bella—dijo en voz más baja a la vez que le sujetaba el brazo como si fuera a levantarla.

Bella echó la cabeza hacia atrás, con lo que pudo ver que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Estaba enojada, y mucho. El tono cariñoso de Edward la enfureció todavía más, aunque no comprendía del todo por qué. Se secó las exasperantes lágrimas y recorrió el tórax desnudo y húmedo de Edward con la mirada hasta llegar a su atractivo rostro, todavía mojado, con el pelo formando regatos. Sus ojos parecían preocupados, y las pestañas le brillaban debido al agua. Estaba moreno de haber pasado todo el verano trabajando con el torso desnudo, y había ganado peso hasta tener un aspecto esbelto y saludable. Se estremeció nada más verlo. Era todo lo que Jacob no había sido: ágil, fuerte y guapo. Pero ¿qué hombre con un aspecto así desearía el cariño de una mujer chiflada y poco atractiva que estaba embarazada de siete meses e hinchada como un globo?

Bajó la barbilla, pero Edward se la levantó con un dedo y le examinó la cara con una mirada que la desarmó.

—Tienes un brazo excelente, ¿lo sabías? —dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Apartó el mentón de su mano y sintió que el encanto de Edward le calaba hondo, pero como nada la haría creer que pudiera atraer a un hombre como él, supuso que se estaba burlando de ella.

—No tiene gracia, Edward.

Edward sintió una profunda decepción. Se puso en cuclillas y le miró las manos, apoyadas despreocupadamente en el borde de un cubo de esmalte blanco.

—No, no la tiene —contestó en voz baja—. Creo que deberíamos hablar de ello.

—No hay nada de qué hablar.

—¿Ah, no?

De repente, Bella formó una «L» con un brazo y apoyó la cabeza en él.

—No llores —le pidió Edward.

—No estoy llorando —mintió. No entendía qué le estaba pasando. Ella jamás lloraba, y era embarazoso hacerlo así delante de Edward Cullen sin ninguna razón de peso.

Edward esperó, pero ella siguió sollozando en voz baja, moviendo la panza.

—Para… —susurró, apenado.

—Las mujeres embarazadas lloran a veces, eso es todo —soltó tras levantar la cabeza, secarse las lágrimas y sorberse la nariz.

—Siento haberme reído.

—Sí, y yo siento haberte lanzado ese huevo. —Se secó bruscamente la cara con el delantal—. Pero tienes que comprender lo de las abejas, Edward.

—No, tú tienes que comprender lo de las abejas.

—Pero Edward…

—Espera un momento antes de decir nada —pidió con ambas manos levantadas—. No voy a mentirte. He estado en el colmenar… muchas veces. Pero yo no soy él, Bella. No soy Jacob. Soy precavido y no me voy a lastimar.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—De acuerdo, no lo sé. Pero no puedes vivir rehuyendo las cosas por lo que temes que pueda pasar. Lo más probable es que nunca pase. —De repente se arrodilló en el suelo y, tras apoyarse las manos en los muslos, se inclinó hacia delante, muy serio—. Hay abejas por todas partes, Bella. Y también hay miel, y mucha. Quiero recogerla y venderla.

—Pero…

—Espera un momento, déjame terminar. Todavía no lo has oído todo —aseguró, así que inspiró hondo antes de proseguir—. Necesitaré tu ayuda. No con las colmenas; yo me encargaré de esa parte para que tú no tengas que acercarte a ellas. Pero sí con la extracción y el embotellado.

—Por dinero, supongo —dijo Bella, y había desviado la mirada.

—Bueno, ¿por qué no?

Lo miró de nuevo con las palmas extendidas.

—Es que no me importa el dinero.

—Bueno, puede que a mí sí. Si no por mí, sí por este sitio, por ti y por los niños. Mira, hay cosas que me gustaría hacer. He pensado instalar electricidad… y tal vez un cuarto de baño. Pensé que tú también querrías esas cosas con la llegada del bebé. ¿Y qué me dices de él? ¿De dónde sacarás el dinero para pagar al médico?

—Ya te lo dije una vez; no necesito ningún médico.

—Puede que no lo necesitaras el día que las abejas picaron a los niños; ese día tuvimos suerte. Pero lo necesitarás cuando nazca el bebé.

—No va a haber ningún médico —afirmó con terquedad.

—¡Pero eso es absurdo! ¿Quién va a ayudarte cuando llegue el momento?

Bella levantó la cabeza y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

—Esperaba que lo hicieras tú.

—¿Yo? —Edward arqueó las cejas y lanzó la cabeza hacia delante—. ¡Pero si no tengo ni idea!

—No es nada del otro mundo —se apresuró a responder Bella—. Yo te diré antes todo lo que tienes que saber. Lo único que hay que hacer es atar el…

—¡Oye, espera un momento! —Se puso de pie de un salto con las dos manos en alto, como un guardia urbano.

—Tienes miedo, ¿verdad? —comentó Bella sin apartar los ojos de él mientras se levantaba con torpeza.

Edward se metió las manos en los bolsillos traseros, muy tenso. Se le formaron un par de arrugas en el entrecejo.

—Ya lo creo que tengo miedo. Y no tiene ningún sentido, no cuando hay un médico cualificado en el pueblo que puede hacerlo.

—Ya te lo dije una vez: no necesito nada del pueblo y el pueblo no necesita nada de mí.

—Pero eso es una lo… —Se detuvo en seco.

—¿Una locura? —terminó Bella por él.

—No quería decir eso —aseguró mientras maldecía su falta de tacto—. Es arriesgado. Podría pasar de todo. ¿Y si tuviera el cordón umbilical envuelto alrededor del cuello o si viniera de nalgas? ¿Qué pasaría entonces?

—No pasará. He tenido dos que llegaron sin ningún problema. Lo único que tienes que hacer…

—¡No! —dijo, y se alejó de ella unos dos metros antes de volver a mirarla con el ceño fruncido—. ¡No soy ninguna comadrona, maldita sea!

Era la primera vez que Bella lo había visto realmente enojado, y no sabía muy bien cómo manejarlo. Estaban frente a frente, tan inmóviles como piezas de ajedrez, sonrojados y con los labios apretados. Bella empezó a tener dudas. Lo necesitaba, pero él no parecía entenderlo. Tenía miedo, pero no podía permitir que se le notara. Y si lo que estaba a punto de decir le salía mal, sería la mujer más desdichada del condado de Gordon.

—Bueno, pues quizá será mejor que recojas tus cosas y te largues.

Una oleada de pánico sacudió a Edward. ¡Y él, como un iluso, pensando en el amor! ¿Cuántas veces había pasado por eso en su vida? «Lo siento, chico, pero no hace falta que vuelvas. Nos gustaría seguir contando contigo, pero…» Daba igual lo mucho que se esforzara por demostrar lo que valía, el final era siempre inevitable. A esas alturas, ya tendría que haberse acostumbrado. Pero le dolía. ¡Maldita sea, cómo le dolía! Y no era razonable que Bella esperara eso de él.

Inspiró hondo, agitado, con el estómago hecho un nudo.

—¿Podemos hablar de ello, Bella?

Le encantaba cómo sonaba su nombre cuando él lo pronunciaba. Pero no iba a tenerlo allí sólo de adorno. Si iba a quedarse, tendría que entender por qué lo hacía. Obstinadamente, se arrodilló y siguió fregando el suelo.

—Puedo hacerlo sola. No te necesito.

No, nadie lo había necesitado nunca. Había creído que esa vez quizá sería diferente. Pero Bella Swan podía prescindir de él como todos los demás, empezando por su madre en el estado de Tejas. Podría rendirse y marcharse, alejarse de ella, pero tanto si lo amaba como si no, él era feliz allí, mucho más de lo que recordaba haberlo sido jamás. Sí, era feliz, estaba a gusto y ocupado, y prosperaba. Y valía la pena luchar por eso.

Se tragó el orgullo, cruzó la cocina a medio fregar y se puso en cuclillas junto a ella, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas.

—No quiero irme…, pero no vine aquí para traer niños al mundo —argumentó en voz baja, con toda la razón—. Es algo un poco… personal, ¿no te parece? —sentenció después de tragar saliva con fuerza.

—Supongo que eso te molestaría —replicó Bella con firmeza, sin dejar de fregar, atacando una zona distinta del suelo para evitar su mirada.

Edward reflexionó un buen rato con la atención puesta en la parte superior de la cabeza de Bella.

—Sí… Sí, me molestaría.

—Jacob lo hizo… dos veces.

—Eso era distinto. Él era tu marido.

—Tú también podrías serlo —comentó sin dejar de fregar.

La sorpresa lo dejó anonadado. Pero ¿y si lo había entendido mal? Sopesó las palabras que acababa de oír mientras observaba cómo ella se balanceaba sobre el trapo mientras extendía el agua enjabonada por el suelo.

—Bueno —aclaró ruborizada—, lo he estado pensando y me parecería bien que diéramos el paso y nos casáramos. Creo que nos llevamos bien, les gustas mucho a los niños y eres muy bueno con ellos y… y tampoco es que lance huevos demasiado a menudo —terminó sin alzar la vista hacia él.

Edward contuvo una sonrisa mientras el corazón le repiqueteaba con fuerza en el pecho.

—¿Es eso lo que quieres? —preguntó.

—Supongo.

«Pues mírame, entonces. Deja que te lo vea en los ojos.»

Pero cuando por fin lo miró, sólo vio vergüenza por habérselo pedido. Así que no estaba enamorada, sino sólo en un apuro… y él le venía bien. Bueno, al fin y al cabo, eso lo había sabido desde el principio, ¿no?

El silencio entre ambos era tenso. Edward se puso de pie y se dirigió a una ventana desde donde vio el patio trasero que él había limpiado, con el tendedero que él había reforzado, pensando en lo mucho más que quería hacer por ella.

—¿Sabes qué, Bella? Es absurdo que lo hagamos sólo porque tú pusiste un anuncio en el aserradero y sólo porque yo respondí a él. Ése no es motivo suficiente para que dos personas se unan para toda la vida, ¿no crees?

—¿No quieres hacerlo?

Volvió la cabeza y vio que lo estaba mirando coloradísima.

—¿Y tú?

«Estoy embarazada, no soy demasiado inteligente ni nada bonita», pensó.

«Estuve en la cárcel por asesinar a una mujer», pensó Edward a su vez.

Y ninguno de los dos expresó sus sentimientos en voz alta.

Al final, Edward miró de nuevo por la ventana.

—Me parece que debería haber algún… algún sentimiento o algo entre dos personas —dijo, y se ruborizó aunque no permitió que ella lo viera.

—Me gusta cómo eres, Edward. ¿No te gusta cómo soy yo?

Por lo inexpresivo que había sido su tono de voz, podría haber estado comentando qué clase de rastrillo había que comprar.

—Sí —dijo Edward con voz gutural pasado un momento—. Me gusta cómo eres.

—Entonces, creo que deberíamos hacerlo.

Así, sin más. Sin música de violín que llegara del cielo, sin beso bajo las estrellas. Sólo Bella, embarazada de siete meses, levantándose con dificultad del suelo y secándose las manos en el delantal. Y Edward, de pie a dos metros de ella, mirando en dirección contraria. En la forma en que lo expusieron, daba la impresión de ser tan apasionante como la Ley de Préstamo y Arriendo del presidente Roosevelt. Bueno, todo tenía un límite. Antes de aceptar, Edward iba a averiguar en qué se estaba metiendo exactamente. Se volvió para mirarla con decisión.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Adelante.

—¿Dónde dormiría?

—¿Dónde querrías dormir?

En realidad, no estaba seguro. Sería duro dormir con ella, yacer junto a su cuerpo embarazado y no tocarlo. Pero se sentía muy solo en el establo por la noche. Decidió no revelar ni más ni menos de lo necesario.

—Empieza a hacer mucho frío en ese establo por la noche.

—Pues el único sitio que hay en toda la casa es donde dormía Jacob.

—Ya lo sé —afirmó y, pasado un momento, soltó—: ¿Y?

—Serías mi marido.

—Sí —dijo, inexpresivo, al darse cuenta de que la idea no entusiasmaba demasiado a Bella.

—Es que… duermo con la luz encendida.

—Ya lo sé.

—¿Lo sabes? —Arqueó las cejas.

—Me he levantado por la noche y lo he visto.

—Lo más seguro es que no te dejara dormir.

¿Qué hacía poniendo pegas cuando la idea la dejaba sin aliento?

Después de reflexionar mucho, Edward confió lo suficiente para dejar ver una grieta en sus defensas.

—En la cárcel tampoco estaba nunca oscuro del todo.

Notó cómo la expresión de Bella se suavizaba y se preguntó si algún día podría confiarle sus demás vulnerabilidades.

—Bueno, en ese caso…

El silencio los envolvió mientras intentaban pensar qué decir o hacer a continuación. Si hubiera sido una propuesta normal con las emociones esperadas en las dos partes, el momento habría sido, sin duda, íntimo. Como no lo era, la tensión se multiplicó.

—Bueno… —dijo Edward, y se frotó la nariz y soltó una risita nerviosa.

—Sí… Bueno. — Bella extendió las manos y las juntó después bajo su protuberante panza.

—No sé cómo se casa uno.

—Tenemos que hacerlo en el juzgado de Calhoun. Podemos conseguir la licencia allí mismo.

—¿Quieres que vayamos mañana, entonces?

—Mañana estaría bien.

—¿A qué hora?

—Tendríamos que salir temprano. Tendremos que ir en carro, porque los niños vendrán con nosotros. Y, como sabes, _**Madam **_es bastante lenta.

—¿Te parece a las nueve?

—A las nueve estaría bien.

Se miraron un momento, en el que se percataron de lo que acababan de acordar. Qué embarazoso. Qué increíble. La timidez los asaltó a ambos a la vez. Edward levantó una mano para calarse más el sombrero, pero resultó que se lo había dejado colgado en la estaca de la valla. Así que se metió el pulgar en el bolsillo trasero y retrocedió un paso.

—Bueno…, tengo que acabar de trabajar —indicó a la vez que señalaba hacia atrás con el pulgar.

—Yo también.

Retrocedió dos pasos más pensando qué haría Bella si cambiara de dirección y la besara. Pero, al final, siguió su propio consejo y se marchó sin intentarlo.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Awww... Bella se está preocupando mucho por Edward y El no se queda atras :3 <strong>**

****aiiish... Edward se contuvo! ustedes que creen? debió arriesgarse y besar a Bella? ¬¬****

**Holaa! siento la demora, el lunes empiezo mis examenes parciales, pero como solo llevo 2 cursos entonces no hay problema xD **

**Q****uiero agradecer de todo corazón sus comentarios y sus alertas! De veras GRACIAS, significan mucho para mí! Me animan a seguir con esta adaptación^^**

**No se olviden de alegrarme el dia y dejarme un review, aunque sea algo pequeño vale?**

**Hasta la próxima actualización, Kassey :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**********Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen... solo a la increible Stephenie Meyer y a la autora de esta historia.**********

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 8<strong>

Esa noche, al acostarse, Bella estuvo un rato despierta, pensando en ese día, en el día siguiente, en los años que le esperaban. ¿Vivirían apaciblemente Edward y ella o discutirían a menudo? Discutir era algo nuevo para ella. Los años que había estado casada con Jacob, no se habían peleado nunca, quizá porque Jacob era demasiado perezoso para hacerlo.

Donde había crecido tampoco había peleas. Ni risas. Pero había tensión, una tensión inagotable. Ya estaba presente en sus primeros recuerdos, acechando siempre como un monstruo que amenazaba con abatirse sobre ella y llevársela en sus alas negras. Estaba ahí en la forma en que la abuela se movía, como si agachar un poco los hombros fuera a disgustar al Señor. Estaba ahí en el cuidado con que su madre andaba para no hacer ruido, con que cumplía las órdenes sin quejarse y con que evitaba siempre mirar a los ojos a la abuela. Pero era mayor cuando el abuelo estaba en casa. Entonces, los rezos se intensificaban. Entonces, empezaba la «purificación».

Bella se arrodillaba en el suelo duro del salón, como le ordenaban, mientras el abuelo levantaba las manos hacia el techo y, con la rala barba gris temblando y los ojos en blanco, pedía el perdón de Dios. Junto a ella, la abuela gemía y actuaba como un perro al que le da un ataque antes de empezar a decir incoherencias mientras el cuerpo le temblaba. Y su madre, la pecadora, se arrodillaba, cerraba los ojos, entrelazaba los dedos con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se le ponían blancos y se balanceaba lastimosamente mientras movía los labios en silencio. Y ella, Bella, la hija del pecado, apoyaba la frente en las manos juntas y miraba de reojo el espectáculo, preguntándose qué habrían hecho su madre y ella.

Parecía imposible que su madre hubiera hecho algo malo. Era mansa como un corderito y casi nunca hablaba nada, salvo cuando el abuelo le ordenaba que rezara en voz alta y pidiera perdón por su depravación. La pequeña Bella se preguntaba qué sería la depravación. Y por qué sería ella hija del pecado.

Mientras fue pequeña, su madre hablaba a veces con ella, en voz baja, en la intimidad del dormitorio que compartían. Pero a medida que pasó el tiempo, se volvió más taciturna y retraída. Trabajaba mucho; la abuela se encargaba de ello. Hacía todas las tareas del jardín mientras la abuela se retiraba a la sombra y montaba guardia. Si alguien pasaba por la calle, la abuela corría hacia la puerta trasera y susurraba por una rendija: «¡Entra enseguida, Renee!» Hasta que, con el tiempo, Renee ya no esperaba la orden, sino que se metía a toda prisa en la casa en cuanto veía que alguien se acercaba.

Sólo podían hacerlo tres personas, por pura necesidad: el lechero, que dejaba las botellas en el peldaño trasero, el hombre de Raleigh al que compraban todo lo que necesitaba su despensa, y un hombre mayor llamado Black, que les repartía hielo para el refrigerador hasta que su hijo, Jacob, se hizo cargo del negocio. Si alguien más llamaba a su puerta, ya fuera el director del colegio, algún que otro vagabundo en busca de comida gratis o el encuestador del censo, sólo veía que un estor delantero se levantaba un poco a hurtadillas desde el interior.

Al final, empezó a ir a la casa un agente del orden que golpeaba la puerta de manera autoritaria y exigía que se le abriera. Quería saber si vivía ahí una niña. En caso afirmativo, tenía que asistir al colegio: lo ordenaba la ley.

La abuela se mantenía alejada de los estores bajados con una expresión cadavérica en el rostro y susurraba a Bella que guardara silencio, que no dijera ni una palabra.

Pero una vez el agente del orden fue cuando el abuelo estaba en casa.

—¿Albert Swan? —gritó entonces—. Sabemos que en su casa vive una niña en edad escolar. ¡Si no abre la puerta, obtendré una orden judicial que me dará derecho a derribarla y a llevármela! ¿Quiere que haga eso, Swan?

Y así fue como Bella empezó a ir al colegio. Pero fue una experiencia dolorosa para la niña gris que ya era un año mayor y una cabeza más alta que el resto de alumnos de primer curso. Los demás niños la trataban como el bicho raro que era: una excéntrica desgarbada y silenciosa que ignoraba la mayoría de juegos básicos, no sabía desenvolverse en grupo y miraba todas las cosas y a todas las personas con unos enormes ojos chocolates. Siempre titubeaba, y las pocas veces que mostraba su regocijo por algo, saltando y dando palmadas ante alguna diversión, lo hacía con una brusquedad inquietante y, después, se quedaba quieta como si alguien la hubiera apagado. Cuando las maestras intentaban ser amables, retrocedía como si la amenazaran. Cuando los niños se reían, les sacaba la lengua. Y los niños se reían con una regularidad cruel.

Para Bella, el colegio era como cambiar una cárcel por otra. De modo que empezó a hacer novillos. La primera vez temió que Dios se enterara y se lo contara a la abuela. Pero cuando no lo hizo, volvió a intentarlo y se pasó el día en el bosque y en el campo, lo que le permitió descubrir por fin lo maravillosa que era la auténtica libertad. Sabía estarse quieta y en silencio: lo hacía mucho en esa casa con los estores verdes bajados. Y, por primera vez, obtuvo algo a cambio. Se ganó la confianza de los animales, que seguían su rutina diaria como si fuera uno de ellos: serpientes, arañas, ardillas y pájaros. Sobre todo, los pájaros. Para Bella, esos seres maravillosos, los únicos que no estaban ligados a la tierra, eran los más libres de todos.

Empezó a estudiarlos. Cuando el quinto curso de la señorita Buttry fue a la biblioteca, Bella encontró un libro de John James Audubon con láminas de colores y descripciones de los habitats, los nidos, los huevos y las voces de los pájaros. Empezó a identificarlos en el campo: los reyezuelos, con su alegre y delicado canto; los ampelis americanos, que volaban en bandadas, parecían siempre afectuosos y se emborrachaban a veces de fruta demasiado madura; los arrendajos azules, pomposos y arrogantes, pero más bonitos aún que los mansos cardenales y las tangaras.

Una vez llevó migas en los bolsillos y las dispuso en círculo a su alrededor. Luego, se sentó tan quieta como su amigo, el cárabo, hasta que un pinzón purpúreo se acercó, se posó en la rama de un pino cercano y le dio una serenata con su Bella trino. Al cabo de un rato, el pinzón descendió hacia una rama inferior, donde ladeó la cabeza para observarla y Bella esperó hasta que el pinzón avanzó y se comió el pan. Encontró el pinzón un segundo día (estaba convencida de que era el mismo ejemplar), y también un tercer día, y cuando aprendió a imitar su canto, lo llamaba con la misma facilidad con que los demás niños le silbaban a su perro. Y un día se quedó de pie, como la Estatua de la Libertad, con las migajas en la palma, y el pinzón se le posó en la mano para comer de ella.

Poco después, en el colegio, un grupo de niños presumía de sus hazañas. Una niña con trenzas negras y unos prominentes dientes superiores afirmaba que podía hacer treinta y siete volteretas sin marearse. Otra, con la panza más oronda de la clase, se jactaba de que podía comerse catorce tortitas de una sentada. Y un niño, el más mentiroso de la clase, afirmaba que el año siguiente su padre iba a ir de safari a África y que él lo iba a acompañar.

Bella se acercó a su exclusivo círculo y comentó con timidez: «Yo sé llamar a los pájaros para que coman de mi mano.»

Se la quedaron mirando boquiabiertos como si estuviera loca. Luego, se rieron y cerraron filas de nuevo. Después de eso, susurraban sus pullas en voz lo bastante alta como para que las oyera aunque no quisiera: «La chiflada de Bella Swan habla con los pájaros y vive en esa casa con los estores bajados con la chalada de su madre y sus todavía más chalados abuelos.»

Fue durante una de sus escapadas de clase cuando habló por primera vez con Jacob Black. Volvía tarde a casa y salió corriendo de entre los árboles para bajar con estruendo un escarpado terraplén. Se deslizaron piedras hacia la carretera de más abajo y el carro de Blackcasi volcó porque la mula, sobresaltada, rebuznó y se movió hacia un lado.

—_**¡So!**_—gritó Black mientras el animal casi partía el balancín de una coz portentosa. Una vez hubo controlado al animal, se quitó el polvoriento sombrero de fieltro y golpeó con él, nervioso, el asiento del carro—. ¡Por el amor de Dios, niña, cómo se te ocurre salir así del bosque!

—Es que tengo prisa. Tengo que llegar a casa antes de que los niños del colegio pasen por delante de ella.

—¡Bueno, pues le has dado un susto tremendo a la pobre _**Madam**_! Deberías tener más cuidado cuando estás cerca de un animal.

—Perdón —dijo, aplacada.

—Ah… —Volvió a ponerse el sombrero y pareció sosegarse—. Supongo que no te has parado a pensarlo. Pero ve con más cuidado la próxima vez, ¿me oyes? —pidió mientras dirigía una mirada especulativa a los árboles y, después, de nuevo a la niña—. Has hecho novillos, ¿no? —Cuando ésta no respondió, adoptó una expresión más sagaz y echó la cabeza hacia delante para preguntar—: Oye, ¿no te conozco?

—Solía llevar hielo a nuestra casa cuando yo era pequeña —respondió Bella con los brazos cruzados a la espalda mientras balanceaba el cuerpo a derecha y a izquierda.

—¿Ah, sí? —se sorprendió Dinsmore. Cuando ella asintió, se rascó la sien, con lo que se ladeó el sombrero—. ¿Y cómo te llamas?

—Bella Swan.

—Bella Swan… —Hizo memoria—. Pues claro que sí. Ya me acuerdo. Yo soy Jacob Black.

—Ya lo sé.

—¿Lo sabías? —Le dirigió una sonrisa torcida de sorpresa—. Vaya, ¿qué te parece? Pero ahora ya no voy a tu casa.

—Ya lo sé —dijo Bella, marcando una raya en la tierra con la puntita del pie—. El abuelo se compró un refrigerador eléctrico para que no nos tuvieran que traer más el hielo a casa. No les gusta que venga gente.

—Oh… Ahora lo entiendo —comentó, antes de señalar la carretera con un dedo—. Voy en tu misma dirección. ¿Quieres que te lleve?

Negó con la cabeza y se sujetó las manos con más fuerza a la espalda, de modo que la parte delantera de su vestido quedó como si llevara dos bellotas debajo. Blackya era, para entonces, un hombre. Bella calculó que tendría unos diecisiete o dieciocho años. Si la abuela la veía llegar a casa en su carro, terminaría pasando horas de rodillas.

—¿Por qué no? A _**Madam **_no le importa llevar a dos personas.

—Tendría problemas. Tengo que ir directamente a casa al salir del colegio y no puedo hablar con desconocidos.

—Bueno, no quiero que tengas problemas. ¿Vienes por aquí a menudo?

—Pues… a veces —aclaró, mirándolo con recelo.

—¿Qué haces en el bosque?

—Estudio a los pájaros —contestó y, por si acaso, añadió—: Para el colegio, ¿sabes?

Blacklevantó el mentón y asintió con aire de sapiencia, como si quisiera dar a entender que sabía a qué se refería.

—Los pájaros son bonitos —comentó antes de sujetar las riendas—. Bueno, tal vez volvamos a encontrarnos algún día, pero ahora será mejor que no te entretenga más. Hasta la vista, Bella.

Observó, perpleja, cómo se marchaba. Era la primera persona que, en sus doce años de existencia, la había tratado como si no estuviera loca ni fuera hija del pecado. Después de eso, pensaba en él mientras rezaba para olvidarse de lo mucho que le dolían las rodillas. Era un joven más bien desaliñado, con su pantalón con peto y sus botas grandes, y con sólo cuatro pelos en la barba. Pero a ella no le importaba su aspecto, lo único que le importaba era que la había tratado como si no fuera rara.

La siguiente vez que se escapó al bosque, encontró un sitio elevado del terraplén rocoso, justo detrás de un enebro, desde donde podía observar la carretera sin ser vista. Desde aquel escondite esperó a que volviera a aparecer. Cuando no lo hizo, le sorprendió darse cuenta de que estaba decepcionada. Fue allí tres días más antes de rendirse, sin saber muy bien qué esperaba que ocurriera si él pasaba por la carretera como la otra vez. Suponía que quería hablar con él. Era agradable hablar con alguien.

Pasó casi un año antes de que se lo encontrara de nuevo. Era otoño, pero hacía un día caluroso, las hojas tenían un color intenso y el cielo estaba oscuro. Bella seguía los pasos a los colines que señoreaban en las franjas de tierra sin cultivar, a los lados y debajo de las cercas, y cuyo canto le encantaba. Como no había conseguido acercarse a ninguno, se había dirigido al bosque para ocultarse mejor e intentarlo con los que estaban entre los arbustos. Los estaba llamando con un claro: «cuoi-li, cuoi-li», cuando vio que no atraía a ninguno de los colines que había en el zumaque sino a Jacob Black, que bajaba de la cima de la colina. Se detuvo en seco y lo observó acercarse con una escopeta en un brazo.

—¡Hola, Bella! —gritó levantando el otro para saludarla con la mano.

Esperó, seria, a que llegara.

—Hola, Bella —repitió cuando estuvo delante de ella.

—Hola, Jacob.

—¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, supongo.

Se quedaron un momento en blanco. Ella lo miraba sin sonreír, mientras que él parecía contento de habérsela encontrado. Tenía exactamente el mismo aspecto que la última vez: llevaba el mismo pantalón con peto, la misma barba desaliñada, el mismo sombrero polvoriento. Finalmente, cambió de postura y se frotó la nariz.

—¿Qué tal tus pájaros? —preguntó entonces.

—¿Qué pájaros? —Los pájaros eran cosa suya y de nadie más.

—Dijiste que los estudiabas. ¿Qué estás aprendiendo?

¿Después de un año entero recordaba que estudiaba a los pájaros?

—Estoy intentando llamar a los colines para que se me acerquen —explicó, ablandada.

—¿Los llamas y vienen? ¡Caray! —soltó, y parecía impresionado, no como los niños del colegio.

—A veces. A veces no funciona. ¿Qué haces con esa arma?

—Cazar.

—¡Cazar! ¿Quieres decir que matas animales?

—Ciervos.

—Yo no podría disparar a ningún animal.

—Mi padre y yo nos comemos los ciervos que cazamos.

—Bueno, espero que no encuentres ninguno.

—Eres increíble, muchacha —dijo tras retroceder y soltar una breve carcajada—. Ya me acordaba de que lo eras. ¿Y qué? ¿Has visto algún colín?

—No, aún no. ¿Has visto algún ciervo?

—No, aún no.

—Yo he visto uno, pero no te diré dónde. Lo veo casi todos los días.

—¿Vienes aquí todos los días?

—Casi.

—Yo también, durante la temporada de caza.

Bella reflexionó un momento, pero le pareció ridículo sugerir que volvieran a encontrarse. Después de todo, ella sólo tenía trece años y él era cinco años mayor.

Como la mera idea la asustó, se dio la vuelta de golpe.

—Tengo que irme —anunció, y se marchó corriendo.

—¡Espera, Bella!

—¿Qué?

Se paró a unos seis metros de distancia, mirándolo.

—Puede que volvamos a vernos algún día. La temporada de caza dura un par de semanas más, ¿sabes?

—Puede —coincidió. Lo observó en silencio y, después, repitió—: Tengo que irme. Si no estoy en casa a las cuatro y cinco, tendré que rezar media hora más.

Se volvió de nuevo y corrió todo lo que pudo, asombrada de que fuera tan simpático con ella y de que no le importara en absoluto su locura. Después de todo, había estado en esa casa; sabía de dónde procedía, conocía también a su familia. Y, aun así, quería ser amigo suyo.

Al día siguiente regresó al mismo sitio, pero se escondió donde no pudiera verla. Al cabo de un rato, Jacob se acercó por la misma colina con el arma de nuevo en un brazo y un saco lleno en el otro. Se sentó bajo un árbol, dejó el arma en su regazo y el saco junto a su cadera. Empujó hacia atrás el sombrero polvoriento, se sacó del peto una pipa hecha con mazorca de maíz seca, la llenó con el contenido de una bolsita fruncida con un cordón y la encendió con una cerilla de madera. Bella tuvo la impresión de no haber visto nunca a nadie tan contento.

Se fumó toda la pipa con las botas viejas cruzadas y un brazo apoyado sobre la barriga. Cuando sacudió la pipa para hacer caer el tabaco a medio fumar al suelo y apagarlo con la bota, Bella se puso nerviosa. ¡Se iba a ir enseguida!

Así que salió de su escondite y se quedó quieta para que la viera. Y, cuando lo hizo, se le iluminó el rostro con una sonrisa.

—¡Hola!

—Hola.

—Bonito día, ¿no te parece?

Un día era bastante parecido al siguiente para ella. Entornó los párpados mirando al cielo y se quedó callada.

—Te traigo una cosa —dijo Jacob, y se levantó.

—¿Para mí? —Lo miró con recelo. De donde ella era, nadie tenía detalles con nadie.

—Para tus pájaros —aclaró Black, que se agachó para recoger el saco atado con cordel.

Se lo quedó mirando, sin habla.

—¿Cómo va tu estudio de los pájaros?

—Oh, bien. Muy bien.

—El año pasado los estudiabas para el colegio. ¿Por qué los estudias éste?

—Por diversión. Me gustan los pájaros.

—A mí también —comentó Jacob a la vez que le dejaba el saco cerca de los pies—. ¿En qué curso estás?

—En séptimo.

—¿Te gusta?

—No tanto como el año pasado. Entonces tenía a la señorita Natwick.

—Yo también la tuve. Aunque no me gustaba demasiado el colegio. Dejé de ir después de octavo. Hacía la ruta del hielo y ayudaba a mi padre en la granja —le explicó, y luego señaló con la cabeza para añadir—: Él y yo vivimos ahí detrás, en el camino de Rock Creek.

Bella miró en esa dirección, pero sus ojos descendieron enseguida hacia el saco que yacía en el suelo del bosque.

—¿Qué hay dentro?

—Maíz.

Tal vez a los huraños picogruesos azules les gustara el maíz. Quizá con él pudiera acercarse más a ellos. Hubiese debido darle las gracias, pero no le habían enseñado nunca a hacerlo. Así que hizo otra cosa: le dio un poco de su valiosa información sobre los pájaros.

—Las oropéndolas son los pájaros que más me gustan. Pero no comen maíz. Sólo insectos y uvas. Aunque es probable que a los picogruesos azules les encante.

Jacob asintió, y Bella vio que no necesitaba más agradecimiento. Cuando él le hizo más preguntas sobre el colegio, le contó que a veces estudiaba cosas sobre los pájaros en los libros de la biblioteca. Algunas veces llevaba esos libros al bosque. Otras, sólo un bloc y lápices de colores y hacía dibujos con los que, una vez en la biblioteca, identificaba a los pájaros.

Él le explicó que, en su casa, colgaba calabazas secas a modo de pajareras.

—¿Calabazas secas?

—A los pájaros les encantan. Hazles un agujero y se instalan en ellas enseguida.

—¿De qué tamaño tiene que ser el agujero?

—Depende del tamaño del pájaro. Y de la calabaza. —Al cabo de un rato, tras mirar el reloj, dijo—: Son casi las cuatro. Será mejor que te vayas.

No llegó más allá de la siguiente colina antes de arrodillarse y desatar el cordel con dedos temblorosos. Echó un vistazo al interior del saco y se le aceleró el corazón. Hundió las manos en los dorados granos secos y dejó que le cayeran entre los dedos. Aquel entusiasmo era algo nuevo para ella. Nunca antes había tenido ninguna ilusión.

Al día siguiente Black no apareció. Pero cerca de los zumaques donde se habían encontrado dos veces había dejado tres calabazas con rayas verdes y amarillas, cada una con un agujero de distinto tamaño y provistas de un alambre para colgarlas.

Un regalo. ¡Le había hecho otro regalo!

La temporada de caza pasó sin que volviera a verlo hasta el último día. Llegó por la colina con la escopeta, y ella se quedó esperándolo a plena vista, erguida como un palo: una chica sosa, poco atractiva, cuyos ojos parecían más oscuros de lo que eran en realidad debido a la palidez de su rostro pecoso. No le sonrió ni vaciló, sino que lo invitó directamente:

—¿Quieres ver dónde colgué las calabazas? —Bella no había confiado nunca tanto en alguien en toda su vida.

Después de eso, se encontraban a menudo. Era fácil estar con él, porque conocía el bosque y sus animales como ella, y siempre que lo recorrían juntos se mantenía a una respetable distancia, caminando con los pulgares en los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón con peto, algo agachado.

Le enseñó las oropéndolas, los picogruesos azules y los azulillos norteños. Y observaron juntos los pájaros que se instalaron en las tres calabazas rayadas: dos familias de gorriones y, en primavera, un solitario ruiseñor azul. Tras varios meses encontrándose, Bella tomó un puñado de maíz para enseñarle cómo llamaba a los pájaros y conseguía que le comieran de la mano.

Al año siguiente, cuando había cumplido los catorce, un día se reunió con él con una expresión de tristeza en la cara. Se sentaron en un tronco caído para mirar la cavidad de un árbol cercano donde se refugiaba una zarigüeya.

—No puedo volver a verte, Jacob.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque estoy enferma. Es probable que me muera.

Se volvió hacia ella, alarmado.

—¿Morirte? ¿Qué tienes?

—No lo sé, pero es grave.

—Bueno… ¿Te han llevado al médico?

—No hace falta. Ya estoy sangrando, ¿qué podría hacer un médico?

—¿Sangrando?

Asintió con los labios apretados, resignada, y con los ojos puestos en el agujero de la zarigüeya.

Jacob recorrió disimuladamente con la mirada la parte delantera de su vestido, donde las bellotas habían crecido hasta adquirir el tamaño de ciruelas.

—¿Se lo has contado a tu madre?

—No serviría de nada. —Negó con la cabeza—. Está algo tocada. Es como si ya ni siquiera supiera que existo.

—¿Y a tu abuela?

—Me da miedo decírselo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque sí —contestó con los ojos puestos en el suelo.

—Pero ¿por qué?

Se encogió de hombros con aire desdichado, porque tenía la vaga sensación de que lo que le pasaba tenía algo que ver con ser hija del pecado.

—¿Sangras por tus partes? —preguntó Jacob, y, cuando ella asintió en silencio, sonrojada, añadió—: ¿Es que no te lo han explicado?

—¿Qué tenían que explicarme? —Le echó una breve mirada de reojo.

—Eso les pasa a todas las mujeres. Si no, no pueden tener hijos.

Giró la cabeza de golpe, y Jacob se concentró en el sol que asomaba por detrás del tronco de una vieja encina.

—Tendrían que habértelo dicho para que supieras que debías esperarlo —comentó entonces—. Ve a casa, cuéntaselo a tu abuela y ella te dirá qué hacer.

Pero Bella no lo hizo. Aceptó la palabra de Jacob de que era algo natural. Cuando vio que le sucedía a intervalos regulares, empezó a controlar el tiempo que transcurría entre los períodos para estar preparada.

Cuando cumplió quince años le preguntó qué significaba la expresión «hija del pecado».

—¿Por qué?

—Porque es lo que yo soy. Me lo dicen constantemente.

—¡Te lo dicen! —Con una expresión tensa en la cara, recogió un palito, lo partió en cuatro partes y las lanzó lejos—. No es nada —aseguró con fiereza.

—Es algo horrible, ¿verdad?

—¿Por qué debería serlo? Tú no eres horrible, ¿no?

—Les desobedezco y hago novillos.

—Eso no te convierte en una hija del pecado.

—¿Qué, entonces? —Cuando Jacob no dijo nada, apeló a su amistad—. Eres amigo mío, Jacob. Si tú no me lo dices, ¿quién va a hacerlo?

—Muy bien, te lo diré —aseguró Jacob, que estaba sentado en el suelo del bosque con ambos codos juntos sobre las rodillas mirando el palito roto—. ¿Recuerdas cuando vimos que las codornices se apareaban? ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó cuando el macho se subió encima de la hembra? —Le dirigió una mirada rápida y vio que asentía con la cabeza—. Las personas también se aparean así, pero sólo deberían hacerlo cuando están casadas. Si lo hacen cuando no lo están y tienen un bebé, gente como tu abuela lo llama «hijo del pecado».

—Entonces yo lo soy.

—No, no lo eres.

—Pero si…

—¡No lo eres! ¡Y no quiero volver a oír nada al respecto!

—Pero no tengo padre.

—Eso no es culpa tuya, ¿verdad?

Bella entendió entonces lo de las purificaciones, y por qué llamaban «pecadora» a su madre. Pero ¿quién era su padre? ¿Lo sabría alguna vez?

—¿Jacob?

—¿Qué?

—¿Soy bastarda? —Había oído cómo susurraban esa palabra a sus espaldas en el colegio.

—Bella, tienes que aprender a no preocuparte por cosas que no son importantes. Lo importante es que eres una buena persona.

Se quedaron en silencio un buen rato, escuchando una bandada de gorriones que gorjeaba en los espinos cervales donde colgaban las calabazas. Bella alzó los ojos hacia los fragmentos de cielo azul visibles entre las ramas.

—¿Has deseado alguna vez que alguien se muera, Jacob?

—No —contestó tras reflexionar muy serio—, creo que no.

—Yo, a veces, desearía que mis abuelos se murieran para que mi madre y yo ya no tuviéramos que rezar más y para que pudiera subir los estores de la casa y dejar salir a mamá. Creo que una persona buena no desearía algo así.

Jacob le puso una mano en el hombro para consolarla. Era la primera vez que la tocaba deliberadamente.

Bella vio hecho realidad su deseo a los dieciséis años. Albert Swan murió mientras recorría su ruta…, en la cama de una mujer llamada Mathilde King. Resultó que Mathilde King era negra y le entregaba sus favores a cambio de dinero.

Bella informó de su muerte a Jacob sin la menor muestra de pesar. Cuando él le tocó la mejilla, comentó:

—No pasa nada, Jacob. Él era el auténtico pecador.

La impresión y la vergüenza de las circunstancias que rodeaban la muerte de su marido hicieron que Lottie Swan fuera incapaz, a partir de entonces, de mirar a la cara a su hija y a su nieta.

Vivió menos de un año, y la mayor parte de ese tiempo se lo pasó sentada en una silla Windsor mirando un rincón del salón, donde los estores verdes tenían los bordes pegados a los marcos de las ventanas con cinta adhesiva. Ya no hablaba para rezar ni para obligar a Renee a arrepentirse, sino que se pasaba el rato sentada mirando la pared, hasta que un día la cabeza se le inclinó hacia delante y los brazos le cayeron hacia los costados.

Cuando Bella informó de la muerte de su abuela a Jacob tampoco derramó lágrimas ni se lamentó. Él le tomó la mano y se la sujetó mientras permanecían sentados en un tronco sin decir nada, escuchando la naturaleza que los rodeaba.

—Es probable que la gente como ellos… sea más feliz muerta —comentó Jacob—. No saben qué es la felicidad.

—A partir de ahora, puedo verte siempre que quiera —dijo Bella sin dejar de mirar hacia delante—. Mi madre no me lo impedirá, y voy a dejar el colegio y a quedarme en casa para cuidar de ella.

Bella quitó la cinta adhesiva de los estores. Pero cuando los subió, Renee gritó y se acurrucó mientras se protegía la cabeza como si fueran a golpearla. Su miedo frenético ya no guardaba relación alguna con la realidad. La muerte de sus padres, en lugar de liberarla, la había sumido aún más en el mundo de la locura. No podía hacer nada por sí misma, así que Bella se encargó de su cuidado, y la alimentaba, la vestía y satisfacía sus necesidades diarias.

El padre de Jacob murió cuando Bella tenía dieciocho años. Su pena contrastaba mucho con la falta de emoción de Bella a la muerte de sus abuelos. Se encontraron en el bosque y Jacob lloró lastimosamente. Ella lo abrazó por primera vez.

—Ah, Jacob, no llores… No llores.

Pero, por dentro, le parecía hermoso que alguien llorara por la muerte de un padre. Lo meció contra su pecho y, cuando dejó de llorar, Jacob eliminó el pesar que le quedaba en su cuerpo virginal. Para Bella fue un acto de amor espiritual, no carnal. Ya no rezaba, ni volvería a hacerlo nunca. Pero consolar de esa forma a alguien tan desconsolado era una oración más coherente que cualquiera de las que le habían obligado a decir de rodillas en esa casa en penumbras.

Cuando se terminó, se quedó tumbada boca arriba, observando el pálido cielo a través de los tiernos brotes primaverales.

—No quiero tener hijos del pecado, Jacob —dijo.

—No los tendrás —replicó Jacob mientras le tomaba la mano con fuerza—. ¿Te casarás conmigo, Bella?

—No puedo. Tengo que cuidar de mi madre.

—Podrías cuidar igualmente de ella en mi casa, ¿no? Voy a sentirme muy solo. ¿Sabes qué? Podríamos cuidarla juntos. No me importaría nada que viviera con nosotros. Y ella me recuerda, ¿no? De cuando os llevaba hielo a la casa.

—Jamás le he hablado de ti, Jacob. Tampoco lo entendería. Está loca, ¿comprendes? La asusta la luz del día. Ya no sale nunca de casa, y tengo miedo de que se muera del susto si la saco.

Pero Renee se murió igualmente, un año después que sus padres, sin sufrir, mientras dormía. El día que la enterraron, Bella recogió sus escasas pertenencias, cerró la puerta a todos aquellos estores bajados, se subió al carro de Jacob y jamás volvió la vista atrás. Fueron a Calhoun, adquirieron una licencia de matrimonio en el juzgado y se casaron en una hora. Más que la consumación de un noviazgo, su boda fue la prolongación natural de dos vidas solitarias que juntas no lo eran tanto. Su vida matrimonial fue bastante igual: compañerismo sin demasiada pasión.

Y ahora Bella volvía a casarse, de modo parecido, por motivos similares. Estaba acostada en la cama, pensando en el día siguiente con un nudo en la garganta. ¿Por qué para la chiflada de Bella Swan el matrimonio no podía ser nada más que un acuerdo racional? Ella también tenía sentimientos, penas, deseos y necesidades, como todo el mundo. ¿Acaso los había suprimido por completo al tener que pasarse tantos años conteniéndolos, obligada a obedecer y a callar en aquella casa oscura? Nadie le había enseñado cómo se portaban las mujeres con los hombres. Querer a los niños era fácil, pero hacerle saber a un hombre lo que sentías por él era algo completamente distinto.

¿Por qué no podía haber dicho a Edward que tenía miedo de que las abejas lo lastimaran? No, ella había tenido que lanzarle un huevo. ¡Por el amor de Dios, le había lanzado un huevo, cuando ese hombre había hecho tanto por ella y lo único que deseaba era hacer más! Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas de la vergüenza, y se los tapó con un brazo mientras recordaba. Le había pasado algo extraño cuando Edward se había ido riendo en lugar de enojado. Algo extraño en la boca del estómago. Seguía ahí cuando volvió a casa para cenar, algo que no había sentido nunca, ni siquiera con Jacob. Una especie de exaltación. Algo que le oprimía el corazón, algo que le ocluía la garganta.

Volvía a sentirlo, con fuerza y con insistencia, cuando se imaginaba a Edward, larguirucho y delgado, y tan distinto de Jacob. Se afeitaba todas las mañanas, se lavaba tres veces al día y se cambiaba de pantalones todos los días. Le daba más ropa sucia en una semana que Jacob en un mes. Pero no le importaba. En absoluto. A veces, mientras le planchaba la ropa, pensaba en él con ella puesta, y volvía a sentirlo: un nudo en el estómago y el corazón acelerado.

Antes, cuando había entrado en la cocina y la había tomado por un brazo, con el torso desnudo, la piel morena y aún mojada después de lavarse, casi se había desmayado al verlo. La chiflada de Bella había deseado que Edward Cullen la besara. Por un instante, había creído que tal vez lo haría, pero, al final, no había sido así, y el sentido común le decía por qué: porque estaba embarazada y era tonta y poco atractiva.

Se acurrucó apenada en la cama porque al día siguiente se casaba y había sido ella quien había tenido que pedirlo.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Oh ahí tienen la triste historia de Bella... me da tanta pena. Todo lo que ella vivió y la trágica conclusión de su vida y su conformismo al elegir a Jacob como esposo... ahora creo que la entiende un poco más, ¿no?<strong>**

**No sé ustedes, pero odio que Bella se menosprecie tanto, y al parecer Edward sufre del mismo mal u.u**

**Holaa! siento la demora, el miércoles subiré otro capítulo para compensarles! pero estoy contenta me fue bien en mis parciales!**

**F E L I Z D Í A D E S A N V A L E N T Í N ! :3**

**Q****uiero agradecer de todo corazón sus reviews en esta ocasión fueron muchos y sus alertas...! De veras GRACIAS, significan mucho para mí! Me animan a seguir con esta adaptación^^**

**No se olviden de alegrarme el dia y dejarme un review, aunque sea algo pequeño vale?**

**Hasta la próxima actualización, Kassey :)**


	10. Chapter 10

************Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen... solo a la increible Stephenie Meyer y a la autora de esta historia.************

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9<strong>

El día de su boda, Edward se despertó nervioso. Tenía un secreto. Algo en lo que había estado trabajando dos semanas y que había terminado la noche anterior a la luz de una linterna a las dos de la madrugada. Salió del establo y observó el cielo; apagado como la plata deslustrada, presagiaba un día húmedo y sombrío. Suponía que a las mujeres les gustaba que luciera el sol el día de su boda, pero su sorpresa la animaría. Sabía exactamente cuándo y cómo dársela. No lo haría hasta que llegara la hora de irse.

Se encontraron en la cocina, ambos incómodos e inquietos en presencia del otro. Un comienzo extraño para el día de su boda, con la novia vestida con una bata de felpa azul y el novio con el pantalón con peto del día anterior. Sus primeras miradas fueron rápidas y cautelosas.

—Buenos días.

—Buenos días.

Entró los dos cubos de agua que llevaba para bañarse, los dejó en los fogones y empezó a preparar el fuego.

—Supongo que esperabas que hiciera sol —comentó de espaldas a Bella—. Hubiera sido bonito. —Sonrió para sus adentros al pensar de nuevo en su secreto y añadió—: Quizá se haya despejado cuando nos vayamos.

—No da la impresión de que vaya a hacerlo, y no sé qué haré con los niños si llueve. ¿Deberíamos esperar a mañana si lo hace?

—¿Quieres esperar? —preguntó con la cabeza vuelta para mirarla, y sus ojos se encontraron un instante.

—No.

Su respuesta le hizo sonreír para sus adentros mientras iba a encargarse de sus tareas. Pero la tensión aumentó durante el desayuno. Después de todo, era el día de su boda, y cuando terminara, compartirían una cama. Pero había algo más que preocupaba a Edward. Pospuso abordar el tema hasta que terminaron de desayunar, y empezó cuando Bella ya corría la silla para empezar a retirar la mesa.

—Bella… Yo… —tartamudeó, pero no pudo seguir y se secó las manos en los muslos.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Bella con un plato en cada mano.

No era un hombre codicioso, pero de repente supo con una claridad pasmosa lo que era la avaricia. Se presionó los muslos con las manos y soltó:

—No sé si tengo el dinero suficiente para comprar una licencia matrimonial.

—Está el dinero de los huevos y el que ganaste vendiendo la chatarra.

—Ése es tuyo.

—No digas tonterías. ¿Qué importará eso a partir de hoy?

—La licencia debería comprarla el hombre —insistió Edward—. Y una alianza.

—Oh… Una alianza.

Bella tenía las manos a la vista porque seguía de pie junto a la mesa, sujetando los platos sucios. Vio entonces cómo Edward le dirigía la mirada a la mano izquierda y se sintió mal por no haber pensado en quitarse el anillo de boda para dejarlo en un cajón de la cómoda.

—Bueno… —empezó a decir, pero guardó silencio mientras reflexionaba y se le ocurría una posible solución—. Podría usar la misma.

Edward se levantó con una expresión de terquedad en la cara, se caló el sombrero y cruzó la cocina con rapidez hacia el fregadero.

—Eso no estaría bien —sentenció.

Bella observó cómo recogía el jabón, unos paños para lavarse y el agua caliente, y se dirigía a la puerta con los hombros erguidos y el paso firme, lleno de orgullo.

—¿Qué más da, Edward?

—No estaría bien —repitió mientras abría la puerta trasera. A medio cruzarla, se volvió—. ¿A qué hora quieres salir?

—Tengo que arreglarme yo y arreglar a los niños, y tengo que lavar los platos. Y supongo que debería preparar unos cuantos bocadillos.

—¿En una hora?

—Bueno…

—¿Hora y media?

—Sí, con eso bastará.

—Vendré a recogerte. Espérame aquí.

Se sentía como un imbécil. Menudo noviazgo. Menuda mañana de la boda. Pero tenía exactamente ocho dólares y sesenta y un centavos a su nombre, y los anillos de oro costaban muchísimo más que eso. No era sólo la alianza. Era todo lo que le faltaba a la mañana. Caricias, sonrisas, ansias.

Besos. ¿No deberían unos novios tener problemas para controlarse en un momento así? Así era como se lo había imaginado siempre. Pero ellos apenas se habían mirado, y habían comentado el día que hacía y la embarazosa situación financiera de Edward Cullen.

En el establo, se frotó la piel con ganas, se peinó y se puso ropa limpia: unos vaqueros, una camisa blanca, una chaqueta tejana, unas botas recién engrasadas y su sombrero de vaquero deformado, cepillado para la ocasión. Una vestimenta poco apropiada para una boda, pero no tenía nada mejor que ponerse. Se oyó un trueno a lo lejos. Bueno, por lo menos, Bella no tendría que preocuparse por la lluvia. Tenía eso que ofrecerle a su novia esa mañana, aunque gran parte del júbilo que sentía antes por darle esa sorpresa se había desvanecido.

En el interior de la casa, Bella estaba arrodillada buscando un zapato de Donald Wade bajo la cama mientras él y Thomas imitaban a _Madam, _dando patadas y rebuznando.

—Estaos quietos, niños. No querréis que hagamos esperar a Edward.

—¿Vamos a ir de verdad de paseo en el carro grande?

—Es lo que he dicho, ¿no? —Le sujetó un pie y empezó a ponerle el zapato marrón—. Hasta Calhoun. Pero cuando lleguemos al juzgado, tendréis que portaros bien. Durante las bodas, a los niños pequeños hay que verlos pero no oírlos, ¿comprendéis?

—Pero ¿qué son las bodas, mamá?

—Pero si ya te lo he dicho, cielo; Edward y yo vamos a casarnos.

—¿Pero qué es eso?

—Pues es… —Se detuvo, pensativa, sin saber muy bien qué sería exactamente ese matrimonio—. Casarse es cuando dos personas dicen que quieren vivir juntas todo lo que les quede de vida. Eso es lo que Edward y yo vamos a hacer.

—Oh.

—Te parece bien, ¿verdad?

Donald Wade esbozó una sonrisa y asintió vigorosamente con la cabeza.

—Me gusta Edward —aseguró.

—Y a Edward también le gustas tú. Y tú también, cariño —dijo a la vez que le tocaba a Thomas la puntita de la nariz—. Después de que nos casemos, nada va a cambiar, salvo que… —Los niños esperaban mirando a su madre—. Salvo que, bueno, ya sabéis que a veces os dejo dormir conmigo por la noche. Pues, a partir de ahora, no habrá sitio porque Edward dormirá conmigo.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí.

—¿No podremos venir ni siquiera cuando haya truenos y relámpagos?

Se imaginó a los cuatro bajo las sábanas y se preguntó cómo se adaptaría Edward a las exigencias de la paternidad.

—Bueno, puede que entonces sí. —En ese momento se oyó un trueno, y Bella frunció el ceño al echar un vistazo por la ventana—. Venga, vamos. Edward estará aquí en cualquier momento —comentó, y distraídamente, añadió—: Dios mío, me da la impresión de que vamos a llegar empapados al juzgado.

Ayudó a los niños a ponerse la chaqueta, se puso el chaquetón y, cuando acababa de recoger la fiambrera roja con los bocadillos del armario de la cocina, se oyó otro trueno, largo y contundente. Se volvió, miró hacia la puerta y ladeó la cabeza. ¿O no era ningún trueno? Era demasiado seguido, demasiado agudo y se acercaba. Se dirigió a la puerta trasera justo cuando Donald Wade la estaba abriendo y un Ford modelo A oxidado avanzaba por el claro con Edward al volante.

—¡No me lo puedo creer! —exclamó Bella.

—¡Es Edward! ¡Tiene un coche! —gritó Donald Wade, que salió disparado tras soltar la puerta—. ¿De dónde lo has sacado, Edward? ¿Vamos a ir en él?

Edward detuvo el automóvil al principio del camino y salió con su burdo traje de novio. Una vez fuera, esperó con una mano sobre la parte superior de la puerta del coche sin prestar atención a Donald Wade, pendiente sólo de Bella, que salió al porche con el vestido amarillo, el que más le gustaba a él, y con un chaquetón marrón que no podía abrocharse a la altura de la barriga. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta, y se la veía encantada con la sorpresa.

—Bueno, no tienes un anillo, pero sí un coche para llevarte a tu boda —soltó Edward—. Vamos.

Bella bajó del porche con la fiambrera en una mano y el pequeño Thomas en el brazo libre.

—¿Dónde lo has conseguido? —preguntó, avanzando hacia Edward como una sonámbula, cada vez más deprisa.

—Del campo —respondió Edward con una sonrisa—. He trabajado en él siempre que podía escabullirme un rato.

—¿Quieres decir que es uno de los que estaban ahí tirados?

—Bueno…, no exactamente uno —aclaró. Se tocó la parte posterior del ala del sombrero para inclinarlo hacia delante y siguió a Bella con los ojos cuando ésta llegó al Ford y lo rodeó con una expresión de admiración en la cara—. Más bien ocho o diez de los que estaban ahí tirados: un poquito de este de aquí y un poquito de ese de allá, unidos con lo que he podido encontrar, pero creo que nos llevará de ida y vuelta sin problemas.

Tras dar una vuelta entera alrededor del coche, Bella le dirigió una sonrisa espléndida.

—¿Hay algo que no puedas hacer, Edward Cullen?

Él le tomó la fiambrera roja de la mano y se la entregó a Donald Wade antes de quitarle a Thomas de los brazos.

—Sé algo de motores —explicó con modestia, aunque, por dentro, estaba feliz: le había devuelto la alegría con esas pocas palabras—. Vamos, sube.

—¡Pero si está en marcha! —rio Bella y pasó del asiento del piloto al contiguo mientras el motor al ralentí lo hacía vibrar todo.

—Claro que está en marcha. Y no tendremos que preocuparnos por la lluvia. Ten, toma al pequeñín.

Le pasó a Thomas. Luego, dejó a Donald Wade en el asiento trasero y se subió al coche para situarse al volante. Donald Wade estaba de pie en el asiento, lo más apretujado que podía a Edward. Le puso una mano posesiva en el hombro.

—¿Vamos a ir al pueblo en esto?

—Sí, _kemo sabe _—contestó Edward a la vez que ponía la primera—. Sujetaos.

Cuando empezaron a circular, los niños rieron encantados y Bella se aferró al asiento.

Edward observaba satisfecho sus expresiones con el rabillo del ojo.

—¿Pero de dónde has sacado la gasolina?

—Sólo hay bastante para llegar al pueblo. La encontré en los depósitos de los coches y le quité el óxido con un trapo.

—¿Y has hecho todo esto tú solo?

—Había muchos coches de los que sacar piezas.

—Pero ¿dónde aprendiste a hacerlo?

—Una vez trabajé en una gasolinera de El Paso. Un tipo me enseñó algo de mecánica.

Dieron una vuelta por un patio que estaba mucho más arreglado que dos meses antes. Bajaron por un camino que estaba intransitable dos meses antes. Viajaban en un coche que, dos semanas antes, formaba parte de una colección de chatarra. Edward no podía evitar sentirse orgulloso. Los niños estaban embelesados. La sonrisa de Bella, que sujetaba a Thomas en su regazo, era tan ancha como una tajada de melón.

—¿Te gusta?

Volvió unos ojos brillantes a Edward.

—Oh, es una sorpresa espléndida. Y mi primera vez, también.

—¿No habías ido nunca en coche? —preguntó Edward, incrédulo.

—Nunca. Jacob no llegó a arreglar nunca ninguno. Pero una vez fui en el tractor hasta el huerto y de vuelta a la casa. —Le dirigió una sonrisa juguetona—. ¡Y no veas qué triquitraque!

Rieron, y el día dejó de ser sombrío. Sus carcajadas le confirieron una alegría que, hasta ese momento, no tenía. Mientras se miraban más rato del previsto, fueron conscientes de lo que estaban haciendo: iban al juzgado a casarse. Casarse. Serían marido y mujer para siempre. Si hubieran estado solos, Edward hubiese podido decir algo adecuado para la ocasión, pero Donald Wade se movió y le tapó a Bella.

—Hicimos un buen trabajo en el camino, ¿verdad, Edward? —El niño había tomado la mandíbula de Edward con la mano para obligarlo a mirarlo.

—Verdad, renacuajo —contestó Edward alborotándole el pelo—. Pero tengo que mirar por dónde vamos.

Sí, habían hecho un buen trabajo. Mientras conducía, Edward se sentía igual que el día que había comprado las barritas de chocolate y el ruiseñor azul: acalorado y bien por dentro, optimista. En unas horas, serían su «familia». Alegrarles la cara alegraba la suya. Y, de repente, ya no le importó tanto no tener ningún anillo de oro que ofrecerle a Bella.

El júbilo de Bella disminuyó, no obstante, cuando se aproximaban a Whitney.

Pasaron por delante de la casa con los estores bajados y miró hacia delante, negándose a dirigir la vista hacia ella. Había apretado los labios y sujetado las caderas de Thomas con más fuerza.

Edward quiso decirle que sabía lo de esa casa. Que a él no le importaba. Pero al ver lo rígida que estaba, se mordió la lengua.

—Tengo que parar en la gasolinera —comentó para distraerla—. Sólo será un minuto.

El encargado miraba especulativamente a Bella sin disimulo, pero ella continuó con la vista al frente, como si estuviera recorriendo un cementerio en plena noche.

—Parece que va a hacer mal tiempo —comentó el hombre, que también había echado un par de ojeadas a Edward.

Edward se limitó a echar una ojeada al cielo.

—Se agradece tener coche en un día así —intentó de nuevo el encargado a la vez que dirigía los ojos rápidamente a Bella.

—Sí —contestó Edward.

—¿Van lejos? —quiso saber el hombre, que, evidentemente, estaba menos interesado en llenar el depósito que en contemplar boquiabierto a Bella e intentar descifrar quién sería Edward y por qué estaban juntos.

—No —respondió Edward.

—¿Van en dirección a Calhoun?

Edward dirigió una larga mirada al hombre y, después, desvió los ojos hacia el surtidor.

—Veinte litros —anunció.

—¡Oh! —El surtidor emitió su chasquido de aviso, Edward pagó ochenta y tres centavos y volvió a subirse al coche sin aclarar nada al encargado.

Cuando estuvieron de nuevo en la carretera, una vez hubieron salido ya de Whitney, Bella se relajó.

—¿Lo conoces? —preguntó Edward.

—Los conozco a todos, y todos me conocen a mí. He visto cómo me miraba boquiabierto.

—Es probable que fuera porque esta mañana estás preciosa.

Sus palabras cumplieron su función. Se volvió a mirarlo con los ojos como platos y las orejas coloradas, y también las mejillas, antes de concentrarse de nuevo en lo que tenían delante.

—No hace falta que te inventes piropos sólo porque sea el día de mi boda.

—No me invento nada.

Y, sin saber por qué, haber dicho lo que pensaba y haberle ofrecido un poco de lo que una novia merecía tener el día de su boda le hizo sentirse mejor. Y, lo más importante, había logrado que olvidara la casa con la valla y al encargado de la gasolinera que la miraba boquiabierto.

El viaje los condujo por algunos de los paisajes más bonitos que Edward había visto nunca: colinas ondulantes y arroyos borboteantes, pinares y robledos que empezaban a adquirir un tono amarillo pálido. Las hojas y las piedras brillaban bajo la neblina, que también teñía de un naranja reluciente la carretera. Los troncos húmedos de los árboles eran negros como el carbón contra el cielo gris perla. La carretera serpenteaba y descendía sin cesar hasta que doblaron una curva y vieron Calhoun al fondo.

Situada en un valle largo y estrecho, la ciudad, que era el punto más bajo entre Chattanooga y Atlanta, se extendía a lo largo de las vías del ferrocarril que habían fomentado su crecimiento. La carretera US 41 había pasado a ser Wall Street, la calle principal de la ciudad. Circulaba en paralelo a las vías y transportaba a los viajeros hacia una zona comercial que había adoptado la misma forma alargada que el propio trazado férreo. Las calles eran viejas y anchas, construidas en los días en que la mula y el carro eran el principal medio de transporte. Ahora había más Chevrolet que mulas, más Ford que carros, y, como en Whitney, las herrerías eran también gasolineras.

—¿Conoces Calhoun? —preguntó Edward cuando pasaron ante una hilera de bonitas casas de ladrillo en las afueras de la ciudad.

—Sé dónde está el juzgado. Hay que seguir recto por Wall Street.

—¿Hay algún baratillo cerca?

—¿Baratillo? — Bella lo miró desconcertada, pero él tenía los ojos puestos en la calzada—. ¿Para qué quieres un baratillo?

—Voy a comprarte un anillo —dijo. Lo había decidido en algún momento entre el cumplido y Calhoun.

—¿Qué es un baratillo, mamá? —interrumpió Donald Wade.

Bella no le prestó atención.

—Oh, Edward, no tienes que…

—He dicho que voy a comprarte un anillo. Así podrás quitarte el suyo.

Ruborizada por su insistencia, observó el gesto terco de Edward hasta que la sensación de calor de las mejillas se le extendió por todo el cuerpo.

—Ya lo he hecho —aseguró tras volverse, discretamente, hacia el otro lado.

Edward dirigió la vista a la mano izquierda de Bella, que seguía apoyada en la cadera del bebé. Era cierto; el anillo ya no estaba ahí. Sujetó el volante con menos fuerza.

Donald Wade dio unas palmaditas en el brazo de su madre.

—¿Qué es un baratillo, mamá? —quiso saber.

—Es una tienda donde se venden baratijas y cosas así.

—¿Baratijas? ¿Podemos ir a una?

—Creo que Edward va a llevarnos a una —explicó Bella, que lo miró y se encontró con que él la estaba observando. Sus miradas se encontraron, fascinadas.

—¡Vaya! —Donald Wade se apoyó en el salpicadero para contemplar la ciudad con fascinación—. ¿Qué es eso, mamá? —preguntó, y señaló lo que quería identificar. Como su madre no lo oyó, le golpeó cuatro veces el brazo—. Mamá. ¿Qué es eso?

—Será mejor que contestes al chico —le advirtió Edward en voz baja a Bella, y volvió a concentrarse en la calle, de modo que ella pudo hacer lo mismo.

—Un depósito de agua.

—_Potito tagua _—repitió el pequeño Thomas.

—¿Y eso?

—Un puesto de palomitas de maíz.

—_Pueto tamomitas miz _—se hizo eco el pequeño.

—¿Las venden?

—Sí, hijo.

—¡Qué bien! ¿Podemos comprar unas cuantas?

—Hoy no, cielo. Tenemos prisa.

No dejó de mirar el tenderete hasta que desapareció de su vista, y Edward calculó mentalmente cuánto dinero le quedaba. Sólo tenía seis dólares con setenta y ocho centavos, y todavía tenía que comprar el anillo y la licencia.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Un cine.

—¿Qué es un cine?

—Un sitio donde ponen películas.

—¿Qué es una película?

—Bueno, es una especie de historia con fotos que se mueven en una gran pantalla.

—¿Podemos verlo?

—No, cielo. Cuesta dinero.

En la marquesina ponía _Vigilantes de la frontera, _y Edward se fijó en cómo los ojos de Donald Wade y de Bella se posaban en ella con interés al pasar. Seis míseros dólares y setenta y ocho míseros centavos. Lo que hubiese dado por tener los bolsillos llenos en ese momento.

Entonces vio lo que estaba buscando: un edificio de ladrillo con un letrero que anunciaba: artículos de uso doméstico y juguetes.

Estacionó el coche y le tendió la mano a Donald Wade.

—Vamos, _kemo sabe, _te enseñaré lo que es un baratillo.

Una vez dentro, recorrieron los pasillos, cuyo suelo de madera crujía bajo sus pies, entre seis hileras de estantes llenos de maravillas. Donald Wade y Thomas lo señalaban todo y se retorcían para agacharse y tocarlo: coches, camiones y tractores de juguete hechos de metal pintado de colores vivos; pelotas de plástico rojas y amarillas; canicas en bolsitas de malla; chicles y caramelos; revólveres, fundas de pistola y sombreros de vaquero como el de Edward.

—¡Quiero uno! —exigió Donald Wade—. ¡Quiero un sombrero como el de Edward!

—_Sombedo _—repitió Thomas como un lorito.

—La próxima vez, quizá —respondió Edward con el corazón roto. En ese momento, lo único que deseaba más que un anillo para Bella era dinero suficiente para comprar dos sombreros de vaquero de cartón negro.

Cuando llegaron a la bisutería, se detuvieron. Las alhajas, llenas de polvo, estaban expuestas sobre tafetán rosa entre separadores de cristal. Había nomeolvides, crucifijos pequeñitos para bebés, juegos de cumpleaños formados por anillo, pulsera y collar dorados y con gemas de imitación de colores brillantes engastadas para niñas, pendientes de mujer de formas y colores diversos y, junto a todo ello, en una plaquita de terciopelo azul, un letrero que rezaba: «Anillos de la amistad - 19 centavos.»

Edward los observó, disgustado por tener que regalar a su futura esposa una alianza que le dejaría el dedo verde antes de una semana. Pero no podía hacer otra cosa. Dejó a Donald Wade en el suelo.

—Toma la mano de Thomas y no le dejes tocar nada, ¿entendido?

Los niños regresaron hacia los juguetes, de modo que Edward y Bella se quedaron tímidamente uno al lado del otro. Edward se metió las manos en los bolsillos traseros y observó los anillos de plata de imitación con unas rosas rudimentarias estampadas a máquina. Sacó uno del expositor y lo examinó con tristeza.

—Nunca me había importado demasiado si tenía dinero o no, pero hoy desearía llamarme Rockefeller.

—Me alegro de que no sea así, porque entonces no estaría a punto de casarme contigo.

Edward bajó la vista hacia sus ojos, chocolates como los peridotos de imitación de los anillos de cumpleaños del mes de agosto, y pensó que Bella era una de las personas más amables que había conocido. Qué propio de ella era intentar hacerlo sentirse bien en un momento así.

—Lo más probable es que te deje el dedo verde.

—Da igual, Edward —le aseguró en voz baja—. No debería haber sugerido usar otra vez el viejo. He sido muy desconsiderada.

—Te compraría uno de oro si pudiera, Bella. Quiero que lo sepas.

—Oh, Edward… —Puso su mano sobre la de él para consolarlo.

—Y llevaría a los niños al cine —prosiguió Edward—, y después, les compraría un cucurucho en una heladería o palomitas de maíz en ese tenderete, como nos pidieron.

—He traído el dinero de los huevos y la nata, Edward. Podríamos hacer todo eso si quieres.

—Debería pagarlo yo, ¿no lo comprendes? —comentó tras alzar la vista del anillo.

Bella le soltó la mano y tomó el anillo para probárselo.

—Tienes que aprender a no ser tan orgulloso, Edward. Veamos cómo me va. —El anillo era demasiado grande, así que eligió otro. El segundo le quedaba bien y extendió los dedos en el aire delante de ambos, tan orgullosa como si luciera un diamante centelleante—. Queda bonito, ¿no? —dijo mientras agitaba el dedo con el anillo—. Y me gustan las rosas.

—Se ve barato.

—No te atrevas a decir eso de mi anillo de boda, Edward Cullen —lo reprendió con una altivez fingida. Se quitó la alianza y se la dejó en la palma de la mano—. Cuanto antes lo pagues, antes podremos ir al juzgado para celebrar la ceremonia.

Se dio la vuelta alegremente para irse, pero él le sujetó el brazo para que lo mirara.

—Bella, yo… —empezó a decir, pero la miró a los ojos y no supo cómo terminar. Le estaba tan agradecido que se le había hecho un nudo en la garganta. Era realmente cierto que el valor del anillo no significaba nada para ella.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Bella con la cabeza ladeada.

—No te quejas nunca de nada, ¿verdad?

Era un halago sutil, pero ningún poema hubiese gustado más a Bella.

—Tenemos mucho por lo que estar agradecidos, Edward Cullen. Ven —indicó con una sonrisa, y tras tomarle la mano, añadió—: Vamos a casarnos.

Encontraron sin problemas el juzgado del condado de Gordon, un edificio Victoriano de ladrillo rojo en un solar elevado y rodeado de pavimento, césped y azaleas. Edward llevaba a Donald Wade y, Bella a Thomas. Subieron así un tramo de peldaños y cruzaron el césped con los ojos puestos en el torreón de la derecha antes de dirigirlos a la izquierda, donde había un cenotafio del general Charles Haney Nelson sobre unos gruesos arcos de ladrillo que culminaban en una torre de reloj puntiaguda que daba al tejado lleno de chimeneas. Notaron la neblina fría en la cara al mirar hacia arriba, pero tras subir el segundo tramo de peldaños bajo los arcos, entraron en un vestíbulo con el suelo de mármol que olía a humo de puro.

—Por aquí.

La voz de Bella resonó en el vestíbulo vacío, aunque había hablado en voz baja. Se volvió hacia la derecha y condujo a Edward hacia las oficinas del juzgado.

Dentro, en una mesa de roble situada detrás de una barandilla de madera, una mujer delgada de mediana edad, cuya placa indicaba que se llamaba Reatha Stickner, dejó de teclear y bajó la cabeza para mirarlos por encima de unas gafas octagonales sin montura.

—¿En qué puedo servirles? —Tenía una voz triste, autoritaria, que resonó en la sala austera y sin cortinas.

—Verá, señora —respondió Edward, desde la puerta—, nos gustaría adquirir una licencia matrimonial.

La mirada penetrante de la mujer pasó de Donald Wade al pequeño Thomas, para posarse después en la panza de Bella y regresar de nuevo a Edward. Este sujetó con firmeza el codo de Bella y la hizo avanzar hacia el elevado mostrador. La mujer se levantó de la mesa y se acercó a ellos con una cojera extrema que le inclinaba un hombro y le hacía arrastrar un pie. Se encontraron en los lados opuestos de la barrera, y Reatha Stickner se metió una mano por el cuello del vestido para subirse el tirante del sujetador que se le había resbalado al andar.

—¿Residen en Georgia? —preguntó mientras sacaba un libro encuadernado en negro del tamaño de una bandeja de té de debajo del mostrador y lo depositaba de golpe entre ellos sin volver a alzar la vista.

—Yo sí —contestó Bella —. Vivo en Whitney.

—Whitney. ¿Y cuánto tiempo hace que vive ahí? —Abrió el libro de golpe y dejó al descubierto formularios separados por papel de calco.

—Toda mi vida.

—Necesitaré una prueba de la residencia.

«Oh, no. Otra vez, no», pensó Edward. Pero Bella lo sorprendió al dejar a Thomas sentado en el mostrador y sacarse un papel doblado del bolsillo del chaquetón.

—Obtuve aquí la licencia de mi primer matrimonio —comentó—. Usted me la dio, así que no debería haber ningún problema.

La mujer observó minuciosamente a Bella, sin ningún cambio de expresión (boca fruncida, cejas arqueadas), y se concentró en la licencia mientras Thomas acercaba la mano al tampón para los sellos. Bella le sujetó la mano y lo contuvo; el niño se quejaba en voz alta y trataba de soltarse.

—No toques nada —le susurró su madre; pero, por supuesto, se puso terco e insistió más enérgicamente que antes.

Edward dejó a Donald Wade en el suelo y levantó al pequeño del mostrador para tenerlo en brazos. Inmediatamente, Donald Wade intentó encaramarse a la pierna de Edward.

—No veo. Levántame —se quejó, y sujetó el mostrador con los deditos para tratar de subirse a él.

—Pórtate bien —le pidió Edward a Donald Wade, tirando de él para que lo obedeciera. El niño, desanimado, se apoyó en el mostrador haciendo pucheros.

Reatha Stickner lanzó una mirada de desaprobación a los rostros visibles por encima del mostrador y se alejó de él un momento para ir a buscar una pluma y un tintero. Antes de empezar a escribir en el libro, tuvo que volver a ajustarse el tirante.

— Bella Swan. ¿Segundo nombre?

—No tengo.

Aunque la funcionaría se negó a alzar los ojos, movió la pluma entre los dedos.

—¿La misma dirección?

—Sí… —dijo, e imitó a Edward con algo de retraso—, señora.

—¿Y no hay ningún impedimento para su matrimonio?

Bella dirigió una mirada inexpresiva a las gafas de la mujer.

—¿Y bien? —insistió ésta tras alzar los ojos con impaciencia.

Bella se volvió hacia Edward para que la ayudara.

—No está casada y no es nazi —dijo con brusquedad Edward, furioso—. ¿Qué otro impedimento podría haber?

Pasaron tres segundos sin que nadie dijera nada mientras la funcionara de aspecto severo fulminaba a Edward con una mirada de desaprobación. Finalmente, carraspeó, hundió la pluma en el tintero y volvió a dirigir su atención al impreso de solicitud.

—¿Y usted? ¿Es usted nazi? —Lo preguntó sin la menor señal de humor; daba la impresión de que hubiese podido alzar los ojos de no haber sido porque la persona a la que estaba atendiendo no merecía la pena.

—No, señora. Sólo ex presidiario. —Edward sintió una enorme satisfacción cuando la funcionaría levantó la cabeza de golpe y una línea blanca le apareció alrededor de los labios. Se llevó despreocupadamente la mano al bolsillo de la camisa para sacar los documentos de su puesta en libertad—. Creo que necesitará ver esto.

Se le cayó el tirante, y tuvo que volver a ponérselo bien mientras Edward le entregaba los documentos. Los examinó a fondo, le dirigió otra mirada avinagrada y escribió en la solicitud.

—Cullen, Edward Lee. ¿Dirección?

—La misma que ella.

Los ojos de la funcionaría, ampliados por sus gafas, se alzaron para infligirles otra prolongada mirada de desaprobación. En medio del silencio, podían oírse los pasitos de Donald Wade que se subía por la pared del mostrador colgado de él.

«¡Adelante, Donald Wade!», pensó Edward.

La mujer siguió escribiendo remilgadamente la información que contenían los documentos de Edward.

—¿Cuánto tiempo lleva viviendo en esta dirección? —preguntó mientras la pluma arañaba ruidosamente el papel.

—Dos meses.

Echó un vistazo rápido a la voluminosa tripa de Bella, la franja amarilla que podía verse bajo el chaquetón marrón. Bajó la barbilla y se le formó papada. Estampó su firma oficial.

—Son dos dólares —ordenó fríamente.

Edward contuvo un suspiro de alivio y se sacó el dinero del bolsillo de la camisa. La funcionaría metió la mano bajo el mostrador, sacó un sello oficial de caucho y, con movimientos secos, selló la licencia, la arrancó y cerró el libro de golpe: _plum, crac, zas. _Después, blandió el documento por encima del mostrador.

Edward lo recogió, impávido pero furioso, y la saludó con el sombrero.

—Muchas gracias, señora. ¿Quién va a casarnos?

Le recorrió la ropa tejana con los ojos y los dirigió después al sello de caucho.

—El juez Murdoch —respondió.

—Murdoch. —Cuando la funcionaría lo miró, Edward asintió con frialdad—. Lo encontraremos.

—Tiene toda la mañana ocupada —se apresuró a informarles—. Deberían haber hecho los preparativos de antemano.

Edward movió al pequeño Thomas para que estuviera más cómodo al cargarlo, arrancó a Donald Wade del mostrador y se volvió hacia la puerta. Acto seguido, sujetó a Bella por el codo y se la llevó de la oficina sin responder a la orden prepotente de Reatha Stickner. Actuó con decisión, dando pasos más largos de lo normal.

—Maldita mujer —soltó, irritado, al llegar al pasillo—. La hubiera abofeteado cuando te ha mirado de esa forma. ¿Qué derecho tiene a despreciarte?

—No importa, Edward. Estoy acostumbrada. Pero ¿y el juez? ¿Y si está demasiado ocupado?

—Esperaremos.

—Pero ella ha dicho que…

—¡He dicho que esperaremos! —repitió, y sus pasos sonaron más fuertes—. ¿Cuánto rato puede llevarle murmurar unas palabras y firmar un papel? —De repente, se detuvo—. Espera un segundo —pidió a Bella, y asomó la cabeza por una puerta abierta para preguntar—: ¿Dónde podemos encontrar al juez Murdoch?

—En el segundo piso, a mitad del pasillo, la puerta doble de la izquierda.

Con la misma decisión, Edward los llevó al segundo piso y les hizo cruzar la puerta doble, de modo que se encontraron en una sala en pleno juicio. Se quedaron con aire indeciso en el pasillo, entre dos grupos de bancos, mientras las voces procedentes de la parte delantera de la sala reverberaban bajo el techo abovedado. Un hombre que llevaba un traje marrón dejó su puesto junto a la puerta.

—Si desean quedarse, tendrán que sentarse —susurró.

Edward se giró, dispuesto a infligir un daño mortal a cualquiera que volviera a ser prepotente con ellos. Pero el hombre no pasaba de los veinticinco años, tenía un semblante agradable y se mostraba educado.

—Queremos que el juez nos case, pero no tenemos cita.

—Esperen fuera —los invitó el secretario, a la vez que abría una de las puertas y la sujetaba para que salieran al pasillo. Se reunió con ellos y consultó su reloj—. Tiene un día muy ajetreado —comentó—, pero pueden esperar frente a su despacho si quieren. Veré si puede atenderles.

—Así lo haremos. Le agradecería que nos dijera dónde tenemos que ir —repuso Edward con firmeza.

—Por aquí. —Los guio hasta el final del pasillo y señaló otro, más estrecho, perpendicular al anterior—. Tengo que volver a la sala, pero lo encontrarán enseguida. Tiene su nombre en la puerta. Siéntense en el banco que hay delante.

Ni Edward ni Bella tenían reloj. Tuvieron la impresión de pasar horas sentados en un banco de madera de unos dos metros y medio frente a una puerta de arce. Leyeron una y otra vez la placa de metal colgada en ella: «Aldon P. Murdoch, juez del distrito.» Los niños se cansaron de subirse a los brazos curvos del banco y se pusieron rebeldes. Donald Wade empezó a ponerse pesado.

—Vámonos, mamá —pidió.

Thomas empezó a gemir y a dar patadas al asiento. Finalmente, se quedó dormido, tendido en el banco, con la cabeza en el regazo de Bella. Edward, mientras tanto, se encargaba de mantener ocupado a Donald Wade.

La puerta se abrió y del despacho salieron dos hombres que hablaban animadamente. Edward se puso de pie de un salto y levantó un dedo, pero se marcharon, absortos en su conversación, sin dirigir una mirada a los cuatro que ocupaban el banco.

La espera prosiguió; a Bella empezó a dolerle la espalda y tuvo que ir al baño. Thomas se despertó de mal humor, y Donald Wade se quejaba de que tenía hambre. Cuando Bella regresó, Edward corrió al coche a buscar los emparedados. Cuando estaban sentados en el banco comiéndoselos e intentando convencer al pequeño Thomas de que dejara de llorar y tomara un bocado, uno de los hombres regresó.

Esta vez se detuvo voluntariamente.

—Está de mal humor, ¿eh? —comentó con una sonrisa consentida a Thomas.

—¿Es usted el juez Murdoch? —preguntó Edward, que se puso de pie de un salto a la vez que se quitaba rápidamente el sombrero.

—El mismo.

Era un hombre canoso, voluminoso, y tenía las mandíbulas como las de un sabueso. Pero aunque tenía el aspecto de estar muy ocupado, parecía accesible.

—Me llamo Edward Cullen —se presentó Edward—. Y ella es Bella Swan. Queríamos saber si tendría tiempo para casarnos hoy.

Murdoch le tendió la mano.

—Cullen —dijo, y saludó con la cabeza a Bella—. Señorita Swan. —Dirigió una mirada de abuelo a los niños y, después, observó a Bella con aire pensativo para concluir—: ¿Ya estaban aquí cuando he salido a almorzar?

—Sí, señor —respondió Bella.

—¿Y cuánto tiempo llevaban ya entonces?

—No lo sé, señor. No llevamos reloj.

El juez se subió el puño y consultó el suyo.

—El juicio se reanuda en diez minutos.

—Tampoco tenemos teléfono —se apresuró a decir Bella—. Si no, hubiéramos llamado con antelación para pedir hora. Hemos venido en coche desde Whitney pensando que no habría ningún inconveniente.

El juez sonrió de nuevo a los pequeños y, después, al emparedado que Bella tenía en la mano.

—Parece que se han traído a los testigos —comentó en referencia a los pequeños.

—Sí, señor… Quiero decir, no, señor. Son mis hijos. Éste es Donald Wade… y ése de ahí es el pequeño Thomas.

—¿Cómo estás, Donald Wade? —dijo el juez, que se había agachado y le había tendido la mano. El pequeño alzó los ojos, indeciso, hacia Edward, y esperó a que éste asintiera antes de tender, vacilante, la suya al juez. Murdoch le estrechó la mano circunspecto con una media sonrisa en los labios. Después guiñó el ojo a Thomas con una risita—. Habéis tenido una mañana muy larga, chicos —les comentó—. ¿Os apetece un caramelo de goma?

—¿Qué es un caramelo de goma? —quiso saber Donald Wade.

—Bueno, ven a mi despacho y te lo enseñaré.

De nuevo, Donald Wade miró Edward para que éste le indicara qué hacer.

—Adelante.

—Creo que puedo hacerles un hueco —dijo el juez Murdoch a los adultos—. No será nada del otro mundo, pero será legal. Vengan conmigo.

El despacho era una habitación abarrotada con una única ventana que daba al norte y más libros de los que Edward había visto en ninguna parte, salvo en la biblioteca de Whitney. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor, con el sombrero apoyado en el muslo, mientras el juez se dedicaba básicamente a los niños.

—Venid aquí —les pidió, antes de rodear una mesa llena de papeles y sacar de un cajón inferior una caja de puros con una etiqueta que rezaba: «Joyas Habanas.» El juez la abrió y anunció—: Caramelos de goma. —Los niños agacharon la cabeza para mirar dentro. Luego permitieron sin protestar que el juez del distrito los sentara uno al lado del otro en su silla y los acercara a la mesa, donde dejó la caja de puros sobre un libro de derecho abierto—. Los guardo escondidos porque no quiero que mi mujer me pille comiéndomelos —aseguró y, tras darse unas palmaditas en la portentosa tripa, añadió—: Dice que como demasiados.

Y, cuando los niños alargaron la mano hacia los caramelos, les advirtió con un brillo simpático en los ojos:

—Dejadme alguno. —Acto seguido, tomó una toga negra de un perchero y se volvió hacia Edward—: ¿Tienen la licencia?

—Sí, señor.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta que tenía a su izquierda y el mismo joven que había indicado a Edward y a Bella dónde estaba el despacho del juez asomó la cabeza por ella.

—Es la una, señoría.

—Entre, Darwin, y cierre la puerta.

—Dispense, señoría, pero se nos está haciendo un poquito tarde.

—Pues sí. Pero no irán a ninguna parte, no hasta que yo les diga que pueden hacerlo.

Mientras el joven cumplía sus órdenes, el juez se abrochó la toga y efectuó las presentaciones.

—Darwin Ewell, le presento a Bella Swan y a Edward Cullen. Van a casarse y necesitamos que sirva de testigo.

—Será un placer. Señor…, señora —aseguró el secretario mientras les estrechaba la mano con una sonrisa agradable.

—Y los dos que están con los caramelos de goma son Donald Wade y el pequeño Thomas —dijo entonces el juez señalando a los niños.

Darwin soltó una carcajada al ver cómo ambos elegían otro color de la caja de puros sin prestar atención a las demás personas de la sala. Poco después, el juez estaba delante de Edward y de Bella, revisando su licencia, que dejó en la mesa detrás de él antes de cruzar las manos sobre su oronda tripa.

—Podría leerles cosas de algún libro —les informó con una expresión benévola en la cara—, pero siempre me suenan algo forzadas y formales, de modo que prefiero hacerlo a mi manera. Los libros siempre se dejan alguno de los aspectos más importantes. Como el de si se conocen lo bastante bien como para creer que están haciendo lo correcto.

Edward, al que ese inicio tan poco ortodoxo había pillado por sorpresa, tardó un poco en responder. Antes, miró a Bella y, acto seguido, al juez.

—Sí, señor.

—Sí, señor —repitió Bella.

—¿Cuánto tiempo hace que se conocen?

Los dos esperaron a que el otro respondiera. Finalmente, lo hizo Edward.

—Dos meses.

—Dos meses… —El juez pareció reflexionar y, entonces, añadió—: Cuando yo me declaré a mi mujer, hacía exactamente tres semanas y media que la conocía. Llevamos casados treinta y dos años. Felizmente casados, podría añadir. ¿Se aman?

Esta vez, ambos se quedaron mirando al juez. Los dos se habían puesto algo colorados.

—Sí, señor —contestó Edward.

—Sí, señor —repitió, en voz más baja, Bella.

Edward se preguntó si sería verdad mientras el corazón le latía con fuerza.

—Bien… Bien. Quiero que lo recuerden cuando existan discrepancias entre ustedes, y nadie que esté casado treinta y dos, ni cincuenta y dos, ni tan sólo dos años puede evitarlas. Pero los desacuerdos pueden convertirse en discusiones, y éstas en peleas, y éstas en guerras, a no ser que aprendan a llegar a acuerdos. Lo que tienen que evitar son las guerras, y lo harán recordando lo que acaban de decirme. Que se aman. ¿De acuerdo? —preguntó, y esperó.

—Sí, señor —respondieron a la vez.

—Llegar a acuerdos es la piedra angular de un matrimonio. ¿Saben resolver las cosas y llegar a acuerdos en lugar de enojarse?

—Sí, señor.

—Sí, señor. — Bella fue incapaz de mirar al juez al recordar el huevo que había lanzado a la cara de Edward. Al final, la sinceridad pudo más que ella y añadió—: Lo intentaré con todas mis fuerzas.

El juez sonrió y asintió en señal de aprobación.

—Y usted, ¿trabajará mucho para Bella, Edward? —quiso saber entonces.

—Sí, señor. Ya lo hago.

—¿Y proporcionará usted un buen hogar a Edward, Bella?

—Sí, señor. Ya lo hago.

El juez no pestañeó, lo que hablaba mucho en su favor.

—Deduzco que los niños son de un matrimonio anterior, ¿me equivoco? —preguntó a Bella.

Esta asintió.

—Y, con el que está esperando, son tres. —Se dirigió entonces a Edward—. Tres hijos son una responsabilidad enorme, y puede que en el futuro haya más. ¿Acepta esa responsabilidad, junto con la de ser el marido y el sostén de Bella?

—Sí, señor.

—Los dos son jóvenes todavía. Puede que, en su vida, conozcan a otras personas que los atraigan. Cuando eso ocurra, les exhorto a recordar este día y lo que sentían el uno por el otro al estar aquí, delante de mí; a recordar asimismo su juramento de fidelidad y a cumplirlo. ¿Les será difícil hacerlo?

—No —contestó Edward tras pensar en Lula.

—No, en absoluto —dijo Bella tras pensar en lo que se burlaban de ella los chicos del colegio y en cómo Edward era el único hombre, aparte de Jacob, que la había tratado bien.

—Sellémoslo entonces con una promesa: la de amarse mutuamente, la de serse fieles, la de velar por el bienestar muto así como por el de todos los niños que tengan a su cargo, la de trabajar el uno para el otro, la de hacer gala de la paciencia, voluntad de perdón y comprensión, y la de tratarse mutuamente con respeto y dignidad lo que les queda de vida. ¿Lo promete, Edward Lee Cullen?

—Sí.

—¿Lo promete usted también, Bella Swan?

—Sí.

—¿Tienen los anillos?

—Sí, señor —respondió Edward mientras se buscaba la alianza del baratillo en el bolsillo de la camisa—. Sólo uno.

Al juez no pareció sorprenderlo lo evidentemente barato que era.

—Póngalo en el dedo de Bella y unan sus manos derechas.

Edward tomó la mano de Bella y le deslizó parcialmente la alianza por el anular. Se miraron un instante antes de bajar los ojos mientras él le sujetaba la mano sin apenas apretársela.

—Que esta alianza sea un símbolo de su constancia y su devoción —prosiguió el juez Murdoch—. Que le recuerde a usted, Edward, que lo ofrece, y a usted, Bella, que lo lleva, que a partir de hoy serán uno solo hasta que la muerte los separe. Y ahora, por el poder que me otorga el estado soberano de Georgia, yo los declaro marido y mujer.

Había sido tan rápido, tan discreto, que no parecía que estuviera hecho. Y, si lo estaba, no parecía real. Edward y Bella siguieron plantados delante del juez como un par de tocones de árbol.

—¿Ya está? —preguntó Edward.

—Sólo falta el beso —sonrió el juez Murdoch. Entonces, se volvió para firmar el certificado de matrimonio en la mesa que tenía detrás.

La pareja se miró, pero no se movió. En la silla, los niños masticaban caramelos de goma. Desde la sala les llegaba un murmullo de voces. La pluma arañaba ruidosamente el papel mientras el secretario Ewell lo observaba todo expectante.

El juez dejó la pluma y, cuando se volvió, se encontró que los recién casados estaban hombro con hombro, muy tiesos.

—Bien… —los animó.

Ruborizados, Edward y Bella se giraron para quedar de frente. Ella levantó la cara tímidamente y él bajó la mirada del mismo modo.

—La sala me está esperando —les advirtió el juez Murdoch en voz baja.

Con el corazón acelerado, Edward puso las manos con suavidad en los brazos de Bella y se agachó para rozarle brevemente los labios. Los tenía cálidos y separados, como si estuviera asombrada. Le vio los ojos de cerca: abiertos, como los suyos. Luego, se enderezó y puso fin así al incómodo momento antes de que ambos se volvieran de nuevo hacia el juez con timidez.

—Felicidades, señor Cullen —dijo el juez Murdoch mientras estrechaba enérgicamente la mano de Edward—. Señora Cullen. —Estrechó la de Bella.

Al oír pronunciado su nuevo nombre, el desasosiego de Bella se intensificó. Notó que se sofocaba y se sonrojó más todavía.

El juez Murdoch entregó el certificado de matrimonio a Edward.

—Les deseo muchos años de felicidad, y ahora será mejor que vuelva a la sala antes de que empiecen a golpear la puerta —indicó, y cruzó el despacho con tanto ímpetu que la toga le ondeó hasta que se detuvo con una mano en el pomo—. Tienen un par de hijos magníficos. ¡Adiós, chicos!

Los saludó con la mano y se marchó. Darwin Ewell, que también tenía que regresar a la sala, les deseó suerte y los acompañó a toda prisa hasta el pasillo.

Habían pasado menos de cinco minutos desde que habían entrado en el despacho del juez hasta que se encontraron de nuevo en el pasillo, unidos para toda la vida. El ritmo vertiginoso del juez los había dejado a ambos desorientados; no se sentían casados. El enlace no había sido nada ceremonioso; ni siquiera se habían percatado de que las primeras preguntas formaban parte del rito poco ortodoxo del juez. Había terminado de modo muy parecido: sin pompa ni esplendor; unas meras palabras con las manos unidas y ¡zas!, de vuelta al pasillo. De no haber sido por el beso, ni tan sólo hubiesen creído que se había celebrado el matrimonio.

—Bueno —soltó Edward entrecortadamente con una carcajada de perplejidad—. Listos.

—Supongo que sí—dijo Bella, cuya mirada perpleja seguía fija en la puerta cerrada—. Pero ha sido… tan rápido.

—Rápido, pero legal.

—Sí…, pero… —Alzó unos ojos indecisos hacia Edward y echó la cabeza hacia delante—. ¿Tienes la sensación de estar casado?

—No exactamente —rio Edward de repente—. Pero debemos de estarlo. Te ha llamado señora Cullen.

—Pues sí —dijo Bella. tras levantar la mano izquierda para mirarse, incrédula, el anillo—. Ahora soy la señora Cullen.

Adquirieron entonces plena conciencia de lo que habían hecho. Eran el señor y la señora Cullen. Asimilaron ese hecho con todas las implicaciones que conllevaba mientras se miraban fijamente como si los atrajera un imán. Edward pensó en volver a besarla, de la forma en que deseaba hacerlo. Y Bella se preguntó cómo sería. Pero ninguno de los dos se atrevió a hacerlo. Al final, se dieron cuenta de que llevaban mirándose mucho rato. Bella se puso nerviosa y bajó los ojos. Edward soltó una risita y se rascó la nariz.

—Creo que deberíamos celebrarlo —anunció.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Bella a la vez que se agachaba para recoger al pequeño Thomas. Edward la empujó suavemente y cargó al pequeño en brazos.

—Bueno, si los cálculos no me fallan, todavía me quedan cinco dólares y cincuenta y nueve centavos. Creo que deberíamos llevar a los niños al cine.

—¿De veras? —preguntó Bella con la ilusión reflejada en el semblante.

Donald Wade empezó a saltar arriba y abajo dando palmadas.

—¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Al cine! ¡Vamos al cine, mami, por favor! —Se aferró a la mano de su madre.

Edward tomó el codo libre de Bella y la guio pasillo abajo.

—No sé, Donald Wade —lo chinchó Edward mientras dirigía una sonrisa torcida al rostro ansioso de su mujer—. Tengo la impresión de que tal vez nos cueste un poco convencer a tu mamá.

Y entonces, el señor y la señora Cullen, y familia, salieron sonrientes del juzgado.

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong><strong>No sé ustedes, pero Edward es tan dulce y es el hombre perfecto. Yo lo quiero :3 ...y Bella! ¿Qué les pareció la boda? ¿No les causó ternura? <strong>******

****Oh, sé que no tengo excusa para no haber actualizado antes! La Univ se me complicó un poco, los trabajos grupales y lograr que todos coincidamos con nuestros horarios se volvió una locura, y luego vinieron los examenes finales que felizmente salí bien. Lo bueno es que estoy de vacaciones 3 semanas en las que aprovecharé para seguir con esta adaptación. Espero me disculpen porque seguiré con esta adaptación y planeo subir otra dentro de poco^^ ****

**Q****uiero agradecer de todo corazón sus reviews en esta ocasión fueron muchos y sus alertas...! De veras GRACIAS, significan mucho para mí! Me animan a seguir con esta adaptación, a pesar del tiempo que no he actualizado^^**

**No se olviden de alegrarme el dia y dejarme un review, aunque sea algo pequeño vale?**

**Hasta la próxima actualización, Kassey :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**************Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen... solo a la increible Stephenie Meyer y a la autora de esta historia.**************

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10<strong>

El olor de palomitas de maíz los recibió en el vestíbulo del cine. Con los ojos abiertos como platos y fascinados, los niños alzaron la vista hacia la máquina expendedora roja y blanca, y suplicaron después a su madre:

—¿Podemos comprar unas cuantas, mamá?

A Edward se le ablandó el corazón. Se llevó la mano al bolsillo de la camisa antes de que Bella tuviera tiempo de negarse. Dentro de la sala en penumbras, Donald Wade y Thomas se sentaron en sus regazos, masticando, hasta que la pantalla se iluminó con los trailers de los próximos estrenos. Cuando proyectaron varias escenas de _Lo que el viento se llevó,_tanto sus manos como sus mandíbulas dejaron de funcionar. Y también las de Bella. Edward la miró de reojo y vio que un sinfín de emociones se le reflejaban en la cara: sorpresa, sobrecogimiento, éxtasis.

—¡Oh, Edward! —exclamó sin aliento—. ¡Oh, Edward, mira!

Lo hizo a ratos. Pero le resultaba mucho más fascinante observar sus caras, especialmente la de Bella, ya que se veían transportados por primera vez al mundo imaginario del celuloide.

—¡Oh, Edward, mira qué vestido!

Dirigió su atención un momento a la prenda, con su espléndida falda con aros, antes de devolverla al rostro de su mujer y percatarse de algo que desconocía sobre ella: podía encapricharse con ciertas galas. No lo hubiese dicho nunca a la vista de la sencillez con la que vestía. Pero le brillaban los ojos y daba la impresión de estar a punto de hablar a las imágenes que aparecían en pantalla.

La película de color desapareció y empezó un noticiario en blanco y negro: soldados alemanes que marchaban a paso de ganso, bombas, proyectiles de mortero, el frente de la guerra en Rusia, soldados heridos: un brusco salto de la fantasía a la realidad.

Edward miró la pantalla absorto, preguntándose cuánto tiempo podría mantenerse Estados Unidos fuera de la guerra, preguntándose cuánto tiempo podría mantenerse él mismo fuera de ella si ocurría lo inevitable. Ahora tenía familia; a diferencia de antes; de repente su bienestar importaba mucho. Darse cuenta de ello lo dejó estupefacto.

Cuando el noticiario terminó, se volvió y pilló a Bella observándolo por encima de las cabezas de los niños. Le había desaparecido la alegría de los ojos y tenía el ceño fruncido de preocupación. Era evidente que la cruda realidad de la guerra había calado en ella. Sintió un gran remordimiento por haber sido él quien la había expuesto a ella, quien había propiciado que sus ilusiones se hicieran añicos al llevarla allí. Quiso pasar la mano por encima del par de cabecitas rubias para tocarle los párpados y decirle que cerrara los ojos un momento e imaginara que no pasaba nada. Que volviera a ser la feliz ermitaña que era.

Pero, como él, Bella no podía ignorar las batallas en Europa, y el cada vez mayor apoyo de Estados Unidos a Inglaterra y Francia. No podía seguir escondiendo la cabeza bajo el ala toda la vida y menos ahora que estaba casada con un hombre en edad militar y que, como tenía antecedentes penales, iba a ser de los primeros en ser reclutados.

El noticiario terminó, y empezó la película.

_Vigilantes de la frontera_resultó ser una película de Hopalong Cassidy, y la reacción de los niños hizo que los setenta y cinco centavos que Edward se había gastado hubieran valido la pena. Él también se lo pasó bien, y Bella recuperó su entusiasmo. Pero los niños… ¡Oh, esos dos pequeños! ¡Había que verles las caras embelesadas con los ojos puestos en la gran pantalla mientras el protagonista luchaba por hacer cumplir la ley e impartir justicia a lomos de su corcel blanco, _Topper._Donald Wade se quedó boquiabierto cuando _Topper_apareció por primera vez galopando y se empinó majestuoso mientras su jinete de pelo plateado blandía un sombrero negro como el de Edward. El pequeño Thomas lo señaló con los ojos desorbitados y formó una «O» con los labios. Luego, chilló, aplaudió, y tuvieron que hacerle callar. A medida que las escenas se iban sucediendo, la expresión de maravillado asombro de Bella pasó a ser de placer infantil.

Al final, Hopalong se quedaba con la chica y, cuando la besó, Edward miró a su mujer. Como si notara su mirada, ella se volvió de nuevo hacia él. Sus perfiles, iluminados por la luz parpadeante, parecían medias lunas en la sala oscura del cine mientras recordaban su primer beso, lo que les llevó a pensar en la noche. En ese breve instante, los invadió la ansiedad. Entonces sonó la música del final, Hopalong se marchó a caballo hacia el ocaso y los niños empezaron a hablar entusiasmados.

—¿Ya se ha terminado? ¿Adónde iba Hopalong? ¿Podemos volver, Edward, podemos?

Una vez en el coche, Edward y Bella no charlaron como habían hecho por la mañana. El pequeño Thomas dormía acurrucado en el regazo de su madre. Donald Wade, con el sombrero de Edward puesto, estaba apretujado contra el hombro de Edward y comentaba eufórico las maravillas de Hopalong y de _Topper._Aunque Edward contestaba, tenía la cabeza puesta en la noche. En el momento de acostarse. Dirigió alguna que otra mirada disimulada a Bella, pero ella seguía con la vista al frente. Se preguntó si estaría pensando lo mismo que él.

En casa, Edward realizó mecánicamente las tareas de la tarde, pensando en el dormitorio que no había visto nunca, en su primer beso, en lo cautelosos que habían sido el uno con el otro, en la noche, en una cama de verdad y en una mujer para compartirla. Pero era una mujer embarazada, lo bastante embarazada como para eliminar las posibilidades de cualquier contacto conyugal. Se preguntó qué aspecto tendría desnuda una mujer embarazada como Bella., y le afligió pensar que podría verla así y que estaría acostado con ella toda la noche sin tocarla.

De haber imaginado alguna vez su boda, no hubiera sido así: él en vaqueros, la novia embarazada de siete meses, una alianza de baratillo, cinco minutos en el despacho de un juez y una película de Hopalong Cassidy con dos niños bulliciosos. Pero los acontecimientos inusitados del día todavía no habían concluido.

Como volvieron tarde, la cena no fue ningún banquete de bodas. Huevos revueltos, judías verdes y un poco de carne de cerdo. Donald Wade berreó cuando Bella se negó a dejarle llevar el sombrero de Edward en la mesa. El pequeño Thomas escupió las judías verdes sobre el vestido amarillo de Bella y, cuando ella lo riñó, lanzó el vaso de leche al otro lado de la cocina. Bella, con la falda empapada, se levantó de golpe y le golpeó la mano. Thomas bramó como una alarma contra incendios mientras Edward seguía sentado sin saber qué hacer y se daba cuenta de que la vida familiar le deparaba algunas sorpresas. Bella fue a buscar un cubo y un trapo, y Edward no pudo evitar pensar en lo probable que era que, si el día de su boda le estaba pareciendo algo triste a él, que no era nada sentimental, tenía que ser una decepción inmensa para ella. Cuando regresó al fiasco de la mesa, Edward no le permitió que se arrodillara con su bonito vestido amarillo, más aún con lo que le costaba últimamente levantarse y agacharse.

—Dame, ya lo haré yo —dijo, y le tomó el cubo de la mano mientras trataba de imaginarse cómo sería cruzar la puerta de una suite nupcial del vigésimo piso del Hotel Ritz con una novia en brazos. Deseó poder hacer eso con ella. Pero lo único que podía hacer era sugerirle—: Ve a quitarte la mancha.

Cuando levantó la cara hacia él, vio en sus ojos cholocates las mismas dudas que él tenía, la misma tensión, intensificada por el inusitado mal comportamiento de los niños esa noche, cuando era lo último que necesitaban. Ver que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar lo conmovió más aún.

—Gracias, Edward.

—Ve —insistió, y la giró hacia el dormitorio antes de darle un empujoncito suave.

Era curioso cómo una ayuda daba pie a otra. Media hora después se encontró junto a ella, lavando platos, y media hora más tarde, acostando a los niños.

Los dos pequeños habían tenido un día agotador y se abandonaron a sus almohadas con una docilidad sorprendente. Mientras Bella los arropaba, él recorría la habitación recogiendo la ropa que se habían quitado: prendas pequeñas que olían a leche derramada, a primer viaje a la ciudad, a palomitas de maíz y a vaqueros montados en palos de escoba. Situado junto a una cómoda rayada, Edward observó con una sonrisa en los labios cómo Bella los besaba para darles las buenas noches. Dos niños con pijama y la cara recién lavada a quienes su madre les aseguraba que los quería a pesar de su mala conducta reciente. Bella se había cambiado de ropa y llevaba un vestido ancho de color marrón que le marcó la tripa cuando se agachó para besar a Donald Wade en la mejilla. Tras acariciarle la nariz con la suya, le murmuró algo al oído. Y, a continuación, se inclinó hacia el pequeño Thomas, en la cuna, para besarlo y ayudarlo a tumbarse. Cuando el pequeño se aferró a su manta favorita y se metió el pulgar en la boca, le acarició el pelo hacia atrás.

Edward, que observaba la escena con un codo apoyado en la cómoda, sonreía con ternura. Volvió a ansiar las cosas que no había tenido, pero verlas era casi tan bueno como participar en ellas. En esos momentos, su amor por Bella creció, se convirtió en algo más que el amor de un marido por una esposa. Bella pasó a ser la madre que jamás había conocido, los niños pasaron a ser él mismo: protegidos, seguros, bien cuidados.

Asombrado, se percató de que todas las noches formaría parte de aquella escena. Podría lavar caras pecosas, meter bracitos en mangas de pijama, recoger prendas sucias y presenciar sus cariñosos besos de buenas noches. Podría vivir a través de ellos una parte de lo que no había tenido nunca.

El ritual terminó. Bella levantó la barandilla de la cuna y movió dos dedos hacia Donald Wade. De repente, el pequeño se incorporó.

—Quiero dar un beso de buenas noches a Edward —exigió.

A Edward se le resbaló el codo de la cómoda; tenía la sorpresa reflejada en el rostro. Bella se volvió para mirarlo a la luz de la lámpara.

Notó que Edward vacilaba, pero detectó que la expectativa era más fuerte.

—Donald Wade quiere darte las buenas noches —repitió. —¿A mí?

Se sentía como un intruso, pero le hacía muchísima ilusión. Donald Wade levantó los brazos. Edward miró de nuevo a Bella, soltó una risita, se rascó el mentón y cruzó la habitación sintiéndose extraño y fuera de lugar. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, y los brazos del niño le rodearon el cuello sin moderación. La boquita, húmeda y con un vago olor de leche, se posó sobre la mejilla de Edward un instante. Fue tan inesperado, tan… tan… auténtico. No había besado nunca a un niño para darle las buenas noches, no había imaginado nunca lo que te hacía sentir por dentro, ni lo reconfortante que era.

—Buenas noches, Edward.

—Buenas noches, _kemo sabe._

—Soy Hopalong.

—Oh, perdona, qué fallo —rio Edward—. Tendría que haber comprobado qué caballo está atado en la puerta.

Cuando Edward se levantó de la cama de Donald Wade, el pequeño Thomas ya no estaba tumbado. Estaba de pie tras la barandilla de la cuna con los mofletes hinchados y los ojos muy abiertos, observando. El pequeño Thomas…, que había tardado más en aceptarlo. El pequeño Thomas…, al que el hombre adulto seguía intimidando a veces. El pequeño Thomas…, que imitaba todo lo que hacía su hermano mayor. Su beso fue sin abrazo, pero su boquita estaba cálida y húmeda cuando Edward se agachó para recibirlo.

Por Dios santo, no había imaginado nunca cómo un par de besos de buenas noches podían hacer sentir a un hombre. Querido. Amado.

—Buenas noches, Thomas.

Thomas lo miró con sus grandes ojos castaños.

—Di buenas noches a Edward —lo animó su madre en voz baja.

—_Benas notes, Ui._

Era la primera vez que Thomas decía su nombre. La mala pronunciación le llegó al alma mientras miraba cómo Bella volvía a acostarlo una segunda vez antes de reunirse con él en el umbral.

Se quedaron ahí un momento, codo con codo, contemplando a los niños. Surgió entre ellos una intimidad que los unió con una armonía que terminó con las muchas deficiencias de ese día y les hizo confiar en que llegarían cosas mejores.

Dejaron la puerta de los niños entreabierta y entraron en el salón. Estaba a oscuras, salvo por la luz que llegaba de la lámpara de los niños y de la que había en la mesa de la cocina.

Edward se pasó una mano por el pelo, se rodeó el cuello con ella y sonrió al suelo. Pasado un momento, soltó una risita de felicidad.

—No lo había hecho nunca.

—Ya lo sé.

Buscó una forma de expresar la plenitud que sentía. Pero no la había. No había ninguna forma de expresar lo que esos últimos cinco minutos habían significado para él, un huérfano que se había convertido en vagabundo, un vagabundo que se había convertido en reo, un reo que se había convertido en jornalero, un jornalero que se había convertido en padre sustituto. Sólo pudo mover la cabeza maravillado.

—Es estupendo, ¿verdad? —alcanzó a soltar.

Bella lo comprendió. Su sorpresa y su asombro lo decían todo. No había esperado que tener derecho a su casa implicara tener derecho a sus hijos. Pero Bella veía el cariño creciente que Edward sentía por ellos, veía claramente la clase de padre que sería: tierno, paciente, la clase de padre que no da por sentado ninguno de los pequeños placeres.

—Sí que lo es —contestó.

Edward dejó caer la mano y levantó la cabeza con una sonrisa Bella en los labios.

—Me gustan mucho esos dos críos, ¿sabes?

—¿A pesar de cómo se han portado durante la cena?

—Oh, eso… No ha sido nada. Han sido muchas emociones para un solo día.

Me imagino que los muelles todavía les seguían vibrando.

Bella sonrió.

Él también lo hizo durante un instante, pero acabó poniéndose serio.

—Quiero que sepas que me portaré bien con ellos.

—Oh, Edward… —Bella había suavizado la voz—. Eso ya lo sé.

—Bueno —prosiguió Edward casi con vergüenza—. Son muy especiales.

—Yo también lo creo.

Sus miradas se encontraron un momento. Ambos buscaban algo que decir, algo que hacer. Pero era la hora de acostarse; sólo había una cosa que hacer. Y, sin embargo, tanto ella como él eran reacios a sugerirla. En la cocina, la radio emitía _Chattanooga Choo Choo._Los compases de la canción llegaban desde la puerta iluminada hasta las sombras, donde se detuvieron, indecisos. Frente a la habitación de los niños, la puerta de su dormitorio estaba abierta y dejaba ver una sombra que los estaba aguardando en su seno. Tras esa puerta los esperaban la inseguridad y la timidez.

Bella se toqueteaba las manos mientras buscaba un tema para posponer la hora de acostarse.

—Gracias por la película, Edward. Los niños no lo olvidarán nunca, y yo tampoco.

—Yo también me lo he pasado bien.

Fin del tema.

—También me han gustado las palomitas de maíz —añadió enseguida.

—A mí también.

De nuevo, fin del tema.

Esta vez fue Edward quien encontró un modo de llenar el silencio: la ropa de los niños, que todavía llevaba hecha una pelota en las manos.

—¡Oh, ten! —La puso en las de ella—. Se me había olvidado que la llevaba —comentó, y se metió las manos con fuerza en los bolsillos.

—Gracias por ayudarme a acostarlos —dijo Bella con la mirada puesta en la camisa manchada de leche de Thomas.

—Gracias por dejarme hacerlo.

Un intercambio rápido de miradas, dos sonrisas nerviosas y otro silencio, inmenso y abrumador, mientras seguían ahí de pie, cerca, observando las prendas que Bella tenía en las manos. Era la casa, la habitación de Bella. Edward se sentía como una visita que está esperando a que la inviten a quedarse a dormir, pero ella seguía sin mencionar que fuera hora de acostarse. Oyó su propio pulso martilleándole en los oídos y se sintió como si llevara puesta una camisa prestada cuyo cuello le iba demasiado pequeño. Alguien tenía que romper el hielo.

—¿Estás cansada? —preguntó.

—¡No! —respondió Bella., demasiado rápido, con los ojos demasiado desorbitados. Luego agachó la cabeza—. Bueno…, sí, un poco.

—Saldré un momento, entonces.

Cuando se hubo ido, Bella dejó caer los hombros, cerró los ojos y hundió las mejillas ruborizadas en las prendas sucias.

«¡Qué tonta eres! ¿A qué viene estar tan nerviosa? Va a compartir tu colchón y tus sábanas, ¿y qué?»

Se soltó el pelo, se lavó la cara y se preparó para acostarse en un tiempo récord. Para cuando oyó que Edward volvía a entrar en la cocina, ya estaba bien metida en la cama con un camisón de muselina blanca y las sábanas hasta los sobacos. Yacía rígida, escuchando el ruido que Edward hacía al lavarse para acostarse. Oyó que apagaba la radio, comprobaba que el fuego estuviera extinguido y ponía el último aro en la cocina. Luego, todo quedó en silencio. Sólo oía su propio pulso en los oídos y el tictac del reloj despertador junto a la cama. Pasaron minutos antes de que oyera cómo cruzaba el salón y se detenía. Se quedó mirando la puerta, imaginándolo allí, armándose de valor mientras a ella el corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que parecía el triquitraque del tractor de Jacob aquella vez que había ido en él.

Edward se detuvo frente a la puerta del dormitorio e inspiró hondo para darse ánimo. Cruzó el umbral y se encontró con que Bella yacía boca arriba con un recatado camisón blanco de manga larga. Tenía el pelo suelto extendido sobre la almohada blanca, y las manos cruzadas sobre el elevado montículo que formaba su barriga bajo las sábanas. Aunque su expresión era cuidadosamente insulsa, tenía dos manchas coloradas en las mejillas, como si un angelito hubiera entrado volando en la habitación y le hubiera dejado un pétalo de rosa sobre cada una.

—Pasa, Edward.

Recorrió lentamente con la mirada el dormitorio: una ventana sin cortina, una alfombra de retales hecha en casa, una colcha de retazos hecha a mano, el cabecero de hierro de la cama pintado de blanco, un armario con la puerta entreabierta, una mesilla de noche y una lámpara de queroseno, una cómoda alta cubierta con un tapete donde descansaba el retrato de un hombre medio calvo con las orejas grandes.

—No había visto nunca esta habitación.

—No es gran cosa.

—Es cálida y está limpia —la contradijo, antes de avanzar sólo dos pasos para obligar a sus ojos a vagar un poco más por ella hasta que volvieron, en contra de su voluntad a fijarse en el retrato—. ¿Es Jacob?

—Sí.

Se acercó a la cómoda, tomó la foto enmarcada y la sostuvo en la mano, sorprendido por la edad y la falta de atractivo físico del hombre. Tenía una nariz bastante grande y una cara huesuda con los ojos hundidos y los labios finos.

—Era algo mayor que tú.

—Cinco años.

Edward observó la fotografía en silencio, pensando que el hombre parecía mucho mayor.

—No era demasiado guapo. Pero era un buen hombre.

—Estoy seguro de ello. —Un buen hombre. A diferencia de él, que había violado las leyes tanto de Dios como del hombre. ¿Podría una mujer olvidar semejantes transgresiones? Dejó el retrato en su sitio.

—¿Te importaría que dejara la fotografía ahí… para que los niños no lo olviden? —quiso saber Bella.

—No, en absoluto. —¿Sería un recordatorio de que Jacob Black todavía ocupaba un lugar especial en su corazón? ¿De que, aunque Edward Cullen pudiera compartir su cama esa noche, no tenía ningún derecho a esperar compartir nada más… nunca?

Se sacó los faldones de la camisa de los pantalones de cara a la pared, para no imponerle nada, ni siquiera una breve imagen de su piel desnuda.

Bella observó cómo se desabrochaba la camisa, cómo se la quitaba y la colgaba del pomo de la puerta del armario. Su fascinación la sorprendió. Tenía lunares en la espalda, y una piel firme, morena. Era ancho de espaldas, y en los dos meses que llevaba allí le habían engordado bastante los brazos. Aunque se sentía como una mirona, siguió contemplándolo. Vio cómo se desabrochaba el cinturón y bajó los ojos hacia sus caderas, delgadas, puede que incluso huesudas bajo los vaqueros. Cuando se sentó en la cama, el colchón se hundió bajo su peso y a ella se le aceleró el corazón; después de tener la cama para ella sola más de medio año, hasta eso le parecía íntimo. Edward levantó un pie, se quitó la bota campera y la dejó en el suelo, seguida de su pareja. Se levantó para dejar caer los pantalones al suelo y se metió en la cama con un movimiento ágil, sin revelar nada más que un instante unos muslos recubiertos de vello oscuro y un viejo par de calzoncillos de Jacob antes de que las sábanas lo taparan y se echara junto a ella con los brazos debajo de la cabeza.

Ambos miraban el techo, acostados como sujetalibros a juego, asegurándose de que ni siquiera el vello de sus brazos se rozara, escuchando el tictac del reloj, que sonaba como si se estuviera disparando un rifle.

—Puedes bajar un poco la luz. No es necesario que esté tan fuerte.

Edward se volvió y alargó la mano, con lo que tiró de las sábanas.

—¿Qué tal así? —preguntó, mirándola por encima del brazo extendido mientras la luz se reducía y realzaba las sombras.

—Bien.

Se colocó de nuevo boca arriba. El silencio los envolvía. Ninguno de los dos se arriesgaba a efectuar los movimientos que se suelen hacer los primeros minutos que se pasan en la cama para ponerse cómodo. En lugar de eso, yacían con las manos remilgadamente juntas sobre la colcha, intentando asimilar la idea de que iban a compartir el lugar donde dormían, encontrando temas de conversación y descartándolos, poniéndose tensos en lugar de relajándose.

Entonces, Edward se rio entre dientes.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Bella, que lo miró con recelo. Y cuando Edward volvió la cara hacia ella, se apresuró a mirar de nuevo al techo.

—Esto es raro.

—Sí.

—¿Vamos a acostarnos cada noche en esta cama y a fingir que el otro no está?

Bella soltó el aire con fuerza y lo miró. Edward tenía razón. Era un alivio admitir sencillamente que había otra persona en la cama.

—No me hacía demasiada ilusión esto. Creía que sería violento, ¿sabes?

—Lo ha sido. Lo es —admitió Edward por ambos.

—He estado hecha un manojo de nervios desde la cena.

—Desde esta mañana, querrás decir. Lo más difícil que he tenido que hacer en mi vida ha sido entrar en la cocina esta mañana.

—¿Quieres decir que tú también estabas nervioso?

—¿No se me notaba?

—Un poco, pero creía que yo lo estaba mucho más que tú.

Reflexionaron en silencio un rato antes de que Edward comentara:

—Ha sido un día de boda bastante raro, ¿verdad?

—Bueno, supongo que era de esperar.

—Siento lo del juez y el beso, ya sabes.

—No ha estado tan mal. Hemos sobrevivido, ¿no?

—Sí, hemos sobrevivido. —Cruzó las manos bajo la cabeza y contempló el techo, de modo que la obsequiaba con una axila peluda que olía a jabón de olor.

—Me sabe mal lo de la lámpara. No te dejará dormir, ¿verdad?

—Puede que un rato, pero da igual. Si llevaras tanto tiempo como yo sin dormir en una cama de verdad, tú tampoco te quejarías por una lámpara encendida —aseguró y, tras bajar una mano y pasarla por la burda sábana limpia que olía a jabón de sosa y a aire fresco, añadió—: Esto es un auténtico lujo. Sábanas de verdad. Almohadas. De todo.

A Bella no se le ocurrió ninguna respuesta, así que no dijo nada mientras se adaptaba a la sensación de tenerlo cerca y a su olor. Fuera de la casa, un chotacabras cantó, y de la habitación de los niños les llegó el ruido de la cuna al darse la vuelta Thomas.

—¿Bella?

—¿Sí?

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Por supuesto.

—¿Te da miedo la oscuridad?

Tardó en contestar.

—No es que me dé miedo exactamente… Bueno, no lo sé. Puede. —Reflexionó un momento—. Sí, puede que sí. Llevo tanto tiempo durmiendo con la lámpara encendida que ya no lo sé.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Edward, que había vuelto la cabeza para mirarle el perfil.

Lo miró a los ojos, y pensó en sus fanáticos abuelos, en su madre, en todos aquellos años detrás de los estores verdes. Pero si le hubiera hablado de ello le habría parecido una excéntrica, y no quería que eso sucediera. Tampoco quería arruinar el día de su boda con recuerdos dolorosos.

—¿Acaso importa? —dijo.

Edward le examinó minuciosamente los ojos chocolates, deseando que confiara en él, que le contara la verdad que se ocultaba tras las habladurías de Lula. Pero fueran cuales fueran los secretos que Bella guardaba, no iba a oírlos esa noche.

—Háblame de Jacob —pidió entonces.

—¿De Jacob? ¿Quieres hablar de él… esta noche?

—Sí tú quieres.

Pensó un momento antes de preguntar:

—¿Qué quieres saber?

—Lo que quieras contar. ¿Dónde lo conociste?

Sin dejar de mirar el tenue círculo de luz en el techo, empezó a recordar.

—Cuando era pequeña, Jacob traía hielo a nuestra casa. Mi madre, mis abuelos y yo vivíamos entonces en el pueblo. El abuelo era predicador y solía seguir una ruta que lo tenía fuera de casa varias semanas seguidas. —Miró a Edward con el rabillo del ojo y esbozó una sonrisa extraña—. El fuego eterno y todo eso, ya sabes. Con una voz como un ciclón que zarandeaba la casa.

Eligió lo que le contaba, suprimiendo cualquier referencia a su juventud penosamente solitaria, a la verdad sobre su familia, a los malos recuerdos del colegio. Le habló con más franqueza de Jacob, de quien le contó sus encuentros en el bosque cuando todavía era una niña, y del respeto que ambos sentían por los animales salvajes.

—Lo primero que me regaló fue un saco de maíz para los pájaros, y a partir de ese momento, fuimos amigos. Me casé con él cuando tenía diecinueve años y llevo viviendo aquí desde entonces —terminó.

Cuando Bella terminó su relato, Edward estaba decepcionado. No había averiguado nada de la casa del pueblo ni de por qué la tenían encerrada en ella; ninguno de los secretos de Bella Swan Cullen. Era extraño: aunque era su esposa, sabía menos de ella que de algunas de las prostitutas que había frecuentado en su día. Quería que le explicara lo de esa casa para poder asegurarle que no le importaba en absoluto. Tal vez, con el tiempo, le contara más cosas. Por el momento respetaría su intimidad. Él también tenía penas secretas que todavía le dolían demasiado para revelarlas.

—Ahora te toca a ti —comentó Bella.

—¿A mí?

—Háblame de ti. ¿Dónde viviste de niño? ¿Cómo terminaste aquí?

Empezó por cosas asépticas.

—Viví básicamente en Tejas, pero en tantos pueblos que no podría mencionarlos todos. A veces en orfanatos, a veces con gente que me recogía. Nací cerca de Austin, según me dijeron, pero todo lo que recuerdo de allí es de una vez que regresé, más adelante, cuando me dedicaba a los rodeos.

—¿Qué recuerdas de entonces?

—¿Te refieres a mis primeros recuerdos?

—Sí.

Edward se lo pensó bien. Le vino a la cabeza despacio, dolorosamente.

—Se me cayó comida de un plato, cereales del desayuno, creo, y me dieron tantos azotes que se me olvidó que tuviera hambre.

—Oh, Edward…

—Me daban muchos azotes. En todos los sitios menos en uno. Viví en él medio año tal vez…, no consigo recordarlo exactamente. Y jamás he podido recordar sus nombres, pero la mujer solía leerme libros. Tenía uno con una historia real muy triste que me encantaba y que se titulaba _El perro de Flandes,_y había dibujos de un niño y de su perro. Recuerdo que solía pensar: «Caramba, tiene que ser estupendo tener perro.» Un perro siempre estará a tu lado, ya me entiendes. —Edward reflexionó un momento. Luego, carraspeó y siguió contando—: Bueno, en cualquier caso, lo que más recuerdo de esa mujer es que tenía los ojos chocolates. Eran los ojos chocolates más bonitos a este lado del río Pecos. ¿Y sabes qué?

—¿Qué? —preguntó Bella mirándolo.

Edward sonrió y se lo dijo:

—La primera vez que vine a esta casa, eso fue lo que más me gustó de ti. Tus ojos chocolates. Me recordaron los suyos, y ella siempre era amable. Y fue la única que me hizo pensar que los libros eran buenos.

Se miraron un momento hasta que sus sentimientos estuvieron a punto de aflorar.

—Cuéntame más —pidió Bella.

—En el último sitio en que viví, lo hice con una familia apellidada Tryce. Fue en un rancho cerca de un lugar de mala muerte llamado Cistern. Un día desapareció el reloj del marido y, en cuanto me enteré, me imaginé que me echarían la culpa; así que me largué antes de que pudieran azotarme. Tenía catorce años y decidí que, si no dejaba de desplazarme de un sitio a otro, no podrían meterme en ningún otro colegio en el que todos los alumnos con padre y madre me miraban como si fuera una chuleta de cerdo que llevaba cuatro días olvidada sin que nadie se la comiera. Me subí a un tren de mercancías y me fui a Arizona, y no he parado de viajar desde entonces. Salvo cuando estuve en la cárcel, y ahora.

—Catorce años. Pero… eras muy pequeño.

—No lo eres cuando empiezas tu vida como yo la empecé.

Examinó el perfil de Edward, los ojos castaños puestos en el techo, la nariz recta, los labios serios.

—¿Te sentías solo? —preguntó, y vio cómo la nuez le subía por la garganta y después le bajaba. No respondió de inmediato y, cuando lo hizo, se había vuelto para mirarla.

—Sí. ¿Y tú?

Nadie se lo había preguntado nunca. De haber sido cualquiera del pueblo, no hubiese podido admitirlo, pero se sintió muy bien al contestarle que sí.

Se quedaron mirándose. Ambos sabían que habían derribado una primera barrera.

—Pero tú tenías familia.

—Familia, pero no amigos. Seguro que tú tenías amigos.

—¿Amigos? No —aseguró; aunque, después de pensarlo un poco más, se corrigió—: Bueno, puede que uno.

—¿Quién?

—¿Seguro que quieres saberlo? —preguntó con una ceja arqueada en su dirección.

—Seguro. ¿Quién era?

No hablaba nunca de Josh. Con nadie. Y la historia tenía un final que podía inducir a Bella Cullen a reconsiderar su decisión de invitarlo a compartir su cama con ella. Pero Edward descubrió que, por primera vez, quería desahogarse.

—Se llamaba Josh —empezó a explicar—. Josh Sanderson. Trabajábamos juntos en un rancho, cerca de un lugar llamado Dime Box, en Tejas. Cerca de Austin. —Se rio entre dientes—. Dime Box era otro mundo. Era como… Bueno, puede que como ver una película en blanco y negro después de ver los trailers en color. Un lugar de mala muerte. Aquello estaba prácticamente muerto, o esperando la muerte. La gente, el ganado, la artemisa. Y no había nada que hacer cuando tenías una noche libre. Nada.

Se detuvo un momento mientras sus pensamientos retrocedían en el tiempo.

—¿Y qué hacías? —quiso saber Bella. Edward le dirigió una mirada rápida.

—No es un tema demasiado apropiado para una noche de bodas, Bella.

—La mayoría de esposas ya saben esta clase de cosas sobre sus maridos cuando llega la noche de bodas. Dímelo. ¿Qué hacías?

Como si se preparara para una larga charla, dobló la almohada, apoyó la cabeza en ella, levantó una rodilla y entrelazó los dedos sobre la barriga.

—De acuerdo, como quieras. Te lo contaré. Solíamos ir al burdel que había en La Grange. Los sábados por la noche. Nos dábamos un baño, nos emperifollábamos, llevábamos el dinero al pueblo y nos lo pulíamos casi todo en copas y en fulanas. Yo no era nada quisquilloso. Me quedaba con la que estuviera libre. Pero a Josh le gustaba una que se llamaba Honey Rossiter. —Sacudió la cabeza, escéptico—. Honey… ¿Te puedes creer que alguien se llame miel, y encima en inglés, idioma en que la palabra se utiliza como expresión de cariño? Ella juraba que era su nombre de pila, pero yo jamás la creí. Josh, en cambio, sí. Josh se creía todo lo que esa mujer le decía, joder. Y no quería oír nada malo sobre ella. Se cabreaba mucho si yo la criticaba por algo. Estaba loco por ella, no había duda.

»Era alta, una yegua de dieciocho palmos, como solíamos decir en broma, con el pelo rubio y rizado tan largo que le llegaba hasta el trasero. Era una buena cabellera, de esas en las que un hombre puede hundir las manos. Josh solía hablar de eso cuando estaba acostado en el catre por la noche: Honey y su pelo color miel. Muy pronto empezó a hablar sobre casarse con ella. Yo le dije que era una puta y que nadie quería casarse con una puta. Y Josh se disgustó mucho conmigo cuando lo dije. Estaba tan loco por ella que no sabía distinguir la verdad de la mentira.

Edward apoyó entonces una muñeca en la rodilla que tenía levantada y jugueteó distraídamente con un hilo verde que sobresalía de la colcha.

—Esa mujer era… —siguió contando—. Bueno, era como una actriz en una película: interpretaba el papel que quisiera un hombre. Se adaptaba a lo que éste necesitara, y cuando estaba con Josh actuaba como si fuera el único hombre que le interesaba en el mundo. El problema es que Josh empezó a creérselo.

»Entonces fuimos una noche, y cuando Josh preguntó por Honey, la madama le dijo que estaría ocupada las dos horas siguientes y le preguntó a quién quería en su lugar. Pero Josh no quería a nadie más, no después de Honey. Así que esperó. Pero cuando Honey bajó se había enfurecido tanto que estaba a punto de explotar. Ella entró tan tranquila en el Salón de Relax, como llamaban al bar donde los hombres esperaban a las mujeres, y te aseguro que no has oído bramar nunca a nadie como cuando Josh se encaró con ella para recriminarle que se pasara dos horas con alguien mientras lo dejaba a él esperando en el piso de abajo.

»Y cuando ella le respondió que no le pertenecía, él replicó que él sí lo quería y se sacó un anillo del bolsillo y le explicó que esa noche había ido a verla con la intención de pedirle que se casara con él.

Edward sacudió la cabeza al recordar lo sucedido.

—Se rio de él en su cara —contó—. Dijo que hubiera tenido que estar loca para casarse con un vaquero muerto de hambre que la tendría embarazada nueve de cada doce meses y que esperaría que cuidara de una casa llena de mocosos chillones. Aseguró que llevaba una vida lujosa a cambio de pasarse unas horas cada noche tumbada boca arriba, vestía seda y plumas, y comía ostras y carne siempre que quería.

»Josh se volvió loco. Le dijo que la amaba y que no dejaría que se acostara con nadie más… nunca. Iba a irse con él… ¡en ese mismo instante! Fue a sujetarla y, de repente, Honey sacó una pistolita. Yo no tenía ni idea de que las chicas de ese local fueran armadas. Pero allí estaba, apuntando a Josh a la cabeza, así que agarré una botella de whisky y la sacudí con ella. No pensé, joder… Sólo… Bueno, sólo le di un porrazo. Cayó como un árbol al talarlo, de lado, y se golpeó la cabeza contra una silla. Se quedó allí, entre los trocitos de cristal y el whisky derramado. Se murió tan rápido que apenas sangró. No sé si fue la botella o la silla lo que la mató, pero a las autoridades les dio lo mismo. Estuve entre rejas en menos de media hora.

»Pensé que todo se solucionaría; al fin y al cabo, estaba defendiendo a Josh. Si no le hubiese atizado, ella le habría disparado justo en los ojos. Pero lo que no se me ocurrió fue lo decidido que estaba a casarse con ella y lo destrozado que lo había dejado su muerte.

Edward cerró los ojos enfrentado a ese doloroso recuerdo.

—Josh… —empezó a decir, pero no terminó.

Bella se incorporó y le miró atentamente la cara.

—¿Qué hizo? —lo animó en voz baja.

Al oírla, Edward abrió los ojos y los fijó en el techo.

—Declaró en mi contra —contestó—. Contó un drama sobre cómo iba a casarse con Honey Rossiter y a alejarla de la mala vida que llevaba en ese burdel para proporcionarle un hogar y una vida respetable. Y el jurado se lo creyó. Cumplí cinco años por salvarle la vida a mi «amigo». —Se pasó una mano por el pelo y suspiró mientras seguía mirando el techo unos segundos más. Después, se sentó y se rodeó las rodillas con los brazos—. Menudo amigo —sentenció.

Bella le miró los lunares de la espalda. Quería acercar la mano y tocarlo, consolarlo. Como él, sólo había tenido un amigo. Pero el suyo había sido leal. Podía imaginarse el dolor que habría sentido si Jacob la hubiera traicionado.

—Lo siento, Edward.

—Bueno, qué diablos —dijo él tras ladear la cabeza como si fuera a mirarla, pero sin hacerlo. En lugar de eso, había bajado los ojos hacia sus manos, que seguía teniendo entrelazadas—. Pasó hace mucho tiempo.

—Pero sé que te sigue doliendo.

Se dejó caer hacia atrás, se pasó ambas manos por el pelo y las juntó debajo de la cabeza.

—No entiendo cómo hemos terminado hablando de un tema así. Hablemos de otra cosa.

Se habían quedado mustios, y mientras yacían uno al lado del otro, Bella casi sólo podía pensar en la juventud triste y sin amigos de Edward. Siempre se había considerado la persona más solitaria del mundo, pero… pobre Edward. Pobre, pobre Edward. Ahora, por lo menos, la tenía a ella, y a los niños. ¿Pero por cuánto tiempo si entraban en guerra?

—¿Es la guerra realmente así, Edward? ¿Como la enseñaron en el cine?

—Supongo.

—Crees que participaremos en ella, ¿verdad?

—No lo sé. Pero, si no, ¿por qué está el presidente reclutando soldados?

—Si entráramos en guerra, ¿tendrías que ir?

—Si me reclutaran, sí.

Bella formó un «oh» con la boca, pero la palabra jamás le salió de los labios. La posibilidad de que aquello sucediera le provocó un pánico inesperado. Inesperado porque no había sospechado que sería tan posesiva cuando aquel hombre fuera su marido. El hecho de que lo fuera lo cambiaba todo. Las imágenes en blanco y negro del noticiario le vinieron a la memoria, seguidas de las de color sobre la Guerra de Secesión. ¡Qué horrible era la guerra! Supuso que, en tiempos del abuelo, hubieran rezado para que Estados Unidos no entrara en ella. Entonces, en lugar de rezar, cerró los ojos y se obligó a dejar a un lado las deprimentes imágenes y a pensar en esas bonitas mujeres con sus enormes faldas de seda, y en los hombres con sombrero de copa, y en Hopalong agitando su sombrero negro… y en Donald Wade con el sombrero negro de Edward… y, al final, cuando se encontraba en la delgada línea entre el sueño y la vigilia, al mismo Edward a lomos de _Topper,_saludándola con el sombrero en la mano desde el camino de entrada…

Minutos después, Edward se volvió para decirle que no debían preocuparse hasta que llegara el momento de hacerlo. Pero se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormida, boca arriba, con los labios separados y las manos cruzadas recatadamente bajo los pechos. Observó cómo respiraba, y cómo un mechón de pelo en el hombro capturaba la luz con cada respiración: Desvió la mirada hacia su tripa, volvió a subirla hacia sus pechos, suaves y sin forma bajo el camisón. Pensó en lo mucho que le hubiera gustado ponerla de costado, acurrucarse a su espalda con los brazos donde ella los tenía ahora y quedarse dormido con la cara en su nuca. ¿Pero qué pensaría si se despertaba y se lo encontraba en esa postura? Tendría que ser precavido, incluso dormido.

Sus ojos se desplazaron una vez más hacia la tripa de Bella.

¡Se movió!

La colcha se agitó como si un gato dormido debajo de ella hubiera cambiado de postura. Pero Bella dormía profundamente, quieta como una momia. ¿Habría sido el bebé? ¿Los bebés se movían… tanto? Con mucha cautela, se apoyó en un codo para estudiar los movimientos de cerca. ¿Sería niño o niña? Se movió otra vez, y Edward sonrió. Fuera lo que fuera, era bullicioso; Edward no podía creerse que todo ese jaleo no despertara a Bella. Resistió las ganas de destaparla para observarla mejor, y las todavía mayores de ponerle una mano en la barriga para palpar lo que estaba viendo. Cualquiera de las dos cosas estaba, por supuesto, descartada.

Volvió a tumbarse y pensó, preocupado, en que había aceptado ayudar a traer al bebé al mundo. Por Dios, ¿en qué habría estado pensando? Seguro que lo mataría con sus torpes manazas.

«No pienses en eso, Edward.»

Cerró los ojos y se concentró en los besos de buenas noches de Donald Wade y del pequeño Thomas. Recordó sus voces infantiles deseándole buenas noches, especialmente la de Thomas: _«Benas notes, Ui…»_Intentó dejar la mente en blanco para poder conciliar el sueño. Pero veía la luz a través de los párpados y le daban ganas de volver a abrirlos.

Bella se volvió de lado, hacia él. Edward observó cómo las pestañas le descansaban como abanicos en las mejillas. Tenía la palma de la mano izquierda cerca del mentón, y el anillo de la amistad le asomaba entre los dedos relajados. Dejó que sus ojos vagaran por los botones de su camisón, ya que las sábanas le habían resbalado hasta la cintura, y contempló la tela blanca que le cubría los pechos. Acercó la mano con cuidado, con mucho cuidado, y pellizcó la manga entre dos dedos para frotarla como un hombre avaricioso haría con dos monedas. Luego apartó la mano, se volvió hacia el otro lado y trató de olvidar que la luz estaba encendida.

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong><strong>No habrá sido la boda perfecta, pero creo que lo que hizo Edward le demostró a Bella que en verdad se preocupa por sus hijos, y eso es más que valioso e importante para ella. ¡<strong>**************Qué tal noche de bodas! No sé ustedes pero yo me me estoy enamorando más de este Edward. Al menos, ya conoces el porqué Edward estuvo en la cárcel. ¿Les pareció injusto?********

****Ahora sí actualizé mucho más rápido wiiii^^ hahahaha Gracias por todos sus lindos comentarios y todos sus favoritos! En verdad, hacen mi día chicas, graciaaas!****

**No se olviden de alegrarme el dia y dejarme un review, aunque sea algo pequeño vale?**

**Hasta la próxima actualización, Kassey :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen... solo a la increible Stephenie Meyer y a la autora de esta historia.**

* * *

>Capítulo 11<p>Por la mañana, cuando abrió los ojos, Bella vio la parte posterior de la cabeza de Edward Cullen. Se le había arremolinado el pelo, lo que le dejaba al descubierto parte del cuero cabelludo. Sonrió. Las intimidades del matrimonio. Observó cómo cada respiración le levantaba los omoplatos, le examinó la espalda con su distintivo triángulo de lunares, la parte de detrás de una oreja, la línea de nacimiento del pelo en la nuca, la protuberancia de las vértebras que desaparecían bajo las sábanas justo por encima de la cintura. Tenía la piel mucho más morena que Jacob, mucho más a la vista; Jacob dormía siempre con una camiseta. La piel de Edward estaba curtida, mientras que la de Jacob era blancuzca.<p>

El objeto de su estudio se sorbió la nariz y se puso boca arriba. Empezó a mover los ojos bajo los párpados cerrados, pero seguía dormido, con la cara expuesta al sol que le bañaba el cuerpo en tonos dorados y castaños y le iluminaba el pelo claro con reflejos de color que recordaban los del ala de un pinzón. La barba le crecía muy deprisa, mucho más que a Jacob, y tenía mucho más vello que él en los brazos y en el pecho. Contemplar así a Edward le provocó una inesperada reacción en el bajo vientre.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, y entonces se dio cuenta de que olía distinto a Jacob. No era ningún olor que pudiera relacionar con nada, sino simplemente el propio que la naturaleza le había dado: el de la piel, el pelo y el aliento de un hombre, tan diferente del de Jacob como el de una manzana del de una naranja. Abrió los ojos furtivamente, a medias, como si con esa precaución fuera a impedir que Edward se despertara. Lo admiró así, entre sus párpados casi cerrados, dejando que la luz del sol se disgregara en sus pestañas y se difundiera por la imagen de Edward como si estuviera salpicado de lentejuelas. Un hombre fornido, atractivo. Seguramente las prostitutas de La Grange se peleaban por él.

Aquel extraño cosquilleo radiante que sentía en el bajo vientre se intensificó. Yacía allí, con las rodillas a escasos centímetros de la cadera de Edward, mientras su fragancia desconocida de hombre impregnaba la ropa de cama, mientras su calidez y su cuerpo ocupaban la mitad del espacio donde ella dormía. Fue sorprendente darse cuenta de que podía tener deseos carnales cuando había creído que el embarazo la volvía inmune a ellos.

Se le ocurrió otra idea inquietante. ¿Y si él la había observado tan íntimamente como hacía ella ahora con él? Intentó recordar cuándo se había quedado dormida, pero no pudo. De lo último de lo que se acordaba era de que habían estado hablando. ¿Estaba tumbada boca arriba? ¿De cara a él? Echó un vistazo a la mesa; la lámpara seguía siseando. La había dejado encendida y había podido pasar horas despierto después de que ella se quedara roque, haciendo un recuento exhaustivo de sus defectos. Al contemplar la hermosura del rostro de Edward, fue muy consciente de lo mucho que salía perdiendo en comparación. Ella tenía el pelo castaño oscuro, liso, las pestañas cortas y finas, los dedos con los nudillos grandes, la tripa prominente, los pechos enormes. A veces roncaba. ¿Habría roncado esa noche mientras la miraba y la habría oído?

Se desplazó hacia el borde de la cama, pensando, tratando de olvidar que él estaba detrás de ella para poder vestirse como si fuera cualquier otro día.

Al primer movimiento, Edward se despertó como si hubiera tirado un petardo. Dirigió los ojos a la espalda de Bella y, después, al despertador. Entonces se sentó y recogió los pantalones con un solo movimiento.

Se vistieron de cara a paredes opuestas, y no volvieron la cabeza para mirarse hasta haberse abrochado los últimos botones.

—Buenos días —dijo Bella, tímidamente.

—Buenos días.

—¿Has dormido bien?

—Sí. ¿Te he molestado?

—No, que yo recuerde. ¿Y yo a ti?

—No.

—¿Te levantas siempre tan deprisa?

—Son casi las ocho. Herbert estará a punto de reventar —dijo.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama y se puso las botas. Un momento después salía por la puerta metiéndose los faldones de la camisa en los pantalones.

Cuando se fue, Bella se dejó caer en la cama y suspiró aliviada. ¡Lo habían conseguido! Se habían acostado, dormido juntos, levantado y vestido sin el menor contacto físico y sin que él le viera el cuerpo hinchado y feo.

Siguió sentada unos momentos más en la cama mirando abatida el zócalo de la pared.

«Bueno, era lo que querías, ¿no?

»¡SÍ!

»¿Por qué estás tan abatida entonces?

»¡No estoy abatida!

»¿No?

»¡Claro que no!

»Pero estás pensando en cuando el juez le ordenó que te besara.

»¿Y qué tiene eso de malo?

»Nada. Nada en absoluto.

»Déjame en paz.»

Silencio. Pasaron minutos en que, obedientemente, en su cabeza sólo reinó el silencio.

«Si querías que te diera un beso de buenas noches, tendrías que habérselo dado tú.

»No quería que me diera ningún beso de buenas noches.

»Oh, perdona. Creía que era por eso que estabas abatida.

»No estoy abatida.»

Pero lo estaba, y lo sabía.

A media mañana, después de desayunar y de haber hecho sus tareas rutinarias, Edward regresó a la casa y se encontró con el velo con sombrero, la espátula y el ahumador en los peldaños del porche trasero. Sonrió. Así que… se acabaron los lanzamientos de huevo. Entró para darle las gracias y lamentó no verla.

La casa estaba vacía y había una nota en la mesa: «He ido a buscar pacanas con los niños.» Tomó el cabo del lápiz y garabateó debajo: «¡Gracias por el regalo de boda!» Luego se dirigió al lugar donde crecía la menta.

Sus primeras veinticuatro horas como marido y mujer establecieron la tónica de los días posteriores. Vivían juntos amigablemente, aunque no íntimamente. Se ayudaban mutuamente en pequeños detalles, se adaptaban, disfrutaban juntos de los niños y de su sencilla vida familiar. Desde el principio se adaptaron entre sí, como con el equipo de apicultura, de modo que ya no hubo más arranques de cólera. La vida era apacible.

Aunque no mencionaron nunca la aparición repentina de la espátula, el sombrero y el ahumador, señaló el verdadero inicio del trabajo de Edward con las abejas. Notaba que Bella prefería no saber cuándo iba al colmenar, así que, cuando no usaba el equipo, lo guardaba en un cobertizo, de donde lo sacaba sin decírselo. Sólo sabía que había estado ahí cuando regresaba a la casa con los cuadros.

Aprendió a respetar las abejas. En el colmenar se respiraba una calma que le calaba en el cuerpo cada vez que iba, una serenidad no sólo de los insectos sino en su interior, debido a la necesidad de moverse despacio estando entre ellos. Pero por más despacio que se moviera, era inevitable que, tarde o temprano, lo picaran. La primera vez que pasó dio un brinco, aplastó la abeja y gritó de dolor. Por eso le clavaron tres aguijones más. Con el tiempo aprendió a no dar brincos y, sobre todo, a no aplastar la abeja, lo que clavaba aún más el aguijón en la piel. Pero lo más importante era que aprendió a reconocer los distintos sonidos que emitían las abejas: desde el «trino» agudo de las obreras satisfechas mientras se movían de un lado a otro con el zumbido de sus alas vaporosas hasta el «graznido», totalmente distinto, que de vez en cuando emitía una sola abeja que se sentía provocada y que le advertía que debía esperar la picadura y prepararse para repelerla. Acabó por reconocer el contacto de los pies de una abeja al hurgarle el vello del cuerpo para sujetarse bien, y a apartar al insecto con suavidad antes de que esa sujeción se convirtiera en una picadura. Aprendió que los silbidos humanos tranquilizan a las abejas, y que el color que menos les gusta es el rojo y, el que más, el azul.

Así que el hombre que caminaba silbando entre los melocotoneros, vestido de azul de pies a cabeza y con un velo protector en la cara, era un hombre feliz. No había logrado acostumbrarse a la torpeza de los guantes, así que trabajaba sin ellos para raspar el propóleos, esa sustancia cérea como el barniz con que las abejas sellaban cualquier rendija diminuta que hubiera entre los cuadros. Dentro del ahumador, que era una simple lata con un pitorro y un fuelle incorporados, encendía un pedacito de arpillera engrasada. Unas cuantas bocanadas en la colmena abierta calmaban a las abejas, lo que le permitía retirar los cuadros sin peligro. Después los llevaba a la casa, donde les quitaba con cuidado la capa de cera que recubría las celdas con un cuchillo calentado sobre una lámpara de queroseno. La primera vez que Bella lo vio haciéndolo, abrió la puerta del porche y salió de la cocina con un jersey y un cuchillo en la mano.

—Vas a necesitar ayuda —dijo como si tal cosa y, sin dirigirle ni una mirada, se sentó al otro lado de la lámpara y le demostró que no era la primera vez que cortaba la cera de un panal. Tampoco era la primera vez que extraía miel ni que la filtraba, según se vio cuando llegó el momento de hacer esos trabajos.

La extracción (quitar la miel de los cuadros) se hacía con un tambor de ciento ochenta litros provisto de una manivela que hacía girar los panales para que la fuerza centrífuga sacara de ellos la miel. Ésta, llena de fragmentos de cera, se colaba por una espita del fondo. A continuación se calentaba para que la cera ascendiera hasta la superficie y poder retirarla. Los dos productos se envasaban por separado para su venta.

Había muchas cosas que Edward no sabía, en especial sobre el proceso de filtrado, algo que sólo podía aprenderse por experiencia. Bella se lo enseñó, a regañadientes la mayoría del tiempo, pero se lo enseñó.

—¿Cómo limpiamos esta porquería? —preguntó Edward cuando vio el tambor pegajoso, con las paletas y la espita cubiertas de miel.

—No vamos a hacerlo. Lo harán las abejas —respondió Bella.

—¿Las abejas?

—Las abejas comen miel. Déjalo fuera al sol y ellas lo encontrarán.

En efecto, cualquier cosa cubierta de miel que se dejaba al aire libre quedaba pronto más limpia que si la hubieran limpiado con vapor.

Edward sabía muy bien que Bella veía las esporádicas ronchas en su piel, pero no hacía ningún comentario sobre ellas y, poco a poco, su cuerpo se fue volviendo naturalmente inmune a las picaduras de abeja hasta que apenas reaccionaba a ellas. Cuando llegaba con una carga de panales, Bella bajaba al sótano a buscar tarros de cristal, los lavaba y escaldaba, y le echaba una mano en el procesado y el embotellado de la miel.

Esos días dedicados a la apicultura sirvieron a Edward y a Bella para conocerse. Como su primera noche en la cama, cuando yacían inmóviles mientras se iban acostumbrando a estar tumbados el uno al lado del otro, trabajar con la miel les proporcionó proximidad y tiempo para adaptarse al hecho de que estaban unidos para toda la vida. A veces, mientras quitaba la capa de cera de los cuadros o sujetaba un embudo, Edward alzaba los ojos y veía que Bella lo estaba observando. Y lo mismo ocurría a la inversa. Se dirigían entonces una sonrisa rápida y tenían la sensación de que se iban aceptando mutuamente cada vez más.

Por la noche, en la cama, hablaban. Él, de las abejas. Ella, de los pájaros. Jamás de las abejas y los pájaros.

—¿Sabías que una abeja obrera tiene trece mil ojos?

—¿Sabías que el papamoscas construye su nido con piel de la muda de una serpiente?

—En una colonia de abejas hay nodrizas, que se dedican sólo al cuidado de las larvas.

—La mayoría de los pájaros cantan, pero el paro es el único que susurra.

—¿Sabías que el color que más les gusta a las abejas es el azul?

—¿Y que el colibrí es el único pájaro que puede volar hacia atrás?

Estas charlas les servían a veces para conocerse mejor. Una noche Edward estaba hablando sobre las abejas obreras.

—¿Sabías que trabajan tanto a lo largo de su vida que, de hecho, mueren agotadas de tanto trabajar?

—No… —contestó Bella, sin poder dar crédito a semejante cosa.

—De veras. Mueven tanto las alas que se les desgastan y ya no pueden volar. Entonces se mueren —explicó con una expresión de intranquilidad en el rostro—. Es triste, ¿no crees?

Bella miró a su marido con otros ojos, y le gustó lo que vio. Estaba acostado a la luz tenue de la lámpara, apenado por la difícil situación de las abejas obreras. ¿Cómo podía una mujer mantener las distancias con un hombre que se preocupaba por cosas así? Conmovida, le acarició con la mano la parte interior del brazo, que tenía levantado, para consolarlo.

Él bajó los ojos de inmediato hacia ella y se quedaron mirándose unos segundos interminables, hasta que ella apartó los dedos.

Poco después de eso, una noche, Edward comentó otro asombroso fenómeno relacionado con las abejas.

—¿Sabías que las obreras practican algo llamado fidelidad a las flores? Significa que cada abeja recolecta néctar y polen de una única especie de flor.

—¡Oh, te lo acabas de inventar! —Volvió la cabeza para mirarle el perfil.

—Te aseguro que no. Lo leí en uno de los libros que me dio la señorita Beasley. Fidelidad a las flores.

—¿De veras?

—De veras.

Yacía como todas las noches durante sus charlas: boca arriba, con las manos debajo de la cabeza. Bella lo observó en silencio mientras asimilaba la información que acababa de darle. Al final, giró la cabeza y volvió a fijar la atención en el brillo pálido que los cubría.

—Supongo que no es tan extraño. Algunos pájaros también practican la fidelidad entre sí. Las águilas y las barnaclas canadienses se aparean para toda la vida.

—Interesante.

—Sí.

—No he visto nunca un águila —comentó Edward, pensativo.

—Las águilas son… —Bella elevó los brazos hacia el techo—. Son majestuosas —sentenció antes de ponerse otra vez las manos sobre la tripa. Sonrió—. Cuando era pequeña, solía ver un águila real en un enorme árbol muerto que estaba en el pantano que hay cerca de Cotton Creek. Si fuera un pájaro, me gustaría ser un águila.

—¿Por qué? —Edward se volvió para observarla.

—Por algo que leí una vez.

—¿Qué?

—Oh… Nada —Entrelazó los dedos y bajó los ojos hacia ellos.

—Dímelo —le pidió Edward. Notaba su renuencia, pero siguió mirándola fijamente, implacable. Al cabo de un momento, Bella le dirigió una ojeadita rápida.

—¿Me prometes que no te reirás?

—Te lo prometo.

Se concentró unos segundos en alinear bien los pulgares y, por fin, citó con timidez:

Se aferró, al peñasco con garras encorvadas;

cerca del sol, en tierras solitarias,

por un mundo de azur circundada se alza.

Abajo se agita el mar turbulento;

ella mira desde los muros de su cerro,

y luego se precipita como el rayo.

—Es de un tal Tennyson —añadió tras una breve pausa.

En ese momento, Edward vio una nueva faceta de su esposa. Frágil. Impresionable. Que se emocionaba con los poemas, combinaciones articuladas de palabras que ella nunca usaba.

—Es precioso —dijo en voz baja.

Bella mantenía los pulgares de las dos manos juntos mientras dudaba entre el deseo de ocultar sus sentimientos y el de revelar más. Ganó el segundo.

—Nadie se burla de las águilas —añadió en voz baja, después de tragar saliva con fuerza.

«Oh, Bella, Bella, ¿quién te hizo tanto daño? ¿Y qué tendría que hacer para que lo olvidaras?», pensó Edward, que se volvió a mirarla y apoyó la mandíbula en una de sus manos. Pero ella, que estaba coloradísima, no se movió.

—¿Se burló alguien de ti? —preguntó con la voz cargada de cariño. Vio que se le humedecían los ojos de lágrimas y fingió no darse cuenta para que no estuviera violenta. Esperó su respuesta sin moverse mientras le observaba el puente de la nariz, el contorno de los labios apretados. Cuando habló, lo hizo con una evasiva.

—Estuve mucho tiempo sin saber qué significaba «azur».

Vio que se le contraía la garganta y que el rubor le destacaba en las mejillas como monedas en una palma abierta. Su mano ansiaba tocarla, quizá la barbilla para volverle la cara hacia él, y que pudiera ver que le importaba y que él jamás se burlaría de ella. Quería acercarla a él, mecerle la cabeza, acariciarle el hombro y pedirle que le contara qué era lo que le dolía tanto para que pudieran lograr entre los dos que lo superara. Pero cada vez que pensaba en tocarla sus inseguridades se apoderaban de él y lo contenían. Había asesinado a una mujer, había estado en la cárcel: Bella se apartaría de un salto y gritaría si la tocaba. El primer día le había advertido que guardara las distancias.

Así que se quedó en su lado de la cama con una muñeca pegada a la cadera y la otra doblada bajo una oreja. Pero lo que no podía transmitirle con las manos, lo expresó con la voz.

—¿Bella? —Lo dijo con suavidad, de tal modo que la forma abreviada del nombre le salió de los labios como si fuera una palabra cariñosa. Sus miradas se encontraron, los ojos verdes de Bella, todavía brillantes por las lágrimas contenidas, los castaños de él llenos de comprensión—. Ahora nadie se burla de ti.

De repente, toda ella lo anheló.

«Tócame —pensó—. Hazlo como nadie lo ha hecho nunca, como yo toco a los niños cuando se sienten mal. Haz que no tenga importancia que sea poco atractiva y que esté más embarazada de lo que desearía en este momento. Tú eres el hombre, Edward. ¿No lo comprendes? El hombre tiene que dar el primer paso.»

Pero él no podía. No el primero.

«Tócame —pensó Edward—. El brazo, la mano, un dedo. Hazme saber que está bien que sienta lo que siento por ti. Nadie me quiso lo suficiente como para tocarme en todos estos años. Pero tú tienes que dar el primer paso. ¿No lo comprendes? Por lo que sentías por él y por lo que soy, por lo que hice, por lo que acordamos el primer día cuando llegué aquí.»

Al final, ninguno de los dos se movió. Bella yacía con las manos sobre la voluminosa tripa mientras el corazón le martilleaba frenético en el pecho, temiendo el rechazo, el ridículo, las cosas que la vida le había enseñado que podía esperar.

Edward yacía sintiendo que era incapaz de despertar el amor de nadie debido a su pasado mancillado y al hecho de que ninguna mujer, incluida su propia madre, había creído que valiera la pena hacerlo. ¿Por qué iba a ser Bella distinta?

De modo que la chiflada de Bella y su marido ex presidiario se pasaron esas noches en que se iban conociendo mejor hablando y mirándose a la luz de la lámpara, aprendiendo a respetarse, preguntándose si se produciría ese acercamiento y cuándo, sin que ninguno de los dos se decidiera a tender la mano hacia lo que ambos necesitaban.

Toda la miel estaba embotellada. Las colmenas recibieron una capa nueva de pintura blanca y, sus bases, como se sugería en las publicaciones que había consultado, pintura de distintos colores para guiar a las obreras cuando volvieran de sus incursiones. La última vez que Edward se marchó del colmenar, los panales contenían miel suficiente para alimentar a,las abejas todo el invierno.

Guardó el extractor en un cobertizo. Allí se quedaría hasta que empezara la temporada de miel de la primavera.

Esa noche anunció algo durante la cena.

—Mañana iré al pueblo a vender la miel —dijo—. Si necesitas algo, haz una lista.

Sólo le pidió dos cosas: franela blanca para hacer pañales y un rollo de guata de algodón.

Al día siguiente, cuando Edward cruzó las puertas de la biblioteca, Gladys Beasley estaba absorta explicando a un grupo de colegiales el funcionamiento del catálogo de fichas. De espaldas a Edward, parecía un dirigible con patas. Enfundada en un vestido de punto verde, calzada con unos zapatos planos y tocada con sus ondas, gesticulaba con la cabeza y hablaba con su inimitable tono didáctico.

—La clasificación decimal Dewey se llama así desde hace más de setenta años por el bibliotecario americano Melvil Dewey. James —hizo un paréntesis—, deja de hurgarte la nariz. Si tienes algún problema con ella, pide permiso para ir al lavabo, por favor. Y, en el futuro, no te olvides de llevar un pañuelo al colegio. En la clasificación decimal Dewey, los libros están divididos en diez grupos… —La explicación siguió como si la regañina no la hubiera interrumpido nunca.

Mientras tanto, Edward lo miraba todo con un codo apoyado en la mesa de préstamos, esperando, pasándoselo bien. Una niña giraba a la izquierda y a la derecha, mirando las luces del techo como si fueran cometas. Un niño pelirrojo se rascaba el trasero. Otra niña hacía equilibrios apoyada sobre una pierna mientras se sujetaba el tobillo de la otra lo más cerca que podía de la nalga. Desde que vivía con Bella y los pequeños, Edward había empezado a valorar a los niños por su naturalidad.

—…cualquier tema. Si me seguís, niños, empezaremos con los del grupo cien —comentó la señorita Beasley, que se volvió para reunir a los rezagados y vio que Edward estaba aguardando junto a la mesa. Sin querer, se le iluminó la cara, y se llevó la mano al corazón. Al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, dejó caer la mano y recuperó su habitual expresión remilgada. Pero era demasiado tarde; ya se había sonrojado.

Edward se enderezó y se tocó el sombrero a modo de saludo, agradablemente sorprendido por su reveladora reacción, reconfortado más de lo que hubiera creído posible por el hecho de aturrullar a una mujer así. Había hecho todo lo que estaba en su mano por conseguir que su mujer reaccionara de aquella forma, pero nunca lo hubiera esperado de la bibliotecaria.

—Perdonad, niños. —La señorita Beasley tocó dos cabecitas al pasar—. Echad un vistazo al grupo de los cien y de los doscientos —sugirió.

Al acercarse a Edward el rubor de sus mejillas fue inconfundible, y este se asombró aún más.

—Buenos días, señorita Beasley.

—Buenos días, señor Cullen.

—La veo muy ocupada hoy —comentó, con los ojos puestos en los niños.

—Sí. Es el segundo curso de la señorita Gardner.

—Le he traído algo —dijo, a la vez que le pasaba un tarro de miel.

—¡Caramba, señor Cullen! —exclamó, y volvió a llevarse la mano al pecho.

—De nuestras propias colmenas, extraída esta semana.

—¡Qué clara y pálida es! —comentó la señorita Beasley tras aceptar el tarro y levantarlo hacia la luz.

—Tenemos muchas acederas arbóreas cerca. La miel de acedera arbórea es así de clara. Aunque tiene un poco de color debido al túpelo.

Agachó un poco la cabeza, satisfecho.

—Se ha preparado bien, ¿verdad? —comentó la señorita Beasley con cara de alegría.

—Quería darle las gracias por los folletos y los libros —sonrió Edward, con los brazos cruzados y los pies separados—. No podría haberlo hecho sin ellos.

La señorita Beasley sujetó el tarro con las dos manos y pestañeó.

—Gracias a usted, señor Cullen. Y dé las gracias también a la señora Black de mi parte.

—Ah… —Edward se frotó la parte inferior de la nariz—. Ya no es la señora Black. Ahora es la señora Cullen.

—Oh. —La sorpresa y la decepción tiñeron esa palabra.

—Nos casamos en Calhoun a finales de octubre.

—Oh —repitió la señorita Beasley, que enseguida se repuso—. ¡Bueno, pues, felicidades.

—Muchas gracias, señorita Beasley. —Cambió el peso de un pie al otro, nervioso—. No quiero entretenerla más; tengo miel que vender y no dispongo de demasiado tiempo. Me refiero a que quedan muchas cosas por hacer en la granja antes de… —Volvió a cambiar el peso de un pie al otro, inquieto—. Bueno, verá, me gustaría instalar un generador eléctrico y un baño para Bella. ¿Le importaría comprobar si tiene algún libro sobre electricidad y fontanería? Si pudiera preparármelos, vendría a recogerlos dentro de una hora más o menos, cuando haya vendido la miel.

—Electricidad y fontanería. Por supuesto.

—Muchas gracias. —Se quitó el sombrero con una sonrisa y se acercó a la puerta. Pero se volvió con una estudiada indiferencia—. Oh, y ya puestos, añada algún libro sobre partos, si puede.

—¿Partos?

—Sí.

—¿Partos de qué?

Edward notó que se ruborizaba y se encogió de hombros para fingir despreocupación.

—Oh… pues… caballos, vacas… —comentó con un gesto vago—. Ya sabe. —Desvió la mirada, nervioso, antes de volver a fijarla en ella—. También de personas, si encuentra algo. No he leído nunca nada al respecto. Puede ser interesante.

La señorita Beasley le dirigió una mirada penetrante con la que pareció poder leerle el pensamiento, pero dejó el tarro en un sitio de honor, junto a la placa con su nombre, y le dijo con su habitual tono seco:

—Tendrá los libros preparados dentro de una hora, señor Cullen. Y gracias otra vez por la miel.

Calvin Purdy le compró la mitad de la miel y, después de regatear un poco, intercambió cuatro tarros más por diez metros de franela blanca y un rollo de guata. En la gasolinera, intercambió dos tarros más de miel por un depósito lleno de gasolina; había decidido tener el depósito siempre lleno hasta que el bebé naciera, por si acaso. Mientras esperaba junto al surtidor, pensó en el Café de Vickery, en la esquina. Suponía que servirían bollos con mantequilla por la mañana y bollos con miel por la tarde. Pero era probable que, para hacer la venta, tuviera que volver a ver a Lula Peak, y era imposible saber si esta vez decidiría recorrerlo con su garra escarlata. Se rascó el pecho y alejó la mirada con desagrado. La miel no se estropearía.

Con el depósito lleno de gasolina, regresó a la biblioteca. El segundo curso de la señorita Gardner se había ido, y el edificio había quedado vacío y en silencio.

—¿Hola?

La señorita Beasley salió del despacho, limpiándose los labios con un pañuelo floreado.

—¿Interrumpo su almuerzo?

—Pues sí. Me ha pillado probando su miel con un bollo. Deliciosa. Absolutamente deliciosa.

—Las abejas hicieron la mayor parte del trabajo —sonrió Edward, asintiendo con la cabeza.

La señora Beasley soltó una risita, como si las carcajadas fueran ilegales. Pero Edward se percató de lo contenta que estaba con su regalo. A primera vista no era una mujer demasiado agradable. Era combativa, inflexible; seguramente no tenía demasiados amigos. Puede que fuera por eso que se sentía tan unido a ella, porque él tampoco había tenido nunca demasiados. Tenía bastante bigote, y una gotita de miel se le había quedado pegada en el vello del labio superior. De no haberle caído tan bien, seguramente no le hubiera dicho nada. Pero, dada la situación, se lo indicó brevemente.

—Tiene algo aquí —le advirtió, y se metió el pulgar en el bolsillo trasero.

—¡Oh! Oh, gracias —dijo. Se limpió la boca, pero logró dejarse lo que se quería quitar.

—Aquí. ¿Puedo? —Le tomó la mano con pañuelo incluido y se la guio al sitio correcto.

Era, sin duda, uno de los contactos más personales que había tenido nunca la señorita Beasley. Su forma de ser desanimaba a los hombres, siempre lo había hecho, especialmente en la universidad, donde había demostrado ser muchísimo más inteligente que cualquiera que pudiera haberse interesado por ella. Los hombres de Whitney estaban casados o eran demasiado tontos para convenirle. Aunque hacía tiempo que había aceptado su soltería, le sobresaltaba encontrar a un hombre que, en otro momento y en otras circunstancias, hubiese podido ser ideal para ella tanto en cuanto a temperamento como en cuanto a intelecto. Cuando Edward Cullen la tocó, Gladys Beasley olvidó que era como un tonel y lo bastante mayor para ser su abuela. Su corazón de solterona se agitó como una brema recién pescada.

El contacto fue breve y nada indecoroso. Rápidamente, casi con timidez, Edward apartó la mano y dejó que su pulgar encontrara de nuevo el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Cuando Gladys bajó el pañuelo, estaba nerviosa, pero él fingió elegantemente no darse cuenta.

—¿Qué? ¿Me ha encontrado algo? —quiso saber.

La señorita Beasley sacó cinco libros, algunos de ellos con pedacitos de papel a modo de punto. Lleno de curiosidad, intentó leer los títulos cabeza abajo mientras ella sellaba cada ficha. Pero era muy eficiente con su «¡abre, sella, cierra! ¡abre, sella, cierra!». Cuando empujó el montón hacia él con su carné de usuario puesto cuidadosamente encima, no había logrado distinguir ni un solo título.

—Muchas gracias, señorita Beasley.

—Sólo hago mi trabajo, señor Cullen.

Edward esbozó despacio una sonrisa, se tocó el ala del sombrero y se apoyó los libros en la cadera.

—Muchas gracias de todos modos. Hasta la semana que viene.

«La semana que viene», pensó Gladys, y el corazón se le aceleró. Juntó meticulosamente las fichas de los libros para disimular su inusitado nerviosismo.

Le había elegido El manual del fontanero, Nociones básicas de electricidad, El invento de Edison, Cría de animales para el ganadero, y otro titulado El hogar moderno.

Esa noche, después de cenar, mientras Bella pelaba pacanas en la mesa de la cocina, Edward se sentó perpendicular a ella, pasando páginas. Se pasó media hora leyendo las partes señaladas de tres de los libros y, entonces, tomó el cuarto: El hogar moderno. Abarcaba varios temas, algunos fundamentales y otros, a juicio de Edward, ridículos. Sonrió divertido al ver algunos como «Elección de un criado» o «Limpieza de una plancha de hierro frotándola con sal». Había una receta para preparar «Gelatina de carne», otra para tomates fritos y muchas otras, un tratado sobre el insomnio titulado «La ciencia del sueño» y un consejo sobre el lavado del interior de la tetera hirviendo en ella la valva de una ostra. Dejó de recorrer la hoja con el dedo al llegar al capítulo dedicado a las mujeres jóvenes. Leyó rápidamente lo que seguía a continuación y retrocedió después hasta el apartado titulado «Elección de un marido». Al empezar a leerlo, se fue hundiendo cada vez más en la silla hasta que tuvo la columna curvada y el libro apoyado en el borde de la mesa mientras se tapaba la sonrisa con un dedo.

En este momento necesitas más que nunca el consejo de tus padres —avisaba el libro—, porque tú atraerás al joven y el joven te atraerá a ti. Es natural. Si cometes un error, puede arruinarte la vida. Confía en tu madre. Hay unas cuantas normas que debes seguir en esta cuestión. No tengas nunca nada que ver con un joven que vaya por ahí esparciendo su simiente, o que lo haya hecho.

Edward se frotó distraídamente el labio y echó una ojeada a Bella, que estaba ocupada con el cascanueces.

No te cases nunca con un hombre para reformarlo. Olvídate de los que necesitan reformarse. Hay hombres que no beben, pero que son más peligrosos para ti que un borracho. Un hombre que va por ahí esparciendo su simiente o que tiene una moral relajada padece enfermedades que pueden contagiar a una esposa inocente y pura, con el consecuente sufrimiento para toda la vida. El matrimonio es una lotería. Puede tocarte un premio o arruinarte la vida. Si un joven te atrae, cuéntaselo a tus padres para que ellos puedan averiguar si es un buen hombre, limpio de corazón, que lleva una vida sana. Es mucho mejor quedarse soltera que contraer un mal matrimonio.

Se preguntó cuántas vírgenes ignorantes habrían leído eso y habrían terminado más confundidas que nunca sobre las realidades de la vida.

Su mirada especulativa se posó en Bella. En ese momento, tiraba una pacana al cuenco, y los ojos de Edward la siguieron. La barriga le había crecido tanto que apenas le quedaba espacio para ponerse el cuenco en el regazo. El pecho parecía haber doblado su tamaño durante los últimos tres meses. ¿Sería virgen cuando se casó con Jacob Black? ¿Habría esparcido Jacob su simiente por ahí como Edward Cullen había hecho? ¿Habría consultado Bella a sus padres, habrían comprobado éstos cómo era Black y habrían averiguado que era limpio de corazón y que llevaba una vida sana, a diferencia de su segundo marido?

Bella tomó otra pacana pelada y se la llevó a la boca. Edward siguió otra vez sus movimientos con los ojos y se acarició sin darse cuenta los labios. Había algo seguro: Bella no se había casado con él para reformarlo. Si se había reformado era porque ella lo había aceptado y no al revés.

Pasó una página y llegó hasta un apartado en el cual la señorita Beasley había puesto un punto: «Cómo concebir y dar a luz hijos sanos.»

«Muy bien —pensó, secretamente divertido—, explícame cómo.»

La principal razón para contraer matrimonio es tener hijos y criarlos. La naturaleza ha provisto al hombre y a la mujer de órganos que están maravillosamente formados a tal efecto.

Fin de la explicación. Edward contuvo otra carcajada y siguió ocultando la sonrisa con un dedo. No pudo evitar imaginarse a la señorita Beasley leyendo ese fragmento ni preguntarse cuál habría sido su reacción.

Del deleite que sentía por la formación de los órganos de reproducción humanos, el autor había pasado directamente a un consejo ridículo sobre la concepción:

Si los padres están borrachos en el momento en que se concibe el niño, no pueden esperar que éste sea sano física ni mentalmente. Si los padres se desagradan mutuamente, transmitirán algo de esa predisposición a su descendencia. Si alguno de los dos, o ambos, están muy preocupados en el momento de la concepción, el hijo sufrirá las consecuencias.

Sin previo aviso, Edward se echó a reír.

—¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? —preguntó Bella.

—Escucha esto… —Se enderezó en la silla, dejó el libro plano sobre la mesa y leyó el último trozo en voz alta.

Bella lo miró sin pestañear con una pacana en el cascanueces que sujetaba con ambas manos.

—Creía que estabas leyendo cosas sobre electricidad.

—Oh, y lo estoy —dijo, serio al instante—. O, mejor dicho, lo estaba.

Bella alargó la mano hacia la mesa y, con la punta del cascanueces, levantó el libro.

—¿El hogar moderno?

—Bueno, yo… Es que… —Notó que se ruborizaba y pasó las páginas al azar hasta que se abrieron por un diagrama de un teléfono hecho en casa—. Estaba pensando en hacer uno como éste —aseguró, y giró el libro para enseñárselo.

Bella echó un vistazo al diagrama y luego lo miró con escepticismo, antes de que la cáscara de la pacana se partiera y le cayera en la palma de la mano.

—¿Y a quién crees que podríamos llamar?

—Oh, bueno. Nunca se sabe.

Ocultó su inquietud volviendo a concentrarse en la lectura.

Después de quedarte embarazada, te debes a ti misma y te debes a tu marido y a tu futuro hijo. Asegúrate de que éste llega al mundo dotado de todo lo que una madre abnegada y como Dios manda puede darle, tanto física como mentalmente. Para ello, mantente bien y feliz. Come sólo alimentos que sean fáciles de digerir y que favorezcan un tránsito intestinal regular. Lee sólo libros que te hagan sentir mejor y más contenta. Rodéate de personas que te levanten el ánimo. Los rumores no lo harán, así que no escuches a esos agoreros que tan dispuestos están a conversar contigo en este momento.

El libro seguía dando consejos igual de antojadizos, pero la diversión de Edward terminó en cuanto encontró lo que había estado buscando: «Preparativos para el parto.» Empezaba con una lista de las cosas que había que tener a mano:

5 palanganas

1 botella de irrigación de 2 litros

15 metros de gasa esterilizada

6 empapadores, o

1 kilogramo de guata de algodón para hacerlos

1 hule de 1 por 2 metros

120 mililitros de permanganato de potasio

240 mililitros de ácido oxálico

120 mililitros de ácido bórico

1 tubo de jabón verde

1 tubo de vaselina

100 pastillas de bicloruro de mercurio (Bernay)

240 mililitros de alcohol

1,85 mililitros de ergotina

1 cepillo de uñas

1 kilogramo de algodón hidrófilo

Por Dios, ¿necesitaría todo aquello? Empezó a asustarse. Las primeras instrucciones rezaban:

La enfermera preparará los empapadores y los esterilizará una semana antes, junto con las toallas, los pañales, doscientos gramos de algodón hidrófilo y las compresas perineales de algodón suficientes.

¿Enfermera? ¿Quién tenía enfermera? ¿Y qué era un empapador? ¿Y qué significaba «perineal»? ¿Y a qué se refería con aquello de «suficientes»? ¿Cuántas eran las suficientes? ¡No entendía todas esas cosas y menos aún podía permitírselas! Pálido, pasó la página, y se desesperó aún más. Lo que leía le ponía los pelos de punta.

Dolores abdominales… rotura de la membrana… rotura de la bolsa de aguas… ganas de defecar… abultamiento del suelo pélvico… desgarro de la zona perineal… cabeza encajada… manipulación correcta para expulsar la placenta… hilo limpio y resistente… cortar de inmediato… salvo cuando el niño está casi muerto o no respira bien…

Cerró el libro de golpe y se levantó de un salto, pálido como un muerto.

—¿Edward?

Miró por una ventana, con las rodillas muy juntas, haciendo crujir los nudillos, sintiendo que el corazón le latía con fuerza.

—No puedo hacerlo.

—¿Qué no puedes hacer?

El miedo se le atravesó en la garganta como un pedazo de pan seco. Tragó saliva con fuerza, pero no logró que desapareciera.

—No estaba leyendo sobre electricidad —explicó—. Estaba leyendo sobre partos.

—Oh… Eso.

—Sí, eso. —Se volvió hacia ella—. Bella, no hemos hablado nunca de ello desde la noche que acordamos casarnos. Pero sé que esperas que te ayude, y no sé si puedo hacerlo.

Bella dejó las manos en el cuenco y alzó los ojos hacia él, inexpresiva.

—Pues lo haré sola, Edward. Estoy segura de poder.

—¡Sola! —exclamó. Se abalanzó hacia el libro y pasó agitadamente las páginas hasta que encontró la que buscaba—. Escucha esto: «El cordón umbilical suele atarse antes de cortarlo, salvo cuando el niño está casi muerto y no respira bien. En ese caso, es mejor no atar el cordón umbilical para que sangre un poco y estimule la respiración del bebé.» —Dejó el libro y la miró con el ceño fruncido—. Supón que el bebé se muriera. ¿Cómo crees que me sentiría? ¿Y cómo voy a saber si respira bien o no? Y aún hay más: aquí pone todas las cosas que deberíamos tener a mano. ¡Hay algunas que ni siquiera sé qué son, joder! Y dice que puedes desgarrarte o tener una hemorragia. Por favor, Bella, déjame ir a buscar un médico cuando llegue el momento. Tengo el depósito del coche lleno de gasolina para poder ir al pueblo y traerlo corriendo para acá.

—Yo sé lo que necesitaremos, Edward —aseguró Bella después de dejar con calma el cuenco, levantarse y cerrar el libro. Y lo miró resuelta a los ojos para añadir—: Y lo tendré todo a punto. No deberías leer estas cosas porque sólo sirven para que te asustes.

—Pero pone que…

—Ya sé lo que pone. Pero tener un hijo es algo natural. Por el amor de Dios, las mujeres indias se ponían en cuclillas en el bosque y lo hacían completamente solas. Luego, en cuanto terminaban, regresaban al campo a cultivar maíz.

—Tú no eres india —argumentó Edward apasionadamente.

—Pero soy fuerte. Y estoy sana. Y, puestos a decir, también soy feliz. Me parece que eso es tan importante como todo lo demás, ¿no? La gente que es feliz tiene algo por lo que luchar.

Su apacible razonamiento acabó con el enfado de Edward con una rapidez sorprendente. Y cuando hubo desaparecido, se quedó con algo que lo había impresionado: Bella había dicho que era feliz. Estaban cerca, tanto, que hubiese podido tocarla con sólo levantar una mano, acariciarle el cuello con los dedos, ponerle las palmas en las mejillas y preguntarle si lo era realmente. Porque quería oírlo otra vez, porque, por primera vez en su vida, parecía estar haciendo algo bien.

Pero Bella bajó el mentón y se volvió para recoger el cuenco con las pacanas y dejarlo en el armario.

—No todo el mundo tolera ver sangre, y tengo que admitir que en un parto hay sangre.

—No es eso. Ya te lo he dicho, se trata de los riesgos.

—No tenemos dinero para pagar un médico, Edward —comentó Bella de modo realista.

—Podríamos reunir el suficiente. Podría ir otra vez a vender chatarra. Y está el dinero de la nata, y el de los huevos, y ahora el de la miel. Incluso tenemos las pacanas. Purdy las compraría. Lo sé.

Bella empezó a negar con la cabeza antes de que terminara.

—Tú no te preocupes por el bebé. Deja que yo me encargue de eso. Todo saldrá bien.

Pero ¿cómo no iba a preocuparse?

Los días siguientes observó cómo se movía por la casa cada vez con más lentitud. La barriga había empezado a bajarle, se le hinchaban los tobillos y tenía los pechos enormes. Y cada día acercaba más el momento del parto.

El diez de noviembre hubo algo que lo distrajo temporalmente de sus preocupaciones. Era el cumpleaños de Bella; no se había olvidado de ello. Cuando se despertó, ella seguía dormida, de cara a él. Se puso de costado y se colocó una almohada doblada bajo el cuello para permitirse observarla con atención. Las cejas claras y las pestañas doradas, los labios separados y una nariz agradable, una oreja que le asomaba entre el cabello rizado suelto y una rodilla doblada bajo las sábanas. Observó cómo respiraba, cómo movía la mano una, dos veces. Se fue despertando poco a poco, cerrando inconscientemente los labios, frotándose la nariz y, al final, abriendo los ojos, aún somnolientos.

—Buenos días, holgazana —bromeó Edward.

—Mmm… —Cerró los ojos y se acurrucó, medio de lado—. Buenos días.

—Felicidades.

Abrió los ojos, pero no se movió, asimilando las palabras mientras una sonrisa perezosa le iluminaba la cara.

—Te has acordado.

—Pues claro. Veinticinco años.

—Veinticinco. Un cuarto de siglo.

—Tal como lo dices, eres mayor de lo que pareces.

—Oh, qué cosas dices, Edward.

—Te he estado mirando mientras te despertabas. Me ha parecido algo digno de verse.

Se tapó la cara con las sábanas y Edward sonrió contra la almohada.

—¿Tendrás tiempo de preparar una tarta?

—Supongo, pero ¿por qué? —preguntó tras bajarse las sábanas hasta la nariz.

—Pues prepara una. Lo haría yo, pero no sé.

—¿Por qué?

En lugar de contestar, apartó las sábanas y se levantó de un salto. De pie junto a la cama, con los codos levantados, se estiró de forma ostentosa. Bella lo contempló con un interés no disimulado: los músculos flexionados, la piel tersa, los lunares, las piernas largas cubiertas de vello negro. Con las piernas separadas, Edward se estremeció y se inclinó hacia la izquierda, hacia la derecha y después, hacia delante para recoger la ropa y empezar a vestirse. Era fascinante ver vestirse a un hombre. Los hombres lo hacían mucho menos remilgadamente que las mujeres.

—¿Vas a contestarme? —insistió.

—Es para tu fiesta de cumpleaños —sonrió Edward sin mirarla.

—¡Mi fiesta de cumpleaños! —exclamó, incorporándose en la cama—. ¡Oye, vuelve aquí!

Pero ya se había ido, abrochándose la camisa, sonriendo.

No hubiera sido nada fácil decir a quién le costó más ocultar su impaciencia ese día, si a Edward, que lo había planeado todo hacía semanas, a Bella, cuyos ojos brillaron todo el rato que se pasó preparando su propia tarta, negándose a preguntar cuándo iba a ser la fiesta, o a Donald Wade, que preguntó por lo menos diez veces esa mañana: «¿Cuánto falta, Edward?»

Edward había planeado esperar hasta después de cenar, pero la tarta estaba lista a mediodía y, a última hora de la tarde, la paciencia de Donald Wade había llegado a su límite. Cuando Edward fue a la casa a tomarse una taza de café, Donald Wade le dio unas palmaditas en la rodilla y le susurró por enésima vez:

—¿Ahora? Edward…, por favor…

—Muy bien, kemo sabe —cedió—. Thomas y tú id a buscar las cosas.

«Las cosas» resultaron ser dos objetos envueltos burdamente en papel de estraza blanco, arrugado y atado con un cordel. Cada niño llevó uno, con orgullo, y lo dejó junto a la taza de café de su madre.

—¿Regalos? —Bella juntó las manos en el pecho—. ¿Para mí?

Donald Wade asintió con la energía suficiente como para que le saltara la cera de los oídos.

—Los hemos hecho Edward, Thomas y yo.

—¡Los habéis hecho vosotros!

—Uno de ellos —lo corrigió Edward, que se sentó a Thomas en el regazo mientras Donald Wade se apoyaba en la silla de Bella.

—Éste —indicó Donald Wade, poniéndole el paquete más pesado en las manos—. Ábrelo primero —pidió, con los ojos puestos en las manos de su madre mientras ésta intentaba con torpeza desatar el paquete, fingiendo que le costaba.—¡Ay, qué nerviosa estoy! —exclamó—. Ayúdame a abrirlo, por favor, Donald Wade.

El niño la ayudó con ilusión a tirar del nudo y a apartar el papel para dejar al descubierto una bola de sebo sujeta con bramante y recubierta de trigo.

—¡Es para tus pájaros! —anunció entusiasmado.

—Para mis pájaros. Madre míaaa…. —exclamó Bella con los ojos relucientes de alegría mientras sujetaba la bola en el aire por un lazo de bramante—. ¡Les va a encantar!

—¡Puedes colgarla y todo!

—Eso veo.

—Edward consiguió el material y pasamos el sebo por el molinillo y yo le ayudé a girar la manivela y Thomas y yo le pusimos las semillas. ¿Lo ves?

—Lo veo. Caramba, creo que es la bola de sebo más bonita que he visto en mi vida. Oh, muchísimas gracias, cielo —dijo, y dio un fuerte abrazo a Donald Wade antes de inclinarse para levantar la barbilla del pequeño y darle un beso sonoro en las mejillas—. Y a ti también, Thomas. No sabía que erais tan hábiles.

—Abre el otro —pidió Donald Wade poniéndoselo en las manos.

—¡Dos regalos, Dios mío!

—Éste es de Edward.

—De Edward… —Sus ojos, llenos de alegría, se encontraron con los de su marido mientras intentaba deshacer los nudos del paquete en forma de rollo.

Aunque por dentro se moría de la impaciencia, Edward se obligó a seguir sentado tranquilamente con un brazo apoyado en el borde de la mesa y un dedo metido en el asa de una taza de café.

Mientras desenvolvía el regalo, Bella se lo quedó mirando. Tenía un tobillo sobre la rodilla contraria formando un triángulo con la pierna, donde Thomas estaba sentado. De repente, se le ocurrió que no hubiese cambiado a Edward por diez Hopalong Cassidy.

—Edward es increíble, ¿verdad? Siempre me está dando regalos —comentó.

—¡Date prisa, mamá!

—Oh, sí… Claro. —Volvió a concentrarse en abrir el regalo. Dentro había un juego de tres tapetes (uno ovalado y dos semicirculares) de lino fino, embastados y con una cenefa estampada, preparados para bordar y tejer a ganchillo.

Bella se emocionó tanto que no encontró palabras:

—Oh, Edward… —Ocultó los labios temblorosos tras el lino fino. Le escocían los ojos.

—En la tienda ponía que era un conjunto de tocador de Madeira. Sé que te gusta hacer labores.

—Oh, Edward… —repitió Bella con los ojos brillantes—. Tienes unos detalles tan bonitos… —Tendió una mano por encima de la mesa, con la palma hacia arriba.

Cuando puso su mano en la de ella, Edward notó que el corazón le saltaba del pecho.

—Gracias, cariño.

Jamás había creído que pudiera ser el cariño de nadie. La palabra hizo que una oleada de júbilo le recorriera el cuerpo. Entrelazaron los dedos y ambos se olvidaron un momento de regalos y de tartas, de embarazos y de pasados, e incluso de los dos niños que los miraban con impaciencia.

—Ahora toca la tarta, mamá —los interrumpió Donald Wade, y el momento de intimidad se terminó.

Pero después de aquello todo se había intensificado, era más eléctrico, más incitante. Mientras Bella deambulaba por la cocina, batiendo nata, cortando tarta de chocolate y sirviéndola, notaba que los ojos de Edward se movían con ella, siguiéndola, buscándola. Y se encontró con que no se decidía a mirarlo.

De nuevo en la mesa, le pasó el plato, y él lo tomó sin tocarle ni la punta de un dedo. Notó que ese distanciamiento obedecía a la cautela, a la incapacidad de creer. Y lo comprendió porque ni siquiera en sus pensamientos más alocados hubiese creído que una locura así fuera a ocurrir. El corazón se le aceleraba tan sólo por estar en la misma habitación que él. Y sentía un dolor agudo entre los omoplatos. Y le costaba respirar.

—Ya me encargo yo del pequeño Thomas —dijo, intentando que no se le notara su estado.

—Puede quedarse en mi regazo. Tú disfruta de tu tarta.

Comieron, con miedo a mirarse, con miedo a haber interpretado mal lo sucedido, con miedo a no saber qué hacer cuando los platos estuvieran vacíos.

Antes de que lo estuvieran, Donald Wade miró por la ventana y señaló con el tenedor.

—¿Quién es?

—¡Por todos los santos! —exclamó Edward al mirar. Se puso de pie de un salto.

—¿Qué hace aquí? —preguntó Bella tras dejar el tenedor en el plato.

Antes de que Edward pudiera hacer ninguna suposición, Gladys Beasley subió los peldaños del porche y llamó a la puerta.

Edward se la abrió.

—¡Señorita Beasley, qué sorpresa!

—Buenas tardes, señor Cullen.

—Pase, por favor.

Tuvo la sensación de que lo hubiese hecho tanto si la invitaba a hacerlo como si no. Asomó la cabeza fuera.

—¿Ha venido andando desde el pueblo? —se sorprendió.

—No tengo automóvil. No hubiese podido hacerlo de ningún otro modo.

Sorprendido, Edward la hizo entrar en la cocina y se volvió para hacer las presentaciones. Pero Gladys le quitó el asunto de las manos.

—Hola, Bella. ¡Caramba, cómo has crecido!

—Buenas tardes, señorita Beasley —la saludó Bella desde detrás de una silla mientras se toqueteaba nerviosa la punta del delantal como si fuera a hacer una reverencia.

—Y supongo que éstos son tus hijos.

—Sí, son Donald Wade y el pequeño Thomas.

—Y otro en camino. Caramba, eres una muchacha muy afortunada.

—Sí —respondió Bella obedientemente.

Miró de reojo a Edward.

«¿Qué quiere?», le preguntó en silencio.

Edward no tenía ni idea y sólo pudo encogerse de hombros. Pero comprendía el pánico que Bella sentía. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía desde que había charlado con alguien del pueblo? Lo más probable era que la señorita Beasley fuera el primer extraño al que Bella dejaba entrar en esa casa.

—Creo que también tengo que felicitarte por tu matrimonio con el señor Cullen.

De nuevo, Bella dirigió una mirada rápida a Edward. Luego se sonrojó y bajó la vista a la silla, pasando la uña del pulgar por la parte superior del respaldo.

—Parece que les he interrumpido mientras comían —comentó la señorita Beasley tras echar un vistazo a la mesa—. Lo…

—No, no —intervino Edward—. Sólo estábamos tomando un poco de tarta.

Donald Wade, que no hablaba nunca con desconocidos, eligió inexplicablemente hacerlo con la mujer.

—Es el cumpleaños de mamá —explicó—. Edward, el pequeño Thomas y yo le hemos hecho esta fiesta.

—¿Quiere sentarse y probar la tarta? —la invitó Bella.

Edward apenas daba crédito a sus oídos, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la señorita Beasley había depositado su corpulento cuerpo en una silla y tenía delante un plato con un pedazo de tarta y nata batida. Aunque Edward no echaba de menos tener visitas, su ausencia le parecía malsana. Y si había alguien ideal para sacar a Bella de su vida de ermitaña era la señorita Beasley. No era lo que se dice la mujer más alegre del mundo, pero sí extremadamente justa, y tampoco se trataba de la clase de persona que desentierra un pasado doloroso.

La señorita Beasley aceptó una taza de café, le añadió mucha nata y azúcar, probó la tarta y frunció la boca bigotuda.

—Mmm… Muy rica —afirmó—. Tan rica como la miel que me enviaste, Bella. Tengo que decirte que no estoy acostumbrada a que los usuarios de la biblioteca me hagan regalos. Gracias.

—¿Quiere ver los que le hemos hecho hoy a mamá? —soltó entonces Donald Wade.

La señorita Beasley dejó el tenedor y dedicó toda su atención al niño.

—Por supuesto —dijo con deferencia.

Donald Wade rodeó la mesa, encontró la bola de sebo y se la llevó a la bibliotecaria.

—Éste de aquí es para los pájaros. Lo hicimos Edward, el pequeño Thomas y yo con nuestras propias manos.

—Lo hicisteis vosotros… Mmm… —Lo examinó minuciosamente—. Qué mañosos que sois. Y un regalo hecho en casa está hecho con el corazón. Es, sin duda, la mejor clase de regalo, como la miel que tu madre y el señor Cullen me dieron. Eres un niño afortunado —aseguró, y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza tal como hacen los adultos que no están acostumbrados a tratar con niños—. Te están enseñando las cosas que son realmente importantes.

—Y éste de aquí… —prosiguió Donald Wade, encantado de tener a alguien distinto a quien hacer partícipe de su entusiasmo, alargando la mano hacia los tapetitos—. Esto es de Edward. Se lo compró con el dinero de la miel, y mamá puede bordarlos.

La señorita Beasley dedicó nuevamente la debida atención a lo que el pequeño le enseñaba.

—Ah, tu madre también es afortunada, ¿verdad?

De repente, Donald Wade cayó en la cuenta de que la mujer corpulenta era una desconocida, y aun así, conocía a su madre. Miró a la señorita Beasley con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿De qué conoce a mi mamá?

—Solía venir a mi biblioteca cuando era una niña no mucho mayor que tú. Podría decirse que fui maestra suya de vez en cuando.

—Oh —parpadeó Donald Wade. Luego, preguntó—: ¿Qué es una bliblo…?

—¿Una biblioteca? Pues es uno de los sitios más maravillosos del mundo. Lleno de toda clase de libros. Libros ilustrados, libros de cuentos, libros para todo el mundo. Tú también tienes que venir a visitarla algún día. Pide al señor Cullen que te traiga. Te enseñaré un libro sobre un niño que se parece mucho a ti. Se llama Timothy Totter. Mmm… —Se recostó en la silla y se dio golpecitos en los labios con el índice mientras observaba a Donald Wade como si estuviera decidiendo algo—. Sí, diría que Timothy Totter es el libro ideal para un niño de… ¿cuántos? ¿Cinco años?

Donald Wade asintió con tanta fuerza que el pelo le dio bandazos hacia delante y hacia atrás.

—¿Tienes perro, Donald Wade?

Desconcertado, sacudió la cabeza despacio.

—¿No? Bueno, pues Timothy Totter, sí. Y su nombre es Tatters. Cuando vengas, te presentaré tanto a Timothy como a Tatters. Y ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que hablar un momento con el señor Cullen.

La señorita Beasley no hubiese podido elegir un método más delicado de convencer a Bella de enfrentarse de nuevo al mundo exterior. Si había una forma ideal de llegar a Bella era a través de sus hijos. Cuando el intercambio entre la señorita Beasley y Donald Wade terminó, Bella seguía sentada y ya no daba tanto la impresión de querer salir pitando.

—Es la mejor tarta de chocolate que he comido nunca. No me importaría nada tener la receta —comentó, antes de volverse hacia Edward sin la menor pausa—. Traigo malas noticias. Anteayer falleció de un infarto Levander Sprague, que había estado haciendo la limpieza de mi biblioteca los últimos veintiséis años.

—Oh… Lo siento —dijo Edward, que no había oído hablar nunca de Levander Sprague. ¿Por qué diablos había ido hasta allí para darle esa noticia?

—Extrañaremos mucho al señor Sprague. Sin embargo, tuvo una vida larga y fructífera, y deja nueve hijos robustos que cuidarán de su madre en sus últimos años. Pero yo me he quedado sin encargado. El sueldo es de veinticinco dólares a la semana. ¿Le gustaría el empleo, señor Cullen?

El rostro de Edward reflejó sorpresa. Miró a Bella y, de nuevo, a la bibliotecaria, que prosiguió rápidamente:

—Son seis tardes a la semana, después de cerrar la biblioteca. Consiste en limpiar el suelo, sacar el polvo a los muebles, quemar la basura, abastecer la caldera en invierno, llevar alguna que otra caja de libros al sótano, montar estantes nuevos cuando los necesitemos.

—Bueno… —El asombro de Edward se había convertido en una sonrisa torcida. Soltó una risita y se pasó una mano por el pelo—. Es una oferta muy buena, señorita Beasley.

—Pensé en hacérsela a alguno de los hijos del señor Sprague pero, francamente, preferiría tenerlo a usted. Me gusta cómo respeta la biblioteca. Y me enteré de que lo habían despedido sumariamente del aserradero, lo que irritó mi sentido de la justicia.

Edward estaba demasiado sorprendido para sentirse ofendido. Las ideas se le agolpaban en la cabeza. ¿Qué diría Bella? ¿Y debería irse por las tardes cuando faltaba tan poco para que saliera de cuentas? Pero veinticinco dólares a la semana, cada semana, ¡y seguiría teniendo los días libres!

—¿Cuándo quiere que empiece?

—De inmediato. Mañana. Hoy si es posible.

—Hoy… Bueno…, me gustaría pensármelo —respondió, ya que era consciente de que Bella tenía derecho a opinar.

—Muy bien. Esperaré fuera.

¿Iba a esperarse fuera? Pero necesitaba tiempo para tantear a Bella. Tendría que haberse imaginado que la señorita Beasley no toleraría ninguna vacilación. Cuando la puerta mosquitera se cerró tras la bibliotecaria, él se estaba rascando la mandíbula, consternado, y Bella se levantaba muy rígida de la silla para empezar a retirar los platos de la mesa.

—¿Bella? —preguntó.

—Acéptalo, Edward. Es evidente que quieres hacerlo —respondió sin mirarlo.

—Pero tú no quieres que lo haga, ¿verdad?

—No digas tonterías.

—Podría comprar las cosas para instalar un cuarto de baño y seguiría teniendo los días libres para trabajar para ti.

—Ya te he dicho que lo aceptes.

—Pero no te gusta que pase tiempo en el pueblo, ¿verdad?

Dejó los platos en el barreño y se volvió hacia él.

—Lo que yo piense del pueblo sólo me afecta a mí. No tengo derecho a mantenerte alejado de él si tú quieres ir.

—Pero la señorita Beasley es justa. No te menospreció nunca, ¿verdad?

—Acéptalo.

—¿Y qué pasará cuando te pongas de parto?

—Lo sabré con la antelación suficiente.

—¿Estás segura?

Asintió, aunque Edward notó que le costaba muchísimo dejarlo ir.

Cruzó la cocina dando cuatro zancadas, le sujetó la cara y le dio un beso rápido y contundente en una mejilla.

—Gracias, preciosa —dijo, y se marchó a toda velocidad.

«¿Preciosa?» Cuando Edward se hubo ido, se puso las manos donde habían estado las de él. Era probable que fuera la mujer menos preciosa en ochenta kilómetros a la redonda, pero la palabra la había hecho sonrojar, emocionada. Antes de que la sensación remitiera, Edward volvió a entrar igual de rápido.

—¿Bella? Voy a llevar a la señorita Beasley de vuelta al pueblo y, de paso, me enseñará qué tengo que hacer en la biblioteca. Lo más probable es que me quede a limpiar el suelo antes de regresar. No me esperes para cenar.

—De acuerdo.

Cuando estaba a medio cruzar la puerta, cambió de opinión y volvió a su lado.

—¿Vas a estar bien?

—Perfectamente.

Al ver la expresión ansiosa de Edward, Bella se calló todas sus dudas. Ella nunca le diría lo mucho que deseaba que estuviera en casa hasta que llegara el bebé. Ni lo mucho que temía que estuviera trabajando en el pueblo, donde todos decían que estaba chiflada, donde seguro que había mujeres más bonitas y más inteligentes que harían que terminara lamentando haberse casado con ella. Pero ¿cómo iba a retenerlo cuando él apenas podía estarse quieto de la emoción?

—Estaré bien —insistió.

Edward le apretó con cariño el brazo y se fue.

* * *

><p><strong>Sé que no tengo excusa para haberme ausentado tanto tiempo, pero he tenido que resolver muchas cuestiones personales, y la Univ me ha asfixiado demasiado. Terminaré de subir la historia lo más pronto posible, y en serio lo siento mucho mucho. Lo último que hubiera querido es dejarlas asi colgadas, es algo que no me gustaria para nada que a mi me hicieran! Trataré de subir el siguiente capítulo en un rato. Gracias por los reviews en serio.<strong>

**Hasta la próxima actualización, Kassey.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen... solo a la increible Stephenie Meyer y a la autora de esta historia.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 12<strong>

Edward tomó el coche, por deferencia a la señorita Beasley. De camino al pueblo, hablaron de los niños, del cumpleaños y, finalmente, de Bella.

—Es una mujer terca, señorita Beasley. Vale más que lo sepa, la razón por la que le pedí ese libro sobre partos humanos es que se niega a que la atienda ningún médico. Quiere que yo traiga el bebé al mundo.

—¿Y usted lo hará?

—Supongo que tendré que hacerlo. Si no, lo hará sola. Es así de terca.

—Y usted tiene miedo.

—¡Joder, si lo tengo! —De repente, recobró la compostura—. Oh, perdone. Lo que quiero decir es que cualquiera lo tendría.

—No lo estoy culpando, señor Cullen. Pero, al parecer, sus otros dos hijos nacieron en casa, ¿no?

—Sí.

—Sin complicaciones.

—Ya está hablando como ella.

Él le contó lo del libro y cómo lo había asustado. Ella le habló de cuando iba a la universidad y de cómo la había asustado, pero que la experiencia la había vuelto una persona más fuerte. Él le habló de los niños y de lo extraño que se había sentido al principio estando con ellos. Ella le dijo que ella también se había sentido extraña al estar con ellos esa tarde. Él le explicó el miedo que Bella tenía a las abejas y lo mucho que a él le gustaba trabajar con ellas. Ella le dijo lo mucho que le gustaba trabajar entre libros y que, con el tiempo, Bella se daría cuenta de que era cuidadoso y diligente, pero que debía tener paciencia con ella. Él le preguntó qué clase de hombre era Jacob Swan y ella le respondió que era tan distinto de él como el aire lo era de la tierra. Él quiso saber si él era el aire o la tierra. Ella rio y contestó: «Eso es lo que me gusta de usted; no se sabe.»

Hablaron todo el trayecto hasta llegar al pueblo, discutieron un poco, y ninguno de los dos se planteó la extraña pareja que hacían: Edward, con sus antecedentes penales y su educación chapucera; la señorita Beasley con su estimable cargo y su título universitario. Edward con su larga experiencia en vagar de un lugar a otro, la señorita Beasley con su larga experiencia en permanecer en un solo sitio. Él con sus casi tres hijos, ella, solterona. Ambos se habían sentido solos a su propia manera. Edward, debido a su pasado de huérfano; Gladys, debido a su intelecto superior. Él era un hombre que rara vez se confiaba a nadie; ella una mujer a la que rara vez alguien se confiaba. Él se sentía afortunado de tenerla como mentora y, ella, halagada de haber sido elegida como tal.

Diametralmente opuestos, encontraron el uno en el otro el complemento perfecto para sus conversaciones, y cuando llegaron al pueblo se había cimentado su respeto mutuo.

Esa tarde la biblioteca estaba cerrada en memoria de Levander Sprague, que había trabajado en ella casi un tercio de su vida. Era un día nublado, pero el interior del edificio era cálido y había mucha luz. Al entrar, Edward lo miró con otros ojos: madera reluciente, ventanas inmensas y un orden perfecto. Era increíble poder trabajar en semejante sitio.

La señorita Beasley le enseñó todo el edificio, le explicó sus obligaciones, le mostró los materiales y el horno, le pidió que llegara todos los días cinco minutos antes de cerrar para poder darle cualquier instrucción especial y le tendió una llave.

—¿Para mí? —preguntó mirándola como si fuera el reloj de oro del abuelo de la señorita Beasley.

—Tendrá que cerrar cada noche al irse.

La llave. ¡Dios santo, esa mujer estaba dispuesta a confiarle la llave! Nunca había tenido nada. Ahora tenía una casa y una biblioteca en la que podía entrar siempre que quisiera.

—Esta biblioteca es de propiedad pública, señorita Beasley —le dijo en voz baja, sin apartar la vista del metal frío que tenía en la mano—. Puede que haya gente que ponga objeciones a que le dé la llave a un ex presidiario.

La señorita Beasley hinchó el pecho y entrelazó las manos bajo él.

—Que lo intenten, señor Cullen. Estaría encantada de librar pelea —aseguró y, tras cerrarle los dedos alrededor de la llave, añadió—: Y la ganaría.

Edward no tenía la menor duda de que así sería. El metal le ardía en la mano mientras esbozaba una sonrisa. Pensó que algún pobre diablo hubiese podido tener a aquella mujer toda la vida con él pero había dejado escapar la oportunidad. El pueblo tenía que estar lleno de hombres realmente idiotas.

Entonces lo dejó solo y se fue a casa a pasar lo que le quedaba de su poco habitual día libre. Edward recorrió las salas silenciosas, maravillado con la idea de que no iba a tener ningún supervisor, capataz ni carcelero; podría hacer las cosas a su manera, a su propio ritmo. Le gustaban el silencio, el olor, la amplitud y la utilidad de aquel lugar. Representaba una faceta de la vida que él se había perdido. Lo visitaba gente formal, responsable. A partir de ahora, él sería uno más de ellos: dejaría su confortable hogar para ir allí a trabajar cada día, cobraría su sueldo cada semana, sabiendo que haría lo mismo la siguiente semana, y la otra, y la otra. Rebosante de sentimientos que no sabía cómo expresar, apoyó las dos manos abiertas en una de las mesas de lectura, resistente, útil, necesaria; como lo sería él ahora. Mesas hechas de roble macizo, de madera de calidad, para que duraran. Él también duraría en aquel trabajo porque en la señorita Beasley había encontrado una persona que juzgaba a un hombre por lo que era, no por lo que había sido. Se plantó delante de una de las ventanas y miró abajo, hacia la calle.

«Gracias, Levander Sprague, dondequiera que estés.»

El cuarto del encargado olía a aceite de limón y a líquido de limpiar. Le encantaba la idea de que aquel lugar fuera territorio suyo. Reunió el material que necesitaba y se dirigió ilusionado al espacio público para levantar las sillas y limpiar el suelo de madera noble con una mopa. Sacó el polvo de los marcos de las ventanas, de los muebles, de la ordenada mesa de la señorita Beasley, vació la papelera, quemó los papeles en la incineradora y se sintió como si acabaran de elegirlo gobernador.

A las seis y media, regresó a casa.

A casa.

La palabra jamás había sido tan prometedora. Ahí lo estaba esperando ella, la mujer que lo había llamado «cariño». Aquella a la que había besado en la mejilla. Aquella cuya cama compartía. Al pensar que regresaba con ella, empezó a imaginar cosas: que se acercaba y ella lo estrechaba entre sus brazos mientras él le hundía la cara en el cuello. Que lo abrazaba como si le importara.

Ahora que tenía un trabajo se sentía distinto. Más atrevido, más digno. Quizás esa noche la besara y a la mierda las consecuencias.

Cuando llegó, la cocina estaba vacía, pero la cena lo esperaba en una fiambrera, encima del depósito para el agua. La tarta de cumpleaños estaba en el centro de la mesa recogida. Desde el dormitorio de los niños le llegaba un poco de luz y un murmullo de voces. Se llevó el plato y el tenedor hasta la puerta y vio que Bella estaba metida en la cama de Donald Wade, sentada con un brazo alrededor de cada niño.

—… rodeó corriendo el gallinero gritando al zorro, preparado para disparar, y cuando… —se interrumpió al verlo en la puerta—. Oh… Edward… Hola. —Su semblante expresó alegría—. Estaba contando un cuento a los niños.

—No pares.

Sostuvieron la mirada unos instantes eléctricos mientras Bella se sonrojaba y se ponía un mechón de pelo tras la oreja. Finalmente, prosiguió el cuento. Edward se apoyó en el marco y empezó a comerse el picadillo de carne con patatas y judías escuchando y riendo entre dientes mientras ella entretenía a los niños con un cuento alegre lleno de bichos peludos. Cuando terminó de contar la historia, dio un beso a cada uno de sus hijos, se levantó de la cama y tendió las manos hacia Thomas.

Edward se acercó.

—No deberías cargarlo. Ten, aguanta esto.

Le dio el plato y llevó a Thomas a la cuna. Después siguió el ritual de los besos de buenas noches y, al final, dejaron la puerta de los niños entreabierta y se dirigieron tranquilamente a la cocina.

—¿Cómo te ha ido en la biblioteca?

—¿Sabes qué ha hecho la señorita Beasley? —preguntó Edward, atónito.

—¿Qué?

—Me ha dado la llave. Figúrate. Yo, con la llave de algo.

Eso la conmovió. No sólo el asombro de Edward, sino el hecho de que la señorita Beasley confiara en él. Mientras él enjuagaba el plato y le describía sus obligaciones, se sentó en una mecedora y puso uno de los tapetitos de Madeira en un tambor de bordar. Edward acercó una silla a ella para tomarse una taza de café mientras miraba cómo creaba flores de colores donde antes sólo había habido tinta azul. Hablaron en voz baja, tranquilos en apariencia, pero con una creciente tensión subyacente a medida que el reloj se iba acercando a la hora de acostarse.

Cuando llegó el momento, Edward arqueó el cuerpo y lo estiró mientras Bella guardaba su labor. Hicieron sus salidas, cerraron la casa para la noche y se retiraron a su cuarto para desvestirse, dándose la espalda, como era su costumbre. Cuando se hubo quedado en ropa interior, Edward volvió la cabeza y captó un momento la espalda desnuda y el costado de un pecho de Bella, que se estaba pasando un camisón blanco por la cabeza.

«Cariño.» El recuerdo de esa palabra le llevó a plantearse todas las posibilidades que podía abarcar. ¿Lo habría dicho en serio? ¿Era realmente el cariño de alguien por primera vez en su vida?

Se sentó en el borde de la cama y dio cuerda al despertador a la espera de notar cómo el colchón se hundía con el peso de Bella para tumbarse y bajar la luz de la lámpara.

Yacían memorizando el techo mientras repasaban mentalmente lo sucedido ese día: un regalo de cumpleaños, una palabra de cariño, un apretón de manos, un beso de despedida; nada demasiado extraordinario en apariencia. Lo extraordinario estaba pasando en su interior.

Permanecían tumbados, temblando por dentro, obligándose a no moverse. Con el rabillo del ojo, Bella veía el pecho desnudo, los codos imponentes, las manos bajo la cabeza de Edward. Con el rabillo del ojo, Edward veía el contorno embarazado de Bella y el camisón abrochado hasta el cuello con las sábanas que la tapaban hasta las costillas. Bajo sus manos, Bella notaba, a través de la colcha, cómo el corazón le latía desenfrenado. En la parte posterior de la cabeza, Edward se notaba el ritmo acelerado del pulso.

Los minutos pasaban lentamente. Ninguno de los dos se movía. Ninguno de los dos hablaba. Ambos estaban inquietos.

«Un beso, ¿tanto te cuesta?»

«Sólo un beso, por favor.»

«Pero ¿y si ella te rechaza?»

«¿Qué podría verle a una mujer embarazada que anda como un pato?»

«¿Qué mujer va a querer a un hombre que ha estado con tantas?»

«¿Qué hombre va a querer sentir bajo su cuerpo el hijo de otro hombre?»

«Pero la mayoría fueron pagando, Bella, ninguna de ellas significó nada.»

«Sí, es hijo de Jacob, pero él nunca me hizo sentir así.»

«No soy digno.»

«No soy atractiva.»

«Soy incapaz de despertar el amor de nadie.»

«Me siento sola.»

«Búscala», pensó él.

«Búscalo», pensó ella.

La mecha de la lámpara chisporroteó. La llama se retorció y distorsionó la sombra que la repisa de la chimenea proyectaba en el techo. El colchón parecía temblar con sus dudas. Y cuando daba la impresión de que el aire mismo sisearía con la electricidad del ambiente, los dos hablaron a la vez.

—¿Edward?

—¿Bella?

Sus cabezas se giraron y sus ojos se encontraron.

—¿Qué?

Una pausa.

—Se… Se me ha olvidado lo que iba a decir.

Diez segundos de un silencio insoportable.

—A mí también —dijo entonces Bella en voz baja.

Se miraron, sintiéndose como si se asfixiaran, ambos temerosos…, ambos desesperados…

Entonces, todo el pasado de Edward y todos los defectos de Bella se elevaron por el aire y explotaron como una estrella remota.

Los labios de Bella se separaron, invitándolo inconscientemente. Edward levantó el hombro de la cama y se volvió hacia ella, lo bastante despacio como para darle tiempo a rehuirlo si quería.

Pero en lugar de hacer eso, Bella dibujó su nombre con los labios: «Edward…», aunque de ellos no salió ningún sonido mientras él se agachaba y le tocaba la boca con la suya.

No fue un beso apasionado, sino un contacto lleno de inseguridades. Vacilante. Indeciso. Una unión del aliento más que de la piel. Mil preguntas encerradas en el roce trémulo de dos bocas tímidas mientras sus corazones tronaban y sus almas buscaban.

Edward levantó la cabeza…, miró…, y vio unos ojos del color de la aceptación, verdes como el mar en medio de la sombra que proyectaba su cabeza. Ella también le observó los ojos de cerca…, esos ojos castaños, vulnerables, que tan a menudo había escondido Edward bajo el ala de un sombrero maltrecho. Vio las dudas que lo habían acompañado hasta ese momento y se asombró de que alguien tan bueno, tan hermoso por dentro y por fuera, las hubiera albergado. Era ella la que debiera haberlas tenido… Ella. La embarazada y poco agraciada Bella Swan, el blanco de todas las burlas y de todas las miradas. Pero en los ojos de Edward no vio burla, sino un desconcierto tan profundo como el suyo.

Volvió a besarla…, con suavidad…, con suavidad…, el roce de un ala sedosa con un pétalo mientras ella le tocaba el tórax con la yema de los dedos.

Y, por fin, la soledad de la vida de Edward Cullen dejó de doler. Pensó su nombre una y otra vez: «Bella… Bella…» Una bendición mientras el beso se volvía más apasionado, más firme, más pleno, pero todavía con ciertas reservas. Dos personas que habían aprendido a rechazar la posibilidad de que los milagros existieran se veían ahora obligadas a cambiar de opinión.

Edward le rodeó un brazo con la mano y ella apoyó la suya en el vello sedoso del tórax de Edward, pero éste siguió apartado mientras la apremiaba con los labios a separar los suyos para que sus lenguas, pálidas, húmedas y todavía temblorosas, tuvieran su primer contacto. Sus corazones, que habían martilleado con incertidumbre, lo hacían ahora con exultación. Buscaron, y encontraron, una postura más íntima, favorecida por el movimiento de las cabezas, que convirtieron aquel beso en algo más de lo que ninguno de los dos había esperado. Una dulce, dulcísima interacción que no sólo les aceleraba el pulso sino que también conllevaba la seguridad de que Edward y Bella eran muy importantes el uno para el otro.

Él se mantenía sobre ella soportando su propio peso con los codos por temor a lastimarla. Pero ella le pidió que se acercara. Más… Más… Hasta el punto donde su corazón se elevaba hacia el de él. Y Edward descansó sobre sus pechos, con cuidado al principio, hasta que su consentimiento fue inconfundible.

Durante unos minutos maravillosos se saciaron de lo que ambos habían conocido tan poco, y después Edward se separó un poco para mirarle la cara y descubrir la misma expresión de asombro que él sentía. Se observaron, renovados, y después se abrazaron con fuerza y mecieron sus cuerpos porque besarse no parecía poder expresar todo lo que sentían.

Al cabo de un rato, Edward la hizo girar hasta que quedaron frente a frente, de costado. Y, acto seguido, le puso la cara en el cuello y le rodeó la panza voluminosa con el cuerpo.

—Bella… Bella… Tenía tanto miedo.

—Yo también.

—Creía que me rechazarías.

—Pero eso es lo que yo creía que tú harías.

—¿Por qué iba a hacer yo eso? —preguntó. Había echado la cabeza hacia atrás para poder verle la cara.

—Porque no soy demasiado bonita. Y estoy embarazada, y torpe.

—No… —Le acarició la mejilla con ternura—. No. Eres una persona preciosa. Lo vi la primera mañana que estuve aquí.

Bella le sujetó el dorso de la mano y escondió los ojos en su palma. Era más fácil admitir estas cosas con los ojos cerrados.

—Y no soy demasiado inteligente, y tal vez estoy chiflada. Y tú lo sabías.

Edward le levantó la barbilla para que lo mirara.

—Pero yo maté a una mujer. Y he estado en la cárcel y en burdeles. Y tú lo sabías.

—Eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

—La mayoría de la gente no lo olvida nunca.

—Creía que, como llevaba el hijo de Jacob en mis entrañas, no querrías tocarme.

—¿Qué tiene que ver eso?

—¡Oh, Edward! —exclamó Bella, cuyo corazón parecía demasiado pequeño para contener tanta alegría.

—¿Puedo tocarte la barriga una vez? —preguntó Edward—. No le he tocado nunca la barriga a una mujer embarazada.

Se sintió acalorada y avergonzada, pero asintió.

Rodeó los costados de la panza de Bella con las manos como si fuera un ramo de flores que podían aplastarse.

—Está dura… Estás dura. Creía que sería blanda. ¡Oh, Dios mío, Bella, da gusto tocarte!

—Y a ti también. —Le acarició el pelo, grueso y lleno de vida, con ese inconfundible olor tan suyo—. He extrañado esto.

Cerró los ojos y dejó que Bella siguiera. Aunque viviera mil años, no se cansaría nunca de que le tocara el pelo.

Al cabo de un rato, abrió los ojos y se quedaron mirando unos minutos, saciándose. Ella de sus increíbles ojos y su pelo revuelto. Él de sus labios suavemente hinchados y de sus ojos verdes, verdísimos. Se sintió irrazonablemente celoso de sus años anteriores con Jacob Black.

—¿Todavía piensas en él?

—Hace semanas que no lo hago.

—Creía que lo seguías amando.

Se armó de valor y repitió lo que Edward había dicho antes.

—¿Qué tiene que ver eso? ¿Crees que amaré menos a este bebé sólo porque tuve otros dos antes que a él?

Se apoyó en un codo, la miró y tragó saliva con fuerza. Se sintió como si alguien le hubiera sujetado el corazón. Cuando habló, dio la impresión de que le costaba pronunciar las palabras.

—Bella, nunca nadie… —Avergonzado, no pudo seguir.

—¿Nunca te ha querido nadie? —Le tocó con ternura una mejilla—. Bueno, pues yo sí.

Edward cerró los ojos y giró la cara para darle un beso en la palma de la mano.

—Nunca. Nadie —reiteró—. En toda mi vida. Ni mi madre, ni ninguna otra mujer, ni ningún hombre.

—Bueno, tu vida no ha llegado aún ni a la mitad, Edward Cullen. La segunda mitad será mucho mejor que la primera, te lo prometo.

—Oh, Bella… —De todas las cosas que le habían faltado en la vida, ésa era la que le había dejado un vacío mayor. Quería oírlo una vez, como había soñado oírlo durante cinco largos años en una celda, durante todos los años solitarios que había vagado de un lugar a otro y durante la niñez, mientras veía cómo otros niños, los afortunados, pasaban frente al orfanato y lo miraban boquiabiertos desde la seguridad de los carruajes y los automóviles de sus padres—. ¿Podrías decirlo una vez? —suplicó—. Como dicen que hace la gente.

El corazón de Bella latió con la fuerza de las alas de un águila y la elevó a lo más alto mientras se lo decía:

—Te amo, Edward Cullen.

Edward sintió una punzada de dolor y bajó la cabeza porque nadie le había preparado para eso, nadie le había dicho: «Cuando ocurra, resucitarás. Dejarás de ser lo que fuiste. Serás lo que no eras.» Se precipitó hacia ella y hundió la cara en su pecho.

—Oh, Dios mío… —gimió, abrazado con fuerza a ella—. Oh, Dios mío.

Bella le sujetó la cabeza como si fuera un niño que se despertaba de una pesadilla.

—Te amo —le susurró en el pelo con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Oh, Bella, yo también te amo —dijo con la voz entrecortada—, pero tenía tanto miedo de que nadie pudiera amarme. Creía que tal vez era imposible que alguien lo hiciera.

—Oh, no, Edward…, no…, no es así.

Las palabras agridulces de Edward despertaron en ella un gran deseo de sanar. Se acurrucó contra él con un nudo en la garganta y le sujetó la cabeza en actitud protectora mientras él le respiraba en el pecho. Le recorrió el pelo con las manos y notó que eso lo llenaba de placer. Le pasó las uñas por el cuero cabelludo con movimientos largos, lentos… una vez… y otra vez… y otra, levantando su olor, memorizándolo, grabándoselo para siempre en sus sentidos. Tenía el pelo grueso, del color de la hierba seca. Le había crecido desde que se lo había cortado, especialmente en la nuca, donde se lo levantaba y volvía a aplastárselo antes de iniciar otro recorrido largo y sensual hacia la parte superior de la cabeza. Él se estremecía y emitía un sonido gutural de satisfacción.

Toda su vida había ansiado que alguien lo tocara de esta forma, que tocara al niño que había en él además de al hombre, que lo aliviara y lo tranquilizara. La sensación de los dedos de Bella en el pelo le daba una idea de todo lo que le había faltado. Él era tierra reseca, ella era lluvia. Él, una vasija vacía, ella vino. Y en esos momentos de proximidad lo llenaba, llenaba todos los vacíos que le había dejado su vida abúlica y solitaria, y se convertía en todas las cosas que había necesitado: madre, padre, amiga, esposa y amante.

Cuando se sintió saciado, levantó la cabeza como si estuviera embriagado de placer.

—Solía mirarte cuando tocabas a los niños de esta forma. Quería pedirte que me tocaras a mí también como los tocabas a ellos. Nadie me lo había hecho antes, Bella.

—Lo haré siempre que quieras. Lavarte el pelo, peinarlo, frotarte la espalda, tomarte la mano…

Le puso los labios en la boca para interrumpirla. Parecía arriesgado aceptar demasiado en este primer y magnífico momento. La besó con gratitud y pasó rápidamente a la exuberancia de un amor recién nacido. La sujetó más arriba y la empujó con suavidad hacia la almohada mientras dejaba que su mano le vagara por el cuello y el hombro. Le succionaba la boca mientras extendía los dedos de modo que dejaba un pulgar tan cerca de sus labios que casi formaba parte del beso. El cuerpo le pedía participar más en esta unión. Como sabía que era imposible, terminó el beso, pero descansó la mano en su cuello y notó que su pulso era igual de rápido que el de él.

—¿Sabes desde cuándo te amo?

—¿Desde cuándo?

—Desde el día que me lanzaste ese huevo.

—Todo este tiempo y jamás dijiste nada. Oh, Edward…

De repente, se puso posesivo. Le reclamó de nuevo la boca y le exploró el interior con la lengua mientras Bella le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos. Le mordió los labios y ella hizo lo mismo. Levantó una rodilla para presionarle las piernas y ella las separó y le apretó el muslo. Le rodeó la inmensa cintura y la abrazó como si no quisiera soltarse nunca.

—Dímelo otra vez —pidió, insaciable.

—¿Qué? —lo provocó.

—Ya sabes qué. Dímelo.

—Te amo.

—Otra vez. Tengo que oírlo una vez más.

—Te amo.

—¿No te cansarás nunca de que te pida que me lo digas?

—No tendrás que pedírmelo.

—Ni tú a mí. Te amo. —Otro beso, un breve momento de posesión y, después, una pregunta llena de impaciencia infantil—. ¿Cuándo lo supiste?

—No lo sé. Fue sin darme cuenta.

—¿Cuando nos casamos?

—No.

—¿Cuando embotellamos la miel?

—Puede.

—Bueno, desde luego no fue cuando me lanzaste ese huevo.

—Pero ese día me fijé por primera vez en tu tórax desnudo y me gustó —rio Bella.

—¿Mi tórax?

—Sí.

—¿Te gustó mi tórax antes que yo?

—Cuando te estabas lavando junto a la bomba de agua.

—Tócalo —pidió exultante a la vez que le ponía la mano en él—. Tócame lo que quieras. Dios mío, ¿sabes cuánto hace que una mujer no me toca?

—Edward —lo reprendió con timidez.

—¿Te da vergüenza? No te dé vergüenza. A mí también me la daba pero, de golpe, siento que tenemos que recuperar mucho tiempo perdido. Tócame. No, espera. Levántate. Antes tengo que verte. —Se puso de rodillas y tiró de ella para que se pusiera igual delante de él. Entonces, la observó mientras le apartaba las manos de los costados—. Dios mío, eres preciosa. Deja que te mire.

Bella bajó el mentón tímidamente y él se lo levantó, le apartó el pelo despeinado de las sienes, se lo ahuecó con los dedos y se lo dispuso por las clavículas.

—¿Así que ya no tendré que mirarte a escondidas cuando quiera verte? Tienes los ojos más verdes que he visto. El verde es mi color favorito, pero eso ya lo sabías.

Abrumada por este Edward tan exuberante y expresivo, juntó las manos entre las piernas.

—Siempre pensé que cuando tuviese una mujer, tendría que tener los ojos verdes. Y ahora estás aquí. Tú y tus ojos verdes… y tus mejillas sonrosadas… y tu preciosa boquita… —Se la tocó con los pulgares y, luego, bajó las manos hacia sus hombros y sus brazos, donde se detuvo—. No te muevas, Bella —susurró.

Deslizó las palmas hacia los costados de sus pechos y Bella, ruborizada, buscó un lugar seguro donde fijar la vista. La tenue luz se fue reflejando en los pliegues de su camisón cuando Edward le tomó los pechos con las manos, demasiado pequeñas para contenerlos dada su plenitud prenatal. Los movió y los levantó con cuidado y luego los soltó para deslizarle una mano hacia la parte más voluminosa de la barriga, donde la dejó con los dedos extendidos. Se miró la mano, a la que pronto unió la otra para alisar la tela hacia las caderas de Bella y mantenerla tirante de modo que se le marcara el ombligo hinchado. Se agachó para besarla. Ahí. En la tripa que ella creía lo bastante fea como para ahuyentarlo.

—Edward —dijo a la vez que le sujetaba el mentón e intentaba levantárselo—. Estoy gorda como una foca. ¿Cómo puedes besarme ahí?

—No estás gorda —replicó Edward tras enderezarse—, sólo embarazada. Y si voy a traer a este bebé al mundo, más vale que empiece a conocerlo.

—Creía que me había casado con un hombre tímido y tranquilo.

—Yo también lo creía.

Sonrió durante tres latidos alegres de corazón y, entonces, soltó una carcajada. Y se preguntó si la vida volvería a ser así de buena. Y decidió que el día siguiente, y el otro y el otro serían mejores aún.

Tenía razón. Jamás había imaginado una felicidad como la que conoció los días y las noches posteriores. Dar vueltas medio dormido y atraerla hacia sí para volver a dormirse extasiado. O, mejor aún, girarse hacia el otro lado y notar que ella lo seguía y se acurrucaba contra él. Notar su mano en la cintura, sus pies bajo los de él, su respiración en la espalda. Despertarse y encontrársela con un codo bajo la mejilla, observándolo. Besarla entonces a la luz vaga de primera hora de la mañana y saber que podía hacerlo en cualquier momento. Despedirse de ella con un beso y regresar ansioso. Entrar en la cocina y encontrarla haciendo algo en el fregadero con la cabeza vuelta tímidamente antes de bajar la vista hacia sus manos hasta que él cruzaba la habitación, le metía las manos en los bolsillos del delantal y le apoyaba el mentón en el hombro. Besarla, por encima del hombro, a la espera de ese momento exquisito en que ella se volvía y lo rodeaba con los brazos para darle la bienvenida. Comer pastel de su tenedor, hacerle una trenza, llenarle la taza de café, verla bordar. Inclinarse sobre el fregadero y estremecerse mientras ella le lavaba el pelo, relajarse después en una silla de la cocina mientras ella se lo secaba, se lo peinaba y se lo cortaba. A veces le besaba la oreja y otras se burlaba de él, porque se quedaba dormido y tenía que despertarlo con un beso en los labios. Bajar el camino tomados de la mano, tirando del carro de juguete con los niños encima.

Durante esos días serenos, sólo había algo que lo inquietaba: Lula Peak. No había tardado mucho en saber que Edward era el encargado de la biblioteca. Una tarde, al cabo de una semana de empezar a trabajar en ella, se acercó a la puerta trasera y encontró a Edward en el almacén encolando el travesaño suelto de una silla.

—Hola, encanto, ¿dónde te habías metido?

Edward dio un brinco y se dio la vuelta, sobresaltado al oír su voz.

—Perdone, pero la biblioteca está cerrada.

—Ya lo sé, hombre. Y también el café, porque acabo de apagar la luz. Me pareció que tenía que acercarme para felicitarte por tu nuevo empleo —comentó, apoyada en el marco de la puerta con una mano en la cintura y la otra holgazaneando cerca del escote blanco de su uniforme—. Eso es lo que hacen los buenos vecinos, ¿no?

—Se lo agradezco mucho. Y ahora, si me disculpa, tengo trabajo que hacer.

Se agachó de nuevo, de espaldas a ella, para arreglar la silla. Pero Lula entró en la habitación sin ventanas para situarse detrás de él y ponerle la rodilla en la espalda.

—¿Pensaste en lo que te dije, encanto? —preguntó, acariciándole el cuello—. Un hombre como tú le quita el sueño a una chica por la noche. Me imaginé que tú tampoco podrías dormir con eso de que tu mujer está embarazada. No tiene sentido que ninguno de los dos no pueda conciliar el sueño, ¿no crees?

Edward se giró a la vez que se incorporaba, la sujetó por los hombros y la empujó hacia atrás.

—No quiero tener problemas; ya se lo dije una vez. —La soltó y metió las manos en los bolsillos, sintiéndose sucio por haberla tocado—. Soy un hombre felizmente casado, señorita Peak. Ahora me temo que tendré que pedirle que se vaya porque tengo trabajo que hacer.

Pero, en lugar de moverse, Lula dejó que sus ojos vagaran por el cuerpo de Edward, desde la frente hasta las caderas y de vuelta hacia arriba.

—Te has sonrojado, encanto, ¿lo sabías? Eso significa que estás caliente… Veamos. —Alargó la mano para tocarle la cara, pero Edward le sujetó la muñeca con fuerza para mantenerla alejada de él.

—¡Maldita sea, Lula, te he dicho que te largues!

—Bueno —dijo con los ojos centelleantes, desbordantes de entusiasmo—, algo es algo. Por lo menos ya me tuteas.

—No quiero volver a verte aquí.

—Algunos hombres no saben lo que quieren.

Lo atacó como una cobra: le mordió los nudillos y retrocedió con un movimiento rapidísimo de la cabeza.

—¡Ay, maldita sea! —exclamó Edward, que vio que la mano le sangraba.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer, Cullen? —lo desafió desde la puerta, con los hombros hacia atrás, los brazos en jarras y un brillo demoníaco en los ojos—. Sé hacer cosas que esa chiflada mujer tuya jamás ha soñado. Piénsalo. —Se volvió y se fue corriendo.

Edward se sintió violentado. Y enojado. Y culpable. E impotente, porque era una mujer y no podía combatirla con los puños como había hecho con los hombres que habían intentado seducirlo en la cárcel. Aquella noche, cuando volvió con Bella, se lo quedó todo dentro, porque tenía miedo de contarle lo de Lula, porque tenía miedo de poner en peligro su relación, cada vez más íntima, con ella.

En la biblioteca siempre había cerrado la puerta principal. Después de la intromisión de Lula, también cerraba la trasera. Pero una noche lo acorraló cuando iba a quemar la basura en la incineradora situada en la parte posterior del edificio. Se le acercó sigilosamente por detrás en la oscuridad y lo tocó antes de que se hubiera dado cuenta de que estaba ahí. Esa vez la empujó con más fuerza, de modo que chocó con la incineradora, y levantó el puño diciendo un taco para detenerse justo a tiempo.

—Hazlo —lo incitó—. Hazlo, Cullen.

Y Edward se percató de que estaba enferma, que la impulsaba una necesidad extraña que lo asustaba.

—No te acerques a mí, Lula —gruñó antes de recoger el cubo de la basura y marcharse corriendo.

Intentó olvidarse del incidente, pero cada vez que salía de la biblioteca, cada vez que la cerraba al terminar de trabajar, volvía la cabeza para mirar hacia atrás. Se acercó más a Bella, la valoró más, se reconfortó con su bondad.

Por la noche, cuando volvía a casa, ella se despertaba, se desperezaba y miraba cómo se quitaba la ropa y se metía en la cama junto a ella. Y le abría los brazos, y estaban acostados besándose y susurrando hasta que eran las tantas y la luna empezaba a descender por el cielo. Aunque eran marido y mujer, sus abrazos seguían siendo castos. A veces, Edward le acariciaba el pecho; pero, un día, cuando la fecha del parto estaba más cerca, Bella se estremeció, y eso le hizo sentir culpable.

—Lo siento, cariño. ¿Te he hecho daño?

—Siempre están algo sensibles cuando falta tan poco.

Después de eso la besaba y la abrazaba, pero nada más. Bella siempre llevaba el largo camisón blanco, y sabía que era porque le daba vergüenza que le viera el cuerpo deformado. Aunque estaba tentado de hacer más, jamás la presionó, sino que se conformaba con besarla. Permanecían con las extremidades entrelazadas y las manos alejadas de las zonas íntimas.

Hasta que una noche, a principios de diciembre, encontró una nota de Lula en la puerta trasera al salir del trabajo. Era gráfica, obscena, sugiriendo cómo podría satisfacerlo cuando por fin cediera y aceptara su invitación. Esa noche tuvo un sueño. Andaba por el lecho de un arroyo seco de Tejas. Era mediodía y hacía tanto calor que el suelo le quemaba bajo las suelas de las botas. Tenía los labios agrietados y un dolor sordo lo obligaba a andar algo encorvado. Subía con dificultad una colina, jadeante y cansado, y se detenía sorprendido al ver lo que había al otro lado. El valle brillaba tanto que era como si una capa de cielo le hubiera caído encima. Lleno de altramuces azules, parecía reflejar el color cobalto de la bóveda celeste. Una cinta brillante de agua dividía el campo cubierto de flores, altas como las botas de un hombre. Al llegar junto al río se arrodillaba para beber, y el agua le resbalaba por la cara y el cuello de modo que se mojaba la camisa y el chaleco de cuero. Volvía a llenarse la mano de agua y, mientras la sorbía, todavía arrodillado, veía aparecer un par de pies bajo su nariz. Una vaporosa falda amarilla flotaba en la superficie. Alzaba la mirada y se encontraba con unos ojos tan negros como la obsidiana, y con un cabello igual de negro.

—Hola, Edward, ¿me buscabas? —Era Carmelita, una de las mujeres del burdel de La Grange. Tenía sangre mexicana, lo bastante como para que su piel fuera oscura y sus labios rojos como una ciruela madura.

Se sentaba en cuclillas y cerraba la boca despacio mientras ella ponía los brazos en jarras y se mecía seductora. Tenía los pies muy separados y los muslos se le marcaban bajo la vaporosa falda amarilla. Carmelita metía las manos en el agua y se mojaba perezosamente los brazos. Después, se inclinaba hacia delante hasta que los pechos le colgaban flácidos bajo la blusa de estilo campestre.

—Oye, Edward Cullen, ¿qué estás mirando?

Se enderezaba, todavía con las piernas separadas, y se remangaba la falda para tentarlo con su piel desnuda y su vello púbico. Soltaba una carcajada gutural y se acercaba a la orilla. Con el agua hasta los tobillos, empezaba a lavarse la cara con la falda mojada. Edward le sujetaba las caderas con las manos. Ella lo apartaba de inmediato de un empujón y retrocedía corriendo hacia la parte honda del río, sin dejar de reír.

—¿Quieres a Carmelita? Ven a buscarla.

Antes de que terminara de hablar, él ya se estaba quitando el chaleco. Una vez desnudo del todo, se metía en el agua fría del río. Carmelita gritaba y corría, pero él la atrapaba y la giraba, la hacía caer, junto con él, en el agua, que le volvía transparente la ropa. Le mordía un pezón a través de la blusa mojada y ella gritaba de nuevo, riendo. Luego, se retorcía para alejarse luchando contra la corriente mientras se quitaba la ropa y se la tiraba a la cara. Edward se abalanzaba hacia ella, se quitaba la ropa de la cabeza y la placaba cuando ella subía la orilla. La besaba voluptuosamente, y su pelo negro mojado se les metía entre las lenguas. Antes de que las ondas que habían creado en el agua desaparecieran río abajo, Edward la había penetrado con el dedo. Carmelita arqueaba la espalda animadamente y reía con su voz de contralto. Se revolcaban enloquecidos, y la espalda se les llenaba de arena. Cuando paraban, sin aliento, ella estaba encima apremiándolo con sus expertas caderas.

—Te gusta, ¿verdad, hombre? —gruñía con voz grave, y lo acogía con poca dulzura y menos pausa. Los ojos le brillaban con picardía mientras lo acariciaba con firmeza—. Esto te gustará más todavía.

Bajaba hacia él sin invitación, abría la boca y reducía su mundo a un estrecho pasillo donde lo único que importaba era la carne.

—Edward…, despierta. ¿Edward?

Desorientado, abrió los ojos y se encontró, no en un campo de altramuces de Tejas, sino en una cama de hierro; con la cara mojada no en un río, sino empapada en su propio sudor; no con Carmelita, sino con Bella. Tenía el cuerpo tan hinchado como un cactus bajo la lluvia de marzo, y había metido la mano bajo la ropa interior de algodón de Bella, en su cuerpo embarazado.

Bella volvió la cara para mirarlo, sobresaltada. Se mantuvo rígido, demasiado cerca del clímax para arriesgarse al menor movimiento.

—Estaba soñando —logró decir con voz ronca.

—¿Estás ya despierto?

—Sí. —Apartó la mano y tras ponerse boca arriba, se tapó los ojos con una muñeca—. Perdona —murmuró.

—¿Qué soñabas?

—Nada.

—¿Soñabas conmigo?

Como temió lastimar sus sentimientos, se quedó callado, mientras maldecía mentalmente a Lula, y el sueño, y a su propio cuerpo por necesitar aliviarse.

—¿Te da miedo que te toque, Bella?

—No paras de tocarme.

—No ahí.

Silencio.

—No quiero que me veas —dijo entonces Bella—. Las mujeres embarazadas no son demasiado atractivas.

—¿Quién te ha dicho eso?

—Es que no lo son.

—Te veré cuando nazca el bebé.

—No demasiado rato. Y, después, no tendré este aspecto.

Edward movió la muñeca y miró el techo mientras pensaba: «No es natural que dos personas se acuesten juntas, después de tanto tiempo de estar casadas y, deliberadamente, no se toquen nunca.»

—Voy a apagar la lámpara, Bella.

No hubo respuesta, así que bajó la luz. En medio de la inhabitual oscuridad, notaron el fuerte olor a humo de queroseno.

—Ven aquí —dijo Edward. Le sujetó el brazo y tiró de ella con cuidado—. Ha llegado el momento de hacerlo, ¿no te parece?

—Edward, me gusta cuando me besas y me abrazas, pero no puedo hacer nada más.

—Ya lo sé. —Encontró sus caderas y la giró hacia él—. Pero me muero de ganas cada noche, preguntándome qué pasaría. ¿Tú no? Seré lo más tierno del mundo —dijo, mientras le levantaba el camisón y la tocaba con ambas manos—. Quiero que sepas algo, Bella —prosiguió antes de besarla en los labios con el corazón acelerado—. Me gustaría que ese niño fuera mío.

Le exploró la piel como si fuera braille sin dejar nada por descubrir.

—Ah, Bella… Bella… —murmuró con voz ronca.

Luego, encontró la mano de Bella y se la puso encima, y su respiración se convirtió en una lucha por conseguir aire. Se estremeció y le eyaculó en la mano. Con rapidez. Después, se sintió sanado y renovado, y volvió a tender la mano hacia ella para recompensarla. Pero ella le apartó la mano, suspiró y se acurrucó contra él.

Edward la abrazó mientras las emociones lo purificaban. Pensó en darle las gracias, pero consideró que el momento era demasiado precioso para estropearlo con palabras. Así que le acarició la espalda y el pelo, y a intervalos, cuando necesitaba expresar que se sentía realizado, la acercaba más a él.

Fuera, una becada solitaria gritó y alzó el vuelo con un sonoro aleteo. El viento se calmó y las copas de los árboles se quedaron inmóviles. Se oyó un cárabo a lo lejos, como el ladrido de un perro al principio y como si preguntara después: «¿Quién eres tú? ¿Quién eres tú?»

Dentro, Edward y Bella, con los cuerpos entrelazados, se quedaron dormidos.

Y ninguno de los dos se acordó de volver a encender la lámpara.

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí está el segundo capítulo que les prometí subir! espero en serio que no me odien, aunque no tengo excusa! he demorado demasiado lo sé! Espero les guste este capítulo. Esta historia es hermosa en verdad. Trataré de subir otro capítulo en un rato.<strong>

**Hasta la próxima actualización, Kassey.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen... solo a la increible Stephenie Meyer y a la autora de esta historia.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 13<strong>

Bella se puso de parto cerca del mediodía del cuatro de diciembre. Había tenido un dolor en la zona lumbar toda la mañana, después había manchado y, a la hora del almuerzo, había tenido las dos primeras contracciones, con quince minutos de diferencia. La segunda fue lo bastante fuerte como para que se sentara en la punta de una silla intentando recuperar el aliento casi un minuto entero. Cuando terminó, se sujetó la espalda y se levantó con dificultad para ir andando como un pato al salón.

Edward estaba trabajando en el cuarto de baño, sentado con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo, silbando. Había abierto una puerta en la pared del salón y suprimido un extremo del porche, que ya tenía una ventana instalada y las cañerías dispuestas. Con el primer sueldo, había comprado con orgullo las piezas del baño. Eran usadas, aunque no por ello la perspectiva de tener ese cuarto los ilusionaba menos a Bella y a él. El lavabo y el retrete estaban guardados en otro sitio, pero la bañera ocupaba ya su lugar entre las reducidas paredes que, a su vez, esperaban para ser terminadas una vez concluyera el trabajo de fontanería.

Bella se detuvo en la puerta mirando a Edward, oyendo cómo silbaba una canción que había estado sonando últimamente por la radio. Manejaba una llave inglesa de cara a la pared de enfrente. Llevaba el sombrero inclinado con gracia hacia atrás. Tenía el ala llena de serrín, y la camisa azul sucia de haberse tumbado en el suelo para trabajar mejor. Bella sonrió cuando desafinó unas cuantas notas.

Dio un último empujón a la llave inglesa, lo que interrumpió su canción y, luego, la dejó en el suelo con fuerza y comprobó la junta de la cañería con los dedos mientras reanudaba la melodía, en voz baja, entre dientes. Apoyó una rodilla en el suelo, recogió un codo de cobre y se inclinó hacia delante mientras calculaba la altura a la que habría que empalmar las cañerías.

—Hola —lo saludó Bella con una sonrisa afable.

Edward giró el cuerpo y le sonrió.

—Hola, muñeca.

—Menuda muñeca —río Bella, apoyada en la puerta—. Hinchada como un globo.

—Ven aquí. —Se sentó con las piernas extendidas y la espalda apoyada en la pared, y le tendió una mano sucia. Se sonrieron en silencio un buen rato—. Aquí —repitió mientras se daba unas palmaditas en el regazo.

Bella se apartó de la puerta y se abrió paso entre las herramientas y las cañerías que había esparcidas por el suelo hasta situarse delante de él.

—Aquí —insistió Edward, dándose otra vez palmaditas en el regazo. Cuando vio que Bella se ponía de lado, le advirtió—: No, así no. Así —dijo, y le sujetó un tobillo para situarlo en la cadera opuesta con una sonrisa provocativa—. Siéntate así.

—Edward…, los niños —susurró Bella, que volvió la cabeza para mirar con prudencia hacia la puerta.

—¿Y qué? —Le sujetó las manos y la obligó a sentarse a horcajadas sobre él con la falda remangada hasta la mitad de los muslos.

—Pero podrían venir.

—Y me encontrarían besando a su madre. Sería bueno para ellos —aseguró. Juntó las manos tras la cintura de Bella de modo que la barriga de ésta le tocaba la suya.

—Edward Cullen… —Sonrió mientras le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos—. Tú eres el que está loco, no yo.

—Tienes razón, estoy loco por ti.

Acercó los labios a los de Bella para darle un beso largo y apasionado, con lengua y mucho movimiento de las cabezas. Besuquearse en pleno día era algo nuevo para Bella. Con Jacob se moderaban de día, quizá ni siquiera eso, porque jamás se les había ocurrido hacer algo así. Pero con Edward… ¡Oh, su Edward! Era insaciable. No podía llevar la ropa de la colada cerca de él sin que la abordara, y de forma muy agradable. Besaba de maravilla. Antes, nunca se había planteado la calidad de los besos. Pero al estar sentada a horcajadas en el regazo de Edward mientras él le succionaba con cuidado la boca con la suya y le acariciaba todos los rincones con la lengua, valoraba lo bien que lo hacía. No se limitaba a besar, se recreaba, persistía y, luego, se retiraba muy despacio, como si no pudiera cansarse nunca de ella. A veces murmuraba sin palabras, a menudo la acariciaba con la nariz, de modo que separarse era tan dulce como lo había sido unirse.

El beso terminó con la debida reticencia, y con la nariz de Edward hundida en el cuello de la blusa de Bella y el sombrero en el suelo.

—Porque tengo las manos sucias, que si no, ya sabes dónde estarían, ¿verdad?

—¿Dónde? —preguntó con los ojos cerrados mientras le acariciaba el pelo como a él le gustaba.

—En la cocina —bromeó tras morderle la clavícula—. Preparándome un bocadillo. Me muero de hambre.

—Tú siempre te mueres de hambre. —Se rio, y lo apartó de un empujón fingiendo rechazarlo—. ¿Por qué crees que he venido?

—A avisarme para que vaya a comer —dijo con una sonrisa.

—¿Y qué más?

—Y, en lugar de eso, me has pillado en el suelo y he perdido todo este tiempo aquí en lugar de estar comiendo.

—¿Quién quiere comer cuando puede besuquear?

Edward fingió disgusto y se puso el sombrero.

—Aquí estaba yo, dedicándome a mis cosas, instalando un cuarto de baño cuando, de repente, se me abalanza una mujer. Sí, sí, estaba conectando cañerías sin pensar en nada cuando…

—Oye, Edward —lo interrumpió con alegría—. Adivina qué.

—¿Qué?

—La comida está lista.

—Bueno, ya era hora. —Intentó levantarse, pero ella siguió sentada en su regazo.

—Adivina qué más.

—No sé.

—Ya voy de parto.

Edward torció el gesto como si le hubieran golpeado la nuez con la llave inglesa.

—Bella. ¡Oh, Dios mío! No tendrías que estar sentada aquí. ¿Te he hecho daño al tirar de ti? ¿Puedes levantarte?

—Tranquilo. —Soltó una carcajada al ver lo exagerada que era su reacción—. Estoy esperando una nueva contracción. Y sentarme aquí me ha hecho pensar en otra cosa.

—¿Estás segura, Bella? ¿Ha llegado realmente la hora?

—Estoy segura.

—Pero ¿cómo puede ser? Sólo estamos a cuatro de diciembre.

—Dije diciembre, ¿no?

—Sí, pero… ¡diciembre es un mes muy largo! —exclamó con el ceño fruncido, levantándola con cuidado y poniéndose él también de pie—. Quiero decir que creía que sería más adelante. Creía que tendría tiempo de terminar el cuarto de baño para que estuviera a punto para cuando llegara el bebé.

—Es lo curioso que tienen los niños —comentó Bella mientras sujetaba las manos sucias de Edward y le dirigía una sonrisa tranquilizadora—. No esperan a que las cosas estén hechas. Vienen cuando les parece. Pero escucha, tengo que preparar algunas cosas, así que me iría muy bien que sirvieras la comida para ti y los niños.

Edward estaba hecho un manojo de nervios. Aunque a Bella no tendría que haberle hecho gracia, no pudo evitar sonreír con disimulo. Se resistió a perderla de vista, incluso el breve rato que tardó en dejar a los niños instalados en la mesa con el plato delante. En lugar de servirse la comida la siguió a su dormitorio, donde se la encontró deshaciendo la cama.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Preparando la cama.

—¡Eso puedo hacerlo yo! —la reprendió severamente, y entró a toda prisa en la habitación.

—Yo también. Por favor, Edward…, escucha. —Dejó caer la esquina de la colcha y le sujetó con fuerza la muñeca—. Es mejor que me mueva, ¿sabes? Puede que aún falten horas.

La apartó de la cama por el codo y empezó a tirar de las sáb sucias.

—No entiendo cómo has podido sentarte ahí, en el suelo cuarto de baño, y dejar que bromeara cuando ya ibas de parto.

—¿Y qué más podía hacer?

—Bueno, no lo sé, pero por el amor de Dios, Bella, te he tirado de los tobillos para que te sentaras en mi regazo. —Cuando vio que hacía ademán de reanudar lo que estaba haciendo, exclamó—: ¡Te he dicho que yo me encargo de la cama! Dime qué quieres que ponga.

Se lo dijo: periódicos viejos sobre el colchón, cubiertos de capas de franela de algodón absorbente dobladas para formar empapadores gruesos y, encima de eso, la sábana de muselina. Ninguna manta. La cama tenía un aspecto tan austero y daba tanta angustia que, al mirarla, Edward se asustó más que nunca. Pero Bella le deparaba una nueva sorpresa.

—Quiero que vayas al establo y traigas un par de tirantes.

—¿Tirantes?

—Tirantes, sí. De los arreos de Madam.

—¿Para qué?

—Y también podrías empezar a traer agua. Llena el caldero, el depósito de la cocina y la tetera. Tenemos que tener agua caliente y fría a mano. Ve.

—¿Para qué? ¿Para qué necesitas los tirantes?

—Edward…, por favor —le insistió, procurando ser paciente.

Corrió al establo, maldiciéndose por no haber instalado aún el agua corriente, por no haber conectado la caldera con el generador eólico, por no haber caído en la cuenta de que, a veces, los niños llegan antes de tiempo. Tomó los arreos de la pared y toqueteó el cuero para quitarles los tirantes. En menos de tres minutos estuvo jadeando en la puerta del cuarto de baño, donde se la encontró sentada en el borde de una silla de madera con la espalda arqueada, los ojos cerrados y las manos aferradas al asiento.

—¡Bella! —gritó, y soltó los tirantes para hincar una rodilla en el suelo delante de ella.

—Tranquilo —logró decir Bella, sin aliento, con los ojos todavía cerrados—. Ya se me pasa.

—Siento haberte gritado antes, Bella —se disculpó mientras le tocaba las rodillas, asustado—. No quería hacerlo. Es que estaba asustado.

—No pasa nada, Edward. —Abrió los ojos cuando remitió el dolor y se arrellanó despacio en la silla—. Escúchame. Quiero que extiendas esos tirantes en el suelo del porche y los friegues bien con un cepillo y jabón duro. Por ambos lados. Frota bien alrededor de las hebillas y los agujeros. Y lávate también las manos y las uñas. Luego, hierve los tirantes en un cacharro. Mientras, hierve las tijeras y dos trozos de cordel en otro. Encontrarás las dos cosas en la cocina, en una taza que hay cerca del azucarero. Luego, en cuanto esté caliente el agua, trae un poco aquí, con el jabón duro, para que pueda bañarme.

—De acuerdo, Bella —respondió sumiso. Se levantó y retrocedió vacilante.

—Y acuesta a los niños para que hagan la siesta en cuanto acaben de comer.

Siguió sus instrucciones hasta el último detalle, corriendo porque temía que pasara algo mientras no estaba con ella. Cuando le llevó el barreño grande a la habitación para que se bañara, se la encontró sacando ropa blanca para el bebé de un cajón del tocador: un pelele, una mantita, una camiseta, un pañal. Se quedó mirando cómo catalogaba cada prenda y la ponía cariñosamente en su correspondiente montón. A continuación, sacó la mantilla rosa que había hecho ella misma a ganchillo, y un par de patucos increíblemente pequeños a juego. Se volvió y vio que la observaba.

Su sonrisa era tan apacible, tan exenta de miedo, que lo tranquilizó un poco.

—Sé que será una niña —aseguró.

—A mí también me gustaría.

Vio cómo Bella recogía el cesto de la ropa sucia, que estaba detrás de la puerta del dormitorio, lo vaciaba y lo preparaba con una guata blanca, recubierta de hule y una sábana de algodón. Luego le puso la mantilla rosa y, por último, una mantita de franela blanca para el bebé.

—Listos —anunció sonriente mientras miraba el cesto con el mismo orgullo que una reina hubiese mostrado al ver una cuna de oro con un colchón de plumas de ganso.

Edward dejó el barreño en el suelo sin apartar los ojos de Bella, se le acercó y la acarició con ternura bajo la mandíbula.

—Descansa mientras te traigo el agua.

—Estoy muy contenta de que estés aquí, Edward —le dijo mirándolo, a los ojos.

—Y yo también.

No era del todo cierto. Hubiese preferido estar en el coche rumbo al pueblo para ir a buscar al médico, pero ya era demasiado tarde para discutir ese punto. Le llenó el barreño y se fue a la cocina a lavar los platos. Cuando volvió al dormitorio unos minutos después, se encontró a Bella, de pie en el barreño, enjabonada. Estaba medio de perfil, de modo que le pudo ver la espalda y el costado de un pecho. No la había visto nunca desnuda. No fuera de la cama. Su imagen lo conmovió profundamente. Estaba desproporcionada, voluminosa, pero el motivo por el que lo estaba le confería una belleza distinta a todas las que había visto. Se pasó un paño por el bajo vientre y entre los muslos, para limpiar la ruta del bebé esperado, y él se la quedó mirando, sin el menor reparo, sin que se le pasara por la cabeza darse la vuelta. De repente, Bella tuvo otra contracción y se agachó. Aferró el paño con fuerza, de modo que iba cayendo espuma al agua. Edward avanzó hacia ella como si lo hubiera impulsado un resorte para rodearle el cuerpo resbaladizo con un brazo y servirle de apoyo mientras le durara el dolor. Cuando éste empezó a remitir, la sujetó para que pudiera sentarse en el borde del barreño, donde se quedó jadeando.

Edward estaba consternado porque se sentía inútil, porque quería hacer más, porque necesitaba hacer algo más que limitarse a reconfortarla. Deseaba que la siguiente contracción le doliera a él.

—Esta ha sido fuerte —indicó Bella cuando hubo terminado—. Esta vez son más rápidas que cuando nació Thomas.

—Ven. Arrodíllate.

Lo hizo, y Edward le enjuagó la espalda, los brazos, los pechos, aliviado de tener algo concreto que hacer. Le sostuvo una mano mientras ella salía del barreño y, luego, le secó la espalda.

—Gracias, Edward. Puedo acabar yo sola.

Mientras él se llevaba el barreño, Bella se puso un camisón limpio y sacó de debajo de la cama un saco de tela blanco de donde extrajo varías hojas secas de gran tamaño dobladas. Siguió a Edward a la cocina con ellas en la mano y se lo quedó mirando mientras echaba el agua del barreño por el fregadero y usaba la del fondo para aclararlo antes de secarlo con un trapo. Edward no se dio cuenta de que estaba detrás de él, observándolo, hasta que se volvió.

—¿Deberías estar aquí?

—Procura no preocuparte tanto, Edward. Hazlo por mí, por favor.

—No es nada fácil.

—Ya lo sé —estuvo de acuerdo. Podía ver reflejado en el semblante de Edward lo que le costaba mantenerse fuerte, y lo amaba por ser tan valeroso—. Pero ahora tengo que hablarte sobre lo que puede pasar, sobre lo que tienes que hacer.

—Lo sé todo —aseguró mientras dejaba el barreño—. Lo he leído tantas veces en el libro que es como si lo llevara tatuado en un brazo. Pero leerlo y hacerlo son cosas muy distintas.

—Lo harás muy bien, Edward —lo animó Bella, que se le había acercado para tocarle una mano. Luego buscó con tranquilidad un cazo, echó dentro las hojas, las cubrió de agua del caldero y las puso a cocer a fuego lento.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Edward. Cada vez se notaba el estómago más tenso.

—Consuelda.

Casi tenía miedo de preguntarlo. Tuvo que intentarlo dos veces antes de que las palabras lograran salirle de los labios.

—¿Para qué es?

—Después, si me desgarro, tienes que preparar una cataplasma con ella para aplicármela. Ayuda a cicatrizar la piel y a curar las heridas. Pero tienes que recordar algo: no pierdas tiempo en mí hasta que te hayas encargado del bebé, ¿entendido?

«Si me desgarro.» Las palabras lo habían impresionado de nuevo. Tuvo que esforzarse en concentrarse para oír el resto de las instrucciones que le daba Bella.

—Usa sólo los paños esterilizados que he dejado en el tocador. Todo lo demás que vas a necesitar está también ahí. Tijeras, cordeles, compresas, alcohol y gasa para el cordón umbilical del bebé, y vaselina para poner bajo el algodón cuando lo vendes. Pero, antes de hacerlo, tendrás que bañarlo. Asegúrate de tener suficiente agua caliente para ello, y un barreño lleno de agua fría para las sábanas, porque tendrás que cambiarlas cuando el parto haya terminado. Cuando bañes a la niña, no uses jabón duro, sino de glicerina. Asegúrate de que le sujetas la cabeza todo el rato, en cuanto salga de mí, mientras esperas que asome el resto de su cuerpo, y también cuando la bañes. Pero recuerda que, durante todo el proceso, la niña es lo primero. Lo más importante es que consigas que respire, la bañes, la vistas y la mantengas calentita para que no se enfríe.

—¡Ya lo sé, ya lo sé! —replicó Edward con impaciencia, deseando que no hablara sobre esas cosas. Se había leído las instrucciones para asistir un parto tantas veces que podía recitarlas de memoria. Lo que lo ponía nervioso eran las imágenes que le evocaban.

—Vamos a andar —dijo entonces Bella en voz baja.

—¿Que andemos?

—Lo acelerará.

De ser por él, lo hubiera pospuesto indefinidamente. Se sintió culpable por querer prolongar el dolor de Bella, de modo que hizo lo que le había pedido. No se había sentido nunca tan protector como durante las dos horas siguientes, mientras recorrían las pequeñas habitaciones de un lado a otro, arriba y abajo, deteniéndose únicamente con cada nueva contracción. Bella era intrépida; serlo él menos lo hubiera convertido en una carga en lugar de ser un apoyo. Así que se puso la mano de Bella en la sangría del codo y la acompañó como si hubieran ido de paseo al parque del pueblo en plena temporada. Bromeó cuando necesitó que la animaran. Y la calmó cuando necesitó apoyo. Y habló cuando necesitaba charlar. Y averiguó cuántas compresas eran suficientes cuando vio el montón de pedazos rectangulares de guata de algodón envueltos en gasa que había en el tocador.

A las dos y media, los niños se despertaron y Edward les puso la chaqueta de abrigo y los envió fuera a jugar, esperando fervientemente que no volvieran a entrar hasta que se pusiera el sol.

—Creo que ahora me gustaría echarme —anunció Bella en voz baja poco después de las tres—. Trae los tirantes, cariño.

Una vez en el dormitorio, se acostó en la cama con un suspiro.

—Átalos al pie de la cama, tan separados como mis rodillas.

Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago, tuvo la impresión de que las glándulas salivales le hacían horas extra y se notó las manos torpes. Cuando los tirantes de cuero estuvieron atados, de modo que podía poner las piernas en ellos, le recordaron las sujeciones de una cámara de tortura medieval. Pensaba en lo horrorosos que eran mientras esperaba una nueva contracción de Bella. Y cuando llegó, fue como si los afectara a ambos. Sorprendido, Edward sintió, por simpatía, una punzada de dolor que le bajaba por los muslos desde la entrepierna, como a Bella. Fue una contracción fuerte, y larga, que duró casi un minuto, muy superior a las anteriores.

—Lávate de nuevo las manos, Edward —susurró Bella tras descansar un momento, jadeando, una vez hubo terminado—. Y córtate bien las uñas. Ya no falta mucho.

¿Que se cortara las uñas? No preguntó por qué. Temía saberlo. Si había problemas, tendría que ayudarla por dentro.

Se frotó los nudillos hasta que le dolieron y se cortó las uñas todo lo que pudo con las tijeras esterilizadas, reprimiendo su pánico. Por Dios, ¿por qué no había actuado en contra de la voluntad de Bella y había ido al pueblo a buscar al médico en cuanto había tenido la primera contracción? ¿Y si el bebé tenía el cordón umbilical enrollado alrededor del cuello? ¿Y si Bella tenía una hemorragia? ¿Y si los niños entraban en pleno parto?

Como si pensar en ellos los hubiera conjurado, los dos entraron en la cocina llamando a su madre.

Edward salió del dormitorio para detenerlos, y se manchó las manos esterilizadas cuando las puso en el pecho de Donald Wade y de Thomas para impedirles que se dirigieran directamente a la puerta cerrada de la habitación de su madre.

—¡Quietos ahí, vaqueros! —Puso una rodilla en el suelo y los acercó a él.

—¡Tenemos que enseñarle una cosa a mamá! —soltó Donald Wade, que llevaba un nido de pájaro en las manos.

—Tu mamá está descansando.

—¡Pero mira lo que hemos encontrado! —insistió Donald Wade intentando avanzar hacia la puerta. Edward le sujetó el brazo.

—¿Os acordáis de cuando vuestra mamá os contó que un día el bebé iba a ir a parar al cesto? —Los dos pequeños dejaron de forcejear y miraron a Edward con una curiosidad inocente—. Bueno, pues el bebé nacerá muy pronto, y vuestra madre no se sentirá muy bien mientras eso suceda, pero es igual que cuando nacisteis vosotros, de modo que no tenéis por qué asustaros, ¿entendido? —dijo, y tras pellizcarles con suavidad el cuello, añadió—: Ahora tenéis que portaros bien. Donald Wade, toma unas cuantas galletas y lleva a tu hermano fuera, y no volváis a entrar hasta que os llame, ¿de acuerdo?

—Pero…

—Escucha, no tengo tiempo para discutir porque vuestra mamá me necesita. Pero si haces lo que te pido, os llevaré al cine muy pronto. ¿Trato hecho? —Donald Wade vaciló. Miró primero a Edward y, después, la puerta cerrada.

—¿A ver a Hopalong Cassidy?

—Faltaría más. Venga, salid —ordenó con un empujoncito para dirigirlos hacia la cocina y el bote de las galletas.

En cuanto estuvieron fuera, volvió a lavarse las manos, regresó corriendo al dormitorio, movió la puerta con la bota y la cerró del todo con un hombro.

—Los niños… Les he prometido que los llevaría al cine y los he mandado fuera con un puñado de galletas. ¿Cómo estás? —Se acercó a la cama y se sentó en la silla que había a un lado de ella.

—Me duele —se rio Bella entre dientes, sujetándose la barriga.

Edward hizo amago de acariciarle la frente.

—No me toques, Edward. No debes hacerlo.

Apartó la mano limpia a regañadientes y se sentó apenado, esperando, sintiéndose inútil.

La siguiente contracción la levantó del colchón por la cintura e hizo que Edward se pusiera de pie y se inclinara hacia ella para ver cómo se le contraía el rostro, separaba las rodillas y sujetaba fuertemente con las manos los barrotes de hierro del cabecero. Cuando contuvo el aliento, él lo contuvo también. Cuando hizo una mueca, él la imitó. Cuando apretó los dientes, él apretó los suyos. Los sesenta segundos que duró la contracción le parecieron más largos que su estancia en la cárcel.

Al final, abrió los ojos y lo miró, aún aturdida.

—Ha llegado el momento, Edward —logró decir—. Ahora lávame con alcohol y ayúdame a encontrar los tirantes.

Edward se dirigió al pie de la cama con manos temblorosas, le remangó el camisón y echó un vistazo. Por Dios, cómo tenía que dolerle. Estaba hinchada, distendida, deformada más allá de lo que hubiese creído posible. Podía ver el bulto de la cabeza del bebé justo sobre la entrepierna. Bella tenía los genitales inflamados como si se los hubiera picado una abeja, y había manchado la ropa de cama de rosa pálido. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, pero salió de su estupor cuando Bella arqueó la espalda y de su cuerpo salió de golpe un chorro de líquido transparente que empapó la sábana. Verlo le hizo actuar. Sabía qué era, sabía que significaba que el bebé presionaba hacia abajo, preparándose para llegar al mundo.

De repente, tuvo claro cuál era su propósito y, a la vez, se acabaron todos sus miedos. Se le relajó el estómago. Dejaron de temblarle las manos. Sus nervios desaparecieron al darse cuenta de que tanto el bebé como su madre lo necesitaban. Y lo necesitaban competente.

Le limpió la barriga, los muslos y los genitales con una compresa empapada en alcohol. El líquido le picó donde se le habían partido las cutículas al lavarse los dedos con el cepillo, pero apenas lo notó. También frotó con alcohol los tirantes: antes de levantarle con cuidado los talones y pasarle las piernas por los lazos hasta sujetarle las rodillas. Luego, puso otra sábana de franela limpia doblada bajo su cuerpo.

—¡Edward! —jadeó Bella al tener otra contracción.

—Sí, amor mío —contestó Edward en voz baja, sin moverse de su sitio, observando atentamente todos sus movimientos a medida que el dolor se intensificaba.

—¡Edwaaaaaaard! —exclamó con voz ronca cuando la contracción alcanzó su punto máximo.

Edward le puso las manos bajo los muslos y la ayudó a superarla. Notó cómo los músculos se le tensaban cuando levantaba el cuerpo y, cuando se le relajaron, alzó los ojos para mirarla. Vio que tenía la frente empapada de sudor, lo mismo que los mechones de pelo, que se le habían oscurecido hasta tener el color de la barba de una mazorca. Al ver que se humedecía los labios, resecos y agrietados, con la lengua, pensó en el tarro de vaselina que no se atrevía a tocar. Antes de que se le hubieran secado los labios, Bella tuvo otra punzada de dolor y, entonces, Edward vio la cabeza del bebé.

—¡Ya la veo! —exclamó—. ¡Venga, cariño, una vez más y ya estará aquí!

Esperó con las manos extendidas a modo de bienvenida, sin atreverse a desviar la mirada del pelo oscuro que entonces ya era claramente visible. Bella arqueó el cuerpo, se le tensaron las piernas en las sujeciones y se aferró con las manos a los barrotes de la cabecera. Un grito rasgó el aire, y Edward averiguó qué era el perineo al ver cómo Bella se desgarraba. Pero no tuvo tiempo para pensar en ello, porque en ese mismo instante salió por completo la cabeza del bebé, mirando hacia atrás, como estaba previsto, boca abajo y resbaladiza en sus manos. Entonces, como si fuera un milagro, se volvió de lado, siguiendo el devenir normal de las cosas, y él la acogió en la palma, diminuta, reluciente y colorada.

—Ya le salió la cabeza, cariño. ¡Oh, Dios mío, tiene las cejas morenas!

La cabeza deformada del bebé era terriblemente morena y estaba marcada por los rigores del parto, pero la advertencia del libro le fue útil a Edward, que se dijo que era de esperar; el bebé no iba a asfixiarse por que el perineo le apretara el cuello. Se obligó a no dejarse llevar por el pánico y a no intentar tirar de la niña.

—Tranquila, pequeñaja —murmuró al bebé—. Tengo que limpiarte la boquita.

Como si la naturaleza supiera exactamente lo que hacía, concedió el tiempo suficiente a Bella para que descansara y a él para que metiera el dedo en la boca del bebé y la limpiara antes de que Bella empujara y apareciera el hombro inferior de la niña, seguido del superior, y de que por fin, de golpe, se produjera el parto completo. Un bebé con la carita morena fue a parar a las manos expectantes de Edward, unido aún a su madre por medio de un cordón umbilical delgado y ondulado. Sintió su cuerpecito escurridizo y mojado, lo que le llenó el corazón de una emoción extraordinaria y le iluminó el semblante con una sonrisa de asombro.

—¡Ya está aquí, Bella, ya ha nacido! Y tenías razón. Es una niña. Y… ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Es más pequeña que mis manos!

Mientras hablaba, dejó su preciosa carga en la barriga de Bella, que jadeaba durante el breve respiro natural que sigue al parto. Bella soltó la cabecera de la cama y tendió la mano hacia la cabecita de la niña para acariciarla a la vez que se esforzaba por levantar la suya para verla, con una sonrisa cansada. Cuando volvió a recostarse en la almohada, rio mientras las lágrimas le resbalaban hacia las sienes.

—¿Es bonita?

—Es lo más penoso que he visto en mi vida —dijo Edward, y soltó una carcajada de alivio.

Hasta que Bella tuvo una réplica tan dolorosa que gruñó, contrajo la cara y se quedó lívida. Entonces Edward dejó a la pequeña en la cama e intentó ayudar a Bella a superar la segunda oleada de contracciones. Pero la placenta se negaba a ser expulsada. Bella se dejó caer, jadeante, al borde de la extenuación, con los párpados temblorosos. Otra contracción tuvo el mismo resultado, y a Edward se le hizo un nudo terrible en la garganta mientras hacía lo que sabía que tenía que hacer. Le puso una mano en el bajo vientre para presionar con la base de la palma la parte superior del útero y manipularlo para crear una contracción artificial. Bella gimió e intentó mecánicamente apartarle la mano. Él se recordó que tenía que hacerle daño para ayudarla. Le escocían los ojos. Se los secó con el hombro y juró qué no la dejaría nunca embarazada. Metió la mano en su cuerpo dolorido para liberar la placenta a la vez que le masajeaba el vientre. De repente, notó que la situación cambiaba y que el cuerpo de Bella asumía el mando. Se le contrajo el abdomen y, gracias a su ayuda, la placenta se liberó en su interior, de modo que descendió hasta formar una ligera hinchazón bajo el vello apelmazado.

—Venga, Bella, cariño, un empujón más y podrás descansar.

De algún lugar oculto, Bella sacó las fuerzas necesarias para hacer un esfuerzo increíble que le hizo expulsar un último chorro de líquido que incluía la placenta y la separaba totalmente de la vida que había sostenido durante nueve meses.

Edward relajó los hombros. Cerró los ojos, inspiró hondo y se secó la frente con una manga.

—Muy bien, cariño —la alabó sencillamente—. Ya está. Ahora, espera un momento.

Tenía las manos extraordinariamente tranquilas cuando ató el primer nudo a pocos centímetros del cuerpo del bebé y dejó el espacio suficiente entre éste y la segunda constricción para que las tijeras cumplieran su cometido. Las hojas plateadas se encontraron y el bebé ya vivía por su cuenta.

«¡Respira! ¡Respira! ¡Respira!»

La palabra retumbaba en la cabeza de Edward mientras levantaba a la niña y veía cómo adoptaba la postura fetal en sus manos. Repasó mentalmente las distintas instrucciones para lograr que un recién nacido respirara por primera vez. Una nalgada rápida. Agua fría. Respiración artificial. Pero hacer cualquiera de esas cosas a alguien tan diminuto se le antojaba sádico.

«Venga, chiquitína, respira… ¡Respira! —Pasaron quince segundos y, luego, treinta—. No me hagas utilizar agua fría. Y preferiría cortarme la mano antes que darte una bofetada.»

Oyó que los niños se acercaban y llamaban desde el otro lado de la puerta. Apenas se fijó en ellos. El corazón le latía muy rápido. Estaba desesperado. Zarandeó con cuidado al bebé. «¡Respira, maldita sea, respira!» Presa de pánico, lanzó a la pequeñina unos veinte centímetros hacia arriba para recogerla al caer. Un segundo después de golpear sus manos, abrió la boca, soltó un hipido, empezó a agitar las cuatro extremidades y a berrear con la vocecita más débil que pueda imaginarse. Era un búa, búa, búa intermitente, acompañado de una cara cómica con los labios apretados, la nariz chata y el movimiento de los puñitos en el aire. Era un llanto suave, pero saludable y maravillosamente irritado por haber sido tratada de una forma tan brusca el primer minuto que estaba en este mundo.

Edward bajó los ojos hacia el rostro ensangrentado, oyó la queja y soltó una carcajada. De alivio. De felicidad. Besó la nariz minúscula y pensó: «Muy bien, pequeña. Eso es lo que queríamos oír.»

—Está respirando —le dijo entonces a su mujer—. Y es bonita, y lo tiene todo normal. —De repente, se puso serio—. Estás tiritando, Bella.

El minuto que Edward se había concentrado en su tarea, Bella se había enfriado y había empezado a temblar. Era natural, porque tenía las piernas húmedas y la ropa de cama estaba empapada debajo de ella. Dios santo, un hombre necesitaba seis manos en un momento como aquél.

—Estoy bien —lo tranquilizó—. Ocúpate primero de ella.

No era fácil, pero no tenía demasiada elección, dado que lo que Bella le ordenaba coincidía con lo que había aprendido de memoria. Hasta entonces, todo había seguido un orden natural perfecto. Había hecho lo que indicaba el libro y esperaba seguir teniendo suerte. Pero se detuvo el tiempo suficiente para dejar con cuidado el bebé, sacar las piernas de Bella de los tirantes, bajárselas y tapárselas.

—Volveré en cuanto la haya bañado —comentó, tras darle un beso suave en los labios—. ¿Estarás bien?

Bella asintió débilmente y cerró los ojos.

Cargó el bebé en un brazo, abrió la puerta con la otra y se encontró con Donald Wade y Thomas en el otro lado, llorando lastimosamente, juntos de la mano.

—Hemos oído gritar a mamá.

—Ya está mejor… Mirad —dijo, y se arrodilló. Ver el bebé colorado berreando hizo que dejaran de llorar de repente—. Tenéis una hermanita. —Donald Wade se quedó boquiabierto. El pequeño Thomas tenía las pestañas cargadas de lágrimas. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada—. Acaba de nacer.

Volvieron a gimotear al unísono.

—¡Quiero ver a mamáaaa!

—¡Mamáaaa!

—Está bien, ¿lo veis? —preguntó a la vez que abría un poco la puerta para que pudieran asomarse y confirmarlo. Lo único que vieron fue a su madre acostada en la cama con los ojos cerrados. Edward cerró la puerta—. Shhh. Está descansando, pero más tarde entraremos todos a verla, en cuanto hayamos bañado al bebé. Venid conmigo, puede que tengáis que ayudarme.

—¿En la bañera de verdad? —Parecían hipnotizados.

—No, todavía no está instalada.

—¿En el fregadero?

—Sí.

Acercaron un par de sillas, que situaron una a cada lado de Edward y, desde ellas, observaron cómo éste bajaba a su hermana hacia una palangana con agua caliente. La pequeña dejó de llorar al instante. Mecida en las manos grandes de Edward, se estiró, abrió los ojos oscuros y vio el mundo por primera vez. Thomas acercó un dedo vacilante como para comprobar si era de verdad.

—No. Todavía no hay que tocarla. —Thomas apartó el dedo y miró respetuosamente a Edward.

—¿De dónde ha salido? —quiso saber Donald Wade.

—De dentro de vuestra madre.

—Imposible —soltó Donald Wade, escéptico.

Edward soltó una carcajada y movió al bebé en el agua.

—En serio. Estaba acurrucada dentro de ella como una mariposa en su crisálida. Habéis visto alguna crisálida, ¿verdad? —Claro que sí. Con una madre como la suya, los niños tenían que haber visto crisálidas desde que eran lo bastante mayores para pronunciar la palabra—. Si una mariposa puede salir de una crisálida, ¿por qué no va a poder salir una hermanita de una madre?

Como ninguno de los dos tenía respuesta para eso, lo creyeron.

—¡No tiene pito! —comentó entonces Donald Wade.

—Es una niña. Las niñas no tienen pito.

Donald Wade observó la piel rosada de su hermana y, después, alzó los ojos hacia Edward.

—¿Le saldrá?

—No.

Donald Wade se rascó la cabeza.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó entonces, y señaló con un dedo lo que quería identificar.

—Será el ombligo.

—Oh. —Y, tras reflexionar un momento, dijo—: No se parece al mío.

—Ya se parecerá.

—¿Cómo se llama?

—Eso tendrás que preguntárselo a tu madre. La niña soltó un hipido y los niños se rieron. Después, se quedaron mirando muy atentos cómo Edward la lavaba con jabón de glicerina. Se lo extendió por el cuero cabelludo, por las larguiruchas piernas, entre los deditos de los pies y de las manos, que tenía que obligarle a abrir. Tan frágil, tan perfecta. Jamás había tocado una piel tan suave, jamás había manejado algo tan delicado. En lo que tardó en bañarla por primera vez, esa personita se había metido tan profundamente en el corazón de Edward que ya nunca dejaría de ocupar un lugar en él. Daba igual que no fuera suya. Para él, lo era. ¡La había traído al mundo! ¡La había obligado a respirar por primera vez y le había dado su primer baño! Era imposible que a un hombre tan feliz le importara de quién era la semilla de esa nueva vida que lo estaba haciendo sentir tan realizado. Esa niña sería una hija para Edward Cullen y conocería el amor de un padre y una madre.

La dejó sobre una toalla suave, le limpió la cara y las orejas, y le secó todos los rincones del cuerpo, sintiendo un entusiasmo creciente que le hacía dibujar una dulce sonrisa. La pequeña se enfrió y se echó a llorar.

—Tranquila, cielo, lo peor ya ha pasado —murmuró Edward—. Enseguida estarás calentita. —Le sorprendió disfrutar de este primer monólogo con la pequeña. Se dio cuenta de que nadie hubiese podido evitar hablar con alguien tan tierno.

Edward se ocupó entonces del cordón umbilical, al que aplicó alcohol y una venda de algodón. Luego, le puso vaselina en la tripa antes de sujetar bien el vendaje y de ponerle el primer pañal. Cada vez que intentaba mover la mano para sujetárselo, la pequeña retrocedía como un resorte. Los niños se rieron. La pequeña doblaba los brazos cuando él intentaba pasárselos por las mangas del pelele. Los niños se rieron un poco más. Cuando Edward fue a recoger un patuco rosa, Donald Wade estaba aguardando orgulloso para dárselo.

—Gracias, kemo sabe —dijo Edward, y puso el patuco en un piececito flácido. Thomas esperaba para entregarle el otro—. Gracias, Thomas. —Le acarició el pelo.

Cuando la niña estaba preparada para entregársela a su madre, Edward la cargó con cuidado.

—Vuestra madre quiere verla y, dentro de quince minutos más o menos, querrá veros a vosotros, así que lavaos las manos, peinaos y esperad en vuestro cuarto. Cuando esté a punto, os avisaré, ¿de acuerdo?

Edward se detuvo delante de la puerta cerrada del dormitorio para contemplar a la niña, que lo observaba con la mirada perdida. Estaba quieta, callada. Tenía los puños cerrados como capullos de rosa y el pelo fino como una tela de araña. Cerró los ojos y le besó la frente. Olía mejor que nada en el mundo. Mejor que el bacón siseante. Mejor que el pan al hornearse. Mejor que el aire fresco.

—Eres preciosa —susurró, sintiendo que el corazón le rebosaba de un amor completamente inesperado—. Creo que tú y yo vamos a llevarnos muy bien.

Empujó la puerta para abrirla, entró en el dormitorio y cerró con la espalda.

Bella estaba durmiendo. Estaba demacrada y exhausta.

—¿Bella?

Bella abrió los ojos y lo vio con el bebé en los brazos, la camisa salpicada de agua, las mangas remangadas hasta los codos, el pelo alborotado y una sonrisa tierna en los labios.

—Edward —suspiró sonriente, estirando un brazo.

—Aquí la tienes. Y más presentable que antes.

Dejó a la niña en el brazo de Bella y vio que ésta retiraba un poquito la manta de debajo del mentón del bebé para verlo mejor. Sintió una enorme variedad de emociones. Amor por la mujer, felicidad por la llegada de la niña y, en un rincón de su alma, el lamento de un hombre solitario que no sabría nunca si su propia madre lo había sostenido así alguna vez, si le había sonreído con esa dulzura, si le había recorrido la cara con la yema de un dedo de ese modo y le había besado la frente con esa veneración que hizo que casi le faltara el aire mientras observaba la escena.

Lo más probable era que no. Se arrodilló junto a la cama y dobló la punta de la suave mantita de franela del bebé. Lo más probable era que no. Pero lo compensaba ver cómo Bella prodigaba a esa maravillosa criaturita el amor que él jamás había conocido.

—Oh, Edward, ¿verdad que es guapa?

—Ya lo creo. Igual que tú.

Bella alzó los ojos y volvió a bajarlos cuando el bebé le cerró la manita alrededor del dedo meñique.

—Oh, yo no soy guapa, Edward —se quejó.

—A mí siempre me lo has parecido.

La otra manita de la niña sujetó un dedo de Edward. Unidos por ella, marido y mujer compartieron un intervalo de intimidad. Edward le puso fin a regañadientes.

—Será mejor que me ocupe de ti, ¿no crees? Hay que lavarte y ponerte ropa limpia.

Muy a su pesar, Bella renunció a la niña, y Edward la dejó en el cesto. Con una rodilla en el suelo, le rodeó bien el cuerpecito con la mantilla rosa.

—Duerme, preciosa —murmuró, tocándole el pelo con la punta de un dedo.

Cuando se levantó, vio que Bella lo estaba mirando y, de repente, le dio vergüenza. Había tenido que aprender a hablar con los niños y le había llevado semanas sentirse cómodo con ellos. Y, sin embargo, en menos de una hora, había empezado a murmurar palabras cariñosas a un bebé que ni siquiera podía entenderlas. Se metió los pulgares en los bolsillos traseros de los pantalones en un gesto inconsciente que indicaba que Edward Cullen se sentía perdido.

—La he puesto boca abajo como me dijiste —comentó, sin dejar de moverse, nervioso, mientras un amor profundo enternecía la sonrisa de Bella—. Voy… Voy a buscar el agua para bañarte y… enseguida vuelvo —soltó.

—Te amo, Edward —dijo Bella. Conocía bien esa expresión, esa expresión apaciguada que adoptaba cuando las cosas eran tan perfectas que lo superaban. Conocía la postura, con los pulgares en los bolsillos e inmóvil como un muerto, que significaba que algo le afectaba profundamente, algo bueno, que a veces no acababa de creerse. Entonces Bella quería tenerlo cerca para poder tocarlo—. Antes ven aquí —le pidió, y él la obedeció, pero guardó una distancia prudente, como si tocar la cama fuera a lastimar a Bella—. Aquí, a mi lado.

Edward se sentó con cuidado en la cama, y Bella tuvo que incorporarse y tirar de él hacia ella para poder darle el abrazo que sabía que necesitaba.

—Lo has hecho bien, Edward. Lo has hecho muy bien.

—Voy a hacerte daño tumbado sobre ti de esta forma, Bella.

—Tú nunca me haces daño.

De repente, se estaban abrazando con muchísima fuerza. Edward volvió la cara y le habló al oído.

—¡Dios mío, es tan bonita!

—Sí. ¿No te parece un milagro?

—No imaginaba que me sentiría así cuando la sujetara por primera vez. Daba igual que no fuera mía. Ha sido como si, en realidad, lo fuera.

—Lo sé. Puedes quererla todo lo que quieras, Edward, y haremos como si lo fuera. Dentro de un año te estará llamando papá.

Edward cerró los ojos con fuerza y llevó los labios a la sien de Bella. Luego, hizo un esfuerzo para incorporarse.

—Será mejor que vaya a buscar esa agua caliente, mamá. Los niños están esperando para entrar a verte.

Pasó un paño suave con el jabón del bebé por las extremidades cansadas y las partes doloridas de Bella. Preparó una cataplasma de consuelda, la aplicó en la piel desgarrada y la fijó con una compresa de algodón y con la ropa interior de algodón. La ayudó a ponerse un sujetador blanco limpio, que le abrochó antes de darle un camisón limpio y de mirar cómo se lo ponía. Cambió la ropa de cama y puso a Bella de vuelta en ella antes de llevarse las sábanas sucias para ponerlas en remojo. Finalmente, fue a buscar a los niños, que estaban esperando en su habitación con la misteriosa docilidad que las ocasiones solemnes imponen a los pequeños.

—¿Preparados?

Asintieron en silencio. Edward contuvo una sonrisa: Donald Wade se había peinado hacia atrás el pelo, que se había alisado echándose agua, y había hecho lo mismo con el de su hermano, de modo que las dos cabecitas estaban tan lisas como el trigo cuando sopla un ciclón.

—Vuestra madre os está esperando.

Se detuvieron en la puerta del dormitorio de su madre, tomados de la mano de Edward, y lo miraron con ojos inquisitivos.

—Adelante, acercaos, pero no saltéis sobre la cama.

Se situaron cada uno a un lado de Bella para observarla como si se hubiera convertido en un personaje de las fábulas que les contaba: alguien mágico y esplendoroso.

—Hola —dijo su madre mientras les sujetaba las manos.

La miraron como si se hubieran quedado mudos.

—¿Habéis visto a vuestra hermanita?

—Adudamos a Ui a bañala.

—Y lo ayudamos a vestirla.

—Ya lo sé. Edward me lo ha contado. Y me ha dicho que los dos lo habéis hecho muy bien. —Los niños sonrieron, orgullosos—. ¿Os gustaría volver a verla?

Movieron la cabeza para asentir con tanta fuerza como los caballos cuando hacen tintinear un arnés.

—Acércala, cariño —pidió Bella a Edward.

Estaba dormidita. Cuando Edward la dejó en el brazo de Bella, se llevó la manita a la boca y chupó con tanta energía que hizo ruido. Los niños se rieron, y Edward se arrodilló junto a la cama, en la que apoyó los codos. Y así se pasaron unos minutos, contemplando a la niña, como si el asombro los hubiera privado de voz.

—¿Cómo deberíamos llamarla? —preguntó Bella por fin tras alzar los ojos—. ¿Sabes algún nombre bonito, Edward? —Pero Edward se quedó en blanco—. ¿Y tú, Donald Wade, cómo quieres que se llame?

Donald Wade no tenía más idea que Edward.

—¿Se te ocurre algún nombre, Thomas?

Claro que no. Se lo había preguntado por pura gentileza, para que no se sintiera excluido. Así que, cuando no respondió, siguió hablando.

—Había pensado ponerle Lizzy —comentó, tocando el pelo del bebé con un nudillo—. ¿Qué os parece?

—¿Lizzy? —Donald Wade arrugó la nariz.

—¿Por la lagatija? —intervino Thomas.

Todos soltaron una carcajada.

—¿De qué lagartija hablas, hijo?

—De la de la historia que nos contaste sobre por qué las lagartijas tienen bultitos en el cuerpo —le recordó Donald Wade.

—Oh… —Siguió toqueteando el fino pelo negro de la cabecita del bebé—. No. Se llamará Lizzy, pero no por la lagartija. Sí, Lizzy. Elizabeth Cullen.

—¿Cullen? —Edward miró rápidamente a Bella.

—Bueno, tú la has traído al mundo, ¿no? Te mereces un reconocimiento por algo así.

Dios santo, estaba a punto de explotar. Esa mujer se lo daría todo. Todo. Acarició la cabecita de la niña y la sien con el dorso de un dedo.

«Lizzy —pensó—. Lizzy Cullen, tú y yo vamos a querernos mucho, cielo.» Tocó con una mano el pelo de Bella, rodeó el trasero de Donald Wade con el brazo libre y acarició la pierna de Thomas, al otro lado de Bella. Y, mientras sonreía a Lizzy Cullen, se dijo: «El paraíso no es nada comparado con ser el marido de Bella Swan.»

* * *

><p><strong>He aquí el siguiente capítulo de esta historia! Aww yo creo que Edward lo hizo perfectamente, y se ha portado como un excelente hombre y padre, miren que traer una bebé al mundo, noo que miedo. Se merece ser el padre de Lizzy :3 Trataré de subirles otro capítulo en un rato. <strong>

**Hasta la próxima actualización, Kassey.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen... solo a la increible Stephenie Meyer y a la autora de esta historia.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 14<strong>

La sonrisa de Edward anunció la buena nueva a la señorita Beasley antes incluso que sus palabras.

—Ha sido niña.

—Y usted la trajo al mundo.

—No era tan difícil después de todo —aseguró tras encogerse de hombros y ladear la cabeza.

—No sea tan modesto, señor Cullen. Yo me desmayaría del susto si tuviera que atender un parto. ¿Fue todo bien?

—Perfectamente. Empezó ayer hacia mediodía y terminó alrededor de las tres y media. Se llama Lizzy.

—Lizzy. Un nombre muy bonito.

—Lizzy C.

—¿Lizzy C.? —preguntó la señorita Beasley con una ceja arqueada.

—Sí. —Temblaba de emoción, algo muy inusual en él.

—¿Y a qué se debe la «C»?

—A Cullen. Figúrese, le ha puesto mi nombre a la niña. El nombre de un vagabundo bueno para nada que ni siquiera sabe de dónde sacó ese apellido. Espere a verla, señorita Beasley. Tiene el pelo tan negro como el carbón, y unas uñas tan pequeñitas que apenas se distinguen. ¡Nunca había visto un bebé tan de cerca! Es increíble.

La señorita Beasley sonrió encantada mientras contenía el pesar por el hijo que nunca tuvo, por el marido que nunca pudo alegrarse de ello.

—Felicite a Bella de mi parte y dígale que espero que Lizzy empiece a visitar la biblioteca en cuanto cumpla cinco años. Nunca es demasiado pronto para despertar el interés de los niños por los libros.

—Se lo diré, señorita Beasley.

Los inmediatamente posteriores al nacimiento de la niña fueron días especiales: Edward se despertaba al oír que Lizzy se volvía en el cesto, se levantaba con Bella para girarla y le decía cositas cariñosas. Los dos se reían juntos cuando el bebé notaba aire frío en su piel y arrugaba la carita preparándose para el adorable llanto tenue que todavía no se había convertido en una molestia. Y cada mañana Edward preparaba el desayuno a los niños, llevaba una bandeja a Bella, a la que daba un beso, y bañaba después a Lizzy C. antes de lavarle los pañales y tenderlos para que se secaran. Le cambiaba el pañal a Lizzy siempre que lograba llegar antes que Bella. Quitaba el polvo de la casa y le dejaba el ruiseñor azul en la mesilla de noche. Hasta que a Bella le subió la leche, esterilizaba las tetinas, preparaba la leche diluida y los biberones. Cocinaba, daba de cenar a los niños y les ponía el pijama antes de darles un beso de despedida a ellos, a Bella y a Lizzy, y se iba al pueblo.

Pero después llegaba lo mejor. Tras el largo día, regresaba a casa y holgazaneaba unos minutos en la cama con la pequeña entre él y Bella, mientras ambos observaban cómo dormía, o tenía hipo o bizqueaba o se chupaba el puño. Y ellos soñaban con el futuro de la niña y con el de ellos, y se miraban a los ojos y se preguntaban si habría otra como ella, una de ambos.

Disfrutaron de tres gloriosos días así antes de que cayeran las bombas.

El domingo Bella estaba acostada en la cama escuchando cómo la Filarmónica de Nueva York interpretaba la Sinfonía número 1 de alguien llamado Shostakovich por la radio cuando, de repente, la voz de John Daly anunció: «¡Los japoneses han atacado Pearl Harbor!»

Al principio, no lo comprendió del todo. Luego, se dio cuenta de la tensión de voz de Daly y se incorporó de golpe.

—¡Edward! ¡Ven rápido! —gritó.

Como creyó que le pasaba algo a ella o a la niña, Edward llegó corriendo.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—¡Nos han bombardeado!

—¿Quiénes?

—Los japoneses… Escucha.

Lo escucharon, como todo el país, el resto del día. Oyeron hablar del hundimiento de cinco acorazados estadounidenses en una pacífica isla hawaiana, de la destrucción de ciento cuarenta aviones y de la pérdida de más de 2.000 vidas de ciudadanos estadounidenses. Oyeron la voz de Kate Smith cantando God Bless America y la banda del Ejército de Estados Unidos tocando el himno nacional. Oyeron las alertas de oscurecimiento de las poblaciones para dificultar posibles ataques enemigos en el litoral occidental, donde se temía una invasión japonesa y donde millares de voluntarios corrieron a alistarse en las Fuerzas Armadas. Se contaban historias increíbles de hombres que se habían levantado de la mesa de un restaurante dejando el plato a medias para ir a la oficina de reclutamiento más cercana y se habían encontrado con que la cola de voluntarios, una hora después de las primeras informaciones radiofónicas, ya tenía una longitud de ocho manzanas.

En Whitney, Georgia, a poca distancia en avión de otra costa vulnerable, Edward y Bella apagaron las luces pronto y se acostaron preguntándose qué les depararía el día siguiente.

Fue la voz del presidente Roosevelt.

Ayer, 7 de diciembre de 1941, una fecha que será recordada con infamia, los Estados Unidos de América fueron atacados repentina y deliberadamente por fuerzas navales y aéreas del Imperio de Japón. Además, se ha informado que diversas embarcaciones estadounidenses fueron torpedeadas en alta mar entre San Francisco y Honolulú.

Ayer, el Gobierno japonés también lanzó un ataque contra la península de Malaca.

Anoche, el Ejército japonés atacó Hong Kong.

Anoche, el Ejército japonés atacó Guam.

Anoche, el Ejército japonés atacó las islas Filipinas.

Anoche, los japoneses atacaron la isla de Wake.

Y esta mañana, los japoneses han atacado Midway…

Las hostilidades existen. Es innegable que nuestro pueblo, nuestro territorio y nuestros intereses se encuentran en grave peligro.

Con confianza en nuestras Fuerzas Armadas, con la determinación ilimitada de nuestro pueblo, obtendremos el inevitable triunfo con la ayuda de Dios. Pido al Congreso que declare que desde el vil ataque sin provocación de Japón del domingo, siete de diciembre, ha existido un estado de guerra entre Estados Unidos y el Imperio japonés.

Edward y Bella miraron el aparato de radio. Y luego se miraron.

«Ahora no —pensó Bella—. Ahora que todo iba bien, no.»

«Se acabó —pensó Edward—. Me iré como cientos de hombres más.»

Le sorprendió sentir la misma indignación que los demás estadounidenses: por primera vez conocía la equidad de las «cuatro libertades» del presidente Roosevelt porque por primera vez gozaba de todas ellas. Y ser cabeza de familia hacía que fueran más importantes aún.

Esa noche, en la cama, le dio vueltas a la cabeza, incapaz de dormirse. Bella estaba tensa. Después de un largo silencio, se volvió hacia él y lo abrazó posesivamente.

—¿Tienes que ir, Edward?

—Shhh.

—Pero ahora eres padre. ¿Cómo pueden llevarse a un padre con un niño recién nacido y dos más que dependen de él?

—Tengo treinta años. Pueden llamarme a filas. Según la ley, pueden reclutar a todos los hombres entre veintiún y treinta y cinco años.

—Quizá no te llamen.

—Ya nos preocuparemos cuando llegue el momento.

Estuvieron tumbados unos minutos, de la mano, en silencio.

—Voy a instalarte un generador —dijo entonces Edward—. Y también un frigorífico y una lavadora, y me aseguraré de que todo esté en perfecto estado por aquí.

—No, Edward —se rebeló Bella tras aferrarse a su mano y apoyarle la cara en un brazo—. No.

A la una de la madrugada, cuando Lizzy se despertó hambrienta, Edward pidió a Bella que dejara la lámpara encendida. A la tenue luz dorada, Edward se tumbó de costado para contemplar cómo Bella daba de mamar al bebé y vio cómo los puñitos blancos de la niña empujaban el pecho teñido de azul de la madre, cómo los mofletes se le hinchaban y se le deshinchaban a medida que obtenía su sustento, cómo Bella formaba un caracolillo con el fino pelo de Lizzy.

Pensó en todo aquello por lo que debía vivir. En todo aquello por lo que tenía que luchar. Sólo era cuestión de lograr la seguridad de Bella y la de los niños antes de irse.

A partir de aquel día no apagaron nunca la radio. Día a día, oyeron hablar de un país desprevenido en guerra. En la ciudad de Washington, los soldados asumieron cargos en centros clave del Gobierno pertrechados con cascos de la Primera Guerra Mundial y antiguos fusiles Springfield. El ocho de diciembre, varios bombarderos japoneses atacaron dos campos de aviación estadounidenses en las islas Filipinas y, el día diez, las tropas japonesas iniciaron el desembarco en Luzón.

Al principio, todo eso le parecía muy distante a Bella, pero Edward llevaba a casa los periódicos que había en la biblioteca y analizaba los movimientos japoneses en mapas que acercaban la guerra a casa. Trabajaba en el edificio del Ayuntamiento, donde ya había instalada una oficina de reclutamiento que funcionaba doce horas al día. Unos carteles situados delante y en el interior del vestíbulo animaban: «Defiende a tu país – Enrólate – Ejército de Estados Unidos.» El país seguía igual. Indignado. Enfurecido. Cada vez más histérico por alistarse.

Edward estaba histérico por sus propios motivos: dejarlo todo listo.

Terminó el generador eólico y le conectó la radio porque ya casi se le habían gastado las pilas y era imposible conseguir otras nuevas. Como el generador eólico no producía electricidad suficiente para el funcionamiento de electrodomésticos de mayor tamaño, instaló un motor de gasolina y una vieja lavadora accionada a mano, además de una caldera casera que funcionaba con queroseno. Estaba junto a la bañera, como un monstruo larguirucho con el hocico caído. El día que la llenó por primera vez, lo celebraron. Los niños tomaron el primer baño, seguidos de Bella y, por último, del propio Edward. Pero era innegable que saber por qué Edward se apresuraba a hacer tantas cosas en casa había disminuido el entusiasmo que esperaban sentir al usar la bañera por primera vez.

La señorita Beasley fue a visitarlos cuando Lizzy tenía diez días, lo que sorprendió a todos. Llevó un jersey y unos patucos a juego para el bebé, y el libro de Timothy Totter y su perro Tatters a los niños; no el ejemplar de la biblioteca, sino uno nuevo que podían quedarse. Los asombró que una desconocida les llevara un regalo, y también el libro en sí, y la idea de que les pertenecía. La señorita Beasley los dejó mirando las ilustraciones con la promesa de leerles el texto en voz alta en cuanto hubiera visitado a su madre.

—De modo que ya estás levantada —dijo a Bella.

—Sí. Pero Edward me mima demasiado.

—Una mujer se merece que la mimen un poco de vez en cuando —replicó y, después, ordenó sin el menor atisbo de cariño en la voz—: Bueno, me gustaría mucho ver a tu hijita.

—Oh… Claro. Venga, está en nuestra habitación.

Bella abrió paso y Edward las siguió para quedarse detrás de ellas con las manos en los bolsillos traseros del pantalón mientras la señorita Beasley se inclinaba hacia el cesto de la ropa sucia y observaba la carita dormida del bebé. Cruzó las manos sobre su barriga, retrocedió un paso y afirmó:

—Tienes una niña preciosa, Bella.

—Gracias, señorita Beasley. Y, además, duerme muy bien.

—Seguro que es de agradecer.

—Sí que lo es.

—Al señor Cullen le gustó mucho que le pusieras su nombre —le contó a Bella para sorpresa de Edward.

—¿Ah, sí? —Bella volvió la cabeza para mirar a Edward, que se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Ya lo creo.

Se hizo un silencio tenso antes de que a Bella se le ocurriera ofrecerle algo de comer.

—Tengo pan de jengibre recién hecho y café caliente, si le apetece.

—El pan de jengibre me gusta mucho, gracias.

Regresaron todos juntos a la cocina, y Edward observó cómo Bella servía nerviosa el dulce y el café y se sentaba en la punta de una silla como un pajarillo preparado para alzar el vuelo. De haber podido elegir, seguramente hubiera evitado la visita, pero nadie echaría a la señorita Beasley de su casa, ni siquiera de su dormitorio, cuando iba de visita. Edward se fijó disimuladamente en la bibliotecaria, pero ella apenas le dirigió la mirada. Toda la reunión transcurrió con la misma formalidad con que la señorita Beasley dirigía una visita guiada por la biblioteca a los niños. Le pareció que le apetecía tan poco estar allí como a Bella recibirla. ¿Por qué habría ido entonces? ¿Sólo por obligación, porque él trabajaba para ella?

Al final, la conversación tocó el tema de la guerra y de cómo estaba generando el patriotismo más exacerbado de la historia.

—Las colas para alistarse son tan largas como si fueran para recibir un helado gratis —comentó la señorita Beasley—. Hoy lo han hecho cinco hombres más, sólo de Whitney. James Burcham, Milford Dubois, Voncile Potts y dos de los chicos de los Sprague. Pobre Esther Sprague; primero el marido y ahora dos hijos. Según se rumorea, Harley Overmire recibió también la notificación de incorporación a las Fuerzas Armadas. —La señorita Beasley no se regodeó, pero Edward tuvo la impresión de que quería hacerlo.

—Me preocupa que Edward pueda tener que ir —confió Bella.

—Y a mí también. Pero un hombre tiene que cumplir con su deber cuando llega el momento, lo mismo que una mujer.

¿Era ése pues el motivo de que hubiera ido? ¿Preparar a Bella porque sospechaba que él ya había tomado la decisión? ¿Ganarse la confianza de Bella porque sabía que necesitaría una amiga cuando él se hubiera ido? Edward sintió un enorme cariño por la mujer rechoncha que comía el pan de jengibre con unos modales impecables mientras una puntita de nata le manchaba el fino vello del bigote.

En ese momento, sintió que la quería, y se dio cuenta de que separarse de ella le haría más difícil marcharse. Pero tenía que dejarlos a todos, porque ya había quedado claro que tener la edad para alistarse y no hacerlo significaba tener problemas físicos o mentales, o ser objeto de sospechas y de insinuaciones sobre la situación y el valor de uno.

«Justo después de Navidades», decidió Edward. Esperaría hasta entonces antes de ir a la oficina de reclutamiento y decírselo a Bella. Se merecían pasar unas Navidades juntos.

Se puso a planear las fiestas, para las que quería todos los detalles tradicionales: la comida, el abeto, los regalos y la celebración, por si no volvía a tener nunca ocasión de disfrutarlas. Construyó un patinete para los niños y les compró golosinas y cómics del Capitán Maravillas. También compró una frivolidad para Bella: un juego de damas chinas. Era un juego para dos personas, pero lo compró igualmente como presagio de su regreso.

El 22 de diciembre les llegó la noticia de un gran desembarco japonés al norte de Manila. En Nochebuena, tuvieron noticia de otro, al sur de esa ciudad, que corría el peligro de caer en manos del enemigo.

Después de eso, Bella y Edward acordaron tener la radio apagada lo que quedaba de las fiestas y concentrarse en la alegría de los niños.

Pero Bella lo sabía. De algún modo lo sabía.

Cuando llenaban los calcetines, Bella alzó los ojos y vio que Edward metía en uno un puñado de cacahuetes tostados, casi tan entusiasmado como si fuese suyo y no de Thomas. Notó un hormigueo en la nariz y se acercó a él antes de que los ojos la delataran.

—Te amo, Edward —dijo con la mejilla apoyada en el pecho de su marido.

—Yo también te amo —le respondió éste jugueteando con su pelo.

«No vayas», fue lo que no dijo Bella.

«Tengo que ir», fue lo que no respondió Edward.

Y, pasado un momento, siguieron llenando los calcetines.

Para Edward, la mañana del día de Navidad fue agridulce. Le encantó ver cómo a los niños, todavía en pijama, se les iluminaban los ojos al encontrar el patinete, cómo reían mientras hurgaban en los calcetines que tenían en el regazo y probaban las golosinas, y cómo se comían los cómics con los ojos. Era la primera vez que Edward vivía todas esas cosas. Y lo hizo a través de Donald Wade y de Thomas como no había podido hacer nunca de niño.

Bella le regaló una camisa que había comprado por correo y él se la puso para jugar a las damas chinas mientras los niños iban en patinete por el salón y la cocina.

No comieron pavo, como era tradicional. Edward se había ofrecido a llevarse la escopeta de dos cañones de Jacob para intentar cazar uno, pero Bella no quiso oír hablar del asunto.

—¿Uno de mis pájaros? ¿Quieres disparar a uno de mis pavos salvajes, Edward Cullen? Pues va a ser que no. Comeremos cerdo.

Y así fue. Cerdo relleno de pan de maíz con quingombó frito y pastel de membrillo, y la señorita Beasley fue su invitada.

La señorita Beasley, que había celebrado tantas Navidades desdichadas sola brillaba como una luz de neón cuando Edward fue a recogerla en su automóvil. La señorita Beasley, que, aunque pareciera mentira, había logrado que a Bella le hiciera ilusión tener a una extraña a su mesa. La señorita Beasley, que trajo regalos: un juego de té de porcelana de siete piezas decorado con pájaros amarillos y tréboles sobre un fondo de color canela brillante para Bella; un par de guantes de piel de cordero para Edward; un par de automóviles de cristal llenos de caramelos de colores en forma de elefante, cuerno, pistola y tortuga, y otro libro, La nochebuena, que leyó después de comer, para los niños.

El día de Navidad de 1941… pasó volando.

Cuando Edward llevó a la señorita Beasley de regreso a su casita de la calle Durbain, la acompañó hasta la puerta con sus guantes nuevos puestos.

—Quiero darle las gracias por los regalos que nos ha hecho.

—Tonterías, señor Cullen. Soy yo quien debería darle las gracias.

—Estos guantes son… —Dio una palmada y se frotó las manos, agradecido—. Caray, son… Ni siquiera sé qué decir. Nunca nadie me había dado nada tan bueno. Me siento fatal porque nosotros no le hemos regalado nada.

—¿Nada? ¿Sabe cuántas Navidades he pasado sola desde que mi madre falleció, señor Cullen? Veintitrés. Supongo que un hombre inteligente como usted podrá imaginar qué me han regalado usted y Bella hoy.

Solía decirle cosas como ésa, como que era inteligente. Cosas que nadie le había dicho nunca, cosas que le hacían sentir bien consigo mismo. Al mirarle la cara, vio claramente que ese día había significado mucho para ella, aunque su expresión jamás lo dejaría entrever. Seguía con la boca tan fruncida como siempre. Se preguntó qué haría si se inclinara hacia ella y la besara. Seguramente le daría una colleja.

—Bella no sabía qué pensar del juego de té. No le había visto nunca los ojos tan desorbitados.

—Usted sí que sabe qué pensar del juego de té, ¿verdad?

La miró a los ojos un buen rato. Los dos sabían que, cuando se hubiera ido, Bella necesitaría una amiga. Tal vez alguien con quien tomar el té.

—Sí, supongo que sí —respondió Edward en voz baja.

Luego, puso las manos enguantadas en los brazos de la señorita Beasley e hizo lo que el corazón le dictaba: le dio un beso afectuoso en la mejilla.

No le dio ninguna colleja.

Se puso colorada como una grosella y parpadeó rápidamente tres veces antes de meterse a toda velocidad en casa, olvidando despedirse de él.

Cinco semanas después del ataque a Pearl Harbor, Bell Aircraft construyó una enorme fábrica de bombarderos en Marietta. El último automóvil civil salió de la cadena de montaje de Detroit, y Japón había tomado la península de Malaca y las Antillas Holandesas, con lo que había cortado el noventa por ciento del suministro de caucho a Estados Unidos. El director de la Oficina de Administración de Precios, Leon Henderson, aparecía en todos los periódicos del país pedaleando en su «bicicleta de la Victoria» sustitutiva del automóvil. Los ricos abandonaron sus mansiones de la isla de Saint Simons cuando los submarinos alemanes empezaron a patrullar la costa, y los ciudadanos de Georgia organizaron el Georgia State Guard, un ejército civil que estaba formado por aquellos que eran demasiado jóvenes o demasiado mayores, o estaban incapacitados para alistarse, y que se puso a preparar defensas costeras contra una posible invasión alemana. Los reos de Georgia fueron reclutados a la fuerza para que trabajaran las veinticuatro horas del día en la mejora de los accesos a la costa y en la construcción de puentes sobre los que el ejército local defendería su estado.

Y un día, en el aserradero, Harley Overmire apretó la mandíbula, cerró los ojos y pasó el dedo índice de la mano derecha bajo una sierra en marcha.

La noticia tuvo un efecto curioso en Edward. Lo impulsó a llevar a cabo sus intenciones. De repente, decidió que no sólo se alistaría, sino que lo haría en la rama más dura del Ejército, los Marines, para que cuando regresara, los cobardes como Overmire no pudieran volver a mirarlo nunca por encima del hombro. Fue como si estuviera escrito que el mismo día que tomó su decisión la junta de reclutamiento la hiciera irreversible. La carta empezaba con esa palabra infame que ya se había llevado a millares de hombres de sus hogares y sus familias: «Saludos…»

Edward abrió la notificación de su incorporación a solas, junto al buzón. Leyó las palabras, cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Alzó la vista al cielo de Georgia, azul y soleado. Subió a paso de tortuga el camino de arcilla rojiza y se sentó cinco minutos bajo su acedera arbórea favorita para escuchar los pájaros y la tranquilidad del invierno. No le apetecía nada tener que decírselo a Bella. Prefería ir antes que decirle que tenía que hacerlo.

Cuando llegó a la casa, estaba acostada en diagonal sobre la cama, amamantando a la niña. Edward se detuvo en la puerta y la contempló. Quería grabarse esa imagen en la memoria para cuando llegaran días peores: una mujer con un vestido con el estampado descolorido y el pelo recogido en una trenza color canela, acostada con un brazo doblado bajo la cabeza, los botones desabrochados y el bebé en el pecho. Se arrodilló junto a la cama con un nudo en la garganta y acarició la mejilla de Lizzy con un dedo, que deslizó después por su delicada piel. Apoyó los codos cerca de la cabeza de Bella sin apartar la mirada de la pequeña que mamaba.

«No se lo digas aún.»

—Está creciendo, ¿verdad? —murmuró.

—Sí.

—¿Cuánto tiempo más le darás de mamar?

—Hasta que le salgan los dientes.

—¿Cuándo será eso?

—Oh, hacia los siete u ocho meses.

«Querría estar aquí para ver cómo le sale cada uno de esos pequeños dientes.»

Desplazó el nudillo de la mejilla del bebé hasta el pecho de su mujer.

—Es así como más me gusta encontrarte cuando entro en casa. Podría estar mirándolos hasta que la hierba fuera más alta que el porche y llegara a las habitaciones, sin cansarme.

Bella volvió la cabeza para mirarlo, pero él tenía los ojos puestos en el dedo que deslizaba por el pecho lleno de leche.

—Y yo no me cansaría nunca de que nos miraras, Edward —le dijo en voz baja.

«Bella, Bella, no quiero, pero tengo que irme.»

Pensar en la muerte hace que un hombre diga cosas que, de otro modo, se guardaría para sí.

—Me he preguntado tantas veces si mi madre me abrazó alguna vez, si me amamantó, si le supo mal tener que renunciar a mí. Me lo pregunto cada vez que te veo con Lizzy.

—Oh, Edward… —Le acarició la mejilla con ternura.

En ese momento, lo que sentía por ella era complejo, y se esforzó por entenderlo. Era su mujer, no su madre, pero la amaba como si fuera ambas cosas. Por alguna razón incomprensible, le pareció que tenía derecho a saberlo antes de que se marchara.

—A veces, creo que, en parte, quería casarme contigo porque eres muy buena madre y yo jamás tuve una. Sé que parece extraño, pero… Bueno, quería decírtelo.

—Ya lo sé, Edward.

Edward levantó la cabeza y sus miradas, por fin, se encontraron.

—¿Ya lo sabes?

—Supongo que siempre lo he sabido —dijo, acariciándole el labio inferior con el pulgar—. Me lo figuré la primera vez que te lavé el pelo. Pero sabía que no era la única razón. También me figuré eso.

Se estiró para besarla, de modo que el hombro le quedó por encima de la cabeza de Lizzy, que seguía succionando y tragando sonoramente la leche de su madre. Edward no olvidaría nunca ese instante: el olor del bebé y de la mujer, la calidez de la una contra su hombro y de la otra bajo su mano, apoyada en su pelo. Cuando el beso terminó, contempló los ojos verdes de Bella mientras jugueteaba con su pelo con el dedo pulgar. Y, entonces, se dejó caer despacio boca abajo en el colchón, sin dejar de abrazarlas a las dos.

—¿Qué te pasa, Edward?

Tragó saliva con fuerza, con la cara hundida en la colcha, que olía a ellas y a polvos de talco.

—Has recogido el correo, ¿verdad? —insistió Bella.

Edward paseaba el pulgar entre el pelo de Bella, conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con inundarle los ojos. Ningún hombre lloraba por aquel entonces. Se iban triunfantes a la guerra.

—Estaba pensando que podría preparar pastel de membrillo para la cena —prosiguió Bella con la voz entrecortada—. Sé lo mucho que te gusta el pastel de membrillo.

Al oírla, Edward pensó en el comedor de la cárcel y en las raciones de los soldados, y en el pastel de membrillo con el enrejado por encima de Bella, y tuvo que esforzarse mucho en seguir respirando con normalidad. Pensó cuánto tiempo estaría fuera. Cuánto. El bebé dejó de succionar y soltó un suspiro delicado, quebrado. Edward se imaginó la boquita de la niña separándose lentamente de la piel de Bella y volvió la cabeza hacia ese lado. Cuando abrió los ojos, vio el pezón de Bella cerca de él, de una tonalidad casi violeta, del que los labios húmedos de Lizzy todavía tiraban de vez en cuando a poquísima distancia.

—Prometí a los niños que un día los llevaría al cine. Tengo que cumplirlo.

—Les encantará.

Se hizo un silencio, cada vez más agobiante.

—¿Podré acompañaros? —preguntó Bella.

—Sin ti, la película no sería divertida.

Los dos sonrieron con tristeza. Cuando sus sonrisas se desvanecieron, se escucharon respirar mutuamente mientras absorbían la proximidad y el cariño del otro, y se guardaban ese recuerdo para los días tristes.

—Tengo que enseñarte a conducir el coche —dijo Edward por fin.

—Y yo tengo que hacerte la fiesta de cumpleaños que te prometí.

Se quedaron callados un buen rato antes de que Bella soltara un desolado sonido gutural y sujetara con la mano la parte posterior de la chaqueta de Edward. Y, tras hundir la cara en la colcha, lloró sin soltarlo.

Más tarde, Edward le enseñó la carta.

—Voy a alistarme voluntario en los Marines, Bella —anunció mientras la leía.

—¡Los Marines! Pero ¿por qué?

—Porque puedo ser un buen marine. Porque toda mi vida he recibido el entrenamiento adecuado para serlo. Porque los cabrones como Overmire se están cortando el dedo con el que deberían apretar el gatillo y quiero asegurarme de que los de su clase no puedan, volver a hacer nunca comentarios degradantes sobre mí o sobre ti.

—Pero a mí no me importa lo que Harley Overmire diga de nosotros.

—A mí sí.

Se le avinagró el semblante, lastimada: sin consultárselo, Edward había tomado una decisión que implicaba arriesgar una vida que ella valoraba más que la suya propia.

—¿Y no tengo nada que decir yo sobre si vas al Ejército de Tierra o a los Marines?

—No, señora —respondió Edward con una cara de póquer que recordó a Bella la expresión que adoptaba bajo su sombrero de vaquero los primeros días de estancia en la casa.

Les quedaban nueve días, nueve agridulces días en los que no pronunciaron una sola vez la palabra «guerra». Nueve días en los que Bella se mostró distante, dolida. Llevó a la familia al cine, como había prometido: Bud Abbott y Lou Costello. Los niños rieron y Edward sujetó la mano indiferente de Bella mientras ambos intentaban olvidar el noticiario que mostraba escenas del ataque a Pearl Harbor y otras acciones que habían tenido lugar en el Pacífico desde que Estados Unidos se había incorporado a la guerra.

Enseñó a Bella a conducir el coche, pero no consiguió que le prometiera que lo usaría para ir al pueblo en caso de emergencia. Incluso se negó a salir de sus propias tierras mientras practicaba. En otro momento, en otras circunstancias, las lecciones hubieran sido un motivo de diversión, pero como los dos contaban las horas, las carcajadas escaseaban.

Preparó más leña, sin saber cuántos meses estaría sola, cuánto tiempo duraría la que había almacenado ni qué haría Bella cuando se le hubiera terminado.

Bella le organizó una fiesta de cumpleaños el 29 de enero, tres días antes de que tuviera que irse. La señorita Beasley fue, y tomaron té en las tacitas nuevas de porcelana, pero la ocasión tenía un trasfondo melancólico: un día elegido arbitrariamente para que un hombre que no había celebrado nunca su cumpleaños lo celebrara entonces porque podía ser su última oportunidad de hacerlo.

Luego, llegó su última tarde en la biblioteca. Cuando llegó para trabajar, la señorita Beasley lo estaba aguardando y le dio su última paga con tanto cariño como el general MacArthur una orden.

—Su empleo le estará esperando cuando vuelva, señor Cullen —dijo. Daba igual lo que sintiera por Edward, jamás dejaría de hablarle de usted ni usaría su nombre de pila. A ninguno de los dos le hubiese parecido correcto.

Edward se quedó mirando el cheque con un nudo en la garganta.

—Gracias, señorita Beasley.

—Había pensado, si no le parece mal, que mañana podría ir a la estación de tren a despedirle.

—Se lo agradecería mucho —respondió Edward mirándola a los ojos con una sonrisa forzada—. No estoy seguro de que Bella vaya.

—¿Sigue negándose a venir al pueblo?

—Sí —afirmó en voz baja.

—¡Oh, esa muchacha! —La señorita Beasley juntó las manos y empezó a andar arriba y abajo, agitada—. A veces me gustaría cantarle las cuarenta.

—No serviría de nada.

—¿Cree que puede esconderse para siempre en ese bosque?

—Eso parece —contestó Edward con los ojos puestos en el suelo—. Mire, hay algo que tengo que preguntarle. Algo que me gustaría saber desde hace mucho tiempo—. Se rascó la punta de la nariz y evitó mirar a la señorita Beasley. —Sé que esa vez que esa tal Lula estuvo aquí oyó lo que me contó sobre Bella, sobre cómo su familia la tenía encerrada en esa casa al final del pueblo y sobre cómo, por esa razón, todo el mundo dice que está chiflada. ¿Es verdad?

—¿Quiere decir que nunca se lo ha explicado?

Edward alzó la vista y negó despacio con la cabeza.

—Siéntese, señor Cullen —ordenó la señorita Beasley después de reflexionar un momento.

Se sentaron frente a frente en una de las mesas de la biblioteca, rodeados de aroma de cera, de aceite y de libros. Mientras la señorita Beasley se planteaba la pregunta de Edward, desde la calle les llegó el ruido de unos cascos, de los comerciantes que cerraban sus tiendas y se iban a cenar a casa, de un automóvil que pasaba y se alejaba.

—¿Por qué no se lo ha explicado?

—No lo sé a ciencia cierta. Debe de dolerle hablar de ello. Es muy susceptible.

—Debería contárselo ella.

—Ya lo sé, pero si todavía no lo ha hecho, dudo que vaya a hacerlo esta noche, y me gustaría saberlo antes de irme.

La señorita Beasley meditó en silencio mirando a Edward a la cara. Frunció la boca, la relajó y la frunció de nuevo.

—Muy bien, se lo contaré —anunció, y entrelazó los dedos para apoyarlos en la mesa con el aire de un juez al golpear con el mazo—. Su madre era una chica del pueblo a la que, cuando se quedó embarazada fuera del matrimonio, sus padres enviaron lejos para que tuviera a su hijo. Bella fue el fruto de ese embarazo. Cuando nació, Renee Swan, que era su madre, la trajo de vuelta a Whitney. En tren, según dicen. Los abuelos de Bella las recogieron en la estación y se las llevaron a toda prisa en un carruaje con las cortinillas negras corridas hasta su casa, la que está en las afueras del pueblo. Lottie Swan, la abuela de Bella, bajó los estores y no volvió a subirlos nunca.

»Albert Swan y su esposa eran gente extraña, por decirlo de una forma suave. El era predicador, de modo que es comprensible que les resultara difícil aceptar a la hija ilegítima de Renee. Pero sobrepasaron los límites de la razón al retener a su hija prácticamente como si fuera una prisionera en esa casa hasta el día en que murió. Se dice que se volvió loca en ella y que Bella vio cómo sucedía. Naturalmente, se pensó lo mismo de la pobre Bella, que vivió todos esos años con ese puñado de excéntricos.

«Podrían haber tenido encerrada a Bella para siempre, pero las autoridades los obligaron a dejarla salir para ir al colegio. Así fue como la conocí, claro, cuando vino aquí, a la biblioteca, con su clase.

»Los compañeros de Bella eran despiadados con ella. Usted mismo sabe cuánto después de que esa fresca pintarrajeada de Lula Peak le vomitara toda esa basura en este mismo edificio.

La señorita Beasley agachó tanto el mentón que se le formó una papada enorme.

—Si ese día me hubiera provocado un poquito más —prosiguió—, la habría abofeteado. Es una… una… —Se hinchó y se puso colorada. Luego, sofocó con esfuerzo la cólera—. Si dijera lo que realmente pienso de Lula Peak, sería tan chismosa como ella, así que me contendré. A ver, ¿por dónde iba?

»Ah, sí… Bella no era sociable como los demás niños. Debido a su vida familiar, no sabía relacionarse. Era soñadora y muchas veces se quedaba absorta. Por eso los niños decían que estaba chiflada. No sé cómo lo soportó. Pero, debajo de ese carácter soñador, era inteligente y resistente, al parecer. Supo salir adelante.

»Es sólo un rumor, claro, pero se dice que Albert Swan tenía una querida en alguna parte. Una querida negra, en cuya cama murió. La vergüenza hizo que su esposa perdiera la cabeza y acabara tan tocada como su propia hija, escondida en esa casa sin hablar con nadie, rezando entre dientes. Toda la familia de Bella murió en un margen de tres años, pero eso finalmente la liberó.

»No sé con exactitud cómo conoció a Jacob Black. Sé que repartía hielo, así que supongo que era una de las pocas personas que podía entrar en esa casa. Albert Swan murió en 1933, su mujer en 1934 y su hija en 1935. Las dos mujeres fallecieron en la misma casa que se había convertido en su cárcel. Apenas una semana después de la muerte de Renee, Bella se casó con Jacob y se mudó a la casa donde los dos viven ahora. Todos estos años la casa de sus abuelos ha estado abandonada. Por desgracia, conserva vivos los recuerdos de la gente. A veces creo que hubiera sido mejor que Bella la derribara.

Pues ya lo sabía. Lo asimiló ahí, sentado, maldiciendo a unas personas a las que no había conocido, pensando en unas crueldades demasiado extrañas para poder comprenderlas.

—Gracias por contármelo, señorita Beasley.

—Sepa que no lo hubiese hecho de no ser por esta… puñetera guerra.

En todo el tiempo que hacía que la conocía, la señorita Beasley jamás había dicho una palabra impropia de una dama. Que lo hiciera entonces creó una especie de intimidad entre ambos, el conocimiento tácito de que su partida no rompería un corazón, sino dos. Estiró los brazos por encima de la mesa y le tomó las manos para apretárselas con fuerza.

—Ha sido muy buena con nosotros. No lo olvidaré nunca.

Dejó que le sujetara las manos unos desgarradores segundos y, después, las retiró, se levantó y aparentó severidad para disimular lo emocionada que estaba.

—Y ahora vayase. Vuelva a casa con su mujer. Una biblioteca no es el lugar donde pasar la última noche que va a estar en casa.

—Pero el sueldo… Me ha pagado el día de hoy y no he hecho mi trabajo.

—¿Después de todo este tiempo todavía no se ha enterado de que no me gusta que me lleven la contraria, señor Cullen? Si yo le digo que se vaya, se va.

Edward esbozó una sonrisa, se tocó el ala del sombrero y dijo:

—Sí, señorita Beasley.

Llegó a casa a tiempo de ayudar a Bella a acostar a los niños. La última vez de las cosas. La última vez.

«Volveré a casa, niños, por Dios que volveré a casa, porque me necesitáis y yo os necesito a vosotros, y hacer esto me gusta demasiado para renunciar a ello para siempre.»

Sin comentarlo, Edward y Bella cerraron por primera vez la puerta del cuarto de los niños. Se quedaron en el salón como habían hecho en su noche de bodas, envarados e inseguros porque ella se había mostrado distante y fría con él los últimos días que podían pasar juntos y había llegado la última noche y no habían hecho nunca el amor. Era como si la arena de un reloj fuera cayendo al bulbo inferior.

Edward se metió los pulgares en los bolsillos traseros del pantalón y se quedó mirando la parte posterior de la cabeza de Bella, la forma de su nuca dividida por una gruesa trenza un poco despeinada. Deseaba intensamente hacerlo bien, tal como se merecía esa mujer.

—Me gusta cómo te queda la trenza —comentó inseguro mientras se la tocaba. Se sentía algo inepto en eso de cortejar a una esposa. De haber sido una prostituta, quizás hubiese conocido el procedimiento, pero sospechaba que tenía que ser distinto cuando la otra persona te importaba tanto.

De repente, Bella se volvió y le lanzó los brazos al cuello.

—Oh, Edward, siento haberme portado tan mal contigo.

—No te has portado mal.

—Sí que lo he hecho, pero es que tenía tanto miedo…

—Lo sé. Yo también. —Le rodeó el cuerpo con los brazos y le puso la nariz en el cuello. Olía a cosas hogareñas: a comida, a algodón almidonado, a leche y a niños. ¡Ah, cómo le gustaba el olor de esa mujer! Se enderezó y le tomó las mejillas entre las manos—. ¿Te apetece que nos bañemos juntos? Siempre he querido hacerlo.

—Yo también.

—¿Por qué no lo has dicho antes?

—No sabía si la gente hacía eso.

—Supongo que lo hace —contestó Edward en voz baja mientras le repasaba las facciones para grabárselas en la memoria.

—De acuerdo, Edward.

Tomó una mano de Edward con las suyas, se giró y lo condujo hacia el cuarto de baño. Una vez dentro, él encendió una linterna en un estante mientras ella se arrodillaba para tapar la bañera y abrir los grifos. Edward cerró la puerta, pasó el pestillo y se apoyó en ella para contemplar a su mujer.

—Ponle un poco de jabón líquido —pidió—. No me he dado nunca un baño con burbujas.

Vio que Bella levantaba la cabeza de golpe. Seguía apoyado en la puerta y se estaba desabrochando las mangas, asombrado de que todavía pudieran sentir vergüenza después de que él la hubiera ayudado a traer al mundo a su hija, la hubiera lavado y hubiera cuidado de ella. Pero el sexo era otra cosa.

Bella tomó la botella que había en el borde de la bañera, junto a las cañerías de cobre. Cuando empezaron a crecer las burbujas, se levantó, le dio la espalda y empezó a desabrocharse el vestido. Edward se apartó de la puerta y le sujetó los hombros para girarla hacia él.

—Déjame, Bella. No lo he hecho nunca, pero quiero tener este recuerdo, sólo una vez.

Llevaba un vestido de casa de color verde apagado, tan corriente como la hierba, con botones desde el cuello hasta la barriga. Edward se encargó de desabrochárselo y se lo bajó hasta dejarlo caer al suelo. Sin vacilar, le bajó la enagua y le tomó una mano.

—Siéntate —le ordenó entonces.

Cuando Bella se sentó en la tapa del retrete, puso una rodilla en el suelo para quitarle los zapatos marrones y los calcetines cortos, y después se puso de pie y la levantó, le pasó las manos por debajo de los brazos y le desabrochó el sujetador. Antes de que éste cayera al suelo, le estaba bajando la última prenda de ropa por las piernas.

Se quedó quieto un buen rato, sujetando las dos manos de Bella mientras recorría su cuerpo con los ojos: los pechos pesados, los pezones dilatados, la tripa redondeada y la piel pálida. No hubiera cambiado ni un centímetro de la silueta aunque hubiese podido. Reflejaba maternidad, los hijos que había tenido, el que estaba amamantando. Deseaba que hubieran sido sus hijos los que le habían dado esa forma, pero no la hubiese podido amar más de haberlo sido.

—Quiero recordarte así —dijo.

—Eres demasiado sentimental, Edward. Soy…

—Shhh. Eres perfecta, Bella… Perfecta.

No se acostumbraría nunca a que la adorara. Bajó tímidamente los ojos mientras el agua llenaba la bañera y las burbujas formaban una olorosa nube blanca.

—¿Quién va a desnudarme? —bromeó Edward, que quería poder llevarse más recuerdos. Le levantó el mentón—. ¿Bella?

—Tu mujer —contestó ésta en voz baja, e hizo lo que nunca había hecho con Jacob, lo que Edward tuvo que enseñarle que le gustaba a un hombre. La camisa, la camiseta, las botas, los calcetines y los vaqueros. Y la última prenda, que se encalló en algo al bajar.

Estaban a pocos centímetros de distancia, y los latidos de sus corazones sonaban como martillazos en la habitación llena de vapor mientras ellos se miraban a los ojos y se ruborizaban al pensar en lo que iban a hacer. Edward agachó la cabeza, Bella levantó la suya y se besaron lentamente, dejando que sus cuerpos se rozaran, balanceándose a izquierda y a derecha, sintiendo varias texturas. Edward se enderezó y le deslizó las manos bajo los sobacos.

—Sujétate a mí —ordenó a Bella mientras la levantaba del suelo.

Luego, con las piernas y los brazos de Bella rodeándole el cuerpo, se metió en la bañera. Cuando se sentó, el agua les llegó hasta los codos.

Bella cerró entonces los grifos y, cuando quiso apartarse de él, Edward la sujetó y la retuvo en su sitio.

—¿Adónde vas? —le susurró cerca de los labios.

—A ninguna parte… —dijo ella, y redujo más la distancia que los separaba.

El primer beso fue suave, lleno de expectativa. Dos bocas, dos lenguas que se probaban antes de saciarse. Como las piernas de Bella seguían alrededor de la cintura de Edward, su intimidad bajo el agua dejaba en ridículo la cautela que mostraban sobre la superficie. Aun así, siguieron adelante con el beso, dejando que durara lo que quisiera: las bocas emparejadas, el roce de los labios, las lenguas provocativas, y luego, una repetición perezosa desde otro ángulo. Un empujoncito, una separación, una miradita, una nueva unión de bocas.

Bella apretó las palmas cálidas y húmedas de sus manos en la espalda de Edward, y él se apoyó bien los pechos de Bella en el tórax. La piel de ella era suave, la de él, áspera. Ella era tierna, él fuerte. La diferencia intensificó el beso. El deseo se desató, y Edward la acercó a sí mientras recorría con las manos y los brazos la piel enjabonada por encima y por debajo del agua: una piel tersa y cálida, muy distinta a la suya. Se familiarizó con las caderas anchas, la cintura estrecha, la espalda firme y los pechos voluminosos que reaccionaban al tocarlos.

El agua le besaba los pechos mientras echaba burbujas con las manos sobre los hombros de Edward hasta que pareció que su piel era de satén. Le encontró los tres lunares en la espalda, tres gotas que leyó con los dedos como si fueran un texto en braille. Le recorrió las costillas, los brazos y los omoplatos con las manos para descubrir cada curva, cada músculo, mientras él movía las suyas de modo parecido por su cuerpo.

Se aferraba a él con las piernas, abarcándolo, tan cerca de su cuerpo que no podía distinguir el calor propio del suyo.

—Ya se puede esta noche, ¿verdad, Bella?

—Sí… Sí.

—¿Te dolerá?

—Shhh… —Silenció su pregunta con un beso.

—No quiero hacerte daño —insistió Edward tras separarse de ella.

—Pues vuelve a mi lado con vida.

Ninguno de los dos lo había dicho antes en voz alta. La desesperación pasó entonces a formar parte de su abrazo mientras la urgencia impulsaba a sus manos a acariciar, a explorar al otro. Inspiraron hondo y se quedaron un instante quietos para conservar mejor el momento, el recuerdo.

—Oh…. —suspiró Bella, y echó la cabeza atrás hasta que la trenza le tocó el agua.

Edward emitió un sonido gutural de placer, le lamió la parte inferior del mentón y le besó los pechos. Bella se perdió en sus brazos y él se entretuvo dándole placer, recibiéndolo, viendo cómo abría los ojos y luego los cerraba, cómo relajaba los labios, cómo sacaba la punta de la lengua al sumirse en una especie de letargo. Y, después, Bella empezó a moverse, de modo que agitó el agua, que le golpeaba el tórax. Sus caricias eran rítmicas y Edward apretó los dientes y, después, curvó la espalda hacia atrás como un arco tensado.

El agua se convirtió en azogue. El mañana pasó a ser una ilusión. Sólo existían el aquí y el ahora.

—Oh, Bella, hace tanto tiempo que quería hacer esto.

—¿Y por qué no lo has hecho?

—Esperaba a que dijeras que se podía.

—Ya se podía hace dos semanas.

—¿Por qué no has dicho algo?

—No lo sé… Tenía miedo. Y me daba vergüenza.

—Puede que a mí también. No seamos vergonzosos.

—Nunca hice cosas así con Jacob.

—Puedo enseñarte más.

Escondió la cara en el cuello de Edward.

—¿Puedo lavarte? —preguntó Edward.

—¿Quieres hacerlo?

—Quiero estar dentro de ti. Eso es lo que quiero.

—Yo también lo quiero, así que date prisa.

Compartieron el jabón. Se compartieron. Se arrodillaron y dejaron los paños para lavarse y usaron las manos. Se enjabonaron y se besaron, lustrosos como focas. Entrelazaron sus cuerpos y se murmuraron sentimientos tiernos mientras se adoraban con las manos y las lenguas. Y cuando el impulso se convirtió en un dolor placentero, Edward le sujetó los brazos mojados para echarla hacia atrás y liberarle los labios.

—Vamos a la cama —pidió.

Salieron de la bañera y se secaron impacientes con las toallas, sin preocuparles demasiado si estaban secos o mojados, mirándose, dándose un beso rápido, riendo animados: tensos, excitados, dispuestos. Edward recogió los vaqueros del suelo y sacó un profiláctico de un bolsillo.

—¿Qué es eso?

Cerró la mano y la miró.

—No quiero que vuelvas a quedarte embarazada. Ya tienes todo lo que puedes abarcar sin ningún hombre en casa.

—No lo necesitarás.

—No quiero dejarte con uno más en camino, Bella.

Bella se acercó a él, le tomó el profiláctico de la mano y lo dejó en el estante de arriba.

—No puedes quedarte embarazada durante la lactancia, ¿no lo sabías, Edward? —Intentó llevárselo del cuarto de baño, pero él se zafó.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó.

—Lo estoy. Ven.

Edward tomó la linterna y los dos fueron de puntillas a su cuarto. Una vez dentro, Bella se volvió, se llevó un dedo a los labios y dijo: «Shhh.» Luego, cada uno de ellos sujetó un extremo del cesto para llevar a Lizzy al salón para que pasara ahí la noche.

Una vez hubieron cerrado la puerta, se miraron. El pulso les latían al ritmo de un tartamudeo, pero ninguno de los dos se movió. Solos… De repente, indecisos. Hasta que Bella dio el primer paso, y se unieron deprisa, y se besaron y se aferraron, de nuevo con la impresión de que la arena del reloj iba cayendo. Tan poco tiempo… Tanto amor…

Con impaciencia, Edward la cargó en brazos y la llevó hasta la cama.

—Aparta las sábanas —susurró, y Bella tiró de la colcha y la manta.

Apoyado en una rodilla y en los codos, la depositó en la cama y se dejó caer sobre ella, unidos ya en un beso frenético en el que sus lenguas exploraban a fondo sus bocas mientras sus brazos y sus piernas tomaban posesión del cuerpo del otro. Fue un preludio desenfrenado, lleno de lujuria y de expectativa. Se retorcieron y rodaron por la cama, se empujaron y se estrujaron, movidos por un deseo sexual como ninguno de los dos había sentido nunca hasta ese momento.

Cuando el beso terminó, lo hizo de golpe. Edward arriba, Bella debajo; los dos respirando con dificultad.

—¿Necesitas algo… para que sea más fácil? —La vaselina del bebé estaba sobre la cómoda. La había mirado muchas veces mientras se imaginaba ese momento.

—Te necesito a ti, Edward… Nada más.

Lo silenció con un beso mientras lo atraía hacia sí.

—Quiero que te guste, Ojos Verdes.

Sabía cómo hacerlo. Se lo habían enseñado las mejores en un lugar llamado La Grange, en Tejas. La tocó, con suavidad, con fuerza, con las manos y con la lengua hasta que Bella se dobló como un sauce al viento.

Cuando se introdujo en su cuerpo, Bella cerró los ojos y lo vio con el aspecto que tenía esa primera noche, de pie al borde del claro: delgado y hambriento, receloso y reservado, oculto bajo el sombrero para esconder sus sentimientos, su soledad, sus necesidades.

Cerró los ojos y abrió su cuerpo para ofrecerle un consuelo y un amor que igualaban los de él. Le dolió después de todo, pero lo disimuló bien. Le sujetó la cabeza y se la acercó para darle un beso apasionado con el que tapó un gemido suave. Pero enseguida el gemido obedecía al placer y no al dolor. La llevó a la punta más alta de la copa de un árbol, donde se quedó, convertida por fin en un grácil pájaro que temblaba antes de echar a volar y surcar el aire por primera vez. Al llegar al cielo, dijo su nombre estremeciéndose, elevándose, renacida.

Y cuando su clímax hubo terminado, abrió los ojos y vio que él seguía el camino por el que ella había transitado, observó cómo el pelo dorado le golpeaba con suavidad la frente, cómo los músculos de los brazos le sobresalían como formaciones rocosas, cómo el sudor le perlaba la frente.

Edward se estremeció, gimió y empujó más, arqueando la espalda. Dijo su nombre, pero el sonido se le quedó atrapado en la mandíbula apretada. Para Bella fue magnífico, como una bendición, presenciar el temblor de su clímax. Le sujetó los hombros, y su estremecimiento le pareció más hermoso que el vuelo de un águila.

Cuando se terminó, Edward se dejó caer junto a ella y descansó un brazo en sus costillas mientras esperaba que su respiración volviera a la normalidad. Con los ojos cerrados, soltó una carcajada satisfecha y, después, la acercó hacia sí de modo que sus cuerpos húmedos estaban en contacto.

Volvió la cabeza con aire cansado y dejó que sus ojos la acariciaran.

—¿Estás bien, Bella?

—Shhh —pidió con una sonrisa mientras le tocaba el mentón—. Lo estoy memorizando.

—¿Qué?

—Todo. Los sentimientos que me provocas.

—Oh, Bella…

Le besó la frente y ella le habló con los labios apoyados en el mentón.

—He tenido tres hijos, Edward, tres, pero nunca había experimentado esto. No sabía nada sobre esto. —Lo acercó más a ella—. Y ahora voy y lo descubro nuestra última noche. Oh, Edward, ¿por qué hemos desperdiciado dos semanas?

No tenía la respuesta, sólo pudo abrazarla y acariciarle el pelo.

—Me he sentido como siempre deseé poder sentirme, Edward, como si por fin volara. ¿Por qué nunca me pasó con Jacob? —Se apoyó en un codo para mirarlo a la cara.

Era natural, inocente como ninguna.

—Puede que fuera porque te casaste con un buen hombre que nunca había visitado un burdel —respondió Edward.

—Tú eres un buen hombre, Edward, no digas lo contrario. Y si esto es lo que aprendiste ahí, me alegro de que fueras —aseguró tapándose con las sábanas.

Edward sonrió al pensar en lo imprevisible que era su mujer: podía mostrarse tímida y, acto seguido, ser de lo más directa. Se la acercó y se dijo que tenía motivos para estar contento. El camino que lo había conducido hasta ella había sido tortuoso. Sin La Grange, sin Josh, sin la cárcel, jamás hubiera ido a parar a Georgia. Jamás se hubiera casado con Bella. Pero no quería pensar en ello esa noche.

—Bella, cariño, ¿te importa si no hablamos de eso un rato? Me gustaría hablar sobre… sobre las flores que vas a plantar el verano que viene, y sobre cómo vas a recoger el membrillo y sobre cómo los niños van a ayudarte a pelar pacanas y…

—Vas a estar de vuelta antes de todo eso, Edward. Lo sé.

—Puede.

La arena del reloj caía más deprisa. Bella apoyó la mejilla y una mano en el tórax de Edward, donde oyó los latidos fuertes y seguros de su corazón, y rezó para que ninguna bala los detuviera nunca.

—Te escribiré. —Más arena… más latidos… y un nudo en cada garganta.

—Y yo a ti —aseguró Edward.

—Recordaré siempre esta noche, y lo maravillosa que ha sido.

—Recordaré… —Calló para levantarle la cara y que pudiera mirarlo a los ojos, relucientes de emoción—. Recordaré muchas cosas —le aseguró mientras le buscaba un pecho bajo las sábanas y empezaba a acariciárselo con cariño—. Recordaré el día en que me lanzaste ese huevo. Ese día me di cuenta de que me estaba enamorando de ti. Te recordaré cortando panceta por la mañana, y apoyada en la puerta del Whippet mientras los niños fingían conducirlo hacia Atlanta. Y la primera mañana, haciéndote una coleta con una cinta amarilla. Y removiendo la masa de un pastel con el cuenco apoyado en la tripa. Recordaré tu aspecto sentada en la cama de los niños, contándoles un cuento, cuando llego de trabajar. Y os recordaré a todos esperándome bajo la acedera arbórea cuando vuelvo en coche del pueblo. Ah, ése será el mejor recuerdo. ¿Te he dicho alguna vez lo mucho que me gusta sentarme bajo ese árbol contigo? —Le besó la frente y, con ello, hizo que se le llenaran los ojos de lágrimas.

—Oh, Edward… —exclamó aferrada a él, parpadeando con fuerza—. Tienes que regresar para que podamos volver a hacerlo. Todas esas cosas. Este verano… ¿Me lo prometes?

Se volvió hacia ella y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

—Si yo te prometo algo, tú también tienes que prometerme algo a mí.

—¿Qué? —Se sorbió la nariz.

—Que irás al pueblo, que sacarás a los niños de aquí. Tienes que ir, Bella, ¿no lo comprendes? El año que viene Donald Wade tendrá seis años y empezará a ir al colegio. Pero si tú…

—Puedo enseñarle lo que…

—Escúchame, por favor. Tienen que salir de aquí. Llévalos a la biblioteca y toma prestados libros para ellos, de modo que cuando sean lo bastante mayores para ir al colegio sepan a qué atenerse. Quieres que sean menos ignorantes que tú y que yo, ¿no? Mira lo poco que fuimos al colegio y lo mucho que tenemos que luchar por todo. Dales la oportunidad de ser más inteligentes y mejores que nosotros. Llévalos al pueblo y haz que se acostumbren a él, y a la gente, y… y a sobrevivir. Porque la vida es eso, Bella, sobrevivir. Y tú… ve y sigue vendiendo huevos y nata a Purdy. Compra jabón de marca en lugar de hacerlo tú misma en casa. Es mucho trabajo para ti, Bella. Los Marines te enviarán mi sueldo, así que tendrás dinero. Pero invierte la mitad en Bonos de Guerra y gástate el resto, ¿me oyes? Compra zapatos buenos para los niños y todo lo que Lizzy necesite. Y contrata a alguien para hacer lo que haga falta en casa. Y si no he vuelto para la temporada de la miel, contrata a alguien para que abra las colmenas y la venda. Te dará buenas ganancias ahora que el azúcar escasea.

—Pero Edward…

—Escúchame, Bella, porque no tengo demasiado tiempo para convencerte. La señorita Beasley será una buena amiga. Vas a necesitar una amiga, y ella es justa, sincera e inteligente. Ve a verla si necesitas ayuda, y ella te ayudará o encontrará a alguien que pueda hacerlo. ¿Me lo prometes, Bella?

La sujetaba con cuidado por el cuello. Notó cómo tragaba saliva con fuerza.

—Te lo prometo —susurró.

Se obligó a sí mismo a sonreír y bromeó, como sabía que Bella necesitaba en ese momento.

—¿Tiene los dedos cruzados bajo esas sábanas, señorita?

—No —respondió con la voz entrecortada, y soltó una carcajada que era casi un sollozo.

—Muy bien. Ahora escúchame —prosiguió Edward, que le secó la mejilla para decirle lo que había que decir—: Tengo que contarte algo antes de irme. Puede que no estuviera bien que se lo preguntara a la señorita Beasley, pero lo hice, y ella me explicó que tu madre no llegó a casarse nunca y que tu familia te tuvo encerrada en esa casa cuando eras pequeña, y todo lo demás. ¿Por qué no me has hablado nunca de ello, Bella?

Bella bajó los ojos.

—Vales tanto como cualquiera de ellos… Más —aseguró tras levantarle el mentón con un dedo—. No lo olvides, señora Cullen. Eres inteligente, y tienes un par de niños también muy inteligentes, ¿me oyes? Ve a ese pueblo' y demuéstraselo.

Vio que Bella estaba a punto de llorar a lágrima viva.

—Bella, cariño… —La atrajo más hacia él y la meció—. Esta guerra cambiará muchas cosas. Las mujeres tendrán que hacer muchas más cosas ellas solas. Y puede que, para ti, enfrentarte al pueblo forme parte de esas cosas. Recuerda lo que te he dicho. Vales tanto o más como cualquiera de ellos. Y ahora tengo que preguntarte algo, ¿de acuerdo?

De nuevo la apartó un poco para mirarla a los ojos.

—¿Es tuya esa casa?

—¿La del pueblo?

—Sí. La casa donde vivías antes.

—Sí. Pero no voy a volver a ella.

—No tienes que hacerlo. Pero recuerda que si surge alguna emergencia y necesitas mucho dinero para cualquier cosa, puedes venderla. La señorita Beasley podrá ayudarte. ¿Lo harás si algo sale mal y no vuelvo a casa?

—Vas a volver a casa, Edward. ¡Vas a volver!

—Voy a intentarlo, cariño. Un hombre al que le espera tanto en casa tiene mucho por lo que luchar, ¿no te parece?

Se abrazaron mutuamente y desearon que fuera así con todas sus fuerzas. Que cuando Lizzy diera sus primeros pasos, él estuviera ahí, con los brazos tendidos, esperando para sujetarla. Que cuando llegara el verano y fuera la temporada de la miel, él estuviera ahí para encargarse de las abejas. Y que cuando llegara el otoño y la acedera arbórea adquiriera un tono escarlata, él estuviera ahí para sentarse junto a ellos bajo sus ramas.

—Te amo, Bella. Más de lo que te imaginas. Nadie había sido nunca tan bueno conmigo como tú has sido. Hay algo que tienes que recordar siempre: lo feliz que me has hecho. Cuando no esté aquí y te decaiga el ánimo, piensa en lo que te estoy diciendo, en lo feliz que me has hecho preparándome pasteles de membrillo y dándome tres niños a los que quiero y haciéndome sentir especial. Y recuerda lo mucho que te he amado, sólo a ti, la única mujer de mi vida, Bella Cullen.

—Edward… Edward… Oh, Dios mío…

Intentaron besarse pero no pudieron; se lo impidieron las lágrimas, que les llenaban la garganta y les espesaban la lengua. Se aferraron entre sí, con las piernas entrelazadas y los brazos tensos, como si quisieran protegerse mutuamente de la separación del día siguiente.

Pero llegaría. Y se lo llevaría a él y la dejaría sola a ella, y nada que hicieran o dijeran podría impedir que la arena acabara de caer.

* * *

><p><strong>Un nuevo capítulo más que les acabo de subir. No sé ustedes pero odio las guerras con todas mis fuerzas, solo acarrean destrucción, muertes, separaciones y dolor. Las cosas estaban perfectas, pero Edward debe ir a la guerra a luchar por su país. Este capítulo es tan triste.<strong>

**Bueno chicas tengo que seguir estudiando para mi examen de unas horas, cuando vuelva en la noche de mis clases les trataré de subir 2 capítulos más. Nuevamente, siento mucho mucho la demora y seguiré hasta terminar la historia como se debe.**

**Hasta la próxima actualización, Kassey :)**


End file.
